Au delà des frontières du temps
by Alyssa7
Summary: Alors qu'Harry est en 7e année, six nouveaux élèves et 2 nouveaux professeurs qui cachent leurs identités, mais si c'était à cause d'une brèche temporel et que Harry ne devait pas découvrir que les maraudeurs et les fondateurs étaient à Poudlard
1. Chapitre 1

Titre: Au-delà des frontières du temps  
  
Cote: Bon alors pour l'instant, cette fic est PG, mais d'ici quelques chapitres ça sera R/NC-17. Je vais vous avertir au début des chapitres de toutes façon...! Ensuite, il y aura des couples hétéro, mais j'avertie qu'il y aura des SLASH!!!!!!!!!!Alors venez pas me chialer si vous êtes pas content, vous aurez été averti!  
  
N/A: Bon alors cette fic est la réponse au défi de titanus firand rel... Malgré la complexité et même un peu le degré de folie de ce défi, je tiens à spécifier que cette fic ne sera pas une parodie ou une fic d'humour. C'est sérieux, mais selon moi, ça risque de donner un bon résultat...du moins j'espère que vous allez apprécier!  
  
Discalmer: Bon alors tout au long de la fic ça va être la même chose, les personnages de n'appartiennent pas du tout, ils sont à miss Rowling qui serait très gentille de finalement nous laisser lire le 5e tome! Je ne touche pas non plus d'argent pour cette histoire, mais l'histoire est de moi, sur un défi de : titanus firand rel  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
***********************************  
  
-Allez Salazard, tu sais très bien que c'est le seul moyen de sauver le monde des sorciers.  
  
-Non, Godric, je ne veux pas que tu y ailles! Cela signifie que nous ne nous reverrons plus, ce sera terminé, moi ici, et toi là-bas.  
  
Deux jeunes hommes se tenaient devant un mûr en pierre gris et froid. L'ambiance était sinistre. Personne n'aurait pu deviner, que dans les catacombes de Poudlard, le sort de l'humanité était entre les mains d'un homme qui devrait choisir entre sauver le monde où être avec celui qu'il aimait. Le choix était pour lui déchirant, mais il savait ce qu'il avait à faire.  
  
-Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas le choix-dit-il en laissant glisser un doigt le long de la joue du jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui.  
  
-Godric, jamais plus nous ne nous reverrons. À quoi me sert de rester ici, si tu n'es plus là? Je n'aurai plus de raison d'être.  
  
-Je sais Salazard, et il en est ainsi pour moi. Mais tu sais bien que les histoires se terminent toujours bien.  
  
-Comment pourra-t-elle bien se terminer si tu n'est plus là? Jamais sans toi, une fin pourrait être belle, -dit le dénommé Salazard.  
  
Godric s'approcha doucement et déposa un doux baiser sur les paupières de l'être auquel il tenait le plus. Ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux, et échangèrent un regard empli d'émotion. Tous les deux savaient bien que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se verraient. Une larme s'échappa des yeux de Salazard et Godric suivi son parcours du bout du doigt, tout au long de la joue de son compagnon. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que cette faille temporelle soit ouverte et que par la même occasion, le monde en dépende? Seul lui était capable d'enrayer la menace et il devrait tout sacrifié. Il se contrefichait de devoir quitter Poudlard, de quitter le Xe siècle, mais on lui demandait d'abandonné lâchement Salazard. Il avait eu de la difficulté à accepter cela et contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait proposer, il en avait parler à son amour, et ne voulait pas partir comme un lâche. Salazard Serpentard, le seul être qu'il avait aimé, le seul qui l'avait vraiment aimé.  
  
-Il est temps que je parte...-dit lassement Godric, toujours le regard fixé dans celui de Salazard.  
  
Ce dernier tourna la tête, de façon à ce que sa déception et sa tristesse soient épargnées à celui qui devait partir et ainsi lui rendre la tâche plus facile.  
  
Godric releva le menton de Salazard et s'approcha doucement, pour lui donner son baiser d'adieu, son dernier baiser. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, ramenant le doute de partir dans l'esprit de Griffondor. Jamais plus il ne sentirait le contact de ces douces lèvres. Jamais plus il ne pourrait sortir et aller se réfugier en cachette pour rejoindre son amant et passer de douces nuits avec lui. Jamais plus il ne reverrait ces deux prunelles noirs scintiller et jamais plus il ne pourrait passer sa main dans les cheveux noir ébène pour le réconforter. Mais c'était sa mission et il devait l'accomplir, pour les empêcher de triompher.  
  
-Godric, je suis prêts à t'accom-...  
  
-Chut...-dit doucement Godric en posant son index devant les lèvres devant celui qui lui causait toutes cette passion. Il devait le faire taire, sachant très bien que ce qu'il dirait ne mènerait à rien- Tu sais que seul moi doit passer de l'autre côté. Si tu m'accompagnes, la brèche ne sera pas refermée, et elles pourront réaliser ce qui nous mènera à notre perte, ainsi qu'à celle du monde entier.  
  
Salazard ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de monter et rendre cela moins difficile à son complice de vie. -Salazard, je t'aime...  
  
Godric se jeta alors dans le trou, sans avertir et disparut sous les yeux de Salazard sans qu'il n'ait eut le temps de prononcer le moindre mot d'adieu. Sans même se rendre compte de ce qui arriverait, Salazard se tourna et avança pour aller percuter la faille de plein fouet, avant qu'elle ne soit complètement refermée. Il ne sentait même pas les larmes qui avait couler le long de ses joues alors qu'il avait vu la flamme de son c?ur disparaître dans la faille et faisant ainsi écrouler son monde à lui. Il atterrit subitement sur un sol dur et froid. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Godric devant lui.  
  
-Salazard? Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça? Maintenant rien ne les empêchera de commettre toutes ces abominations! -Cria Godric Griffondor, mi-fâché, mi- triste, mi-étonné.  
  
-Godric, peut m'importe si elles détruisent le monde, car sans toi, c'est comme si le mien était déjà anéanti, -dit Serpentard au milieu de ses larmes.  
  
Godric rampa jusqu'à lui et le serra dans ses bras, tout en déposant de petits baisers sur son front. Il ne put s'empêcher de verser lui aussi toutes les larmes qui submergeaient son corps. Aujourd'hui ils pouvaient, mais bientôt ils devraient être forts. Maintenant que Salazard était là il était soulagé et ensemble, ils réussiraient peut-être à sauver l'humanité et à réparer les dégâts qu'avait causer Salazard au nom de l'amour. Ce fut la dernière chose à laquelle il pensa avant de tomber évanouie, dans cette nouvelle époque.  
  
********************************************  
  
Voilà... c'est mon début...faut dire que je suis tout de même satisfaite, mais là croyez pas que ça va être une grande histoire d'amour tout le long! Il va y avoir de l'action, du mystère de l'humour et du drama ...mais il faut bien que je campe l'histoire! Les fondateurs de Poudlard peuvent pas débarquer n'importe comment à l'époque de Harry!!!!!!!!  
  
So, laisser donc un petit review pour me dire si ça vaut la peine que je continue!!! 


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2  
  
N/A: Bon alors là on change de disque et on oublie Salazard et Godric pour quelques pages!!!!!!!!! Et le Nc-17, c'est pas encore pour ce chapitre...  
  
N/A(2): Dsl celui-là y'a été long à venir mais g eu des problèmes d'ordi...pour le prochain ça se reproduira pas... ***************************************  
  
Tout était sombre dans les cachots de Poudlard, aucun son et aucune ombre ne pouvait révéler la présence de qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, recroqueviller dans un coin, sous une cape d'invisibilité, se trouvait deux jeunes femmes. L'une blonde, les cheveux longs et les traits fins, l'autre une cascade rousse tombant dans son dos et deux émeraudes qui outre cette situation, auraient percés dans la noirceur, mais qui toutes les deux regardaient attentivement ce qui se passait, ou plutôt se qui ne se passait pas.  
  
-Lily...- gémit la blondasse- Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Et puis je suis prête à parier qu'ils ne viendront même pas!  
  
-Narcissa! Si tu ne voulais pas venir, tu avais juste à rester avec tes bouquins, mais sinon, arrête de gémir et tais-toi!- dit la rousse, avec un brin de colère dans la voix.  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à les attraper?  
  
-Parce que si James Potter fait encore perdre un seul point à notre maison, je te jure que je vais faire une crise de nerf!  
  
-Je te signale que si on est découvert, nous aussi on risque d'avoir des ennuis...-  
  
-Bien sûr que non...Je suis préfète en chef je vais trouver un prétexte. -ajouta calmement la moins froussarde des deux.  
  
La prénommé Narcissa se tut et continua de maugréer pour elle-même.  
  
-Comment savais-tu qu'il avait une cape d'invisibilité? -demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Potter? J'ai eu connaissance de ses escapades nocturnes et j'ai décidé de faire des recherches pour savoir comment il pouvait réussir à sortir sans se faire attraper! Il ne restait plus qu'à en prendre possession, ce qui est facile pour une préfète en chef! -dit-elle un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.  
  
-Tu ne veux pas dire que...  
  
Lily lui sourit énigmatiquement.  
  
-Non? Tu as visité le dortoir des garçons? Chanceuse!!!!!!!! T'as regardé dans leurs valises?.Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait.?  
  
-Voyons Narcissa! Arrête de penser à ça, -dit Lily exaspéré par le côté légèrement dérangé de sa copine.  
  
-Bah...on ne sait jamais...  
  
Narcissa était le genre de filles réservées et froides. Elle ne se laissait pas approché facilement, mais lorsqu'on réussissait et qu'elle laissait tomber les murs de protection, on découvrait un être tout à fait charmant, qui cherchait à être découvert. Lors de son arrivée à Poudlard sept ans plutôt, Lily avait été très intimidée par le monde de la magie. Lors de son premier soir, elle s'était perdue dans un couloir, et s'était Narcissa qui l'avait découvert et ramené à la tour de Griffondor. À partir de ce moment, les deux fillettes s'étaient découvert des intérêts communs autant pour les études que pour la magie. Cependant, elle ne s'était pas attiré la sympathie de tout le monde de la même façon. Évidemment, toute l'école connaissait le duo choc "Miss-nous-savons-tout-pas-la-peine-d'essayer-de- nous-surpasser" composé de la préfète en chef de Griffondor et de la fille en marbre. Elles n'étaient pas les plus apprécier de l'école, mais elles ne se plaignaient pas pour autant de leur sort. Mais il y avait ce James Potter! Celui-là, Lily n'était pas capable de le voir en peinture. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi ils s'étaient toujours voués une haine indescriptible, mais du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait été victime d'une de ses plaisanteries, et ayant un fort caractère, elle n'avait pas hésiter à riposter. Celui qu'on surnommait le géni des maraudeurs n'avait pas particulièrement apprécier, et c'est ainsi que commençait la guerre "Potter-Evans" comme certains s'amusait à la nommer.  
  
Soudain, des bruits de pas précipiter se firent entendre, et les deux filles se firent plus discrètes, même s'il était impossible de les voir avec la cape.  
  
-James???  
  
-Aille, Tu me marches sur le pied Sirius! -chuchota un des garçons qui venait d'arriver.  
  
-Désolé Rémus, mais on voit rien ici..."Lumos"  
  
-T'es dingue Sirius...tu vas nous faire repérer!!!!!!!- s'indigna le plus petit des quatre.  
  
-Du calme Peter, on est dans le cachot de potions, personne n'aura la brillante idée de passer ici par cette heure! -Dit le séduisant jeune homme qui répondait au nom de Sirius. - Et peut-être que si James avait eu la brillante idée de prendre sa cape, on aurait pas failli se faire prendre par Fretz!  
  
-Désolé, mais je ne la trouve plus, j'a dû l'égarer lors d'une de nos ballades dehors, -dit un des garçons, qui avait les cheveux en bataille et une paire de lunette, par-dessus deux yeux noisettes.- Et puis c'est pas ma faute si cet imbécile de Fretz parcours l'école à longueur de journée avec son chat rasoir et qu'il fait le même manège la nuit.  
  
-N'empêche que si on se fait prendre, se sera de ta faute! - Dit Sirius  
  
James lui lança un regard noir, et après quelques minutes de confrontation, les deux amis partirent à rire. Tous les deux se connaissait du plus loin qu'ils puissent se souvenir. Enfants de parents sorciers, tous les deux avaient été amené à se fréquenter dès leur jeune âge. Rapidement, ils étaient devenus aussi proche que deux frères. Lorsque James avait reçu son admission pour Poudlard, la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, tous les deux avaient prié pour que Sirius reçoivent aussi la sienne. James avait juré que si son copain n'était pas admis, il n'irait pas lui non-plus. Celle-ci s'était fait attendre plus longtemps, mais elle était parvenue à destination. La même inquiétude s'était fait sentir lors de la répartition, mais tout les deux semblaient inséparables, le choipeau les ayant envoyé dans la même maison. Puis ils avaient fait la connaissance de Rémus, un type plutôt réservé, mais qui avait sa place parmi eux. Finalement, le dernier à s'être joint au groupe avait été Peter. Pendant près d'un an, il avait traîné derrière eux, essayant d'imiter dans les moindre détails tous leurs gestes. Un jour, alors que tous les trois étaient dans une situation embarrassante, il les avait sorti de l'embarras, et à partir de se moment, furent créer les quatre maraudeurs. Ils étaient respectés de tous, et on aurait pu dire que de tout Poudlard, ses mecs étaient de loin les plus populaires. En particulier Sirius, avec son petit regard à faire craquer n'importe quelle fille. Il avait la réputation d'être un grand charmeur. Jamais il n'avait eu une relation très stable avec une seule fille. Mais ce mode de vie lui plaisait et plaisait aussi à toutes ses admiratrices. Ensuite, il y avait James et Rémus. Tous les deux compétitionnait côté beauté. James avait un air détendu, légèrement séducteur et malicieux, alors que Rémus avait quelque chose de mystérieux, quelque chose de plus réservé, mais tout autant attirant. Ce dernier cachait un lourd secret. Il était lycanthrope et à chaque pleine lune il se transformait en loup-garou. Il avait essayer de le cacher, de peur d'être rejeté. Mais les maraudeurs n'avait pas tardé à le découvrir, et à la place de renier leur ami, avait décider de le soutenir, en devenant Animagus non- déclaré. Maintenant, en septième année, ils réussissaient tous leur transformations, et grâce à cela, pouvait facilement s'adonner à leur passe- temps favoris; les plaisanteries, surtout contre les Serpentard. Finalement, il y avait Peter. Il était rare que les filles courent après lui, puisqu'il était court sur pattes et plutôt moche. Mais comme il faisait partit des célèbres maraudeurs, sa réputation n'était plus vraiment à faire.  
  
-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire pour embêter Rogue pendant le cours de demain? -demanda Rémus intrigué par le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de James et Sirius.  
  
-En fait...-commença James,- Nous avions pensé faire...  
  
Il ne put terminer sa phrase, qu'une tornade rousse apparut sous ses yeux, accompagné d'une blonde à l'expression froide.  
  
-Tu ne feras rien du tout Potter!-dit-elle avec autorité.  
  
-EVANS!?!?!?!?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Mais c'est ma cape d'invisibilité? Rend-moi la tout de suite!- dit-il avec un profond mépris, alors qu' il lui arrachait la cape qu'elle avait daigneusement tendu vers lui.  
  
-Je t'avertis Potter, si tu t'avises de faire le moindre geste qui risquerait de nous faire perdre des points, je te jure que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon possible pour que tu vives un calvère.  
  
-Je suis désolée, madame la préfète si parfaite, mais ici, le roi pour rendre ta vie un enfer, c'est moi. Et puis si tu nous dénonces, nous ferons perdre des points pour avoir enfreint le règlement, mais toi aussi tu en feras perdre! -dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Qui te fais croire que je vous dénoncerais? -dit-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
  
James resta à la regarder, ne sachant quoi répondre, mais gardant tout de même son air si fier et sûr.  
  
-Bah...fait ce que tu veux Evans, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que j'avais prévu. -dit-il comme si elle ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde à la réalisation de son plan.  
  
-Bien dit James! -Lança Sirius sur un ton de plaisanterie, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais le regard que lui lança Narcissa lui montrait que sa phrase était déplacée.  
  
-Et d'abord, qui te donne le droit de me donner des ordre mademoiselle la tigresse?  
  
-Ohhh...pardon monseigneur le roi des idiots, j'avais juste pensé qu'un gamin comme vous était capable d'être aussi idiot qu'un scroutt à pétard, et il semblerait que j'avais raison -Hurla-t-elle.  
  
-Tu sais pas à qui t'as affaire Lily la peste, pour me parler sur ce ton -dit-il tranquillement, mais sans perdre son ton sarcastique.  
  
-Oh que si je le sais, t'es juste un égocentrique qui se soucit pas de ce que les autres pensent et qui n'a qu'un seul but qui tourne autour de son nombril!  
  
-Quoi? Moi c'est pas mon problème si t'est pas capable de t'éclater et que tu passes ton temps le nez dans tes bouquins. À la fin, je crois que tu penses vivre dans un de ses livres! Ouvre-toi les yeux Evans! T'es aussi ouverte qu'un ?uf de niffleur! -dit James qui avait perdu tout sang froid et diplomatie.  
  
Leurs insultes continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, sous les regards amusés de Rémus, Sirius et Narcissa qui n'osait rien dire en s'amusant des deux septième année qui réagissait comme des enfants qui se disputeraient pour une friandise. Tout le monde avait un jour espéré que ces accrochages mènent à une belle histoire d'amour, mais maintenant, tout le monde décourageait et peu entretenait encore cet espoir. Mais, on avait fini par rire des nombreuses disputes de Lily Evans et James Potter.  
  
-Regarde Evans, pour une fois, laisse-toi allez...Et puis sous tes petits airs de Miss parfaite, je suis certain que tu cache une vrai démone qui meure d'envie de se venger des Serpentards.  
  
-Tu me connais très mal Potter, et puis sois certain que si jamais il y avait vraiment une démone en moi, ça ne serait certainement pas à toi que je la montrerais et que je l'associerais! -dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement.  
  
-Et pourquoi?  
  
-Parce qu'elle t'aurais déjà embrochée!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James Potter continua de lancer toutes les insultes qui lui passait par la tête. Non pas qu'il soit un maître dans cet art, mais quand c'était elle qui l'agressait, il était dur de l'arrêter. Il avait toujours détesté cette fille. Elle était agaçante avec ses airs de petite fille modèle et quand elle se mettait en colère...il adorait ça, la voir si fâché, cela ne lui donnait que plus d'énergie à continuer de l'enrager. S'il ne se trompait pas, elle avait un jour été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, et avait reçu il ne savait quoi par la tête. Tout aurait été parfait, si Evans n'avait pas riposté en lui envoyant un sort qui rendait ses cheveux mauve. C'était pas sa faute si elle était entrer dans le champ de ligne du sort. Pendant quelques jours il avait attendu des excuses ou au moins un mot, mais jamais il n'était venu. Alors depuis ce temps il avait détesté Evans. Quelques fois, elle était la cible de certains de leur tour, mais le plus souvent, ce n'était qu'une guerre d'insultes.  
  
-Sale égocentrique -cria-t-elle  
  
-Désolé Evans, mais tu te répètes! Tu serais pas venus à bout de tes insultes?  
  
Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit comprendre que cette phrase était peut- être de trop. Il devait s'avouer, que cette fille avait des yeux magnifiques. Et pourtant, il les détestait, non seulement à cause de la personne à qui ils appartenaient, mais aussi parce que l'expression qu'elle y faisait passer pouvait parfois passer à deux doigts de vous tuer. Il se préparait à la relancer, quand un tremblement se fit sentir. Une faille de la taille d'une porte apparut dans le mur, et une force s'émanait d'elle. Les six sorciers furent attirés et bien qu'ils essayaient de lutter pour s'en éloigner, ils furent tous projetés dans ce tourbillon.  
  
Au bout de cinq minutes, un à la suite de l'autre, ils atterrirent sur un sol dur et froid. Après quelques seconde, le temps de réaliser ce qui arrivait, Lily constata qu'elle était tombée sur James, dans une posture plutôt embarrassante.  
  
-Ah....Dégage Potter!!!!!!  
  
-Je veux pas te décevoir, mais c'est toi qui est sur moi! -Dit-il d'un ton faussement séducteur.  
  
Lily répugnée, se tassa immédiatement, sous le regard amusé de Narcissa et Sirius.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ?-demanda ce dernier.  
  
-Je sais pas, mais la faille est entrain de disparaître! -dit Peter quelque peu affolé.  
  
Effectivement, la faille rétrécissait à vue d'?il pour ne devenir qu'un mince filet, et finalement s'évaporer sous leurs yeux.  
  
-Hum... Faudrait peut-être savoir on est où! -Dit Lily qui n'avait pas pour autant perdu son sang froid.  
  
Rémus qui s'était immédiatement levé pour observer les lieux se tourna vers eux.  
  
-Je crois pouvoir affirmer qu'on est toujours à Poudlard, dans le cachot de potions, ou enfin, un cachot, semblable à celui où on était il y a quelques minutes. La seul différence, c'est qu'on est 30 ans plus tard! Dit-il en pointant un calendrier au mûr, alors que tous les autres le regardaient ébahis.  
  
*********************************  
  
Deuxième chapitre!!!!!! Wow...dsl si ça été long, mais j'avais dépassé mes heures d'Internet so...difficile de le poster. Maintenant les 2 fondateurs et les maraudeurs sont arrivés à l'époque de notre cher Harry!!!!!!!!! L'histoire va pouvoir réellement débuter...mais il manque tout de même deux personnages trèsssssssss important...vous verrez bien pourquoi ils sont importants et qui sont-ils plus tard!!!!  
  
En attendant, laisser moi un commentaire...si vous aimez ou pas! Ça m'en prend si vous voulez pas que la suite reste dans ma tête!!!!!!!!  
  
Merci! 


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3  
  
Trois coups bien distincts se firent entendre à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Le directeur, qui se faisait de plus en plus vieux, releva sa tête et replaça ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune sur son nez.  
  
-Entrez -pria-t-il, la personne qui se tenait derrière la porte à entrer.  
  
La porte s'entrouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître deux hommes. Dumbledore ne put réprimer le petit rictus de surprise qui se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Si je m'attendais à recevoir Godric Griffondor et Slazard Serpentard dans mon bureau aujourd'hui, -dit chaleureusement Dumbledore, invitant ses hôtes à s'asseoir.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes qui regardait se directeur à l'allure si étrange se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte, n'osant pas s'aventurer plus loin dans la pièce  
  
-Vous connaissez notre existence? -se risqua Godric.  
  
-Bien sûr, ainsi que tous ceux qui sont dans cette école, où qui y sont un jour passé. Ce que je ne comprend pas, c'est pourquoi vous vous retrouvez ici. Mais j'imagine que vous aurez la présence d'esprit de bien vouloir m'expliquer ce qui vous est arrivé à vous ainsi qu'à Salazard. -dit-il le sourire énigmatique toujours pendu aux lèvres.  
  
Le dernier interpellé se retourna vers son interlocuteur. Il avait été distrait par cette pièce si étrange. Certains objets avaient attirés son attention, n'en connaissant pas l'utilité, ni l'existence. Évidemment, il se trouvait à une époque beaucoup plus poussé technologiquement qu'il n'aurait pu le penser. Il vit que Griffondor était maintenant assis dans la chaise face au bureau de se prénommé Albus Dumbledore, comme il avait pu le remarqué sur certains diplômes. Il fit de même, sans pour autant adresser la parole à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui.  
  
Il avait appris les projet de son grand amour, que quelques jours au par avant. Il savait que le seul moyen de refermer cette faille était que Griffondor se jette dedans, mais comment pouvait-il rester impuissant alors que ce dernier lui échappait? Pendant des nuits il y avait rêver, se réveillant en sueur chaque fois. La dernière nuit, il l'avait passé au côté de son amant, essayant de se convaincre qu'il réussirait à vivre sans lui, et qu'il pourrait continuer comme avant. Mais les doux moments passer avec lui, n'avait fait qu'empirer le doute qui le tenaillait. Jamais il ne le laisserait partir si lui devait rester.  
  
Mais Godric avait une mission et il ne pouvait pas y renoncer. Il avait sauter, sachant très bien ce que son acte imposerait en conséquence. Maintenant, elles pourraient détruire le monde, elles pourraient les séparer, elles pourraient dominer le monde. Mais il savait aussi qui si ils étaient tous les deux, ils auraient plus de chance de sauver le monde que si ils étaient séparés. S'il avait laisser Godric y aller tout seul, bien sûr la faille aurait disparut et elles auraient été anéanti, mais tous les deux loin de l'autre, le monde aurait été autant en péril.  
  
Il continuait de scruter à la loupe tous les recoins de la pièce, tout en jetant de temps à autre des coups d'?il à Godric qui lui tenait toujours la main. L'homme à la barbe blanche continuait de parler, mais il n'écoutait que très peu ce qu'il disait. Près du vieil homme se tenait un perchoir où reposait un oiseau magnifique. Quel oiseau. Un phénix. Il en avait déjà vu un semblable, mais cette race était très rare. Godric aimait bien ces oiseaux qui renaissaient de leur cendre. S'il ne se trompait pas, Godric en avait un semblable. Il en AVAIT un, il avait dû tout abandonner au cours du voyage temporel...enfin. Il y avait ce chapeau, sur le dessus de la bibliothèque. Il le reconnaissait, le choipeau magique. Salazard se doutait bien qu'en allant dans le futur, il y aurait certaine chose qui lui serait familière. À 23 ans, il avait créer la plus prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Grande-Bretagne. Godric, Rowenda, Helga et lui avait décider de la nommé Poudlard en mémoire de Merlin. Pour qu'on se souvienne d'eux, ils avaient tous donner leur nom de famille à une maison où seraient répartis les différents élèves, selon leur caractéristiques. Ils avaient conçu le choipeau... Serpentard avait voulu faire une maison commune avec Griffondor, mais il avait été décidé que ce serait quatre maisons. Comme il regrettait ce temps. Après tout avait changé...excepté ses sentiments envers Godric.  
  
Il continua son étude de l'endroit. À l'intérieur du choipeau, il y avait un objet de forme aplati, mais très long. Ses yeux firent le focus et il constata que c'était une épée. Il y avait une inscription, mais il n'arrivait pas à la déchiffrer. Probablement quelque chose de très quelconque y était inscrit.  
  
Il constata que Godric parlait et décida d'écouter la conversation.  
  
-...cette mission pour que je les empêche de triompher. Mais Salazard m'a suivi et maintenant le monde est toujours en danger. Nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de retourner à notre époque.  
  
-Étrange ce que vous me racontez...-dit Dumbledore, les sourcils froncer, comme il le faisait, chaque fois où il pensait. -J'imagine que tant que nous n'aurons pas trouvé la solution, vous devrez rester ici. J'ai peut- être une idée...  
  
Dumbledore se leva sous le regard assuré de Godric et celui défensif de Salazard.  
  
-Vous croiriez-vous capable d'enseigner?? -demanda-t-il une lueur de malice dans les yeux. -Je n'ai encore trouvé personne pour occuper le cours de défense contre les force du mal. Serpentard pourrait le prendre, alors que vous, Godric, vous pourriez enseigner l'art de Enershutya. Nous avons pensé utile que les élèves l'apprenne enfin.  
  
Godric regarda sérieusement Serpentard dans les yeux. Depuis longtemps, tous les deux n'avaient plus besoin de mots pour communiquer.  
  
-Nous le ferrons, n'ayant pas d'autres options de toute façon, dit-il toujours aussi solennellement.  
  
-Très bien, il nous reste toujours le problème de votre identité. Vous ne pourrez pas vous promener et dire que vous êtes les deux fondateurs de Poudlard...Il y aurait trop de risques.  
  
Dumbledore sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, mais son idée était visiblement fait depuis le début. Il fit signe aux deux jeunes hommes de s'avancer et de se placer à l'endroit qu'il désignait.  
  
Godric et Salazard se levèrent et allèrent s'installer. Dumbledore prit quelque chose dans son armoire. Il en sortit un petit sac en velours vert bouteille. Il y plongea sa main et lorsqu'il la ressortit, il lança une pincée d'une petite poudre blanche sur les deux visiteurs du passé.  
  
Salazard se tourna vers Godric qui se tenait près de lui. L'homme qui était à ses côtés n'était certainement pas Godric. Même dimension, mais ses cheveux n'était plus bruns, mais blonds comme le blé. Ses yeux autrefois bleus étaient maintenant noirs. Tout sons visage était différent, les traits étaient plus grossiers. Où était passé son Godric?  
  
Voyant l'expression de Salazard, Godric se demanda ce qui pouvait s'être passé. Il regarda Dumbledore qui se tenait devant lui et l'interrogea des yeux. Visiblement, il y avait eu un changement, mais quelque chose n'avait pas marché, car voyant l'expression de Dumbledore, Godric eut un léger sentiment de panique. Sans qu'il n'ait demandé quoi que ce soit, le directeur lui tendit une glace.  
  
Lorsqu'il se regarda dedans, ce qu'il vit le fit sursauter. Il pensa immédiatement que ce devait être une glace truquée. L'image qu'elle lui renvoyait, était celle d'un homme tout à fait différent. Il regarda à nouveau Dumbledore qui était toujours aussi perplexe.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? -demanda Salazard qui n'en tenait plus de ne pas comprendre ce qui se passait.  
  
-Je ne comprend pas, il y a forcément quelque chose qui n'a pas fonctionné. -dit songeusement Dumbledore.  
  
-Mais que nous avez vous lancé? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton plutôt agressif.  
  
-Salazard, calme-toi! -dit Godric d'un autoritaire.  
  
-Je vous ai envoyé de la poudre "Echenkitrus", mais le résultat est plutôt étrange. Jamais avant je n'avais vu un tel phénomène se produire.  
  
-J'imagine que vous parlez de ma transfiguration! -dit Godric sur un ton mi- moqueur, mi-septique.  
  
-Et bien, vous auriez dû avoir cette apparence, mais quelqu'un qui aurait su votre identité et aurait su voir plus loin que les apparences vous aurait vu comme vous êtes sans cet enchantement. Cependant quelque chose nous empêche de vous voir sous votre vrai jour. -ajouta Dumbledore, sur un ton sérieux.  
  
-Et pourquoi Salazard est-il toujours identique? -demanda Griffondor.  
  
-Cela non plus je ne peux pas l'expliquer, car il a pourtant bien reçu la poudre... Mais j'imagine que si j'en mettais plus, il lui arriverais la même chose qu'à vous. -ajouta le mentor.  
  
-Vous pouvez nous excuser un instant? -Dit Serpentard en tirant Godric par la manche.  
  
Dumbledore fit un signe de la tête et Salazard entraîna Godric vers l'extérieur du bureau.  
  
Une fois, certain que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas les entendre, il se tourna vers son amant.  
  
-Godric, je ne veux pas qu'il essaie de m'envoyer plus de poudre et me retrouver avec une allure complètement différente. Je veux que tu retrouves la tienne. Si au moins le sortilège avait fonctionné et que moi je te voyais comme le Godric que je connais et non pas comme...comme cet homme qui se tient devant moi mais que je ne connais pas. Mais je ne te reconnais plus. Je sais que c'est moi qui est fait le choix de sauter dans cette faille temporelle, et que je savais que ce serait différent ici, et qu'on devrait surmonter des épreuves, mais comment je vais réussir à le faire avec toi, alors que je ne te reconnais même pas? Toi tu es fort, mais moi je ne le suis pas. C'est toi que j'aime et pas lui. Je ne serai pas capable de vivre avec un autre, dormir dans les bras d'un qui n'est pas tout à fait toi. Je ne pourrai pas te caresser, même si c'est toi, mais avec le corps d'un autre. Je sais Godric, je me sens égoïste, mais met-toi à ma place. C'est toi que j'aime. Et si je ne peux pas te reconnaître, j'aurai l'impression d'être rester à notre époque et d'être séparer de toi.  
  
Godric regarda son compagnon baisser la tête. Ses yeux noirs avait perdu tout éclat de malice. Il aurait tant voulu à ce moment, être ailleurs, avec lui et pouvoir passé ses doigts dans cette crinière noir ébène. Il releva le menton de Salazard.  
  
Il s'approcha de ses lèvres et il l'embrassa passionnément pour lui montrer la force de son amour. Leur langue se cherchait frénétiquement. Pour Salazard, il le ferait, il demanderait à retrouver son physique à lui.  
  
Peu de temps après, ils rejoignirent Dumbledore et Godric lui fit part de sa décision de vouloir redevenir comme avant.  
  
-Je comprends, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi le charme n'aie pas fonctionné. Mais j'imagine que personne ne vous reconnaîtra, puisqu'il ne reste aucun portrait de vous. Cependant, nous devrons absolument changer vos nom, si vous voulez éviter les ennuis.  
  
Les deux fondateurs acquiescèrent.  
  
-Pour votre part Godric, vous serez Marc Gekema et vous Salazard, Dimitri Scedry. Pour ce qui vous a poussé à venir ici et tout ce qui concerne votre passé, j'imagine que vous pourrez trouvez des histoires vous même?  
  
-Bien sûr, -ajouta Salazard qui avait retrouvé toute sa prestance.  
  
-Alors vous n'aurez qu'à vous installer dans les chambres que vous désignera Rusard. Tout ce dont vous aurez besoin s'y trouvera.  
  
Les deux jeunes hommes remercièrent poliment leur hôte et sortirent avec hâte, pour ne se retrouver que les deux ensemble au plus vite.  
  
**********************************  
  
Trois coups bien distincts se firent entendre à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore. Une deuxième visite en l'espace d'un après-midi, Dumbledore trouvait tout ça bien étrange.  
  
-Entrez! -dit-il à l'intention de la personne qui se trouvait au seuil de la porte.  
  
La porte laissa place à six têtes d'étudiants. Mais pas n'importe quel étudiants. Malgré l'absurdité du portrait, Dumbledore ne sembla pas surprit de cette visite, aussi étrange soit elle.  
  
-Avancez, -dit-il aux six étudiants timides, qui ne savaient comment réagir.  
  
-Heu, professeur? Vous êtes toujours directeurs? Après autant de temps, -dit Sirius qui étrangla la fin de sa phrase, à cause du coup de coude que lui envoya Lily.  
  
-Et oui mon cher Sirius. Mais si je pensais vous revoir, j'aurais donné ma démission bien avant! -dit-il sur un ton de plaisanterie.  
  
Sirius rit de bon c?ur à la plaisanterie. Quelques années plutôt, il aurait plutôt mal pris cette intervention, étant très prétentieux, mais au fil des ans, il était devenu moins susceptible et il pouvait affirmer, que c'était une des choses dont il était le plus fier, même après cette septième année d'étude.  
  
Il regarda les têtes des jeunes gens qui se tenaient devant lui, un air peu rassuré devant lui.  
  
-James Potter, Rémus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, Sirius Black, Lily Evans et Narcissa Firanci, si je ne m'abuse.  
  
Les six acquiescèrent et continuèrent de le regarder avec des yeux presque coupable. Dumbledore était tout de même surprit de voir tous ces étudiants, pareil au temps où il les avait connu lors de leur septième année d'étude. Surtout puisque certains d'entre eux n'existait plus à ce jour.  
  
Les quatre maraudeurs ne cessaient de lancer des regards en coin à Lily, pour qu'elle explique au directeur ce qui s'était passé. Elle s'était aperçu de leur manège, mais ne bougeait pas. Elle les trouvait vraiment stupides de ne pas vouloir expliquer ce qui se passait à cet homme, surtout puisque si tout cela était arrivé, c'était bien à cause d'eux, mais en même temps elle se rendait compte qu'elle n'était peut-être pas mieux qu'eux. Refusant de se comparer au maraudeurs, elle décida de prendre la parole.  
  
-Professeur, il doit vous paraître étrange de nous voir ici, mais c'est parce que...  
  
-Laissez moi deviner Mrs. Evans. Une faille temporelle et vous vous êtes accidentellement retrouvés entraînée par celle-ci. -dit-il toujours cette lueur espiègle dans les yeux  
  
Les cinq autres, autant que Lily restèrent tout aussi étonné par ce que dit le directeur. Il savait déjà.  
  
Sirius se pencha à l'oreille de James pour lui murmurer quelque chose:  
  
-Je t'ai toujours dit que cet homme était étrange. On dirait qu'il sait tout, mais qu'il ne dit rien. Je ne serais pas surprit qu'il est su que nous nous retrouverions dans le futur et qu'il ne nous l'ai pas dit seulement pour...pour je sais pas quelle raison.  
  
James réprima un sourire. Quant à Dumbledore, il avait tout entendu, Sirius, n'ayant pas été trop discret. Non, il n'avait pas pu prévenir cette faille et jamais il n'avait imaginé que cela puisse arrivé, mais les jeunes personnes ne pouvaient pas deviner que déjà deux victimes de voyages semblables étaient venus le voir. Et puis il avait déjà vu des phénomène quasi aussi étrange.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? -demanda calmement Narcissia, même si l'on pouvait dénoter une pointe de peur dans sa voix.  
  
-Je dois vous avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de comment vous renvoyer à votre époque...-  
  
-QUOI? Vous voulez dire qu'on va rester coincer ici pour toujours? -s'énerva Peter.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu insinuer Mr. Pettigrow. Seulement, pour le moment, je n'ai pas trouvé la solution à votre problème. Mais je ne dis pas que nous ne la trouverons jamais.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que nous ferons en attendant? Nous ne pourrons pas rester cacher indéfiniment -demanda Rémus, avec le calme légendaire qui lui était connu.  
  
-Nous vous ferrons passer pour de nouveaux élèves arrivés ici dans le cadre d'un échange entre étudiants entre l'académie de sorcellerie...de Salem, dit Dumbledore après une courte hésitation.  
  
-Salem? -Demanda Sirius perplexe. Pourquoi pas Beaubâton ou Drumstang, tout le monde connaît mieux ses instituts!  
  
-Vous n'avez pas tort, et c'est pourquoi vous ne devez pas avoir fréquenter ses écoles. La plupart des étudiants de cette école ont rencontré les élèves de ses deux écoles de sorcelleries dans le cadre du tournois des trois sorciers. Certains curieux pourraient vite se rendre compte que vous ne les avez jamais fréquentez.  
  
-Mais comme on est dans le futur, il y aura sûrement des gens qu'on a connu, ou même nos enfants! Comment on va faire pour qu'ils ne nous reconnaissent pas? -demanda James.  
  
- Vous êtes perspicace mon cher James. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderais à tous de vous placer ici.  
  
Ils s'avancèrent et virent leur directeur sortir un petit sac en velours vert bouteille d'une armoire. Il plongea sa main à l'intérieur et leur lança une pincée de la même poudre blanche au-dessus de la tête.  
  
James se tourna vers ses trois amis et les regarda. Rien n'avait changé, ils étaient toujours les même. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'ils changent d'apparence.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait? -demanda-t-il. -Car à moins que mes yeux me fasse défaut, il n'y a eu aucun changement!  
  
-Oh que si, Mr. Potter. La raison pour laquelle vous ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte est simple. Ce charme vous donne une apparence différente, mais si quelqu'un arrive à savoir votre identité et à voir les propriétés du coeur, elle vous verra comme vous êtes vraiment. C'est pourquoi vous devrez être très prévenant.  
  
-Dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir l'air de Lily la terreur! -dit il pour l'agresser.  
  
Il avait réussis et cette dernière se retourna et ses yeux lui lancèrent des éclairs.  
  
-Chanceux pour toi que je te vois encore normalement Potter, parce que je croyais que tu n'avais pas de coeur! -enchaîna-t-elle.  
  
-S'il vous plaît jeune gens.  
  
-Professeur, que se passe-t-il à notre époque, car si nous nous sommes ici, maintenant, donc nous ne pouvons pas être là-bas!? -demanda Narcissa.  
  
-Et bien lorsque nous aurons trouvez le moyen de vous renvoyer chez vous, tout recommencera au moment où vous l'avez quitté. Cependant, vous aurez totalement oublié ce que vous avez pu apprendre et vu ici. Je dois aussi vous avertir que certaines choses pourraient vous déplaire, mais que vous ne devez pas pour autant essayé de changer quoi que ce soit, n'y vous révéler.  
  
Il regarda James qui continuait de mitrailler Lily du regard, alors que celle-ci était plutôt indifférente à James. Mais elle ne manqua pas de voir le sourire énigmatique que leur lança Dumbledore et n'en comprit pas le sens.  
  
-Pour certains, vous serez aussi amené à vous côtoyer vous même. En aucun cas votre forme futur ne devras vous reconnaître, aux risques de graves conséquences. Je vous le redis pour une dernière fois, certains ne seront pas heureux d'apprendre ce qui leur est arrivé.  
  
Les six voyageurs du temps, ne comprenaient pas trop où voulait en venir Dumbledore, mais ils auraient bien le temps de comprendre.  
  
-En attendant, nous devons vous trouvez d'autre nom . Sirus vous deviendrez Mike Hodsi, James vous serez Siley Montil, Lily vous serez Kaysa Montil, Narcissa...-  
  
-Heu, je crois que j'ai mal comprit professeur. Vous avez donné le même nom de famille à Evans.  
  
-Oui, vous direz que vous êtes jumeaux.  
  
-PARDON? Evans? Ma soeur! -s'étrangla-t-il. -Impossible!  
  
- Crois pas que ça me fasse plus plaisir Potter, mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Ainsi nos fréquentes disputes passeront comme entre frères et s?urs. -dit-elle dédaigneusement.  
  
James supplia Dumbledore qui restait impassible sur sa décision. Il finit donc par abandonner la partie à contre-coeur.  
  
-Alors Narcissa deviendras Tamara Figera, Peter sera Malcom Forder et finalement Rémus vous serez Philip Jikavo.  
  
Tous essayèrent de se remémorer les noms des autres, mais surtout retenir le leur.  
  
-Je crois que vous pouvez tous allez dans votre maison qui sera Griffondor, comme elle était à votre époque.  
  
Tous se préparèrent à partirent, mais Narcissa se retourna.  
  
-Professeur, tout à l'heure, j'ai regardé dans la glace qui se trouve sur votre mûr et je me suis vu comme avant. Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour que l'on puisse voir à quoi l'on ressemble?  
  
-Oh bien sûr. " Miroiritum". Vous n'avez qu'à prononcez cette formule avant de vous regardez dans une glace. En attendant, vous pouvez toujours regardez dans celle-ci.  
  
Les six s'avancèrent et furent surpris du portrait qui s'afficha dans cette grande glace où ils figuraient tous. Tout d'abord, Peter restait toujours aussi petit, mais il avait perdu ses kilos en trop. Son visage était plutôt mignon. Ses bouclettes brunes étaient charmante et cachait bien ses grandes oreilles. Les cheveux blonds de Rémus avaient passé au noir et ses yeux bleus étaient maintenant verts pâles, mais restaient toujours aussi énigmatique. Quant à Sirius, il restait toujours aussi séduisant. Son corps était encore plus athlétique, et ses cheveux courts blonds et son teint bronzé lui donnait l'air d'un gars du Sud. Narcissa était passé du blond au brun foncé. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs, et ses yeux étaient restés bleus. James avait les cheveux un peu plus discipliné et ils étaient devenus châtains. Il n'avait plus de lunettes et ses yeux étaient toujours bruns. Quant à Lily, ce devait être elle qui avait changé le plus. Sa longue cascade rousse était devenue une chute lisse de cheveux châtains, comme James. Ses traits restaient toujours féminins mais quelque chose était différent. Son teint était devenu lisse, parfait et d'une couleur pêche. Quant à ses yeux, ils étaient passé du vert émeraude au brun noisette. Elle était magnifique, bien qu'elle le fut autant avant. Elle sourit en voyant son reflet, et celui atterré de James.  
  
-Ferme la bouche Potter, tu pourrais avaler une mouche! -dit-elle le prenant de cours.  
  
-Hey! Pense pas que c'est toi que je regarde comme ça. Parce que finalement c'est pas vraiment toi, c'est une autre, pis toi quand je te regarde ben t'es pareille comme avant, pis t'es pas elle..., -avait-il débité indifférent de savoir si Evans était assez bête pour croire qu'il pouvait la trouver belle.  
  
-La ferme James! -brailla Sirius.  
  
Lily le regarda bizarrement et haussa les épaules. Elle entraîna Narcissa et tous les deux sortirent têtes hautes du bureau du directeur. Les maraudeurs suivirent, plongeant ainsi les deux pieds dans le monde du futur.  
  
********************************  
  
Hou là! Y'é bizz ce chapitre...! Disons que j'espère que vous allez avoir appréciez...pcq là moi je suis pas tout à fait satisfaite, mais y fallait que je mette les chose au clair pour nos perso du passé...pis sinon, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que ça s'annonce encore meilleure dans les prochains chapitre, alors vous avez juste à continuez à lire! Pcq le défi yé vraiment complexe, mais tellement cool à relever, donc les prochains chapitre risques d'être meilleurs!  
  
Je sais, moi aussi je me dégoûte, rendre Peter mignon, c'est assez pas correct!!!! Mais ça pourrait être utile à l'histoire donc...  
  
En passant pour ceux qui capote à cause des noms, ben dites-vous que je vis la même chose que vous! C'Est ma fic et je suis pas capable de tous les retenir...enfin surtout les noms de famille! Mais au début de chaque chapitre je vais mettre un rappel et finalement on va s'habituer! So passons au revieuweurs que j'adore!  
  
Fervant anonymous: Merci pour ce petit commentaire, et je lâche pas!  
  
Ccilia: C cool que tu suives la fic...et j'avoue que James et Lily ont quelques difficultés à être dans la même pièce, mais bon il faudra bien qu'il finisse par s'entendre, sinon Harry va finir par découvrir y sont qui!!!!!!!!!!!Tk, merci beaucoup pour ton review  
  
Nono: Wow j'adore vraiment ton nom! Lol...bon alors c'est super je continue et contente que tu aimes...(même si ce chapitre selon moi yé pas super super!)  
  
Philippe Griffondor: Alors oui, Narcissa c'est la futur femme de Lucius Malfoy...est-ce qu'on va voir ce qui l'a poussé dans ses bras???? Ah...c'est ce qu'on verras...pis ben à part ça merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Melepha: Alors voici la suite et je le redis...j'Avoue que ce chapitre moi je l'aime moins, mais bon, les autres ça va être mieux puisque à partir de là, ils vont être étudiant à Poudlard et ça va être vraiment marrant...pcq le défi yé vraiment toff!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tiffany: Alors voici la suite et merci pour ton tit message!  
  
Elava: Alors ce chapitre y'est arrivé un tit peu plus vite...mais je suis désolé pcq je sais que ça quand même été long...mais bon...Moi aussi mon chapitre préféré c'tait le premier,e t ce l,est toujours, pcq je peux pas dire que je suis entièrement satisfaite de celui-là, mais aussi pcq j'aime plus le drama et le premier ben y'était plus dans ce style. Mais inquiète- toi pas, y'en a d'autres qui vont être dans le même genre très bientôt, dès que l'occasion se présenteras. Mais en attendant (pub!!!!!) ben je vais bientôt envoyer une nouvelle fic sur Pansy, ça va être full drama, so si t'aime ça ben quand je l'enverrai, je te conseille de la lire!!!  
  
Lyrashin: Lol !!Je dois avouer que Lily n'est pas vraiment un ange, mais je voulais montrer comment elle haïssait James, so elle va peut-être se clamer dans les prochains chapitres...c'est à vérifier!!! Mais je lâche pas!  
  
Alors pareille que d'habitude, reviews pour la suite! 


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
N/A:Alors voici un autre chapitre...pis m'en voulez pas trop, pcq je l'ai terminé à 1h00 du matin pcq je voulais pas trop vous faire attendre.!  
  
So, bonne lecture à tous  
******************************  
  
Lily se tenait près de Narcissa et marchait d'un pas irrégulier et incertain. Elle n'aimait pas du tout l'idée de se retrouver à Poudlard, bien des années plus tard, et encore moins, celle d'affronter son futur. Sa copine tant qu'à elle, semblait indifférente à tout ce qui arrivait. Narcissa n'avait jamais vraiment montré ses sentiments, mais lorsque quelque chose la tracassait, Lily le sentait et cette fois-ci, elle ne dégageait rien.  
  
Lily continuait seule avec son amie, effrayé à l'idée de croiser qui que ce soit. Il avait bien fallu que James Potter ait la merveilleuse idée de partir à l'aventure dans le château, entraînant avec lui sa petite bande de copains, laissant les deux filles abandonnées. De vrais enfants. Et dire qu'ils avaient tous dix-sept ans. Potter ferait certainement tout raté, et tout le monde finirait par découvrir leur identité. Il avait de la difficulté à retenir sa langue, mais comparé à Sirius, il était un ange! Définitivement, grâce aux maraudeurs, le charme que Dumbledore leur avait lancé ne ferait pas long feu.  
  
La seule chose qui consolait Lily, c'était qu'elle pourrait continuer ses études. Si ça se trouvait, les professeurs ici étaient peut-être plus compétents. Et puis à quoi bon les études, ça encore, elle ne se rappellerait même plus de ce qu'elle allait apprendre lorsqu'elle retournerait à son époque. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller....mais peut-être pourrait-elle prendre ça plus relax! Elle songea que ce serait James qui aurait été fier de l'entendre dire ça.  
  
Soudain elle arriva devant le portrait de la grosse dame.  
  
-Toujours ce tableau! -dit Narcissa, dérobant Lily de ses pensées.  
  
Dumbledore avait omis de leur donner le mot de passe et Narcissa qui avait l'esprit très pratique, était retourné le demander. Un point pour elles, car les maraudeurs se mordraient les doigts de ne pas être rester avec les deux filles. Ils n'auront qu'à se débrouiller. Mais Lily savait très bien qu'ils ne mettraient pas longtemps avant de trouver une solution. C'était bien les maraudeurs!  
  
En peu de temps, le tableau se dégagea pour leur laisser la place. Lily savait bien que c'était maintenant que l'aventure commencerait. Elle ne devait plus être Lily Evans, mais plutôt Kaysa Montil. Elle devrait se comporter autrement, et ça elle ne savait pas si elle en serait capable. Elle ne souhaitait pas particulièrement voir ce qui lui était arrivé, car Dumbledore avait bien semé le doute dans son esprit. Pourvu que son "elle" du futur ne soit pas à Poudlard soit en tant que professeur ou autre membre du personnel. Comment se comporter devant soit même. Après tout, elle se doutait que leur double finirait bien par les découvrir, puisqu'il n'était pas difficile de se reconnaître soi-même!  
  
Narcissa passa la première dans l'embouchure qui les mènerait à la salle commune de Griffondor. Lily passa en second, avec la peur de ce qu'elle verrait en débouchant dans la pièce.  
  
À son grand soulagement, celle-ci était vide. Elle constata que les cours de l'après-midi avaient recommencé, donc qu'il était normal qu'il n'y ait personne. Avec Narcissa, elle fit le tour de la salle, pour voir si elle était toujours pareille, et excepté quelques objets, elle restait identique.  
  
-Peut-être qu'on devrait monter aux dortoirs? -demanda Narcissa.  
  
-Ouais...mais y'aura d'autre monde avec nous? Questionna Lily.  
  
-J'imagine, je ne crois pas qu'on puisse seulement être deux!-renchérit sa copine.  
  
À pas de course, elles montèrent l'escalier qui les conduisaient à la chambre 5. Elles poussèrent la porte pour vite se rendre compte qu'il y avait déjà 4 lits occupés. Les deux derniers se situaient au fond de la pièce et étaient visiblement les leurs. Au pied de chacun, une malle était déposée et à l'intérieur, il y avait tous les effets dont elles auraient besoin. Les deux jeunes filles se dépêchèrent d'aller regarder leur contenu.  
  
À l'intérieur se trouvait les livres, le matériel, et l'uniforme de Poudlard. Elles se regardèrent désespérée, à la recherche d'autre chose pour s'habiller. Elles tournèrent la tête vers la commode qui se trouvait tout près du lit de Lily. Elles ouvrirent les premiers tiroirs, et effectivement, il y avait quelques morceaux de linges dernière mode...à cette époque. Le bureau contenait aussi quelques effets de maquillages et autres choses très utile.  
  
-Je crois qu'une visite à Pré-au-Lard s'impose ma chère Lil...Kaysa!!!!-dit Narcissa en riant.  
  
-Vous avez bien raison ma chère Tamara!!! Mais en attendant que diriez-vous d'aller faire le tour du château, puisque nous sommes dispensées de cours pour la journée? -dit-elle hautainement.  
  
-Hum...avant tu n'aimerais pas savoir qui sont nos colocataires? -demanda malicieusement sa copine.  
  
-Non Narcissa, compte pas sur moi pour fouiller! On les verra plus tard!  
  
Narcissa haussa les épaules et les deux filles sortirent de la chambre. Elles s'arrêtèrent cependant au seuil des escaliers. Quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la grande salle. Probablement un élève qui avait oublier quelque chose.  
  
Discrètement, elles se tassèrent un peu sur la gauche pour éviter d'être vu, mais pour arriver à voir le personnage. La personne en question était assez loin, mais elles arrivaient tout de même à la distinguer. C'était un garçon et il semblait chercher quelque chose qui se trouvait sur une des tables. Les deux filles gardèrent les yeux rivés sur lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce qu'il cherchait et qu'il reparte par où il était arrivé. Une fois qu'elles furent sûres qu'il soit bien parti, elles sortirent de l'endroit où elles s'étaient cachées.  
  
-T'as vu ça? -dit Narcissa en se tournant vers elle, ouvrant bien grand ses deux yeux.  
  
Lily secoua la tête, éberlué, ayant de la difficulté à parler.  
  
-Y'a aucun doute! Ah!!!!!! James va tomber sur le cul quand y va voir ça!!- dit-elle en imaginant déjà la scène.  
  
Lily restait muette. Le garçon qui était entré dans la pièce avait définitivement un lien de parenté avec Potter, et c'était probablement son fils, tellement la ressemblance était frappante. Même cheveux noirs et désordonnés, même petite lunette ronde, même carrure. Elle avait failli se lever en l'apercevant, croyant que c'était Potter, mais elle s'était ravisée juste à temps.  
  
-On va côtoyer le fils de Potter!!!!!! -dit Narcissa qui avait peine à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir. Pour elle, James était toujours le jeune homme de dix-sept ans, pas le père. Après tout, elle devrait bien se faire à l'idée.  
  
-On y va? -dit alors Lily, remise de ses émotions. Elle abordait maintenant un sourire qui la faisait rayonner. Cette rencontre lui avait fait prendre compte que finalement, peut-être ça ne serait pas si mal de vivre au futur quelques temps!  
  
Et de bon c?ur, les deux filles sortir de la salle commune.  
  
***********************  
  
-James, t'as pas pensé que peut-être que les passages seraient pas les même? -dit Sirius, qui aurait plutôt aimé se balader à un autre endroit, un où il y aurait plus de gente féminine.  
  
-Le seul moyen de savoir, c'est de vérifier!- lui répondit-il.  
  
-Et puis ça pourrait nous être très utile! -ajouta celui qui était visiblement le plus à part.  
  
-Peter, on sait bien que tout ce qui t'intéresse dans les cuisines, c'est la nourriture! -s'exclama Sirius, exaspéré.  
  
Peter lui tourna le dos et se mit à ronchonner. Personne n'y fit vraiment attention, puisqu'il en était toujours ainsi avec lui.  
  
-On aurait dût avoir la carte sur nous! -dit Rémus qui prenait part à la conversation pour la première fois.  
  
-Peut-être que si Jamesie avait pensé à prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, on l'aurait avec nous et on risquerait beaucoup moins de problème! -dit subtilement Sirius, sur un ton accusateur.  
  
-Combien de fois je t'ai répété de ne plus jamais m'appeler par ce surnom ridicule sinon...LA CAPE! -dit-il si soudainement qu'il en fit sursauter les trois garçons.  
  
-On sait James, tu l'as perdu! -ajouta Sirius ironiquement.  
  
-Mais non! Au moment où l'on est arrivés dans les cachots, s'était Evans qui l'avait. Elle doit toujours l'avoir en sa possession! -dit-il en s'énervant et repartant vers la salle commune des Griffondors.  
  
Les trois autres maraudeurs se regardèrent hébétés et partirent à la suite de leur compagnon. Il semblait rassuré, mais aussi furieux. Rassuré, car il savait où se trouvait sa cape. C'était un objet très rare et très dispendieux qui lui avait été offert par son père, pour ses seize ans, c'est-à-dire depuis près d'un an. Son père étant aussi un grand comique, il l'avait offert à sa seul progéniture, dans le but de perpétuer les semeurs de troubles de Poudlard. Mais s'il se trouvait aussi dans un état de fureur, s'était parce qu'il avait repensé au fait que Evans ait pénétré dans SON dortoir, qu'elle ait fouillé dans SES effets, et qu'elle est pris SA cape. Pour qui elle se prenait?  
  
Il arriva enfin à destination, mais bien vite il déchanta s'apercevant, qu'il n'avait aucune idée du mot de passe. Sirius et Rémus arrivèrent près de lui peu de temps après et il Peter fut le dernier à les rejoindre. L'apparence que Dumbledore lui avait donné, lui donnait l'air moins gras, mais il restait toujours le même Peter Pettigrow, avec tous ses kilos en trop, à la seule différence que les autres ne les voyaient pas.  
  
-Problème James? -demanda Sirius alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de retrouver son rythme cardiaque habituel.  
  
-Mot de passe? -dit alors la grosse dame.  
  
James se retourna vers ses copains et tous comprirent que c'était ça le problème.  
  
-C'est pas vraiment un problème James. On a qu'à aller voir Dumbledore. -dit calmement Rémus.  
  
-Rémus, son bureau est complètement à l'opposé de l'endroit où l'on se trouve présentement!  
  
-Chocogrenouille...bierreaubeurre...Fizbizz.Bertie Crochu...  
  
Trois paires de yeux septiques se retournèrent vers Sirius qui ne cessait de balafrer des noms de friandises.  
  
-Vous n'avez jamais remarqué que ce vieux fou donne toujours des noms de friandises comme mot de passe? -demanda Sirius comme si c'était l'évidence même.  
  
-Soit t'a vraiment du temps à perdre mon vieux, soit t'es complètement dingue. Et peut-être que phénix c'est le nom d'une friandise? -dit James en s'adressant à lui, comme s'il était un enfant.  
  
Au même moment, le tableau qui commençait à s'impatienter leur laissa la place, et la salle commune des Griffondor s'étendait désormais devant eux.  
  
Par un heureux hasard, Dumbledore avait donné le même mot de passe. Un hasard? Sûrement pas vint à songer James. Soit le directeur avait prédit leur venue, soit il était vraiment timbré, comme le pensait Sirius.  
  
Un derrière l'autre, ils entrèrent dans la pièce, qui à leur plus grand désarrois, excepté celui de Sirius, était habité par plusieurs élèves. La quasi-totalité semblait être des sixièmes ou septièmes années. Ceci s'expliquant par le fait que les plus jeunes n'avaient pas terminé les cours. C'était à se moment qu'on verrait s'ils arrivaient à se débrouiller dans l'art de la comédie.  
  
Ils essayèrent de se faufiler discrètement vers leurs appartements, mais se rendirent bien compte qu'ils ne savaient même pas quelle chambre serait la leur. Étant quatre, il était bien possible qu'ils soient tous ensemble, mais ils ne savaient pas plus laquelle des chambres étaient la leur.  
  
Il valait mieux pour eux de filer en douce et ne pas attirer l'attention jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore ait expliquer la situation à l'heure du dîner.  
  
James fit signe aux autres de le suivre et se dirigea vers la sortie, en prenant soin d'être aussi discret que possible au travers des autres. Ils atteignirent enfin le couloirs.  
  
-Où est Sirius? -dit alors Rémus, une fois toute trace de danger écarté.  
  
-C'est pas vrai! -s'exclama James.  
  
Avoir été à Poudlard à son époque, il ne s'en serait pas vraiment fait pour son copain, mais ici, tout était différent, et il craignait de le laisser seul, de peur de le voir commettre une énorme bêtise. Il retourna donc dans la salle commune où une petite troupe s'était formé. Il avança jusqu'à l'amas de personne et ce qu'il découvrit au centre ne lui fit pas particulièrement plaisir.  
  
Sirius se tenait là, discutant avec plusieurs filles qui se pâmaient devant lui. Ce dernier en l'apercevant lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui attira l'attention de tous ceux qui se trouvaient là.  
  
-Ce sont eux tes copains? -demanda une fille qui semblait être en septième année. Une jolie noiraude, la peau couleur pêche. Elle semblait avoir tout ce qu'il fallait pour attirer Sirius dans ses filets. Il fallait tout de même admettre que n'importe quelle fille qui était quelque soit peu belle, pouvait attirée Sirius.  
  
-Jam...-se rendant vite compte de son erreur, il se reprit immédiatement.- J'ai effectivement trois copains qui on fait l'échange avec moi. Je vois présente Siley, Malcom et ...et...  
  
Rémus se rendit compte que Sirius ne se souvenait plus du nom qui lui avait été attribué. Il ne lui en voulait pas, puisque cela était bien normal, mais il devait certes se dépêcher de le sortir de l'embarras.  
  
-Philip, pour vous servir! -dit-il en suscitant les gloussements de quelques filles.  
  
La jolie fille au long cheveux noirs se retourna vers Sirius et continua son interrogatoire, complètement désintéressée par les trois autres.  
  
-Alors pourquoi vous êtes venus ici? Surtout que l'année est commencé depuis déjà quelques semaines!  
  
-Heu...c'est pour un échange...mais si tu attends, Dumbledore devrait donner plus de détails au dîner! -dit-il en lançant un regard incertain vers James.  
  
Ce dernier lui fit signe d'approcher et une fois que Sirius fut assez près pour que lui seul n'entende ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il lui demanda de trouver une excuse bidon et de les rejoindre à l'extérieur.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre maraudeurs se retrouvaient dans le couloirs.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris Sirius? Tu veux nous faire démasquer dès le début? -demanda James quelque peu en colère.  
  
-Voyons Jamesie, calme-toi!  
  
-Ne m'appelle plus comme ça -dit-il, prenant soins d'appuyer chaque syllabes.  
  
-Mais tu sais bien que je peux pas m'en empêcher! -ajouta Sirius avec un air angélique.  
  
-De quoi? L'appeler Jamesie ou pour les filles? -demanda Peter complètement perdu.  
  
Les trois autres le regardèrent, désespérés, avant de répondre en coeur :  
  
-LES DEUX!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Et tout les trois partirent à rire sous le regard offusqué de Peter qui croyait qu'on se moquait de lui. Une fois leur sérieux revenu, James se tourna vers Sirius.  
  
-Fait tout de même attention, si jamais Evans te vois agir comme ça, elle te trucide sur place! -dit-il d'un ton qu'il voulait épeurant.  
  
Cela eut pour effet de les faire repartir dans un fou rire monstre, entraînant même Peter.  
  
Au même moment, ils entendirent des ricanements au bout du couloir. Les voix étaient aigus et appartenait probablement à des filles. James n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour empoigner Sirius et le tirer vers lui.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais bon sang? -hurla Sirius.  
  
-Je nous protège!  
  
Sirius le regarda étrangement et le poussa, pour se libérer.  
  
-James a raison Sirius, nous ferions mieux de ne pas trop nous faire remarquer avant le repas...d'ailleurs il est presque l'heure de s'y rendre!  
  
-Bah, je veux juste voir ces filles...  
  
James soupira, sachant très bien que quoi qu'il fasse, il ne réussirait pas à dissuader Sirius de regarder les arrivantes.  
  
Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était que Lily et Narcissa.  
  
-T'en fait une tête Sirius! -dit cette dernière.  
  
-Je croyais que je verrais un canon, mais je me suis tromper! -dit-il si proche d'elle, qu'ils auraient facilement pu s'embrasser.  
  
Narcissa se dégagea en poussa Sirius contre le mûr et lui souriant très satisfaite. Se dernier haussa les épaules.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici? -demanda Rémus en dévisageant les deux filles. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il les aimait vraiment, bien qu'il n'ait rien contre elles. Seulement, il les trouvait trop...trop parfaite.  
  
-On vous cherchait -dit Lily d'un ton dégagé.  
  
-Vous nous cherchiez? -enchaîna James faignant de rire, juste pour agacer la rousse. -On savait bien que vous ne pouviez pas vous passer de nous!  
  
-Rêve pas Potter! Si on vous cherchait, c'est seulement parce qu'on était sûres que vous aviez déjà brûler notre couverture!  
  
-Et ben non! -dit gaiement Peter, ce qui lui valut cinq pairs de yeux qui le regardaient étrangement.  
  
-Il semblerait que pour la première fois dans ta vie tu te sois trompée Evans! -dit James en riant.  
  
-Détrompes-toi, j'ai déjà fait l'erreur de t'avoir un jour rencontré! -dit- elle toujours sur le ton de fausse plaisanterie que James avait employer.  
  
Quelqu'un qui aurait assisté à cette scène aurait facilement pu croire qu'ils ne faisaient que plaisanter, mais ceux qui connaissaient James Potter et Lily Evans savaient très bien que ces paroles venaient droits du coeur et étaient bien crus. Peut-être tous, excepté Rémus qui espérait toujours un miracle en ce qui concernait ces deux-là.  
  
Narcissa qui restait adossée contre le mûr s'amusait à les voir se chamailler et ne vit pas Sirius approcher. Il lui glissa quelques mots à l'oreille.  
  
-Tu ne crois pas que si tous les deux venaient à faire équipe, ils seraient invincibles dans l'art de la méchanceté? -demanda-t-il innocemment.  
  
-Évidemment!  
  
Et tous les deux partirent à rire. Peut-être que si ils ne s'étaient pas toujours tenus avec deux personnes qui s'haïssaient dangereusement, ils auraient fini par s'entendre et devenir amis. Tous les deux aimaient bien rigoler et fleurter à leur manière.  
  
Leur éclat de rire alerta Lily et James qui se retournèrent pour regarder.  
  
-Vous êtes ridicules!!!! -dit simplement Sirius.  
  
Les deux ennemis jurés, se regardèrent et partir à leur tour à rire. Finalement, peut-être que ce voyage leur permettrait d'enterrer la hache de guerre, un tantinet soit peu songea Rémus. Mais tous les deux se rendant compte de se qui ce passait reprirent immédiatement leur sérieux.  
  
-Alors pourquoi vous nous cherchiez? -demanda Peter qui commençait à s'impatienter. -On avait pensé que peut-être on pourrait tous se présenter ensemble au souper...-dit Narcissa, visiblement agacée par cette idée.  
  
-Finalement, ce que tu proposes c'est qu'on feigne d'être tous des "amis"? -dit James un air dégoûté sur la figure.  
  
Elle acquiesça.  
  
Il regarda ses trois autres copains qui lui firent signe qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix et se résigna.  
  
Les six partirent donc vers la grande salle, commentant certaines choses qu'ils avaient vu ou entendu durant ce court après-midi.  
  
-Tu crois qu'il l'a vu? -demanda Narcissa à Lily, pour que seule elle l'entende.  
  
-Je crois pas, sinon il nous en aurait déjà parlé...-répondit-elle.  
  
Et toutes les deux continuèrent leur route en s'amusant, oubliant complètement le fait qu'elles soient avec les maraudeurs.  
  
****************************  
  
Tous les regards étaient tournés vers la porte de la grande salle. Six nouveaux arrivants venaient de la passer et tout le monde se demandait qui ils pouvaient être. Une rumeur comme quoi il y aurait de nouveaux élèves avaient commencé à circuler au milieu de l'après-midi, mais Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de croiser ces nouveaux élèves. Certains s'étaient pâmés, dont Pavaratil, en affirmant qu'ils avaient vu le quatre garçons dans la salle commune, mais Harry était allé à la bibliothèque pour y rejoindre Hermione dès qu'il en avait eu le temps.  
  
Il avait cru qu'il ne serait que quatre, mais maintenant, il constatait qu'il y avait deux filles avec eux. Il sentit un coup de coude de Ron et se retourna.  
  
-T'as vu celle qui a les cheveux pâles? -dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.  
  
-Oui Ron, comme tout ceux qui se trouve dans cette salle, je dirais! -dit- il un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
Effectivement, si on portait attention, la majorité des élèves masculins avaient les yeux braqués sur les deux filles, mais en particulier celle au teint le plus pâle, c'est-à-dire Lily.  
  
Elle avait fait son effet dès son entrée dans la salle, sans même s'en rendre compte, trop occupé à discuter avec sa voisine.  
  
Les quatre maraudeurs avaient aussi fait leur effet, les filles chuchotant de l'une à l'autre. Sirius s'en était évidemment rendu compte, mais habitué à avoir l'attention, il avait continuer à agir normalement. Le plus affecté par cette soudaine popularité, était évidemment Peter. Avant, personne ne l'aurait jamais regardé avec ses yeux et n'aurait gloussé en l'apercevant. Le six se rendirent jusqu'à la table des griffondors où ils prirent place, bien au bout.  
  
Harry continuait d'observer ces nouveaux. Jamais durant les sept années qu'il avait passé à Poudlard, il y avait eu autant de nouveaux. Durant sa cinquième année, il y avait bien eu un nouvel élève qui était allé à Serdaigle, mais jamais six en même temps.  
  
-Je vous avais bien prévenu qu'ils étaient mignons. Je vous avertie, le blond est pour moi. -entendit Harry, alors que Pavaratil continuait de vanter les mérites des nouveaux arrivants.  
  
Il continua à les fixer, jusqu'à ce que la fille dont tout le monde parlait se penche vers celui qui devait être son frère, tellement la ressemblance était frappante et lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Il se retourna et regarda soudainement Harry. L'expression qui passa alors sur le visage du nouveau était indescriptible. Un mélange d'étonnement, de surprise, de fierté, de peur, Harry ne savait pas vraiment. Mais il ne le regardait pas normalement du tout. Comme s'il le connaissait, alors que Harry ne l'avait jamais vu.  
  
Les émotions du nouveau le trahissait, mais il ne savait pas en quoi. Ce qui était sûr c'est que ce dernier continuait de le fixer et de le regarder étrangement.  
  
*********************  
  
Voici un autre chapitre...encore une fois sans trop trop d'action...et j'espère que vous allez quand même l'aimer...On peut dire que la fin vous donne un avant goût du genre de réaction que peuvent avoir nos chers voyageurs du temps...Toujours est-il que comme je l'ai déjà dit, les prochains chapitres s'annoncent tjs meilleurs, et je me plonge tête première dans le prochain. Mais sincèrement on se fiche pas mal de savoir comment je trouve mes chapitres!  
  
Pour ceux qui veulent du Nc-17 ben je peux pas dire exactement c'est pour quand...mais je vais essayer de faire une tite scène entre Godric pis Salazard d'ici peu... Donc passons aux revieweurs...Vraiment merci beaucoup...c'est vraiment super de voir au moins 3 messages chaque jours dans mon mail pour me dire que vous appréciez...et chaque fois j'ouvre mon word et écrit un tit bout pour vous faire plaisir! 12 revieuws!!!!!!! Ah chu trop contente!!! Continuez comme ça!  
  
Kouteni:Contente que tu aimes...et pour Harry ont verra plus tard s'il est perspicace!  
  
Sirius B.:Vraiment contente que tu aimes l'idée des faille temporel...puisque y'a beaucoup de monde qui utilise cette idée...et pour les persos, c'est vrai que c'est original...mais l'auteur du défi en est en parti responsable excepté pour quelques uns!  
  
Valria Granger: Voilà la suite!! J'espère que tu vas aimer.  
  
Tiffany: Merci bcp pour tes encouragements!  
  
Melphea: Wow ça faisait plaisir ton message. Chu contente de voir que finalement ce chapitre était pas si mal!  
  
Anne: T'inquiète je lâche pas!  
  
Didji: So voilà la suite tant attendu! J'espère que tu as trouvé ça aussi bon!  
  
Nono: Lol...il semblerais que j'ai été la seule à moins l'aimer...et je continue...surtout si tout le monde continue à me reviewer de même!  
  
Crystale_arra: Ouaip, je continu...et le prochain chapitre arrive le plus vite possible!  
  
Licorne: Voilà la suite et le prochain chapitre devrait pas tarder pcq j'ai vraiment hâte d'entrer dans l'action!!  
  
Ccilia: Contente que tu continus tjs à aimer, et je me grouille pour la suite!  
  
Philippe Griffondor: Alors pour notre chère Narcissa, et j'ai effectivement le projet d'expliquer pk elle s'est ramassé avec Lucius...mais je peux pas te dire quand...!  
  
So encore une fois merci pour tout vos encouragements...continuer comme ça...le prochain chapitre arrive bientôt! 


	5. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5  
  
Rappel des persos qui ont changé de nom:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
N/A:  
  
*************************  
  
Tous les sorciers de Poudlard étaient fébriles. Les plats avaient été servis et la grande partie de leur contenu, reposait toujours à l'intérieur, bien que ça fasse plus de vingt minutes qu'elles est été déposées là. Les bavardages n'avaient toujours pas cessé et en l'espace d'une petite heure, des tonnes de rumeurs circulaient de tables en tables. Certains prétendaient que c'était des espions qui avaient été envoyés pour surveiller l'école contre de futurs attaques mangemorts, alors que d'autres croyaient que c'étaient des partisans du mage noir qui rapporteraient tous leurs faits et gestes.  
  
Harry n'avait pas vraiment d'opinion sur le sujet, mais il n'empêchait pas qu'il les trouvait tous très étranges, excepté les deux filles peut-être. Quand il avait fait par à Ron de l'étrange regard que lui avait lancé les quatre garçons, celui-ci lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire, que si ils avaient les yeux braqués sur lui, ce n'était seulement que parce qu'il était le grand Harry Potter.  
  
Bien sûr il était vrai que c'était peut-être le fait de le voir qui avait fait réagir ce nouveau ainsi, mais jamais Harry n'avait vu quelqu'un réagir avec autant d'intensité en l'apercevant. Le plus petit, lui avec des bouclettes, était tombé à la renverse en le voyant, alors que celui dont tous le monde vantait les atouts c'était retourné vers le blond en question et avait éclater de rire en voyant le visage livide du personnage.  
  
Il avait beau chercher un sens à tout ça, il n'en trouvait pas, et Ron avait probablement raison. Puis, Hermione arriva. Elle avait été retenue par Mc Gonagall pour une réunion en préfet-en-chef. Tout le monde avait prédit que se poste lui reviendrait un jour, mais elle avait failli le refuser, sachant très bien les obligations que cela imposaient. Mais Harry savait bien qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de ce poste et l,avait encourager à accepter.  
  
Depuis près d'un an, ces deux-là s'étaient beaucoup rapproché, jusqu'à devenir plus que de très bons amis. Ron avait pris la nouvelle mieux que le nouveau couple l'aurait pensé, même s'il avait été offusqué au début. Mais au fur et à mesure, il avait développé un autre centre d'intérêt et tout s'était aussi arrangé pour lui.  
  
Toujours est-il qu'Hermione vint s'asseoir en face d'Harry et le questionna des yeux, cherchant à savoir pourquoi régnait une telle agitation.  
  
-Il y a six nouveaux élèves qui viennent de débarquer. On sait rien sur eux et ...-  
  
-Les langues courent! -ajouta-t-elle, un joli sourire sur le visage.  
  
-Exactement! -enchaîna Harry- Regarde au bout de la table! Il font un malheur auprès des filles!  
  
Hermione se tourna et les regarda tous les uns après les autres. Avec un froncement de sourcil, elle se retourna vers son copain.  
  
-Ils sont vraiment mignons! -dit-elle pour agacer Harry.- Surtout le blond!  
  
Harry la regarda septique et lui fit une grimace.  
  
-Mais c'est toi que je préfère! -ajouta-t-elle en riant.  
  
Il s'approcha donc pour recevoir le baiser qu'elle ne lui avait pas donner en arrivant. Mais Dumbledore les interrompu en se levant pour prendre la parole.  
  
À ce moment, tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle se turent et toutes les discussions prirent fin.  
  
Les paires de yeux étaient braqués sur ce directeur qui se faisait toujours de plus en plus vieux, mais qui ne perdait pas un once de la puissance qui s'émanait de lui. Il scruta pendant quelques secondes ses élèves qui se tenait devant lui et se décida enfin à parler:  
  
-Je ne crois pas nécessaire de vous dire que six nouveaux élèves se son joint à nous pour le dîner ce soir! -dit-il calmement, sur le ton sympathique que tous lui connaissait. -Cependant, je constate aussi que certains ne se sont pas privé de retenir leur langue sur leur venu. -et en disant cela, il lança un petit regard vers Pavaratil. -Ces six nouveaux élèves nous arrivent tout droit de l'institut de Salem, dans le cadre d'un échange entre étudiants. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que par les temps que nous vivons, les relations entre sorciers d'autres cultures sont les bienvenues. Par conséquent, j'entends donc à ce que vous les accueilliez comme il se doit et que vous serez digne de la délégation de Poudlard.  
  
Il fit une pause et sourit aux six étudiants qui venait d'ailleurs, comme pour les rassurer. Ceux-ci semblaient plutôt à l'aise. Il reprit donc:  
  
-Ils ont déjà été répartit et tous se retrouvent à Griffondor.  
  
Au même moment une bande de Serpentard, composé bien évidemment de Draco Malfoy, huèrent les nouveaux, et ce fut sous le regard sévère que leur lança le professeur Rogue qu'ils durent cesser.  
  
-Ils poursuivront leur septième années et une fois encore je compte sur les gens de cette maison pour bien les intégrer. Nous accueillerons aussi deux nouveaux professeurs. Les cours de Défense contre les forces du mal qui avait été suspendus reprendront la semaine prochaine, ainsi qu'un nouveau cours qui porteras sur l'Enershutya. Ce cours est nouveau au programme et je laisserai le soin à votre nouveau professeur de vous expliquer en quoi il s'agit. Les deux ayant été indisposés à assister à dîner, vous ne les rencontrerez que d'ici quelques jours. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne soirée!  
  
Et il se r'assit en compagnie de ses compatriotes. Le vacarme reprit de son ampleur, les élèves ayant de quoi discuter.  
  
Harry vit Ron qui approcha et il vint s'asseoir près d'Hermione et lui.  
  
-Vous avez entendu ça? On va avoir un autre cours...-dit-il les yeux levés au ciel.  
  
Hermione le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de rire. Même s'il avait vieillit, Ron restait toujours le même, celui qui pesterait indéfiniment contre tous les cours ou professeurs.  
  
-Bah...Défense contre les forces du mal va reprendre...y'a au moins ça! -dit-il en haussant des épaules.  
  
Harry se retourna et le regarda étrangement.  
  
-Ron? Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? Un après-midi de congé de moins? Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à un cours? -demanda-t-il feignant être effrayé par lui.  
  
-Pour commencer Harry, t'as vu ce qui se passe à l'extérieur? Et cet été, j'ai pris la décision de faire mon possible pour devenir un célèbre auror.  
  
-Quoi? -demanda Hermione le faisant sursauter. -Tu sais le travail qu'il faut effectuer pour y arriver?  
  
-Ah...merci de vos grands encouragements! -dit-il offusqué.  
  
-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...mais il va falloir que tu travailles très forts... et ça sera pas facile...et pas gagné d'avance...mais je peux t'aider! -dit-elle en lui souriant.  
  
Il lui rendit alors son sourire et les laissa, allant rejoindre Lavande qui se préparait à monter à monter à sa chambre.  
  
-Bon, je crois que je vais devoir faire mon rôle de préfète! -ajouta Hermione en se retournant vers Harry.  
  
Harry la regarda avec les yeux les plus piteux qu'il pu faire, mais cela ne la fit qu'esquisser un petit sourire.  
  
-Désolée Harry, ses nouveaux ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les accueillir et les guider. -dit-elle en caressant la joue de son petit ami.  
  
Harry regarda les nouveaux et alors qu'Hermione se levait pour aller les rejoindre, il lui attrapa les mains pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle essaya de se libérer, mais ses nombreuses années de Quidditch l'avait musclé et il était visiblement plus fort qu'elle.  
  
-J'ai plus besoin de toi qu'eux! -dit-il en boudant.- Et si tu crois que je vais te laisser aller te jeter dans les griffes de ses gars...  
  
Elle lui lança un regard qui voulait dire " Essaie donc de m'en empêcher!" et comme réponse elle reçut un tendre baiser.  
  
-Hum...Si tu vois les choses de cette manière, -dit-elle une fois qu'ils furent séparés.  
  
Mais elle se ravisa et partit en direction des nouveaux, laissant Harry perplexe, en compagnie de Dean et Seamus.  
  
Elle s'approcha alors de l'endroit où siégeaient les six élèves. Elle n'avait jamais eu de la difficulté à approcher les gens et ceux-ci semblaient plutôt sympathiques. Une des filles avait les cheveux plus pâle, et le garçon qui était près d'elle devait être de la même famille, lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Celui qui avait le teint bronzé et les cheveux très clair était visiblement le plus craquant, mais elle se ravisa, sachant très bien qu'aucun n'arrivait à la cheville de Harry. Les deux autres semblaient plus discrets, bien que celui au cheveux noir avait quelque chose d'attirant.  
  
Hermione ralentit et vint s'asseoir près de la fille au longs cheveux noirs. Tous en même temps, ils se retournèrent vers elle, et elle se sentit alors intimidée.  
  
-Salut! -dit alors la fille au cheveux pâles, en lui souriant.  
  
Cela eu pour effet de redonner son assurance à Hermione.  
  
-Salut! Alors moi c'est Hermione, je suis la préfète-en-chef de Griffondor...et j'imagine que vous ne connaissez pas vraiment les lieux! -dit-elle en répondant au sourire ce cette nouvelle.  
  
Celui au teint bronzé arriva pour parler, mais la fille qui était à ces côtés prit la parole avant qu'il n'est pu prononcer un seul mot.  
  
-Non, effectivement. On s'est même perdu en arrivant ici! -dit elle, lançant un regard insistant vers Sirius qui fut le seul à le remarquer.  
  
-Alors si jamais y'a un problème ou quoi que ce soit, vous n'avez qu'à venir me voir et je vous aiderez à vous débrouiller! -lança-t-elle en se levant pour repartir. Elle leur adressa un dernier sourire et repartit en direction de Harry. Au dernier moment, elle entendit quelqu'un l'interpellé.  
  
-Hé, attends! Lui là-bas, avec les lunettes, c'est ton petit copain? -demanda le garçon qui semblait être le frère de la fille.  
  
-Oui...- répondit-elle, ne comprenant pas le lien.  
  
-Tu pourrais me dire son nom?  
  
-Harry...Harry Potter.  
  
Il regarda le garçon au teint plus foncé en lui souriant.  
  
-Merci, ajouta-t-il avant de la laisser repartir vers Harry. Une fois qu'elle fut assez loin pour ne plus comprendre ce qu'ils disaient, James recommença à parler. - J'arrive pas à croire que c'est mon fils! Tu te rends compte Sirius!  
  
Il reçu alors un coup de coude de la part de Lily qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? -demanda-t-il en la dévisageant.  
  
-Tu te rends compte que tu viens de l'appeler par son nom? Recommence plus sinon je t'averti que tu te sors du trouble seul! -ajouta-t-elle en riant de l'air déconfit qui venait de passer sur le visage de James. Celui-ci la regarda en fronçant les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de son aide.  
  
-Mon cher Siley...On est sûr de rien! Si ça se trouve, c'est un petit cousin éloigné! -Ajouta Sirius.  
  
-Mais tu te rends compte, si c'est mon fils. Il a l'air assez bien. Je pense qu'il y a possibilité de faire quelque chose avec lui! -dit James. Mais Lily dénota quelque chose dans ses yeux qui le trahissait. Plusieurs émotions se luttaient la place, interférant l'une dans l'autre. Elle n'aurait su dire laquelle était la plus présente.  
  
Sirius se tourna alors vers Narcissa.  
  
-Pourquoi t'as dit qu'on s'était perdu? Tu veux nous faire passer pour les nuls de service?  
  
-Je te ferais remarquer que je t'ai épargné bien des ennuis en agissant ainsi! Tu trouverais ça normal des nouveaux qui connaissent le château comme les cinq doigts de leur main? -dit-elle un regard inquisiteur.  
  
-À l'avenir tu me laisses me débrouiller...c'est compris? -dit-il d'un ton brusque, offusqué qu'on ne lui ait pas laissé la chance de se faire remarquer devant cette fille. Elle soupira et haussa des épaules en se tournant pour regarder Peter, qui s'amusait bien avec une inconnue près de lui.  
  
-On aurait peut-être pas dût laisser partir cette fille! -dit Rémus en se tournant vers Narcissa qui continuait toujours de dévisager Peter. Il avait bien remarquer son attitude et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait en rire ou être dégoûté par cette fille. Il était vrai que c'était drôle puisque Peter n'avait aucune expérience avec la masse féminine, mais c'était tout de même son ami.  
  
-Pourquoi? -demanda Lily, perplexe.  
  
-On sait pas quelles sont nos chambres!- dit-il en regardant le reste des maraudeurs.  
  
-Ah...y'aurait fallu y penser avant, -dit brusquement Lily en saisissant Narcissa par la manche et en l'entraînant avec elle. -Tu viens, on va se coucher!  
  
Narcissa la regarda et se retourna vers la maraudeurs en leur faisant une face qui montrait qu'elle ne pouvait rien y faire.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends Evans? -Lança soudainement James.  
  
-Bon sang Siley, parle moins fort tout le monde va t'entendre...et appelle la par son nom! C'est sensé être ta s?ur! -lui chuchota Rémus.  
  
-Mais enfin frérot? -reprit-elle d'un ton innocent mais sarcastique. -C'est bien toi qui m'a fait savoir que tu voulais te débrouiller seul tantôt! Et voilà, ton souhait est exaucé. Arrange-toi!  
  
Elle tourna alors des talons et tira Narcissa par la manche pour qu'elle la suive. Mais un bras la retint et elle dût s'arrêter.  
  
-Mais laisse moi! -dit-elle, à Peter qui la retenait, en affichant un profond dégoût. Non pas parce qu'il était laid ou gras ou peu importe, mais plus parce qu'il appartenait à la bande de James Potter et elle daignait de se faire toucher par un d'eux.  
  
Peter retourna son petit visage vers Rémus qui lui fit signe de la laisser, mais qui se tourna aussitôt pour faire signe à Lily de s'avancer.  
  
-Tu crois peut-être que à toi seul tu vas t'en sortir Kaysa, mais tu auras forcément besoin de nous, -dit-il calmement.  
  
-Je me débrouillerai. Vous nous avez bien fait comprendre qu'on était que des poids pour vous et que vous étiez capable de vous arranger seuls -dit- elle en regardant James.  
  
Narcissa regarda Rémus impuissante et haussa des épaules en lui rappelant que Sirius et James avait effectivement exprimé cette vérité.  
  
-Tu les connais Lil...Kaysa, ils n'ont pas réfléchi avant de parler. Pas que ça me fasse le plus grand plaisir, mais on va avoir besoin de s'entraider. On est tous pris ici, et si on part chacun de notre côté, c'est certain qu'on va se créer des problèmes en plus.  
  
Lily le regarda et scruta son visage. Il semblait sincère dans ce qu'il disait. Probablement des quatre maraudeurs, Rémus était celui qui la rejoignait le plus et avec qui elle se serait le mieux entendu.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes alors? -demanda-t-elle, perdant toutes traces d'agressivité dans sa voix.  
  
-Hum...qu'on reste ensemble et que même si cela nous demande toute notre volonté, qu'on s'aide en cas de besoin. -ajouta-t-il sans prendre en compte les airs dégoûtés qu'affichait James et Sirius, Peter étant trop occupé à discuter avec la fille, auprès de qui il était retourné s'asseoir.  
  
Lily hocha de la tête et tendit la main à Rémus, comme pour seller leur entente. Peut-être réussirait-elle à vivre avec l'idée d'être en compagnie de ces gars. Peut-être même elle pourrait se faire à l'idée de devenir la "copine des maraudeurs." Non, pas l'amie de maraudeurs. Peut-être celle de Sirius, Rémus ou Peter, mais certainement pas celle de James. Elle ferait son possible pour le supporter du mieux qu'elle le pourrait, mais jamais elle ne serait sa copine. Elle et James Potter ne pourrait jamais avoir une relation normale.  
  
Narcissa se proposa pour aller demander les numéros de chambre à Hermione, puisqu'elle lui avait bien plu, et quelques minutes plus tard elle revint avec les informations désirées.  
  
-Lily et moi sommes bel et bien dans la chambre 5, Sirius et Peter dans la 12, et James et Rémus dans la 14.  
  
Les quatre maraudeurs se regardèrent interloqués. Ils seraient séparés? Ce voyage ne s'annonçait pas rose en partant.  
  
***************************  
  
Héhéhé! Un nouveau chapitre de terminer! Ouaip pas la peine de vous dire que j'ai pas encore réussi à partir mon énigme dans ce chapitre...mais y faut que je prenne le temps d'incruster mes persos...et ça peut pas tout se passer en même temps! Enfin, prochain chapitre j'ai prévu de commencer à vous faire part du jus de l'histoire...en utilisant plusieurs point de vue... et peut-être une petite scène de Godric et Salazard??? On verra bien...toujours est-il que j'avais dit qu'il manquait deux persos, mais inquiétez-vous pas y'arriveront un de ses jours!  
  
Alors place aux revieweurs: (dsl je vais faire des réponses courtes pcq je veux avoir le temps de le poster ce soir et je dois partir dans pas long!)  
  
Ccilia: Yééééé pour une fois qq1 qui est pas frue parce que c'est long! Non sincèrement je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes! Et puis j'essaye d'être assez régulière et d'envoyer un chapitre par semaine!  
  
Melepha: C'était la suite...et j'avoue que ça peut-être marrant de voir leur réactions en plusieurs cas, mais dans ce chapitre j'ai pas trop trop eu le temps de leur faire découvrir d'autre aspect de leur futur...peut- être dans le prochain qui se promet chargé...ou l'autre après!  
  
Tiffany: Contente que tu apprécies! La suite arrive prochainement!  
  
Luna: Heureuse que tu aimes!  
  
Léo: Merci pour tes encouragements.  
  
Kouteni: Merci de ton reviews pleins d'idées...je dois dire que l'idée du NC-17 en Lily et James m'avait que simplement éfleuré l'esprit, mais comme tu le demandes...je vais probablement en faire...mais c'est pas pour tout de suite parce que côté relation sociale ils ont encore des progrès à faire!  
  
Nono: Contente que tu aimes...et j'espère que t'as aussi aimé celui-ci!  
  
Didji: Ouais contente que tu aimes et la suite arrive max lundi prochain!  
  
Mimi: Voici la suite, j'espère que tu as aimé!  
  
Alors c'est tout pour le moment...suite lundi prochain au plus tard! Et continuer de reviewers si vous voulez que ça aille vite!  
  
Alyssa! 


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6  
  
N/A: Bon alors voici le 6e chapitre...pis pour les cours, ben ça va aller au prochain chapitre!  
  
Réponses à ceux qui review:  
  
Didji: Ouais j'avoue que ça peut vraiment être intéressant si Harry se met du côté des maraudeurs! Bon j'espère que tu vas aussi aimé ce chapitre!  
  
Mimi: Lol! Moi aussi j'ai mêle encore des fois. Y faut vraiment que je fasse attention quand je me relis parce que ça arrive que des fois je me mélange et que je m'en rend pas compte! Mais ça va venir! (Imagine quand on va être rendu au nom de famille durant les cours!?!?!?!?!?!?!)  
  
Nono: Contente que t'aime autant! Pis pour l'action une petite aperçu dans ce chapitre...et dans le prochain...  
  
Tiffany: Voici la suite, j'espère que tu vas aimé.  
  
Solar: J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre, et pour si Harry va les découvrir, ben là...certainement pas tout de suite...mais certainement pas jamais!  
  
Aiko: Contente que tu apprécie la fic et l'idée! Pis pour les slash, ben je compte pas faire ça full sexe pu d'histoire pcq je peux pas dire que c'est vraiment ma spécialité et que moi aussi j'adore lire ça...donc t'a pas à t'inquiéter. Pis pour James et Lily on verra quand y seront plus proche disons!  
  
Jade:Ah ben tu risques d'être servie dans ce chapitre...y'a une scène avec notre petit Jamesie...! j'espère que tu aimeras!  
  
Melapha: Voici le new chapitre...merci pour ton message.  
  
Luna: Contente que tu la lises!!!!  
  
Sirius B.: Ah c'est fin comme compliment ça! Bon alors pour James et Lily, y va ben falloir qu'y se rendent compte qui sont les deux parents et bla bla bla...ça va venir...  
  
Kouteni: Pour l'énigme, y'a une introduction dans ce chapitre...et pis le reste c'est pour bientôt!  
  
Ccilia: Oui!! Les maraudeurs y sont pas ensemble...mais tsé James yé pas pogné ak Peter! Pis pour le Pdv de James, ben tu devrais être servie dans ce chapitre...disons que c'est plus de la réflexion!  
  
Angelbas: Wow c'est vraiment le fun de voir que toi qui aimais pas ça tu lis cette fic!!! Pis pour Mumus, ben moi aussi je me suis rendu compte que y'étais peut-être un peu trop dégoûté par les filles, pis par Peter...mais bon t'inquiète, j'y remédit!  
  
Nina: J'avais pas intérêt à pas mettre le chapitre pcq je veux pas que tu te barres...sinon qui va me lire??? Bon alors si j'ai accepter ce défi, ben c'est pcq je trouvais ça hot l'idée que ce soit les maraudeur qui vienne dans le futur, pis ben j'aime les trucs original alors comme celui propose ben des ouvertures...Pis pour Harry on verra ben ce qui ce passera ak lui!  
  
Lyrashin: Est-ce que Lily et James vont 1-découvrir que Harry est leur fils, 2- Qu'il est orphelin???? Ah ben là ça je te le dis pas tout suite sinon je vais gâcher mon punch! (même si c quand même évident!) Alors voici un autre chapitre et j'espère que tu vas aimer!  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
**********************************  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Les mûrs de briques ajoutaient une ambiance froide à la pièce. Ce grand manoir sombre, effrayant, dont personne ne connaissait l'existence. La pièce où il se trouvait était sans doute sa favorite. Les torches qui avaient été suspendues aux mûrs renforçaient l'atmosphère lugubre et offraient une faible lumière tamisée à l'endroit. Sur les côtés se tenaient deux grandes bibliothèques, remplies de livres tous plus importants les uns que les autres. Près de celles-ci, des petits divans en cuirs rouge sang avaient été disposé. Au centre de cette pièce se trouvait une vitrine dans laquelle étaient exposés plusieurs objets d'art, qui aux yeux de d'autres n'auraient eu aucune valeur, mais qui à ses yeux à lui représentait toute sa vie.  
  
Ce livre à la couverture noir, ayant un aspect ancien. Comme il lui avait été utile. Le seul exemplaire qui n'ait jamais été publier sur la sorcellerie des ténèbres. Écrite de la main même de Salazard Serpentard, cet ancêtre qu'il aurait tant voulu connaître.  
  
Il y avait aussi cette main en argent qui resplendissait tant. Celle qu'il avait offert à son fidèle bras droit lors de sa renaissance. Comme il avait pu lui être fidèle. Dommage qu'il est dû l'éliminer quelques mois au par avant.  
  
En fait, ça n'avait pas vraiment été comme ça que cela c'était passé. Il avait passé à deux doigts d'avoir Potter, mais la situation s'était retourné, et soit c'était lui, ou soit c'était Peter. Il avait donc tué Peter et sous l'imprévisibilité du coup il en avait profiter pour fuir. Au moins il aurait eu son heure de gloire lors de sa mort.  
  
Reposait aussi dans cette vitrine une épée. Pas qu'elle est quoi que ce soit de beau ou d'exceptionnelle, mais la seule inscription écrite sur le manche, lui donnait sa beauté. Salazard Serpentard. Ce vieux fou avait été assez minable pour croire que seul un des héritiers avaient laissé une épée. Dommage pour lui, car celle-ci le mènerait à sa perte.  
  
Il y avait bien d'autres objets ainsi qu'un petit cahier, son journal. Mais ce qui l'animait d'un tel feu était celui qui se trouvait à la hauteur de ses yeux. Ce médaillon d'argent, représentant un petit diamant. Jamais il n'aurait dût se trouver là. IL avait dépassé les limites en agissant ainsi. Même lui qui était ouvert à toute cruauté, n'aurait jamais agit ainsi.  
  
Sur la tête de sa mère, il jurait, lui Tom Elvis Jedusor, de se venger de Dumbledore!  
  
******************************  
  
Griffondor était allongé sur le lit et regardait le plafond tout en pensant. Il n'était pas dans une position très confortable, mais Salazard s'était endormi la tête sur son torse et il ne voulait pas le réveiller.  
  
Pauvre Salazard, il n'avait pas vraiment voulu se retrouver ici. Il était impulsif et c'était ce qui l'avait poussé à se jeter tête première dans cette faille, mais il n'avait pas réfléchi à son acte. Godric savait bien qu'il s'en mordrait les doigts par la suite.  
  
Salazard Serpentard, le jeune homme de 23 ans, un des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Qui aurait pensé qu'il finirait avec lui? Au départ, l'idée de créer une école de sorcellerie en Grande-Bretagne avait été décrite comme complètement farfelue. Mais avec acharnement, Helga, Rowenda, Slazard et Gogric avait réussi. Un vrai prestige. Les nouveaux sorciers s'y inscrivaient par centaines. Mais pas facile de gérer une école à quatre. Quatre fondateurs, quatre caractères.  
  
Salazard était effectivement le plus arrogant, le plus impulsif, le plus effronté, mais pas pour autant celui avec le moins de coeur. Il tenait à ses idées, il était téméraire, mais il savait aussi accepter la défaite. C'est pourquoi cela faisait de lui un grand homme. Bien qu'il ait ce petit côté rebelle, il était apprécié en général.  
  
Godric avait fait sa connaissance que lorsque l'idée de Poudlard avait germé dans la tête de la société. Ils s'étaient côtoyé et bien vite était devenu de bons copains. Mais dès lors, il avait vu plus qu'un simple ami. Il ne pouvait cesser de penser à ses deux prunelles noires qui le narguaient chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Il pensait aussi à ce visage où une expression arrogante mais tendre prenait place.  
  
Rapidement, il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Avait alors commencé le périple que deviendrait leur amour. Au début, tous les deux avaient cru à une simple amourette, mais les choses étaient devenues plus intense. Ni un sans l'autre. Un amour unique, partagé par deux personnes qui se donnerait entièrement pour l'autre.  
  
Puis cette histoire était débarquée sans prévenir, rasant tout d'un seul coup ce qu'ils avaient construit. À peine leur faisait-on goûter aux fruits de l'amour, qu'on leur retiraient. Mais Godric savait bien qu'il devait le faire. Il était fort, puissant et lui seul pouvait accomplir cette mission. Slazard était trop inconscient, et Rowenda et Helga...elles étaient à la source du problème. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait sauter. Mais une fois de plus Salazard avait fait des siennes en agissant au nom de l'amour, mais causant de bien plus gros dommages qu'il ne pouvait le croire.  
  
Mais Godric ne pouvait lui en vouloir, car il comprenait la souffrance d'être séparé. Au moment où il avait sauté, croyant être séparé à jamais de son amant, il avait sentit son être se déchirer en deux, comme si son âme et une partie de son coeur appartenait désormais à Slazard. Ils étaient tous deux inséparables, comme on ne peut imaginer séparer le bien du mal.  
  
Il fixait toujours le plafond rouge de la pièce. Bien bel endroit qu'était devenu Poudlard. Et cet homme, Dumbledore semblait bien tenir les rennes de l'école. Pour l'instant, tout allait bien, mais il savait qu'il n'avait encore rien vu. Il devrait gérer l'avenir du monde entier sur ses épaules, ainsi que son nouveau rôle de professeur, et finalement Slazard.  
  
Salazard...il avait été dépaysé par ce changement. Il avait réagit mieux que Godric ne l'aurait cru, mais il était tout de même bouleversé. Mais il savait bien que Salazard ne serait pas l'un des nombreux problèmes qui pesaient sur lui. Aux contraire, il serait son réconfort, son soutient.  
  
Un petit mouvement de Serpentard le ramena à la réalité et il retint son souffle pour ne pas le réveiller. Une fois qu'il fut calmé, Godric resserra son étreinte tout en déposant de petits baisers sur ses paupières. Décidément, ici rien ne serait facile.  
  
*********************************  
  
Lily restait assise dans son lit à baldaquin, à regarder se qui se passait autour d'elle. Finalement, il ne se passait pas grand chose, mais elle se plaisait bien à écouter le silence de la nuit et à penser. Narcissa avait rejoint le pays des rêves dès qu'elle avait posé la tête sur l'oreiller.  
  
Lily n'avait cependant pas eut cette chance. Elle restait à califourchon sur son lit à regarder la lune qui brillait. Un astre grandiose qui paraissait si petit, mais était en fait si grand. Petite elle avait voulu aller la toucher, mais elle était tombée et depuis ce temps, elle avait toujours eut peur de voler. Elle ne comprenait pas comment Potter pouvait être aussi à l'aise sur un balais.  
  
Elle scruta la pièce, s'attardant sur le visage de chacune des filles qui la partageaient. Il y avait cette fille qu'elle avait rencontré au souper, Hermione. Elle semblait plutôt sympathique et Lily avait découvert que leur point commun était sans aucun doute les études. Elle aussi semblait apprécier le travail. Elle était assez jolie, et elle était la copine du fils à Potter.  
  
Potter, il fallait bien qu'elle y pense encore à lui. Il l'obsédait. Cette façon qu'il avait de toujours se sortir du pétrin ou de se sentir meilleur en tout. Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense.  
  
Elle avait tout de même eut un choc en voyant ce Harry Potter. Portrait craché de James. Elle se demandait comment il prenait la nouvelle. Mais Harry était tout de même craquant. "Bon d'accord, il ressemblait à James, mais son charme n'était pas du tout lié" se rassura Lily. Il y avait tout de même quelque chose de différent chez ce garçon. Quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à distinguer. Peut-être la cicatrice...Potter n'en avait pas, mais c'était peu probable.  
  
Elle reporta son attention sur la jeune fille qui dormait dans le lit près de celui de Hermione. Une rousse au teint parsemé de tâches de rousseur. Lily avait cru comprendre qu'elle était d'une année plus jeune. Quelque chose en elle lui inspirait l'insouciance. Elle semblait si naïve. Elle s'était présenté comme "Ginny" et son frère devait probablement être celui qui parlait avec Harry Potter à l'heure du dîner, tous les deux ayant la même couleur de chevelure.  
  
Il y avait aussi une brunette qui n'avait pratiquement pas été là de la soirée, mais elle avait cru entendre Ginny l'appeler Lavande.  
  
En face du lit d'Hermione se trouvait la dernière fille. Elle était sans doute d'une beauté rare. De long cheveux noire et un teint de pêche. Sirius ne tarderait pas à la prendre sous ses ailes. Pavaratil, si elle ne se trompait pas. Cette fille semblait superficielle et avait été un peu froide avec elle. Hermione lui avait assuré que c'était parce qu'elle était jalouse. Lily avait osé demandé de quoi, et on lui avait répondu d'elle. Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait jamais considéré sa beauté, même si ses longs cheveux auburn faisaient l'envi de plusieurs, ainsi que ses yeux. Et puis elle se rappela que les autres ne la voyaient pas comme ça. Elle était effectivement plutôt jolie avec sa nouvelle apparence. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle ne croyait pas s'en servir pour attirer tous les garçons de Poudlard dans son filet. Ce n'était pas son genre.  
  
*********************************  
  
Dans la petite chambre régnait une noirceur inévitable. La nuit était tombée depuis déjà bien des heures, mais l'insomnie l'avait frappé. Rarement il lui arrivait de ne pas trouvé le sommeil, mais ce soir c'était différent. James Potter n'aurait jamais cru se trouver à Poudlard bien des années dans le futur.  
  
Rémus, Neville, Dean et Sean partageaient la chambre avec lui. Il avait de la difficulté à croire qu'il était séparé de Sirius et Peter. En 6 ans d'étude, jamais cela ne s'était produit. Rémus avait bien offert de prendre la place de Sirius pour être avec Peter, mais celui-ci avait refusé. Tous savait très bien que Sirius avait déjà eu quelques difficultés avec Peter, mais désormais il s'entendait avec lui. Le pire c'était plutôt d'être séparer les quatre, qui les dérangeait. Rémus avait été celui qui l'avait pris le mieux, étant le plus calme, et James avait ajouté que c'était toujours mieux que de se retrouver avec les filles. Sirius n'avait pas perdu de temps pour répliquer que de dormir dans la même chambre que les filles ne lui aurait pas déranger, et sur cette note comique ils s'étaient séparés.  
  
Peu de temps avant que tous ce soit mis au lit, James avait reçu un message de Sirius, lui disant qu'il n'était que 4 dans leur chambre. Peter, un gars au cheveux orange, "Harry Potter" et lui. Il essairait de soutirer des informations pour James.  
  
James et Sirius avait l'habitude de s'envoyer des messages par hibou, même si tous les deux étaient dans la même chambre. Cela avait pour effet de faire enrager Peter qui détestait la chouette de Sirius.  
  
Ainsi, Sirius était avec son...avec son fils. Il avait eut tout un choc en l'apercevant. C'était pas rien de croiser son propre enfant alors qu'on avait le même âge que lui.  
  
Mais une fois l'effet de surprise passé, il avait été étonné par lui. Il était vrai qu'il lui ressemblait énormément, mais quelque chose lui était familier et différent, sans qu'il ne sache quoi. Peut-être quelque chose qu'il avait hérité de la mère.  
  
Il n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'à lors, mais il devait effectivement y avoir une mère. Il n'avait certainement pas fait cet enfant tout seul. Peut-être c'était-il marié avec Roxane. Une Poufsouffle très mignonne sur qui il avait eu des vus avant d'atterrir ici. Non probablement pas, parce que sinon il aurait reconnu "cette chose" en Harry. Non, il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir avec qui il avait conçu cet enfant. À moins que l'occasion ne se présente, il n'en parlerait pas avec les trois autres et ne chercheraient pas à savoir qui elle était.  
  
Toujours est-il que s'il continuait avec Harry, il avait été surpris de se rende compte qu'il pourrait facilement conclure avec lui et l'intégrer à eux. Il avait la même lueur de défi qui brillait dans ses yeux, celle qui animait James, chaque fois où il préparait quelque chose contre les Serpentards ou les professeurs. Harry serait facilement accepter par les autres et deviendrait probablement un membre à temps partiel des maraudeurs. Il avait du moins l'intention de lui proposer.  
  
Il était aussi plutôt bâti pour un gars de septième année. Il devait joué au Quidditch. Cela n'étonnait même pas James puisqu'il était très probable qu'il lui ait transmit sa passion de ce sport. Ce serait une très bonne occasion de continuer son entraînement ici.  
  
Cependant, il avait remarqué quelque chose dans les yeux de ce fils. Quelque chose qui montrait la souffrance, la douleur, les dures épreuves. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce Harry avait pu subir, et il n'avait pas vraiment envi de le savoir. Quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas tout à fait rose et que s'il avait un lien avec ça, il était mieux de l'ignorer.  
  
*********************************  
  
Dumbledore prit place sur sa vieille chaise, qui l'avait accueilli tant de fois. Elle était aussi vieille que lui, mais rendrait l'âme bien avant. Lui, il savait très bien que sa mission s'achèverait bientôt ici-bas, mais qu'avant il devait la mener à terme. Pour ce, il devait encore rester ici quelques années.  
  
Il poussa un petit soupir de découragement, mêlé à l'épuisement. Il croyait bien que ce serait une année où il aurait peut-être la chance de se reposer, mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Bien sûr la menace de Voldemort pesait toujours sur le monde des sorciers, mais depuis quelque temps il se faisait plutôt tranquille.  
  
Peut-être tout cela n'était que le calme avant la tempête, mais il devrait en plus gérer avec la faille temporel qui risquait à tout moment de faire apparaître des sorciers venus de des époques les plus différentes les unes des autres.  
  
Et cette histoire de fin du monde que lui avait raconté Godric...il ne savait quoi en penser. Si c'était vrai, ils devaient effectivement agir, mais difficile lorsqu'on ne savait même pas où trouver la menace. Il lui resterait quand même du temps pour penser à cela.  
  
Doucement, les paupières du vieil homme devinrent plus lourdes et il finit par tomber dans un presque sommeil. Il était semi-conscient, semi-endormi. Un état paradoxal. Puis des images l'assaillirent.  
  
Il y avait un jeune homme très séduisant. Plusieurs filles se pâmaient devant lui. Il était effectivement très beau, mais quelque chose lui donnait un air sournois. Peut-être ses deux yeux brun clair, presque or.  
  
Puis l'image changea, mais le même garçon y restait toujours. Il se tenait là, une jeune fille devant lui. Dumbledore ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait, mais la fille tenait ses mains devant ses yeux pour éviter qu'il voit qu'elle pleure.  
  
Puis les images se succédèrent une à une, où le même garçon figurait toujours. On y voyait souvent la fille, une fois en pleurant, une fois des hématomes sur tout le corps, une autre fois un enfant dans les bras.  
  
Une autre apparut et le vieux sorcier eut le temps de distinguer la jeune femme qui pleurait au-dessus d'une tombe, et le jeune homme qui affichait un rictus inhumain.  
  
Dumbledore s'arracha à cet état, ne comprenant pas tout de suite le sens de ce qu'il venait de voir. Mais l'évidence lui sauta immédiatement au yeux. Tout allait recommencer.  
  
Le mal reviendrait. Dumbledore se regarda dans la glace. Il reviendrait. Il ne savait pas quand, ni où, mais cette fois il ne resterait pas sans rien faire. Il devrait s'exterminer!  
  
************************************  
  
Wow! 15 reviews!!!! Trop génial...Sincère j'adore...alors là pour le postage de chapitre, disons que je vais essayer d'être régulière et de l'envoyer à chaque lundi! Ça vous va comme ça??? Pis ben continuer de reviewez ça fais toujours ben plaisir! 


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7  
  
N/A: Alors voici le chapitre 7 lundi...comme prévu. Je remercie encore tout ceux qui me lisent...et encore plus ceux qui me laisse des reviews. En passant, 9 reviews!!!! C'est bien, je pense que c'est ça qui m'a encouragé à me grouiller le ...pour le mettre pcq g vraiment failli pas y arriver! Continuez! Ze vous zadore!  
  
Mimi:Contente que t'es aimé, j'espère que celui-ci va te plaire!  
  
Nikoute:Et voilà...t'a ben raison, l'intrigue est quelque peu lancé. Autant pour Godric et Salazard que pour Dumbledore! Hé mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ak lui? 1-Yé possédé? 2- Yé vraiment crak!? 3- Y'a un dédoublement de personnalité? 4-Y fait des rêves pas rapport? 5- Un millier d'autres possibilité?!? Ah pour savoir va falloir continuer à lire! Bon pour les dortoirs, c'est vrai que j'ai peut-être triché, mais làaaaaaa j'avais pas le choix...pis ben...ben...j'ai pas d'excuse finalement! Pis pour que Harry et les autres soient séparé, je soupçonne que ce soit une feinte de Dumbledore pour séparer nos maraudeurs!( Hey mais c'est moi l'auteure! Je serais supposé le savoir!) Pis James et la séparation des dortoirs, tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que y'a rien de définitif!!!!! Pis pour Pavarati, t'a ben raison, pis si jamais tu vois d'autres erreurs, t'a qu'à me les signaler!  
  
Miya Black: Alors là tu peux maintenant lire la suite, et puis ben pour le rêve, ça va venir d'ici une coupe de chapitres!  
  
Melepha: j'espère que tu compte pas à ce que je réponde à tes questions, pcq sinon je vais vraiment briser mon punch! Mais là pour le mystère ben on va ben être obliger de le savoir un jour! Pis pour Harry...  
  
Didji: Bon ben là soit tu veux la suite, ou ben sinon, c'est moi qui est vraiment pas vite! La voilà la suite!  
  
Ccilia:Contente que tu ais aimé...et puis pour ce chapitre, ben y'a pomal moins de réflexion mais quelques scènes marrantes entre James et Lily. Pis pour les yeux...ben y va sûrement finir par s'en rendre compte...mais là...peut-être que y'a juste pas bien regardé!  
  
Nono: Vraiment contente que tu adores! Ouais t,a du attendre une semaine! ÇA été si pire???? Bah enfin, voilà la suite.  
  
Ophélie: Contente que tu aimes. Je sais que mes chapitres sont pas supers supers longs, mais j'essaye de faire au moins 10 pages...tk plus ça va aller...plus y risque d'être long, mais des longs chapitre c'est plus long à écrire alors plus long à poster!!! Mais sinon, je pense bien que c'est au cours de ce voyage qu'ils s'éprendront l'un de l'autre!  
  
Luciolle: Contente que tu aimes! Pis là ben vla la suite...pis pour le rêve ben tu vas plus comprendre dans une coupe de chapitres!  
  
Place à l'histoire maintenant!  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
**************************************  
  
-Merde Siley! Lève-toi on va être en retard le premier jour! -hurla un Sirius en colère à travers la porte.  
  
James ouvrit les yeux, éblouis par le soleil, tout en constatant que certains de ses compagnons de chambres étaient déjà réveillés. Cependant, Rémus et Dean dormaient toujours. Enfin dormir était un bien grand mot, puisque Sirius avait hurlé et James le soupçonnait même d'avoir réveillé les Serpentards à l'autre bout de l'école.  
  
-SILEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!-répéta ce dernier en s'époumonant.  
  
James saisit ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet (y'a changé d'apparence, mais bon le "vrai James " a tjs ses lunettes), d'un geste discret pour que personne ne remarque. Seamus aurait pu croire qu'il cherchait un objet invisible puisque lui ne les voyait pas. Il se redressa tant bien que mal et sortit de sous les couvertures.  
  
Il s'avança vers la porte, sans être intimidé par le fait qu'il ne soit qu'en boxer. James avait peut-être un peu plus de pudeur que Sirius, mais de la à dire qu'il en avait à revendre, c'était à revoir.  
  
-Mike! Y reste encore une bonne heure avant que le premier cours commence. -dit-il en ouvrant la porte et regardant l'heure. Sirius se tenait devant lui, habillé, lavé, près à partir.  
  
Ce dernier lui fit signe de sortir et James le suivi lacement jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez loin de la porte pour qu'aucun des gars du dortoirs ne puissent entendre de quoi il parlerait.  
  
-Alors? Demanda-t-il, les yeux toujours aussi petit, déformé par la fatigue. C'était pas rien de se faire réveiller si tôt. Habituellement Sirius était celui qui mettait le plus de temps à se lever et cela arrivait rarement qu'une quinzaine de minutes avant le début des cours.  
  
-Je crois qu'on va avoir un problème Jamesie! -chuchota-t-il.  
  
James ouvrit les yeux bien ronds, non seulement parce qu'il avait interdit à Sirius de le surnommé ainsi, mais d'autant plus parce que ce que ce que Sirius venait de dire ne le rassurait pas du tout.  
  
-Rémus...y va pas arrêter de se transformer parce qu'on est ici! Un lycanthrope ça se guérit pas comme ça. Pis on pourra pas tous se volatiliser comme ça dans la nature sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive!- dit Sirius les yeux ronds.  
  
James avait l'esprit complètement déboussoler par le sommeil et le drôle de comportement de Sirius le fit plus réagir que la nouvelle en tant que tel.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend mon vieux! Y'a quelque chose qui t'es tombé sur la tête? Un des gars de ta chambre t'a fait avaler quelque chose? Tu t'est rendu compte que tu n'étais plus capable d'exercer ton charme? -demanda James faussement affolé pour rendre Sirius furieux.  
  
Ceci eut l'effet escompté et il le regarda glacialement, avant de partir à rire.  
  
-Sirius, tu t'en fait pour rien. La prochaine pleine lune est dans un mois, on a encore le temps d'y réfléchir. Mais tu m'as sûrement pas réveillé à cette heure pour me dire ça? -dit James en reprenant son sérieux.  
  
-Nah...ben enfin je voulais que tu te grouilles parce que y'a un groupe de filles de 7e année qui sont descendus et là...  
  
James soupira de découragement et tourna les talons pour retourner à sa chambre. Le bon vieux Sirius était désormais de retour. Pendant un instant il avait vraiment cru que son copain avait ingurgité quelque chose de pas bon. Il devait être plus inquiet qu'il ne le montrait dans ce nouvel environnement, pour se préoccuper de tel truc. Sirius qui s'inquiétait...jamais il n'avait vu ça.  
  
Enfin si, quelques fois. Mais il avait touché un bon point, Rémus n'arrêterait pas de se transformer en loup-garou et eux, ils ne pourraient plus le suivre comme ça, incognito. Peut-être s'ils avaient tous été dans le même dortoirs, mais là. James se promit de ne pas oublier d'en reparler avec les trois autres, à un moment plus propice.  
  
Lorsqu'il rentra dans la chambre, il constata que tout le monde était maintenant debout, et s'agitait. Sirius n'avait visiblement pas manqué son coup, il avait réveillé tout le monde. James commença à farfouiller dans les effets qui se trouvaient près de son lit, à la recherche de quoi se mettre sur le dos.  
  
-Vous savez qui va remplacer au poste de poursuiveurs? -demanda un des garçons.  
  
-J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait proposé le poste à Massy Normadi. Elle est la seule fille qui ait demandé le poste. -dit Seamus.  
  
-Vous parlez de l'équipe de Quidditch? -demanda James intéressé, alors qui essayait de trouver ses chaussettes.  
  
-Oui, le premier match à lieu très bientôt, et Griffondor est de la partie. Mais l'équipe est pas encore complète.  
  
James continua d'écouter ce que les garçons racontaient. Le quidditch avait toujours été SA passion. Sirius signifiait automatiquement les filles, Rémus était au même niveau que les étoiles, alors que Peter adorait les bouquins. Mais James s'était toujours distinguer par son don au Quidditch. Il adorait voler et sentir le vent fouetter sa peau, s'élever dans les airs et faire des pirouettes, les feintes utilisés pour subtiliser la balle rouge. Tout, il adorait tout. On disait de lui qu'il était un excellent joueur, mais il croyait fermement que tout résidait dans le fait qu'il aimait plus que tout, ce qu'il faisait.  
  
Toujours l'oreille attentive, il agrippa Rémus par le bras et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart.  
  
-T'entend ça? Il leur manque des joueurs, tu crois que je devrais tenter ma chance? -lui demanda-t-il incertain.  
  
-Tu fais ce que tu veux Siley, mais fait attention pour pas trop te faire remarquer. Si jamais quelqu'un découvre qui on est, on est cuit! -dit Rémus en lui souriant.  
  
James l'aimait bien pour ça. Parfois Rémus était complètement absent, mais il était là quand on avait besoin de lui. Si on ne le connaissait pas, on pouvait avoir de la difficulté à comprendre les messages qu'il voulait faire passer. Mais tous les deux avait passé ce stade de leur amitié, et maintenant, il comprenait tout ce qu'il pouvait lui dire.  
  
Cette fois-ci, le message était clair. "Vas-y James, fait-le, mais surveille tes arrières". Il irait donc voir Harry et lui demanderait de participer aux sélections. Pour l'instant, il n'avait rien à perdre.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, lorsque Rémus et lui furent totalement prêts, ils se décidèrent enfin à sortir pour aller prendre le petit-déjeuner. Sirius n'était évidemment plus la à faire le pied de grue. Il était probablement déjà en-bas à faire la cours aux plus belles, n'ayant pu attendre une quinzaine de minutes.  
  
Alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier du grand hall, ils entendirent des bruits de pas précipités derrière eux, et Peter vint les rejoindre. Il s'arrêta à leur niveau, à bout de souffle.  
  
-J'avais vraiment peur de me perdre! Sirius était déjà parti!  
  
Rémus et James se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Peter les regardait, ne comprenant vraiment pas la cause de ce fou rire.  
  
-Peter! L'école est toujours la même! Les choses ont pas changé de place durant la nuit! -dit difficilement James entre deux fous rires. Peter fronça alors des sourcils, mais ne pu s'empêcher de ce mêler à l'euphorie totale, se rendant compte de sa bourde.  
  
D'un pas plus lent et assurés, tous les trois rejoignirent Sirius qui était bel et bien en grande "discussion" avec quelques filles. La grande salle était comblée, comme toujours et les élèves parlaient d'autant plus forts, puisqu'ils attendaient tous leur nouvel horaire.  
  
Les cours avaient beau être recommencés depuis déjà deux semaines, changé tout l'horaire à cause de deux cours ajoutés, c'était pas rien.  
  
Sirius était à quelques sièges de l'endroit où se trouvait Hermione et par conséquent Harry. Les trois garçons s'approchèrent de leur compagnon et allèrent s'installer près de lui, du moins à l'endroit où ils purent trouver une place.  
  
James essaya de se concentrer sur ce que disait Sirius, alors qu'il lui présentait la fameuse Pavarati, mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner son attention de ce garçon qui était le sien. Il avait bien de la difficulté à s'imaginer en tant qu'adulte, alors en tant que papa, c'était de loin bien pire. Tous les deux étaient si semblables.  
  
À un certain moment, le garçon se retourna et James crut être démasqué, mais il réalisa que c'était seulement parce que Lily et Narcissa venait d'arriver et que tout le monde avaient les yeux rivés, sur elles.  
  
Évidemment James ne voyait pas les deux filles comme les autres, et ce soudain attention le perturba quelque peu.  
  
Lily et Narcissa se rendirent jusqu'à eux, et en passant, la rousse fit une petite grimace à James. Une majorité de ceux qui regardaient ne la virent même pas, mais ceux qui avait vu ce qui s'était passé avait pensé à un simple agacement entre frère et soeur.  
  
Quoi que cela signifiait bien plus pour James. Il prit un air offusqué, et lorsque Lily vint se placer près de lui, elle buta un mûr. Elle ne s'en vexa pas et se tourna pour parler avec Hermione.  
  
Mais pour qui elle se prenait? Cette grimace qu'elle lui avait lancé, c'était comme un défi. Elle voulait lui prouver que ici, elle pouvait être aussi populaire que lui. Elle voulait la guerre, elle l'aurait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de faire concours en ce qui attrayait sa popularité, mais ici, tout était différent et si c'était pour contredire Evans, il ne s'en priverais pas.  
  
-Vous savez c'est quoi ce cours de Enershuy...je sais pu quoi? -demanda Harry en regardant les deux filles.  
  
-Enershutya!!!- dirent Hermione et Lily en coeur. Les deux se regardèrent et se sourire. Pour la première fois depuis sa rencontre avec Narcissa, Lily avait l'impression qu'on lui adressait vraiment un sourire sincère.  
  
-Non Harry, je sais pas c'est quoi, mais je crois qu'on va pas tarder à le savoir. -dit Hermione, alors que les deux préfètes de 5e année leur tendait leur nouvel horaire.  
  
-Enershutya, métamorphose, potion, DCFM! -Dit Ron, affolé. Faite que les professeurs soient pas tous comme Rogue parce que la journée s'annonce mal. Je dirais même très mal!  
  
Cette petit remarque détendit l'atmosphère et en les voyant s'amuser, quelques personnes s'ajoutèrent à leur conversation.  
  
Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa sans encombres, et il fut bientôt l'heure que tous se rendent à leur premier cours.  
  
Lily se leva, précéder de Narcissa, et réalisa qu'elle avait oublier quelque chose à la table. Elle fit donc demi-tour et alla ramasser le livre qui traînait là. La grande salle était presque vide, il n'y avait que les maraudeurs qui traînaient du pied.  
  
Elle passa près d'eux, les ignorant comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, mais quelqu'un la retint par la manche.  
  
-Mais lâche-moi Po...Montil! -Dit-elle en se dégageant de son emprise.  
  
-Deux chose Kaysa...-Dit James en prenant bien soin d'appuyer toutes les syllabes du nouveau nom de Lily. -Premièrement, je ne crois pas qu'entre frère et soeur on s'appelle par nos noms de familles! Je croyais que tu serais plus prudente! -dit-il avec le même petit air sarcastique qu'elle avait utilisé la veille. -Deuxièmement, c'était quoi cette grimace?  
  
Elle commença alors à rire. Un rire un peu forcé, mais tout de même mélodieux.  
  
-Allons Potter! Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'elle veut dire.  
  
La salle était maintenant déserte, Rémus, Sirius et Peter ayant préféré continuer leur route plutôt que d'entendre la dispute quotidienne des deux autres. Il n'y avait plus aucun danger que quelqu'un les entende.  
  
-J'en suis pas certain.  
  
-Tu serais pas un peu jaloux? -demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-De quoi? De toi? -dit-il en reprenant son air assuré.  
  
-Oui, de cette soudaine popularité dirigée vers moi!  
  
-Evans! C'est pas parce que Dumbledore t'as donné un aspect que les autres aiment, que ta personnalité à changée! Quand les autres vont s'en rendre compte, ils vont t'oublier. Tu es toujours la même petite bouquineuse qui passe son temps à plancher. Tu sais pas t'amuser, et ça ne changeras pas!  
  
-Tu te prends pour qui pour dire ça? Tu ne me connais pas Potter, et je vais te prouver que je peux me faire remarquer deux fois plus que toi.  
  
-Comment? En restant toujours cachée derrière un livre? -demanda-t-il en la regardant bizarrement.  
  
-Tu verras bien. -dit-elle mystérieusement, ce qui égaya la curiosité de James. -Je te paris que je peux arriver à t'écraser.  
  
-Tu te fais des illusions Evans, mais si jamais tu as assez de crans pour te mesurer à moi et tu te crois capables de me déloger de ma place, prouve- le!  
  
Elle lui fit un sourire et tourna des talons pour repartir, en direction de la salle de cours. Une fois qu'elle fut arriver à la grande porte, elle entendit James lui crier.  
  
-Ah au fait, il te reste moins de trente secondes pour arriver à l'heure à ton cours!  
  
Elle lança un regard noir à ce dernier et partit à la course, alors qu'il la talonnait.  
  
*******************************  
  
-Bonjour à tous! -dit l'homme qui se tenait à l'avant de la classe.  
  
Les Griffondors étaient tous assis, et avaient les yeux rivés sur cet homme qui se tenait devant eux. Il était grand, bien bâti, mais pas très âgé. Dans la vingtaine. Il avait un air sympathique, mais une sorte de puissance s'émanait de lui, un peu comme Dumbledore. Mais le tout était bien différent.  
  
-Tu as vu James?- glissa Sirius à l'oreille de Rémus.  
  
Ce dernier secoua la tête négativement, et au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un James et une Lily à bout de souffle. Pas de doute sur le fait qu'ils s'étaient pressés pour arriver jusque là.  
  
-Bien gentil à vous d'être venu! -dit le nouveau professeur. -Je crois que vous êtes nouveaux? Alors dans ce cas, je passerai pour cette fois, mais les prochaines, veiller à arriver à l'heure. -finit-il en leur adressant un mince sourire, dissimulé derrière un air sérieux.  
  
James et Lily allèrent prendre place, chacun à une extrémité différente de la classe, tout en se lançant des regards noirs, dissimulés.  
  
-Alors, comme je le disais, je me nomme Marc Gekema. Je suis nouveau en Grande-Bretagne et je suis venu ici, pour des affaires personnelles. Je n'ai jamais vraiment enseigné dans une école, mais j'y ai déjà eu affaire. -"S'ils s'avaient que j'avais construits celle-ci!" -Je vous demanderai donc d'être plutôt indulgent en se qui me concerne, mais je ne crois pas qu'il y ait problème. -En disant cela, il scruta l'ensemble des élèves tout en essayant de repérer ceux qui selon lui, lui donnerait le plus de difficultés. Par un drôle de hasard, Sirius fut le premier en tête de liste. -Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir si quelqu'un sait en quoi consiste la magie d'Enerdhutya?  
  
Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Hermione, excepté celles des maraudeurs, qui risquèrent un coup d'oeil vers Lily. Les deux filles haussèrent les épaules, signe qu'elle n'en savait pas plus que les autres.  
  
-Je vois! -Dit Griffondor, avec un petit rire, mais qui ne perdait pas de sa force.- Cette sorte de magie est disons plutôt ancienne. Je croirais que peu de personne la pratique encore à cet époque. Il s'agit en fait, de renforcer votre puissance, en prenant compte du flot d'énergie qui coule en vous. Le simple fait de sentir votre énergie augmentera votre puissance de moitié. Un sorcier qui s'exerce et travaille très dur, peut facilement pousser sa force à quadrupler. Une fois que vous aurez comprit comment sentir cette rivière qui coule en vous, vous pourrez apprendre des sorts inconnus de bien des gens, et j'espère pouvoir vous mener à faire de la magie sans votre baguette, d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire.  
  
Une majorité d'élèves agrandir leur yeux de stupéfaction. Rares étaient les sorciers qui arrivaient à lancer un simple petit charme sans l'aide de leu baguette. Ce n'était pas du chichi ce que leur disait leur nouvel enseignant.  
  
-Cependant, ce cours ne sera pas pour ceux qui sont faibles. Ont m'a dit que vous seriez tous capables d'apprendre les bases, et j'y compte bien. Si jamais je vois qu'un élève retarde le groupe, je me verrai dans l'obligation de lui retirer cette option. Je ne crois pas nécessaire de vous dire que vous ne viendrai pas ici pour vous asseoir sur vos lauriers. -finit Godric sur un ton neutre.  
  
Neville fixait attentivement le professeur Gekema, sachant très bien qu'il ne ferait pas long feu dans ce cours. Comment quelqu'un qui n'arrivait pas à faire une potion sans se tromper, pourrait-il réussir dans ce cours.  
  
-Questions? -demanda Griffondor.  
  
Personne n'osa levé la main, les yeux toujours rivés sur Godric.  
  
-Alors commençons. Je vous demanderais de tous vous mettre en équipe de deux. Pour l'instant vous ne serez pas appeler à travailler ensemble, mais ces équipes seront celles pour le reste du trimestre.  
  
Tous les Griffondors se levèrent et se jumelèrent. Harry se mit avec Hermione, Ron avec Lavande, James et Sirius, Peter et Rémus, et finalement Lily et Narcissa. Tous les autres trouvèrent partenaires et attendirent les prochaines consignes.  
  
-Bon, maintenant que ceci est régler, passons à un petit aperçu du résultat auquel j'aimerais que nous arrivions d'ici quelques temps.  
  
Godric ferma les yeux et entra dans un état d'esprit qui ressemblait à une transe. Au bout de quelques secondes, il ouvrit son poing et une lumière éblouissante en sortit.  
  
Partant se sa paume, se dressait un cylindre doré qui se dressait vers le plafond. Il était long d'une cinquantaine de centimètres et sa couleur rouge pourpre était parfaitement opaque. De petites étincelles ors s'en échappaient pour retomber et disparaître dans la main de l'homme.  
  
Griffondor referma alors ses doigts et l'apparition disparut au même moment. Il lança un regard vers ses élèves et ne put réprimer le petit sourire qui lui brûlait les lèvres à la vue de ces jeunes qui étaient visiblement étonnés.  
  
-Je n'attend effectivement pas de vous que vous arriviez à ce résultat aujourd'hui. Vous concentrerez plutôt vos efforts, à essayer de comprendre et entrer dans l'état de concentration essentiel à ce petit rituel. Il est très difficile pour moi de vous expliquer comment y arriver, puisque plusieurs facteurs dépendent de vous, mais je vous conseillerais d'abord de vous vider totalement l'esprit. Puis certaine image afflueront dans votre tête, et à ce moment, vous saurez que vous y êtes arrivés. Avec votre partenaire, à tour de rôle veuillez essayer d'entrer dans cet état. Une fois cette étape passé, le reste suivra son cours.  
  
Il fit un léger signe de sa main, et tout le monde alla rejoindre son partenaire et s'installèrent à des endroits différents. Lily et Narcissa s'installèrent un peu à l'écart, et Lily fut la première à tenter le coup. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se vider complètement la tête.  
  
Elle resta là, pendant quelques minutes à essayer de ne penser à rien, les yeux fermés. Mais rien à faire, elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle pensait sans cesse à ce qui arrivait, à ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était prise ici, à une époque tellement différente de la sienne, une où elle n'avait jamais vraiment voulu se retrouver, une où tout lui était inconnu, où elle ne pouvait être elle-même.  
  
-Na...Tamara, je n'y arriverais pas! Tu me connais, impossible que je ne pense à rien! -dit-elle au bord du découragement alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.  
  
-Aller Kaysa, décourage-toi pas. Oublie tout, soit juste toi.  
  
-J'y arrive pas! J'ai la tête pleine. Tu dois me comprendre!  
  
-Hé voilà! T'es toujours aussi coincée! -lui cria James de l'autre bout de la pièce alors que Sirius essayait de se concentrer.  
  
Elle lui lança un regard noir. Cependant, la petite phrase cynique de James avec donner une conviction à Lily. Elle réussirait pour lui prouver qu'il se trompait.  
  
Elle se retourna vers sa partenaire et ferma à nouveau les yeux. Elle se força à oublier toutes ses craintes concernant ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se força à oublier tout ce qui lui manquait. Elle se força à oublier tout ce qui arrivait ou pourrait arriver. Puis elle comprit ce qu'avait voulu dire le professeur Gekema. Elle se sentait consciente, sans être vraiment là. Elle vivait, mais en même temps elle rêvait. Des images floues se dessinèrent dans sa tête, sans être pour autant très précises.  
  
Puis elle se sentit tomber, sans pouvoir rien faire. Elle sentait son corps basculer et essayait de le retenir, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger.  
  
Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata que deux bras musclés la retenaient. Elle se détourna pour voir qui c'était et constata avec stupéfaction qu'il s'agissait de James. Elle était couchée sur James, qui la regardait avec un air qui se voulait pressant qu'elle se relève.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? -lui demanda-t-elle une fois remis sur pied, avec un accès de colère.  
  
-Hé! Du calme Lily la Tigresse! -lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille, pour qu'elle seule n'entende.  
  
-Mademoiselle Montil, tout va bien? -Demanda Godric en s'approchant pour voir si elle était correcte. -Je me doutais bien que cela arriverait. Il semblerait que vous ayez réussis à entrer en transe au moment même ou votre frère passait près de vous. Malheureusement, vous n'avez pas su contrôler cette nouvelle arrivée d'énergie. Heureusement, M. Montil a de très bons réflexes et vous a épargné une trop grosse chute. Tout est de ma faute, je ne croyais pas que quelqu'un réussirait à se rendre aussi loin la première fois. J'aurais dû vous prévenir à l'avance. Nous y retravaillerons. -Il se tourna alors vers l'ensemble des élèves. -Vous avez tous très bien travaillé, alors je vous libère quelques minutes à l'avance. On se revoit très bientôt.  
  
Sur ce, les élèves sortirent en commentant chacun à leur manière ce cours. Lily se dépêcha de ramasser ses effets et partit sans même attendre Narcissa. Elle passa près de James et lui lança:  
  
-Merci frérot! -sur un ton sarcastique.  
  
Elle sortit de la salle de cours, son cerveau allant à mille à l'heure. Pourquoi avait-elle réussis, seulement lorsque Potter était passé près d'elle? Pourquoi avait-elle soudain sentit ses angoisses s'envoler alors qu'il se tenait à quelques pas d'elle. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se sente en confiance dans ses bras?  
  
-Le hasard Lily, le hasard. -se dit-elle pour elle-même, s'efforçant de chasser cette idée de sa tête.  
  
*************************  
  
AHHHHHHHHHH fini! Dsl, mais celui là vous avez failli pas l'avoir pour lundi. Je me suis prise un peu tard pour le commencer et puis j'ai eu une légère panne d'inspiration au début. Mais bon...Là disons que je suis juste un peu débordé de boulot...fack je fais toujours mon possible pour que ça arrive le plus vite possible...alors la suite arrivera probablement lundi...si tout va bien. So continuez de reviewez pour que ça arrive bien comme prévu! 


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8  
  
N/A: Bon alors là j'ai une bonne question pour vous, est-ce que c'est animagi ou animagus? J'Ai eu besoin de ce mots et je n'avais aucun des livres chez moi, et dans toutes les fics, c'est écrit différemment. Alors si y'avait quelqu'un qui avait la gentillesse de bien vouloir me dire c'est quoi le vrai mot...  
  
Je remercie encore tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un review, 8 au total...ça fait chaud au coeur, et arrêté pas, parce que c'est ça qui me pousse à continuer! Plus y'en a plus j'essais de faire vite! Alors je remercie:  
  
*Nono*:Ah heureusement que tu n'est pas morte, sinon qui aurait été là pour me reviewez?!?! Enfin j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre...  
  
*Solar*: Heureuse que tu apprécies!  
  
*Miya Black*: Voici la suite, et je souhaite que tu l'aimes autant que le reste.  
  
*Mimi*: Voici la suite tant attendue.  
  
*Melepha*: Je m'En doutais! Enfin tu auras probablement réponses à tes questions un de ses jours!  
  
*Didji*: J'espère que tu vas aimé ce chapitre, et pour les prochains à venir, je compte les faire bien meilleurs encore!  
  
*lady-be*: SUBLIME??? Wow super ce compliment! Ça fait plaisir à recevoir, merci beaucoup! (même si selon moi c'est un peu exagéré! Lol!)  
  
*Ccilia*: Contente que tu aimes...et pour Harry, j'ai ma petite idée sur comment y va découvrir la vérité...ce qui finira par arriver un de ces jours!  
  
Bon alors je vous laisse à votre lecture!  
  
Chapitre 8  
  
********************  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
********************************  
  
-Rémus, y va falloir qu'on se parle à l'heure du déjeuner!- chuchota James à son compagnon. -Peter et Sirius sont au courant. On verra en temps et lieux, pour l'endroit...-  
  
-Mr. Montil! -Trancha la voix du professeur Mc. Gonagall, à l'avant de la classe. -Je ne crois pas que vous soyez le mieux placé pour parler. À moins que vous vouliez nous faire part de vos grands dons en métamorphose??  
  
Quelques élèves de Serdaigles (avec qui ils avaient ce cours en commun) ricanèrent ainsi que certains Griffondors. James toisa le regard de certains d'entre eux. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser intimider par ce professeur qu'il avait si bien sous sa main, quelques jours plus tôt, à son époque. Peut-être riraient-ils moins s'ils savaient que la métamorphose était sa matière de prédilection depuis son entraînement à devenir animagus!  
  
James croisa le regard de Sirius et lui fit un sourire. Très bonne occasion pour montrer qui il était, et pour commencer son combat contre Lily. L'exercice que lui imposait Mc. Gonagall consistait en fait à transformer quelque chose de liquide, à l'état solide. Très facile pour James, d'autant plus que pour une raison quelconque, ils avaient visiblement quelques cours d'avance dans le passé. Cette matière, il l'avait déjà vu.  
  
Il saisit alors le bol d'eau qui était près de lui. Il prononça quelques mots, et en un éclair, apparut un joli bouquet de roses oranges. Il les montra à tous, et les offrit à Maggy Winkinson, une jolie blondinette de Serdaigle. Celle-ci sembla tomber sous son charme, dès cet instant.  
  
Le professeur Mc. Gonagall dit à James de se rasseoir, tout en affichant un petit rictus, presque illisible, satisfaite de son élève. Ce dernier risqua un regard vers Lily. Elle le fusillait des yeux, et il savait très bien, que c'était parce qu'elle considérait ce coup déloyal! Mais à la guerre tout est permis!  
  
Le reste du cours se déroula en pratique. À la fin, presque tout le monde avait réussi à transformer l'eau en quelque chose. Liquide à solide était la plus facile des transformation de molécules. Neville obtenait un crayon. Il était plutôt mou, mais au moins il avait en parti réussi. Il fallait dire que depuis l'an dernier, il avait beaucoup travailler, en vue de bien réussir à terminer ses études en même temps que tout le monde, et avec tout le mérite.  
  
Certains avaient obtenu des chapeaux, d'autres avaient des roches, bref, il y avait une multitude d'objet que Mc. Gonagall prit soin de retransformer en eau. Hermione avait été dans les premières à réussir, si omettait les trois autres maraudeurs, Lily et Narcissa. Tous avaient bien vu que tous les nouveaux réussissaient parfaitement cet exercice. Mais la question ne se posait même pas, ils croyaient tous que cette matière avait déjà été vue dans leur ancienne école.  
  
Ils purent enfin sortir du cours, s'apprêtant à se rendre à la grande salle.  
  
-Déloyal ce que tu viens de faire! -Dit Lily qui avait rejoint James à grands pas.  
  
-Hey! On s'était pas entendu sur aucune façon de procéder pour conquérir les coeurs! -lui dit brusquement James.  
  
-Quoi? Mais qui a parlé de conquérir les coeurs? -demanda Lily, avec un froncement de sourcils.  
  
-Ben comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour devenir Miss populaire??? -demanda- t-il.  
  
-Ah...parce que pour toi, il suffit de sortir avec une fille et tu crois que tu vas gagner tout Poudlard? Dit-elle.  
  
-Et bien c'est une de mes stratégies!  
  
-Et bien on verra ce qu'on verra! -dit-elle en s'éloignant, le laissant là, perplexe.  
  
-Hey, mais qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec la folle de service? -dit Sirius en s'étranglant, lorsqu'il arriva près de James.  
  
-Non, oublie ça Mike! -dit-il, distrait.  
  
-Mais ça cacherait pas quelque chose ce comportement??? Dit-il  
  
-D'Accord avec toi mon cher! -fit Rémus qui venait de les rejoindre avec Peter.  
  
-Après tout ce temps, on avait finit pas désespérer, mais y'a peut-être toujours de l'espoir! -dit Peter, un petit sourire espiègle sur le visage.  
  
James les regarda incrédule et tourna des yeux.  
  
-Mais vous êtes complètement dingue. Oubliez tout ça, vous voulez bien?  
  
-Ouais, ouais, ouais, -fit Sirius sur un ton qui ne se voulait pas très rassurant pour le pauvre James.  
  
Il haussa des épaules et retourna vers la grande salle pour aller manger.  
  
**********************  
  
-Harry! Bon sang, arrête deux minutes! Je ne peux pas lire quand tu fais ça! -Dit Hermione avec un léger rire.  
  
Harry arrêta alors d'embrasser son coup et fit la moue. Il la regarda fouiner dans son bouquin sur l'arithmancie. Ses deux grands yeux verts, cachés derrière ses petites lunettes rondes, la scrutait avec détail. Comme il pouvait la trouver belle comme ça. Elle n'était plus la petite fille qu'il avait connu en 1e année. Elle était maintenant la jeune femme de 7e année, qui avait pris de jolies formes.  
  
Elle avait repoussée ses cheveux bruns derrière ses oreilles, de façon à avoir le visage à découvert. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle, et elle finit par s'en rendre compte. Elle releva a tête et le regarda bien droit dans les yeux, en lui souriant.  
  
-Harry, arrête de me regarder comme ça. Impossible pour moi de travailler! -dit-elle.  
  
-Et pourquoi? -dit-il espièglement.  
  
-Parce que je ne suis pas capable de m'empêcher de faire ça! -dit-elle en s'approchant et en effleurant tendrement ses lèvres.  
  
-Ah...-dit-il en s'éloignant doucement.- Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais partir, parce que moi, ça ne me dérange en aucun point!  
  
Elle eu un petit rire silencieux et de sa min valide, le repoussa gentiment, retournant à sa lecture. Elle n'eut cependant pas vraiment le loisir de poursuivre son étude, puisque les deux nouvelles firent leur entrée, et vinrent s'installer près d'eux.  
  
Harry avait constaté que les deux filles semblaient s'être prise d'amitié avec sa copine et il ne désaprouvait pas vraiment cela. En fait il se plaisait plutôt bien avec celle qui se nommait Tamara. Elle aimait bien plaisanter et elle était plutôt marrante. Quant à l'autre, LA beauté dont tout le monde parlait depuis deux jours, il appréciait beaucoup sa présence. Il ne lui avait pas beaucoup parlé, mais lorsqu'elle était près de lui, quelque chose l'envahissait. Un sentiment étrange, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti au par avant. Pas le même genre de réactions qu'il avait lorsqu'il était avec Hermione, mais quelque chose de complètement différent.  
  
-Wow, belle démonstration en métamorphose les filles! -Dit Harry alors qu'elles s'assoyaient près d'eux.  
  
-On avait déjà vu la matière! Pas plus compliqué que ça! -Dit joyeusement Narcissa.  
  
Depuis son arrivée, c'était comme si elle avait été complètement transformé. Sa gêne s'était évaporée, et elle parlait avec tout le monde. Elle s'était rapidement distingué par sa sociabilité. À croire que changer d'époque avait fait fondre son masque de glace.  
  
-Mais je dois avouer que ton frère m'a vraiment surpris, Kaysa! -Dit Hermione en lui souriant.  
  
-Ouais, mon frère...-dit-elle, une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.  
  
Le petit couple la dévisagea étrangement.  
  
-Chicane de frère et s?ur! -Spécifia Narcissa, pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.  
  
-En parlant du loup! -dit alors Lily.  
  
Les quatre maraudeurs firent leur entré, traînant du pied et s'installant à quelques sièges d'eux. Cependant, James vint prendre la place à côté de Lily, pour être le plus proche de Harry, puisqu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander.  
  
-C'est pas pour tes beaux yeux que je viens m'asseoir ici Evans! -chuchota- t-il à l'oreille de Lily, alors qu'elle le dévisageait. -Harry, c'est bien ça? -demanda James en le regardant, sachant très bien que c'était son nom.  
  
Harry acquiesça de la tête, sans accorder trop d'importance à l'insistance du regard du nouveau.  
  
-Je crois que c'est toi le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch? -Dit James.  
  
-Oui, -ajouta Harry qui commençait à être intéressé par la discussion.  
  
-Pas le quidditch! -ne pu s'empêcher de dire Lily à voix basse. Hermione l'entendit et lui fit un sourire compatissant. Ils en auraient probablement pour de longue minutes à parler de se sport.  
  
Effectivement, le sujet dériva, et ils parlèrent de tel équipe, et à quelques reprises, James failli se mettre dans l'Embarras, puisque les équipe de quand il avait 17 ans n'étaient pas les même que lorsque Harry avait 17 ans. Puis, il se rappela la raison pourquoi il était venu lui parler.  
  
-J'ai entendu dire que votre équipe n'était pas complète...-  
  
-Désolé, mais j'ai offert le poste restant à Massy. -Dit Harry, avec sincérité.  
  
-Ah, dommage...-fit James avec une moue embêté.  
  
-Mais si tu veux, il arrive très souvent qu'il y est des contre-temps, je peux te proposer le poste de remplaçant, ce n'est pas un poste à temps plein, mais c'est toujours mieux que rien! -Dit Harry, intrigué par ce nouveau.  
  
-Ah, alors j'accepte! -Dit James retrouvant sa bonne humeur. -T'est vraiment un type chouette. J'en attendais pas moins de ta part!  
  
Harry le regarda bizarrement, ainsi qu'Hermione, tous les deux ne comprenant pas le sens de la dernière phrase. Quant à Lily elle partit à rire sarcastiquement, du moins au oreilles de James, et Narcissa lui garrocha un coup de talon dans les mollets.  
  
-Est-ce que tu as déjà joué? -demanda Harry, qui avait déjà oublié le petit incident qui venait de se produire.  
  
-Oui, à mon ancien école. -dit-il en regardant Lily et lui lançant un regard « Je ne me ferai pas prendre une deuxième fois! ».  
  
Au même moment, Ron arriva et s'écrasa près de Harry, tenant sa tête rousse entre ses mains.  
  
-Vous vous rendez compte, je viens de recevoir une fourchette par la tête et on a une heure de potion en rentrant cet après-midi! Je ne survivrai pas!!!!  
  
Tous se mirent à rire, alors que Ron relatait l'épisode de la fourchette volante.  
  
-Qui est le professeur de potions? -demanda Lily, alors que le sérieux était revenu.  
  
-ROGUE!!! -dit Ron dégoûté.- Un sale type, pouilleux et invivable.  
  
-SEVERUS ROGUE? -S'étrangla Sirius, qui avait suivi la conversation.  
  
-Tu le connais, -questionna Hermione.  
  
-Heu, sa mère est venue ici! -S'empressa de dire Narcissa, que Sirius remercia par un sourire.  
  
Il se tourna ensuite vers ses quatre copains et après un regard complice, les quatre se levèrent et s'éclipsèrent.  
  
Harry et Hermione consultèrent les deux autres filles, qui haussèrent les épaules, leur signifiant qu'elles ne savaient pas plus, ce qu'ils allaient faire. Puis le sujet dériva et une nouvelle conversation s'en suivit.  
  
Lily écoutait distraitement, le regard fixé sur Harry. Il était plutôt beau garçon. Finalement, il ressemblait beaucoup à James. « Je parle de JAMES POTTER? Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive? ». Puis elle repensa à ce dernier. Il avait déjà pris de l'avance et elle devait faire quelque chose, sinon il était vrai qu'il gagnerait, et ça, elle ne se le pardonnerait pas. En plus si jamais, il rejoignait l'équipe de Quidditch, ça lui faisait encore plus de publicité. Elle aurait bien fait la même chose, mais elle répugnait totalement le fait de voler. Et le voilà qui lui lançait des répliques cinglantes. Elle n'était pas beaucoup mieux mais... « Ce n'est pas pour tes beaux yeux Evans »! Cette phrase trottait dans sa tête depuis qu'il la lui avait lancé. Non pas qu'elle l'ait blessé, où même atteinte, mais elle avait réveillé quelque chose en elle. Elle ne savait pas quoi.  
  
Elle continuait de fixer Harry. Avec ces cheveux en bataille pas de doute sur l'identité de son père. Lily le plaignait lui et sa brosse. Il y avait cette cicatrice qu'il avait sur le front. Comment avait-il pu se faire une cicatrice si étrange? Certainement pas en tombant. Enfin, il avait les même lunette que James, petites et rondes, lui donnant un air sérieux, mais charmeur en même temps. Derrière cette paire de lunette, il cachait deux magnifiques yeux. Verts profond, verts émeraudes. Mais une lueur étrange brillait dans les yeux de ce garçon. Un mélange de souffrance, de calme, de sévérité, de charme, de bonheur. Plusieurs sentiments menaient une lutte, pour prendre place, et tout dépendant du moment où l'on regardait, on pouvait voir celui qui prenait le dessus. Elle enviait Hermione, qui avait toujours le loisir de se plonger dans ses deux lacs émeraudes...lacs émeraudes...Voilà ce qui l'avait frappé.  
  
-Harry, comment s'appelle ta mère? -demanda Lily avec sa voix la plus innocente et essayant de cacher toute forme de peur.  
  
Harry se détourna et la regarda étrangement. Ne savait-elle pas qui il était? Harry Potter, le survivant orphelin. Visiblement non!  
  
-Lily, Lily Evans! Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il toujours sur ses gardes.  
  
Lily se sentit alors pâlir tout à coup. Elle lança un regard vers Narcissa qui elle aussi, semblait plutôt abassourdie par la nouvelle.  
  
-Je trouvais que tu avais une ressemblance avec quelqu'un que je connais, mais j'ai confondu! -dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante.  
  
Elle se leva alors, du moins, elle essaya de se tenir sur ses jambes tremblotantes.  
  
-Je ne me sens pas très bien, je crois que je vais aller me reposer un peu! -dit-elle, le regard perdu dans le vide.  
  
Narcissa se leva pour l'accompagné et fit un sourire aux deux autres. Elle amena Lily jusqu'à l'extérieur de la grande salle, et l'entraîna à l'infirmerie, dans un silence totale. Elle n'osait pas parler, ayant peur de la réaction que pourrait avoir Lily. Une fois arrivée, Mrs. Pomfresh vint à leur rencontre.  
  
-Elle ne se sent pas très bien! -dit Narcissa, alors que Lily était toujours aussi pâle.  
  
L'infirmière scruta sa patiente et l'amena jusqu'à un lit où la fit s'allonger, et permit à Narcissa de rester, mais pas trop longtemps, puisque Lily devait se reposer. Puis elle prit congé des deux filles et alla s'occuper d'un autre cas, un peu plus loin.  
  
-Ça va? -demanda Narcissa en regardant Lily.  
  
Celle-ci sembla sortir de sa torpeur.  
  
-Comment veux-tu que ça ailles? -dit-elle ne pouvant retenir une petite grimace. Son visage reflétait toujours la blancheur et son visage semblait départagé entre le dégoût et la crainte.  
  
-James Potter, c'est pas si horrible. -Dit Narcissa, essayant de remonter le morale de sa copine. -Il est plutôt mignon.  
  
-Tu dis, et si c'était à toi que ça arrivais, tu dirais pas ça, -dit-elle regardant dans le vide.  
  
Narcissa lui tapota l'épaule comme pour lui montrer qu'elle était avec elle, mais cela n'eut pas tout à fait l'effet escompté. Lily la regarda et se mit à pleurer. Elle était saisit de gros sanglots. JAMES POTTER! Elle avait eu un enfant avec POTTER! Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour que ça tombe sur James Potter. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se calma un peu, quelques sanglots roulant encore sur ses joues.  
  
-Désolé Narcissa, c'est tout ce stress! Après tout, je ne peux pas faire grand chose! -dit-elle en essuyant les dernières larmes, au moment où Madame Pomfresh arrivait pour indiquer à Narcissa qu'elle devait quitter, de plus que les cours recommencerait bientôt. Sa copine la salua et lui envoya un petit signe d'encouragement. Lily pour ne pas l'inquiéter, lui fit un petit sourire plutôt crispé, mais Narcissa ne le remarqua pas.  
  
Lily resta seule, enfin, sans compter les autres élèves malades, à regarder le soleil par la fenêtre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle avait entendu. Non pas qu'elle était triste d'apprendre qu'Harry était son fils, au contraire, il semblait être quelqu'un plus que respectable. Dès qu'elle l'avait vu, elle avait été attirée par lui. Mais que James Potter soit le père, rien n'aurait pu être pire. Que pouvait-il bien s'être passé pour qu'elle soit avec lui. Peut-être un mariage forcé? Elle n'en savait rien, mais ça ne pouvait pas être sur une base volontaire. Son ennemi de toujours!  
  
Elle ferma les yeux, et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve. Elle s'était caché ce qui lui avait vraiment fait peur. Elle s'était fermé à la vérité qu'elle ne voulait pas voir. Elle l'avait bien vu la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux d'Harry. Elle avait peur d'être la cause de sa souffrance. Mais elle avait passé sur cela. Elle devait oublié!  
  
************************  
  
-Hé Siley, tu ne devais pas nous parler? -demanda Peter.  
  
-Complètement oublié. C'est pas grave, ça attendra à ce soir!  
  
-Tamara! -Cria Sirius en apercevant la blonde s'avancer vers eux. (Sirius il la voit toujours blonde!!!)  
  
Elle approcha d'eux et leur adressa un sourire radieux. Elle se plaisait plutôt en leur compagnie!  
  
-Kaysa n'est pas là! ? -demanda James, intrigué, mais sarcastique.  
  
Elle faillit lui répondre ( Non, elle est à l'infirmerie, parce qu'elle vient d'apprendre que t'es le père de son fils et elle a failli faire un arrêt cardiaque(, mais elle se retint, sachant très bien, même si elle ne lui avait pas dit, que Lily n'Avait aucunement l'intention de dire à James ce qu'elle avait appris, quitte à essayer d'empêcher ça!  
  
-Elle ne se sentait pas très bien! -dit-elle tout simplement.  
  
James se contenta d'hausser les épaules et se tourna vers ses copains et leur fit un large sourire. Narcissa interrogea Rémus du regard et il lui répondit seulement :  
  
-Le cours de potions risque d'être très amusant!  
  
*********************************  
  
Un autre chapitre de terminer! En passant, je sais que là j'ai un peu négligé Narcissa, Rémus et Sirius, sur leur futur, mais je peux pas tout faire en même temps. Ça va venir un jour, mais pas tout de suite, parce que sinon ça fait trop de chose à gérer et vous aller vous retrouver tout mêler. Je vais peut-être essayer de parler du rêve de Dumbledore dans le prochain chapitre, ou ben de la catastrophe de Godric et Salazard, je verrai bien. Mais chose sûre, on risque de revoir Lily...et ses réactions.  
  
Pis j'avais promis du NC-17 je le sais, ça va venir...mais pas tout de suite, puisque ça me tente pas de gâcher toute les relations de mes persos par du sexe! Alors vous allez devoir encore un peu patienter...à moins que... 


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9  
  
N/A: Bon alors là vous allez voir le cours de potion, qui au début, ne devait même pas être là. Je devais simplement décrire brièvement la blague des maraudeurs, et puis je n'avais pas vraiment d'idée sur qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien être. Mais comme plusieurs personnes m'ont dit avoir bien hâte de voir ce qui se passerais, j'ai décidé de mettre le cours de potion!  
  
12 reviews!!!!! C'est trop gentils...vous pouvez pas savoir comment ça fait chaud au c?ur! Continuez comme ça et je pense ben que je vais être aux anges!  
  
*Ophélie*: Elle te plait vraiment de plus en plus? C'est génial ça!Merci pour la réponse à ma question, ça m'aura été très utile. Pis pour le NC-17, on va sûrement voir un scène plus chaude entre Harry et Hermione, un de ces jours...  
  
*Angelbas*:Voilà la suite, j'espère vraiment que tu vas aimer.  
  
*Miya Black*: Wow c'est vraiment le fun de voir que tu aimes ça autant. Pis pour Slazard/Godric et la haine Serpentard/Griffondor, j'ai bien l'intention de faire évoluer ça et tu verras bien comment ils réagiront...  
  
*Mimi*: Voilà la suite!  
  
*Relena*: Merci pour ta réponse, ça ma bcp aidé pour ce chapitre! Sinon, voici la suite et j'espère que tu aimeras!  
  
*Luna*: Contente que tu aimes, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour ce chapitre...  
  
*Didji*: Voilà la suite...et tu sais que c'est grâce à toi si il y a un cours de potion?  
  
*Siria Potter*: Ravie que tu aimes ma fic...et je continue...  
  
*Melepha*: Ouais disons que c'est une nouvelle plutôt choc...pis pour le NC- 17, ben c'est sûr que ça sera pas avant un bon bout...pis y'a des bonnes chance pour que ce soit Lily et James...mais chu pas encore fixée...disons que pour l'instant j'attend encore de voir...  
  
*Ccilia*: Je dois dire que si on a pu de Harry, on a vraiment un gros problème! Mais tu verras bien comment Lily réagis dans ce chapitre...  
  
*Sumiré*: Une nouvelle revieweuse? Trop géniale! Vraiment contente que tu aimes! J'espère ne pas te décevoir!  
  
*ptitte-folle*: Contente que tu aimes bien et j'espère vraiment que le chapitre qui suit va te plaire...  
  
Bon alors encore une fois merci et si j'ai oublié quelqu'un ben je suis désolée...alors bonne lecture...  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
*****************************  
  
Chapitre 9  
  
Lily monta lentement les escaliers qui la menait à sa chambre. Mrs. Pomfresh avait finalement daigné la laisser repartir, et comme il ne restait qu'une quinzaine de minutes aux cours, elle avait décidé de retourner à son dortoir, histoire de s'arranger un peu. Cette petit crise de larmes avait probablement rougis ses yeux et ses cheveux retombaient lacement dans son dos.  
  
Elle ouvrit donc la porte et alla s'installer à la petite maquilleuse qu'elle partageait avec Narcissa. Elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise et ne regarda même pas son reflet dans le miroir. Elle se laissa plutôt aller à regarder par la fenêtre et à laisser vagabonder ses pensées. Le soleil de ce début d'automne se reflétait sur les arbres qui tranquillement commençaient à prendre des couleurs. Dans quelques semaines, les premières feuilles tomberaient et l'air serait de plus en plus glacial.  
  
Un petit oiseau était perché sur une branche et gazouillait. Elle soupira en l'apercevant, mais elle remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une mère qui nourrissait ses oisillons et elle sourit au portrait. Tout semblait vouloir lui rappeler ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre! N'aurait-elle pas un moment de répit?  
  
Un enfant, en septième année, et qui pour plus, a le même âge que vous. Elle se demandait bien comment elle pourrait agir normalement avec lui, la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait. Évidemment, elle pourrait adopter la méthode "James Potter" qui consistait à faire comme si de rien était, à ne se préoccuper de rien, croire que tout va bien, et agir comme s'il n'était qu'un de ses amis.  
  
Sinon, elle pourrait tout aussi bien être au petits soins avec lui, le traiter comme une mère traite son enfant, le câliner. Nonnnnnnn...certainement pas! Elle passerait pour folle à coup sûr et puis Harry se rendrait bien compte de quelque chose. Et puis la Lily du futur, ou enfin du présent, peu importe, elle comptait elle aussi. C'était elle la mère de Harry.  
  
Elle trouva alors qu'elle avait jusqu'à lors fait une très bonne constatation. La Lily du futur et elle ne formait qu'un, mais la mère de Harry était en fait la Lily du futur, non? Alors, même si elle savait que c'était son fils, elle n'était pas obligé par conséquent de s'en occuper. Il avait déjà une mère ici, alors pourquoi Lily s'occuperait-elle de lui et être une deuxième sur son dos.  
  
Pour une fois, elle réalisa que peut-être que Potter avait eu une idée brillante dans sa vie, soit celle de faire comme si de rien n'était et de continuer à agir comme si elle ne l'avait su. Et puis elle avait bien d'autres chats à fouetter. Comme par exemple Potter...  
  
Tout en pensant, elle avait commencé à se préparer. Elle avait brossé ses longs cheveux et essayait maintenant de les natter.  
  
Potter! Il avait déjà pris de l'avance sur elle, et elle devait vite y remédier pour ne pas lui accorder la victoire aussi facilement. Elle avait par contre l'avantage que Dumbledore lui ai donné un physique plutôt avantageux. Potter n'ont plus n'était pas mal, mais Sirius entrait en compétition, alors que Narcissa ne lui pilerait pas sur les pieds, même si elle était jolie.  
  
Devait-elle utiliser sa beauté? Sans aucun doute, elle lui serait d'un précieux secours, ainsi que son charme. Tout en continuant de penser, elle continuait de jouer dans ses cheveux, de lesquels, elle avait fait une longue natte rousse.  
  
"Miroiritum" -murmura-t-elle, de peur que quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas vu, ce soit glissé dans la chambre et puisse l'entendre. Le reflet qui était dans le miroir disparut, pour soudainement laisser place à un nouveau, tout aussi agréable à regarder.  
  
De longs cheveux d'un blond soyeux étaient désormais retenu dans la natte et son teint était devenu parfait, lisse comme l'eau et ses traits délicats. Ainsi c'était comme ça qu'ils la voyaient tous? Elle s'était bien vu dans le miroir de Dumbledore, mais elle était un peu trop énervée pour y faire attention. Mais maintenant, elle admit qu'elle avait beaucoup de potentiel. Le seul petit pincement au c?ur fut de voir disparaître ses deux émeraudes vertes. Mais bon, les yeux bruns donnait une touche rebelle à son visage.  
  
Elle entreprit alors de se coiffer différemment, histoire de provoquer ce cher Jamesie. Elle défit alors sa natte et remonta sa longue chute de cheveux couleur blé, avec un jolie barrette en argent, qu'elle avait emprunté à Narcissa, tout en laissant retomber gracieusement des mèches bien choisis. Elle regarda son reflet et en fut plutôt satisfaite. Elle ne semblait ni trop chic, ni trop délabré. Elle était parfaite, arrogante et à la fois mignonne!  
  
Elle se leva et replaça ses vêtements. Elle prononça ensuite le contre- sort, et jeta un dernier coup d'?il à la glace. Même avec ses long cheveux roux, cette coiffure lui allait comme un gant. Que dirait Potter quand il la verrait?? Parlant de lui, il ne devait pas savoir, en aucun cas, ce qu'elle avait appris au sujet de Harry. Sa réaction à côté de la sienne n'était que la bruine avant l'orage.  
  
Et sur cette métaphore, elle sortit de la salle commune des Griffondors, pour aller rejoindre les cinq autres.  
  
*************************  
  
-POTTER! 10 points de moins pour Griffondor!  
  
Au même moment James se retourna pour protester, mais réalisa alors que ce n'était après lui que Rogue criait. Depuis le début du cours, celui-ci s'acharnait sur le pauvre Harry, qui à chaque fois serrait les poings, pour s'empêcher de lancer une remarque cinglante à son professeur de potion.  
  
Severus Rogue semblait être encore plus injuste et mesquin qu'à son habitude. Les maraudeurs avaient eu une surprise en l'apercevant, mais ils s'étaient finalement rendu compte qu'il n'avait à peu près pas changé. Toujours les même cheveux gras et noir, ces cernes immenses sous les yeux, cet air dédaigneux et repoussant. Certes, il avait vieillit et n'était plus l'étudiant qu'ils connaissaient, mais il restait toujours leur cible favorite. D'autant plus qu'il s'en prenait au fils de James. Pour les maraudeurs, c'était ce qu'on appelait l'esprit de solidarité, et ils devaient se venger de ce professeur.  
  
James qui était près d'Harry se retourna vers lui et le regarda.  
  
-Pourquoi il s'en prend deux fois plus qu'aux autres? -lui demanda-t-il en chuchotant.  
  
-Longue histoire...-dit Harry en lui faisant un mince sourire.  
  
-En fait, disons juste qu'il détestait le père d'Harry et qu'il se venge sur sa progéniture! -Dit Ron qui venait de s'embarquer dans la conversation.  
  
Au même moment, une lueur s'alluma dans les yeux des quatre sorciers venus du passé. Pas besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'il ferait regretter les actes de Rogue. Pas de choses dangereuses, mais juste pour le faire un peu repentir. C'était pas bien bien de se venger sur Harry, alors qu'il en avait après James!  
  
James eut un petit sourire diabolique en regardant Sirius. Il n'aurait pas pensé que Severus Rogue le détestait toujours autant, environs vingt ans plus tard! Pas de doute qu'il ne le portait pas dans son c?ur lorsqu'il était encore adolescent, mais maintenant...Ce serait une très bonne occasion pour James de se venger. Finalement, le futur ce n'était peut-être pas si pire que ça après tout.  
  
Le cours continua de se dérouler normalement. Rogue circulait au milieux des élèves qui tentaient de faire leur potion, et s'acharnait sur le pauvre Neville qui ne comprenait pas plus comment réussir sa potion de Véritasium. En fait, peu avait réussi, et tous obtenaient des couleurs plutôt étrange. Évidemment, Hermione et Narcissa avaient déjà terminé et discutait dans le fond de la salle.  
  
Alors que Rogue félicitait encore une fois Malfoy, alors que sa potion était orange plutôt de rouge, une chouette surgit de l'armoire à potion, une fiole accroché à sa patte. Elle fonça droit sur Rogue et une fois au dessus de sa tête, elle se mit à tournoyer tranquillement. Le professeur énervé, essayait de la faire partir, mais il accrocha le volatile et le contenue de la fiole qu'il tenait se renversa sur sa tête et la chouette déguerpit en poussant de petit cri moqueur.  
  
Alors que tous s'attendaient à une réaction assez violente qui coûterait énormément de point à Griffondor, ils furent surprit par la réaction de Rogue. Il se mit à faire des sourires et des compliments à tous.  
  
-Bravo Mr. Potter, j'accorde 20 points à Griffondor puisque votre potion pourpre se rapproche du véritasium. Mr. Montil aussi, 20 point de plus!  
  
James sourit alors à Harry, alors que Rogue continuait d'accorder des points à leur maison, sans se soucier des Serpentards, qui le regardaient indignés. Rogue s'approcha alors de son bureau et saisit une fleur qui s'y trouvait. Il la déposa dans ses cheveux. Il se retourna et fit alors un énorme sourire à tous ceux qui se tenaient devant lui et se retenaient pour ne pas rire. Il réprimanda gentiment Drago qui essayait de le résonner et alla féliciter Hermione pour sa réussite. Il attrapa même un drap qui se trouvait dans un armoir, pour s'en faire un tablier et éviter de salir ses vêtement. Il était parfaitement ridicule! Le reste du cours se déroula dans la plus grande hilarité pour les Griffondors, alors que les Serpentards étaient tous verts de rage que le directeur de leur maison se ridiculise ainsi.  
  
À la sortie, Drago apostropha Harry, qui se tenait près des maraudeurs.  
  
-Bien joué Potter! -Dit-il avec son éternelle ton je-suis-le-meilleur-et-je- vous-domine-tous!  
  
-De quoi tu veux parler Malfoy? -demanda brusquement Harry.  
  
-Joue pas à se jeu avec moi. Je sais très bien que c'est toi qui est à la base de toute cette comédie!  
  
Harry se retourna et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-T'as un méchant problème Malfoy, va te faire soigner!  
  
-Oh...le survivant a trouvé une meilleur façon de faire attirer l'attention sur lui! -dit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
-Fait attention à ce que tu dis! -grogna Harry.  
  
-Est-ce que t'aurais un problème monsieur le centre du monde??  
  
-Hey! -fit James en empoignant Malfoy par le collet et le retournant vers lui. -Laisse-le tranquille!  
  
-Ah tiens tiens! Le petit nouveau qui défend Potter! Je crois que nous n'avons pas été présenté! Drago Malfoy! Je te conseille de te rallier à nous plutôt qu'à se pleurnicheur!  
  
-Ce pleurnicheur hein? Et ben le pleurnicheur comme tu l'appelles, il vaut certainement mieux que le petit emmerdeur de service! Et puis lui au moins il n'a pas besoin de deux gardes du corps collé sur lui en permanence! -fit- il en lâchant Malfoy, qui le regarda de son éternel regard froid.  
  
-Et tu crois que t'es quoi toi? Hein?  
  
Sirius s'avança et étampa Malfoy dans le mûr.  
  
-Je sais pas pour qui tu te prends, mais sache qu'on va pas se laisser faire par toi!  
  
-Wow! Sirius arrête! Calme-toi! -dit Narcissa quelque peu affolée. -Laisse- le tranquille!  
  
Sirius la regarda intrigué, mais s'éloigna de Drago qui les regardait tous avec un air haineux.  
  
-Tu nous en dois une maintenant! Et je viendrai pas t'aider à tous les coups! -Dit Narcissa, une pointe d'autorité dans la voix, en regardant le Serpentard.  
  
Tous s'attendaient à ce que Malfoy réplique et l'envoie balancer, mais au contraire, il se tut, sans pour autant cesse de dévisager les quatre maraudeurs et Potter. Il s'éloigna en marmonnant quelques mots incompréhensibles.  
  
-Mais pourquoi t'a fait ça? Demanda Sirius en la dévisageant.  
  
-Je sais pas, -dit-elle en baissant les yeux sous le poids des accusations.- J'ai juste ressenti quelque chose de bizarre en le voyant!  
  
-Ouais...laisse-la Mike, elle a fait ce qu'il fallait! On devrait pas tout de suite se mettre dans le pétrin. C'est quand même rien que notre premier jour! -dit Rémus en leur souriant.  
  
-Merci...-dit Harry en regardant James et Sirius qui étaient intervenus en sa faveur.  
  
Les deux garçons lui rendirent son sourire et les six sorciers prirent la route de la grande salle tout en continuant de discuter.  
  
-Ça m'étonne que Malfoy n'est pas répliqué! -dit Harry songeusement.  
  
-Pourquoi? -demanda James.  
  
-Ce n'est pas le genre à se faire marcher sur les pieds, disons!  
  
-Peut-être qu'il a craqué pour la belle Tamara! -fit Peter avec un petit air séducteur sur le visage.  
  
La dite se retourna vers lui et lui lança un regard noir.  
  
-J'y compterais même pas à ta place! -lui répondit-elle.  
  
Il prit alors un air boudeur, alors qu'Harry venait de repérer sa copine et Ron qui discutait à table, attendant que le prochain cours commence. Il s'avança vers eux et alla s'asseoir, en compagnie des maraudeurs, avec qui il s'entendait de mieux en mieux.  
  
-Je me demande bien, à quoi va ressembler notre professeur de DCFM cette année! -dit Ron, que le cours de potion avait plutôt rendu heureux.  
  
Les cinq arrivants du passé le regardèrent, ne comprenant pas trop le sens de cette affirmation.  
  
-Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que depuis qu'on est à l'école on a jamais eu un professeur qui est resté plus d'un an ou qui était honnête. -expliqua Lavande qui venait de se glisser dans la conversation.  
  
-Pourquoi? -demanda James intrigué.  
  
-On a eu un fou qui cachait Voldemort dans son turban, on a eu un professeur qui nous montrait comment avoir les dents blanche et qui ne savait même pas comment se défendre contre un veracrasse, ensuite on a eu un mangemort, on a même eu rogue en 5e année! -dit Ron les yeux ronds.  
  
-Il en manque encore deux! -fit savoir Narcissa, l'esprit toujours aussi pratique.  
  
-Vous avez oublié le professeur Lupin! -dit Harry.  
  
-Le professeur Lupin? -demanda Rémus qui malgré ce qu'il entendait, gardait tout son calme.  
  
-Oui, il a été là en 3e et 6e année, mais là encore, c'était un loup-garou! -fit Pavarati qui elle aussi, venait se mêler à la conversation.  
  
Rémus, malgré son teint pâle habituel, blanchit encore un peu. Ainsi, tout le monde ici savait qu'il était lycanthrope? Quel bel avenir on lui réservait alors! Moquerie, rejeté, lui qui avait tout fait jusqu'à présent pour cacher son identité! Seuls Sirius, James, Peter et Dumbledore connaissait son secret.  
  
-Et alors? -s'emporta Hermione. -Tu oublies peut-être que les deux années où il nous a enseigné on été les deux années où l'on en a appris le plus?  
  
-C'est vrai ça! -Fit Harry comme pour l'appuyer.- On a jamais eu aussi bon professeur que ça! Il t'a jamais ridiculiser parce que tu n'arrivais pas à faire ton spero patronum comme il faut! Rogue par contre n'a pas hésiter!  
  
-Et puis c'est les années où on a eu les meilleurs notes en DCFM! -conclut Ron.  
  
-C'est vrai...-dit fautivement Pavarati, qui s'était rapproché de Sirius et qui semblait partie pour engager la conversation avec lui.  
  
Au même moment, un torrent roux, ou blond, tout dépendant de qui regardait, fit son entré dans la grande salle. Elle s'approcha instinctivement des maraudeurs et fit un sourire provoquant à James qui la regardait bouche bée.  
  
-Wow! T'a quelque chose de changer Kaysa! -fit Narcissa en lui décrochant un immense sourire.  
  
Elle était au courent pour le petit pacte en James et Lily, et elle serait évidemment de mèche avec Lily, bien que...  
  
-Alors ce cours de potion? -demanda-t-elle, en s'assoyant près de Seamus, qui avait rapidement pris des couleurs.  
  
James continuait de la regardé, affichant un air plutôt frustré.  
  
-Marrant, tu peux pas savoir comment! -fit Hermione.  
  
-Je veux pas casser votre fun, mais peut-être qui serait temps d'aller en cours? -dit Peter en regardant l'heure et la grande salle qui se vidait peu à peu.  
  
Sur ce, le petit groupe se leva et se rendit au dernier cour de la journée, soit celui de DCFM.  
  
*************************  
  
Le soir venu, les quatre maraudeurs étaient assis dans les divans de la salle commune, devant un bon feu. Celle-ci était vide, compte tenue de l'heure avancé, mais les quatre sorciers avaient pris l'habitude de rester éveillés tard. Chacun songeaient à différentes choses, qui les tenaillaient depuis leur arrivé ici.  
  
Rémus essayait de digérer le fait qu'il est déjà été enseignant ici, et que tout le monde connaissait son état de loup-garou. À quoi bon continuer de se cacher si tout le monde devinait d'ici quelques années son pénible secret. Il imaginait déjà les regards pleins de préjugés que les autres lui lancerait, en particulier les Serpentards. Ils avaient dû accueillir la nouvelle avec bonheur, puisqu'ils auraient une nouvelle façon de se venger de lui. Serait-il mieux d'arrêter de prendre toutes les précautions pour que les gens ne le découvre pas? Non, il devait continuer à se cacher, car pour le moment, ici il était quelqu'un de complètement différent et si on apprenait qu'il était lycanthrope, peut-être ferait-on le lien en Philip et Rémus!  
  
Peter avait la tête penché sur un de ces bouquins, sans pour autant lire. Ses méninges allaient à 100 milles à l'heure. Comme il l'avait trouvé belle. Comme elle rayonnait aujourd'hui. Son c?ur avait bondit lorsqu'elle était entrée dans la grande salle. Depuis déjà bien longtemps, il savait qu'il l'aimait. Mais combien de fois avait-il été déchiré à cause d'elle. Toutes les fois où elle lui avait jeté des regards méprisants, toutes ces fois où tous disaient qu'elle finirait dans les bras de James. Combien de fois il avait espéré être à la place de Cornedrue, seulement pour avoir la chance de plonger ses yeux dans les deux siens, alors qu'elle criait après lui. Mais il n'oubliait pas non plus les fois, où elle lui avait lancé un petit regard de compassion, ou un mince sourire. Seulement la voir lui donnait le moral. Comme il l'aimait, Lily Evans.  
  
Sirius avait plongé ses deux yeux noirs dans le feux et regardait les flammes danser. Ses pensées vagabondaient, passant d'un sujet à un autre, soit le cours de DCFM aux filles, en passant par la transformation de Rémus. Si on commençait par leur dernier cours de l'après-midi, il n'avait pas été trop mal. Bref un nouveau professeur qui voulait leur apprendre les bases et les rudiments de la magie ancestrale. Comment il s'appelait déjà? Ah oui, Dimitri Scedry. Plutôt sympa comme type, quoi qu'un peu sarcastique par moment. Cette pauvre Pavarati qui c'était fait surprendre alors qu'elle lisait un magazine. Parlant de Pavarati, elle était plutôt mignonne, ainsi que Massy et que Elsa et que...bref autant qu'une certaine majorité de filles dans Poudlard.  
  
James jouait distraitement avec ses montures de lunettes. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'à force de les forcer, il finirait par les tortiller. Mais il avait plutôt l'esprit ailleurs. Il pensait à Harry. Quoi qu'il puisse dire ou peu importe comment il pouvait agir, il n'était pas indifférent à ce qui arrivait. Après longues réflexions, il avait conclu, que c'était plutôt une bonne occasion qui se présentait, pour se faire plus proche de lui. Il ne savait pas si le James du futur était un bon père, bien qu'il n'en douta pas, mais lui il y remédirait à sa façon. Il avait bien vite compris que ce ne serait pas difficile de se lier avec son fils, puisqu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup au niveau caractère. Cependant, quelque chose l'inquiétait. Evans aussi semblait bien s'entendre avec Harry. Il ne permettrait certainement pas qu'il tombe dans les filets de miss enquiquineuse de première place. Et puis parlant d'elle, elle semblait avoir compris comment s'y prendre pour attirer l'attention. Il fallait avouer qu'elle était vraiment splendide cette après-midi! "Voyons James, tu parles de Lily la Tigresse, ressaisis-toi mon vieux! C'est ta pire ennemie!"  
  
-Hey James! Tu voulais pas nous parler de quelque chose? -demanda Sirius, les faisant tous sortir de leur rêverie.  
  
-Hum, hum...- fit-il, cherchant encore de quoi il voulait leur parler.  
  
-Alors? -demanda Rémus.  
  
-Et bien ce matin, Sirius m'a rappeler que notre cher Lunard, si présent n'arrêtera pas ses transformations seulement parce que nous avons subi un décalage temporel! -dit-il en esquissant un petit sourire à la James Potter.  
  
-Est-ce que tout fait par exprès pour me rappeler mon anomalie? -murmura Rémus, pour que seul lui entende.  
  
-Bien sûr, il n'y aura aucun problème en ce qui concerne la cabane hurlante et tout ce qui s'en suit, puisque Dumbledore est déjà au courant de tout cela! -continua James.  
  
-C'est quoi le problème alors? -demanda Peter qui ne comprenait pas vraiment où James voulait en venir.  
  
-Et bien on ne pourra plus sortir les quatre, un soir par moi sans se faire repérer. Être tous dans la même chambre nous facilitait beaucoup la tâche, mais là on doit s'arranger autrement.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? -demanda Sirius les sourcils froncés.  
  
-Et bien j'y ai pensé, et je crois qu'une seule personne par chambre devra sortir. Donc celui qui sera avec Rémus, ne sortira plus.  
  
-Mais James! Ça veut dire que toi tu vas passer toutes tes nuits ici puisque c'est toi qui est avec Rémus! -Dit Sirius indigné.  
  
-On a pas le choix...  
  
-Peut-être qu'on pourrait échanger! -dit faiblement Peter.  
  
-Quoi? -demanda Rémus.  
  
-Et bien je pourrais prendre la place de James dans ta chambre, et Sirius et James dans la deuxième. Une fois sur deux ce sera James qui sortira et l'autre fois ce sera Sirius.  
  
-Et toi? -demanda James- Ton apprentissage d'animagus aura servie à rien alors!  
  
-De nous trois, c'est moi qui le maîtrise le moins bien. Et puis un chien ou un cerf maîtrise bien mieux un loup-garou qu'un rat! Vous n'aurez qu'à utiliser une branche pour accéder au passage.  
  
Les trois autres le regardèrent et lui sourirent. Peter était peut-être bien souvent paresseux, parfois froussard, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un maraudeur et avait l'esprit d'équipe. Ils ne seraient pas le quatuors infernales s'ils venaient un jour à en manquer un.  
  
-Je suis désolé les gars...-fit soudain Rémus d'une voix empli de remords.  
  
-De quoi? -demanda Sirius.  
  
-De tous les ennuis que je vous cause. Déjà vous avez appris à vous transformer pour moi, que maintenant vous devez vous forcer pour trouver des arrangements pour ne pas me laisser seul et ainsi compromettre votre séjour à Poudlard. Je peux très bien y aller seul, comme ça vous n'aurez aucun ennui...-  
  
-Arrête ça Mumus! -le coupa James.- Toi aussi t'as toujours été là pour nous alors c'est la moindre des choses. Non?  
  
Il adressa alors un grand sourire à son copain, et au même moment, Sirius émit un énorme bâillement. D'un accord commun, ils décidèrent tous de monter se coucher.  
  
******************************  
  
Bon là je suis vraiment vraiment désolée, parce que moi je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre. J'aurais peut-être aimé avoir plus de temps pour le fignoler et l'amélioré (pcq y'é pas vraiment à mon goût!!!!) mais une promesse c'est une promesse, et comme on est lundi...  
  
Mais je vous promet un chapitre bien meilleur pour ce qui est du prochain. En passant, je sais que j'ai partie cette fic sur une note plutôt sérieuse et que peut-être que c'est pas trop trop constant surtout avec les maraudeurs, mais je crois que le sérieux, ça va être plus pour Godric et Salazard et peut-être aussi Dumbledort et Voldemort...Parlant d'eux, on en a pas beaucoup réentendu parler, je sais, mais là je me suis rendu compte que ça m'a pris deux chapitre pour faire 1 seule journée de classe et si on veut pas que cette fic aille 3000 chapitre, y faudrait peut-être que je commence au moins par finir cette foutu journée. Mais prochain chapitre, je vais intégrer Dumbledore et co...et des spécifications sur sa genre de transe.  
  
Je m'excuse encore pour ce chapitre...on aura juste à mettre ça sur le dos de ma grosse grosse grippe!  
  
Continuez de reviewez, j'adore...  
  
xxx Alyssa 


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10  
  
N/A: Et v'là encore un nouveau chapitre! Je vous dit que cela ben je l'aime pomal mieux que l'autre et que là je fait mon possible pour avancer l'histoire parce que j'ai hâte aux révélations et tout ce qui vient avec, mais qui me reste encore un bon bout avant ça! Mais à bien y penser, peut- être que ça arrivera plus vite qu'on pense, ou peut-être pas... Non mais avec 7 persos à temps plein et 3 à temps partielle c'est pas facile facile...et attendez que Voldie se mette de la parti! Bon tk je vous fait pas patienter plus longtemps, mais avant les remerciements au reviewers:  
  
*Ophélie*: Pour Lily et James et leur mort, ben j'ai déjà pensé (enfin en gros...) à ce que je voulais faire, et je suis désolée, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite...enfin, pas dans l'immédiat près...mais rien ne m'empêche de glisser des petits trucs subtiles...Sinon, non je n'ai pas de site...Merci pour tes encouragements!  
  
*Relena*: Ouais ben selon moi, ce chapitre est nettement mieux réussi! Enfin, tu jugeras par toi-même!  
  
*Ga-L*: Ça explique en partie pourquoi j'ai décidé de relever le défi...j'aime bien les fics où Harry retourne dans le passé, mais y'en a bcp et comme y'en a des vachement bonnes et que je ne peux pas rivaliser avec ça...et ben j'ai sauté sur l'occasion. Et puis comme ça, je pense pas piquer l'idée de personne!  
  
*Ccilia*: En fait, au début, j'avais pensé lui faire avoir une réaction beaucoup plus violente, mais j'ai reconsidéré le tout, et avec tout ce qu'elle va apprendre, y'a bien pire et la sinon ça va devenir la cata!  
  
*Didji*: Bah oui! C'tait pour toi! Sinon voici le chapitre et j'espère que tu vas l'aimer!  
  
*Miya Black*: Vraiment contente que tu adores! Si tu as aimé le cours de potion lis ce chapitre et tu me reparleras de Joseph!(T'inquiète tu vas comprendre!)  
  
*Fumseck*: Wow! Tous ces compliments en une seul review??? Peux pas rêver mieux! Sinon, pour Harry ben on voit un peu de ses pensées dans ce chapitre, mais très peu. On va plus développer sur lui d'ici quelques chapitres, mais pour l'instant j'ai pas trop de quoi le faire penser parce que y se doute pas encore que les nouveaux sont ces parents...mais ça va venir!  
  
Bon alors encore une fois merci à tout ceux qui review, je vous z'adore et j'aime aussi ceux qui lisent cette fic, même si y review pas, mais je les aimerais plus si ils le faisaient!!!!!! (  
  
Bon j'arrête avec mon blabla!  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
*********************************  
  
Chapitre 10  
  
La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, et l'école au grand complet devait dormir à présent. Mais lui, il était là et regardait par la fenêtre les étoiles qui brillaient haut dans le ciel. Il s'amusait bien à le faire avant avec Godric, tous les deux enlacés dans la noirceur. Mais ici, c'était un peu plus risqué. Mais à ce moment, il était content de voir son amant reposé dans le lit derrière lui. Ah, si Dumbledore les surprenaient, lui qui avait aménagé deux chambres, soit une rouge et une verte, spécialement pour ses invités. Il en serait probablement scandalisé. Il avait bien essayer de dormir séparé de son beau Griffondor, mais ça lui était impossible. Ne pas sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque, ne pas entendre le sifflement de sa respiration dans son oreille, oublier le contact de sa peau contre la sienne, ou encore ne plus sentir ses bras protecteurs l'entourer.  
  
Son Godric à lui, lui qu'il aimait, lui qui l'aimait. L'amour, un si beau sentiment quand on sait qu'il est réciproque. Lui, Salazard Serpentard n'aurait jamais pensé tomber éperdument fou de l'amour. Et c'était certes mince comparé à ce qu'il ressentait pour le châtain étendu dans le lit.  
  
Jamais un jour on aurait pu penser que Slazard Serpentard, descendant d'une longue lignée de sorcier sans pitié, puisse un jour éprouver des sentiments humains. Mais il fallait bien qu'il y ait une exception dans la famille. Et il préférait encore renoncé à la renommée de son nom, plutôt qu'à Godric. Après tout, il l'avait bien fait en sautant dans la faille temporelle.  
  
Il réalisait les conséquences que cela avait, et le danger qu'ils couraient tous. Peut-être ne réussiraient-ils jamais à enrayer la menace. Il regrettait d'avoir sauté et d'être arrivé ici. Non pas parce qu'il était, malgré son air froid et indifférent, effrayé par ce qui l'attendait, mais plutôt parce qu'il rendait la tâche de Godric beaucoup plus complexe.  
  
De plus, il savait que son amour n'était pas indifférent à toute ses peurs, et il ne voulait pas être un boulet pour lui. Se serait difficile, mais il se tiendrait droit et aiderait Griffondor dans sa mission. Il n'avait pas peur des défis, et il réussirait à le relever si Godric se tenait à ses côtés.  
  
Il jeta un dernier coup d'?il par la fenêtre, avant d'aller se coucher. Il eut le temps de l'entrevoir. Cette étoile, qu'ils avaient désignée comme étant la leur. Et ce soir, elle brillait encore plus fort que les autres soirs.  
  
*****************************  
  
-James avance bon sang! -s'étrangla Sirius qui faisait de son mieux pour voir où il mettait les pieds.  
  
-Peut-être que si je voyais quelque chose ça irais mieux! Qu'est-ce que t'en pense? -lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement à Sirius qui ne cessait de râler.  
  
-J'en pense que si t'avais pas laisser Evans prendre ta cape, on en serait pas là! -continua de maugréer Sirius.  
  
James se tourna pour répliquer, mais au même moment, il aperçut la porte du dortoir où reposait Lily et Narcissa. Les maraudeurs avaient pensés se la jouer des Serpentards, en particulier de se prétentieux de Malfoy, mais ils avaient vite déchantés en réalisant que la cape reposait toujours entre les mains de Lily. Fallait vite la récupérer s'ils ne voulaient pas que cette dernière s'en serve à de mauvaises fins. Disons juste que Lily avait affirmée son caractère, ce qui n'était pas des plus déplaisant pour certains sorciers de Poudlard, mais qui pour James portait plus que problème.  
  
James tourna alors la poignée docilement, de peur de faire du bruit, mais celle-ci céda sans broncher et la porte s'ouvrit dans le silence le plus totale. Devant lui s'étendait six filles paisiblement endormies sous les couvertures.  
  
Sirius quant à lui ne pouvait évidemment pas se retenir et James dût garder les yeux sur lui pour leur éviter le moindre problème. Qui sait l'idée qui aurait pu passer par la tête de ce maniaque, qui était son meilleur copain.  
  
Il avança à pas de loup jusqu'au lit de Evans et ouvrit le coffre qui se tenait au pied du lit précautionneusement. Celui-ci s'ouvrit avec autant de facilité que la porte et il commença à scruter le contenu.  
  
-Hey, est-ce que moi aussi je peux fouiller dans les effets de ces gentes dames? -chuchota Sirius avec un air faussement angélique.  
  
-Si je ne te connaissais pas autant, peut-être que j'aurais approuvé, mais je crois que tes intentions sont plutôt perverses! -dit James d'un ton qu'il voulait le plus neutre possible.  
  
-Et les tiennes alors?  
  
Et tous les deux partirent à rire, évitant avec soins de réveiller les filles qui ne se rendaient encore compte de rien. James trouva facilement ce qu'il cherchait et l'enfila immédiatement, pour éviter que si quelqu'un ne se réveille, il ne les voit. Lily ne l'avait pas abîmée, elle marchait toujours aussi bien.  
  
Les deux 7e année défirent donc leur pas, mais James s'arrêta au seuil de la porte, forçant aussi Sirius à stopper son élan.  
  
-Quoi? -demanda Sirius une fois de plus ennuyé.  
  
-Et si on laissait une trace de notre passage?  
  
Sirius lui fit un de ses sourires complices qui n'avaient pas changés avec l'âge, et tous les deux chuchotèrent une formule à voix basse.  
  
Ils traversèrent donc jusqu'à leur propre dortoir, non pas sans que Sirius se prenne le pied dans le tapis et percute une table. Il laissa échapper un juron, et après ils se dépêchèrent de retourner dans leur lit.  
  
Leur sommeil fut plutôt de courte durée, car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, quelque chose vint perturber leur nuit.  
  
-SILEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Je vais te tuer!- dit Lily en colère alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre que partageaient les deux maraudeurs ainsi qu'Harry et Ron, suivit par le reste des Griffondor qui avaient été réveillés par le cri.  
  
Les deux garçons ne purent s'empêcher de s'écrouler en la voyant entrer dans la chambre, ainsi que les cinq autres filles qui cohabitaient avec elle. Lily, Hermione et Ginny étaient couvertes des verrues vertes qui couvraient entièrement leur visage. Quant à Lavande, Pavarati et Narcissa, de jolies petites moustaches de félin avaient poussées sur leurs joues et leurs oreilles avaient aussi subi quelques changements.  
  
-Pourquoi ma chère? -demanda-t-il entre deux crise de rire.  
  
-Sois tu changes tes verres, sois tu veux jouer à un jeu qui se joue à deux! -Dit-elle.  
  
Personne ne pu lui répondre puisque les maraudeurs se roulaient toujours de rire sur le sol, et qu'Harry et Ron eux aussi avaient mal aux côtes à force de rire.  
  
-Mon chéri! Peut-être que tu aimerais m'embrasser comme ça! -Dit Hermione en s'approchant et exposant ses verrues aux yeux de son petit ami, qui la repoussa gentiment sans pour autant cesser de rire.  
  
-Aller Mike- Dit Narcissa plutôt épuisée qu'autre chose- La blague a assez duré!  
  
-Mince, j'avais voulu donner les oreilles de chat à la Tigresse! -parvint à dire Sirius, alors que Lily lui lançait des éclairs de ses deux yeux verts, qu'il voyait toujours comme des émeraudes.  
  
-Tu t'es trompé de bord! -articula James.  
  
-Je pense que ça a assez duré! -Dit Lily à bout de nerfs, sans pour autant perdre sa prestance.  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler! -Surenchérit James qui avait encore de la difficulté à garder son sérieux devant la figure couverte de pustules de Lily.  
  
-Je t'avais pourtant avertie, tu joue à un jeu qui se joue à deux! -Elle se tourna vers les Griffondors qui suivaient le fil de la conversation.- J'imagine que Siley vous a tous parlé de Joseph? -demanda-t-elle une lueur espiègle dans les yeux.  
  
-Joseph? -demanda James ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.  
  
-Il se trouve que ce pauvre gamin à une frousse atroce de la noirceur, et ce depuis qu'il est gosse. Alors comme il pleurait tout le temps quand l'heure du couché arrivait, notre très chère maman lui a offert Joseph! Je vous présente donc Joseph! -D'un sort qui était connue que par elle, elle fit léviter une peluche des effets de James. Personne ne put remettre en doute ses paroles puisqu'elle semblait bien provenir des choses de James, même si James n'avait jamais vu cette chose. C'était une peluche girafe, avec un long cou et deux yeux noir.- Ah...pauvre Joseph, que faisais-tu dans les valises de papa? Ne me dit pas qu'il ne t'avais pas sorti parce qu'il avait honte de toi? Méchant Siley! -dit-elle en arrêtant son dialogue avec la girafe et se tournant vers James.- Mais t'inquiète Joseph, il a du mouiller son oreiller à force de sangloter puisqu'il avait peur, et il n'aurait pas tardé à te sortir de là pour te câliner!  
  
Elle se retourna vers l'amas de septièmes années qui s'étaient ramassés là et qui étaient pris de fou rires.  
  
-Ouin, tu nous avais caché ça! -Cria Rémus qui manquait s'étrangler de rire.  
  
-Pauvre Joseph! - Renchérit Sirius qui se mêlait désormais à la plaisanterie.  
  
-Il faut pas avoir honte de ton doudou Siley! -continua Peter.  
  
-C'est bon Kaysa! Arrête! Je vais te les enlever tes verrues! -hurla James rouge de colère et de honte. Cette fois Evans avait bien visé.  
  
Elle se retourna satisfaite vers lui et Hermione fit signe aux autres de retourner dormir.  
  
James maugréa une formule et tout disparut, comme c'était apparut. Sirius en fit de même pour les félines, mais contrairement à son partenaire, personne ne semblait lui en vouloir.  
  
James prit quand même soin de lancer quelques répliques cinglantes à l'intention de sa supposée s?ur.  
  
Elle n'y prêta pas attention, mais une fois sur le seuil de la porte elle se retourna et lui lança Joseph.  
  
-Fait attention à lui, je ne voudrais quand même pas que tout le monde pense que t'es un pleurnichard! -fit-elle d'un air faussement compatissant.  
  
Elle se dépêcha ensuite à déguerpir. James quant à lui chuchota un " je me vengerai Evans" entre ses dents, pour que seul lui entende.  
  
***************************  
  
Le soleil venait de se lever et laissait infiltrer ses rayons, au milieux des rideaux du lit d'Harry. Ce dernier s'en retrouva alors indisposer à dormir. En ouvrant ses paupières douloureuses par le manque de sommeil, il réalisa avec peine que sa nuit avait été de courte durée, mais sans pour autant être ennuyeuse. Il se remémora la scène qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt et un petit sourire s'esquiva sur ses lèvres.  
  
Il se redressa et s'assit de façon à voir l'heure. À peine 6h00,ce qui signifiait qu'il en avait encore pour une bonne heure à être le seul debout. Il ne broncha pourtant pas, puisqu'il avait l'habitude de se réveiller aux petites heures. Il avait désespéré quant à réussir à avoir une nuit complète de sommeil depuis le temps. Il préférait encore passer de courtes nuits où il dormait, plutôt que des longues où il rêvait de Voldemort et des atrocités qu'il faisait subir au monde magique à l'heure actuelle.  
  
La situation ne s'était pas beaucoup amélioré depuis sa quatrième année. Cette année où par sa faute un élève était mort et où le seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu à la vie. Il avait essayer à maintes reprises d'effacer cet épisode de sa vie de sa mémoire, mais impossible, quand à chaque jour quelqu'un vous rappelle que vous êtes le survivant et que la destinée du monde pèse sur vos épaules. Bien vite le passé le rattrapais et le replongeait dans l'enfer de cette journée de juin.  
  
Nombreux avaient été ceux qui lui avaient assuré qu'il n'avait pas à se sentir responsable. Difficile à croire quand on voyait tous les regards désespérés d'élèves qui apprenaient qu'un membre de leur famille venait d'être la victime du mage noir.  
  
Et pourtant, tous essayaient de continuer à vivre comme si la menace était inexistante. Cornelius Fudge avait réussi à nier le fait durant une année complète, où Voldemort s'était tenu tranquille et avait très peu frappé. Mais ça n'avait été que le calme avant la tempête.  
  
L'année suivante avait aussi commencé sur une note calme et certains s'autorisaient même à croire que ce n'était que des fabulations cette histoire de retour. Mais au printemps, IL avait attaqué sans pitié, faisant des centaines et des centaines de morts. Harry avait été piégé une fois de plus, et avait presque réussit à tenir Voldemort, mais celui-ci avait réussit une fois de plus à s"échapper. Depuis ce temps, le seigneur des Ténèbres frappait de plus en plus souvent et il était désormais impossible de nier le fait qu'il soit revenu. Le seul point positif dans toute cette macabre histoire était la mort de Peter Pettigrow et la libération de Sirius.  
  
Sirius avait été proclamé innocent l'année précédente et à partir de ce moment, il avait entreprit de retrouver tous les anciens pour qu'ils puissent leur venir en aide, sous les ordres de Dumbledore. Au point où on en était rendu, on ne refusait aucune main d'?uvre.  
  
Harry, incapable de rester assis plus longtemps dans son lit, se leva sans faire de bruit, avec la ferme intention d'aller se caler dans un fauteuil devant le feu. Au moins, il serait mieux installer pour laisser aller ses pensées. Il écarta donc les rideaux, pour constater qu'il était bel et bien le seul éveillé de la chambre et saisit ses lunettes au passage.  
  
Il referma la porte doucement derrière lui et entreprit de descendre l'escalier qui le menait directement au fauteuil tant convoité. Mais lorsqu'il s'approcha un peu plus, il distingua une silhouette déjà installé dans un des divans. Il se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il voit mieux et constata qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une des nouvelles, soit la jumelle de Siley.  
  
Il avança tranquillement mais en faisant tout de même un peu de bruit pour ne pas lui faire peur, et alla s'installer face à elle. Il l'observa quelques instants, alors qu'elle semblait perdu dans sa rêverie. Puis elle leva ses deux yeux bruns vers lui et lui fit un jolie sourire.  
  
-Pas capable de dormir? -demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
  
-Pas plus que toi semblerait-il! -dit-il en lui rendant sourire et lui soutirant un petit rire.  
  
Un petit silence s'installa l'espace de quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne le rompe.  
  
-Alors pas trop difficile de s'adapter? -demanda-t-il.  
  
-Et bien disons que c'est plutôt différent ici, et que ma famille me manque, mais sinon ça va pas trop mal! -mentit-elle. En fait il y avait une partie de vrai dans ce qu'elle avançait. Mais elle n'était tout de même pas pour lui dire qu'elle était bouleversée parce qu'elle avait appris qu'il était son fils.  
  
-Et bien tu as tout de même ton frère! -hasarda-t-il.  
  
-Parle-moi en pas ! -fit-elle en roulant des yeux.- Je ne sais vraiment pas comment tu fais pour réussir à dormir dans la même chambre que lui, parce que moi ça ferait longtemps que je l'aurais étrangler! -continua-t-elle en approuvant avec un petit air comique qui fit bien rire Harry.  
  
-Je me trompe où tu penses toujours à la nuit dernière? -dit-il.  
  
-Très perspicace! -fit-elle pour se moquer de lui.  
  
Il lui tira la langue et elle répondit par un sourire.  
  
-Comme ça toi et Hermione vous êtes ensembles? -demanda-t-elle pour faire dévier le sujet de conversation.  
  
-Bravo Sherlock Homes! T'as découvert ça seule? -demanda-t-il en lui volant son petit air sarcastique.  
  
-Hey!  
  
-On inverse à présent les rôles! -fit il en lui riant dans la figure alors qu'elle affichait une moue faussement vexée.  
  
-Et ça fait longtemps que vous vous aimez? -demanda-t-elle.  
  
Il acquiesça silencieusement, retrouvant tout son sérieux.  
  
-Longtemps, mais ça a pris bien du temps avant que je m'en rende compte.  
  
Lily le regarda lui montrant qu'elle voulait en savoir plus.  
  
-Depuis qu'on se connaît, j'ai toujours éprouvé quelque chose de particulier envers Hermione. Au début j'ai cru tout simplement à une amitié et ce pendant cinq ans! Difficile de faire pire!  
  
Si à ce moment Rémus avait été là il aurait probablement glissé quelque chose comme "Bof, t'as qu'à voir Lily et James!" et Lily remercia le ciel qu'il dorme encore profondément.  
  
-Et alors? -demanda-t-elle, impatiente de connaître la suite.  
  
-Et bien comme à chaque Noël depuis notre 4e année, Dumbledore avait pris l'habitude d'organiser un bal pour souligner l'événement. Vous aviez ça à Salem?  
  
-À Salem? -demanda Lily ne voyant pas du tout pourquoi il lui parlait de cet institut.  
  
-C'est pas là que t'étudiais avant de venir ici? -demanda-t-il en lui lançant un regard étrange.  
  
-Ah oui...désolée, je pensais à autre chose! -dit-elle en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible. -Euh oui, nous avions bel et bien un bal.  
  
-Et bien ici c'est l'événement de l'année, alors comme d'habitude tout le monde en parlait. La recherche de quelqu'un pour vous accompagner et tout ce qui s'en suit! Bref un vrai fiasco. Mais un jour Hermione est arrivé dans la salle toute excitée et elle a déclamé qu'elle y allait avec je ne sais plus trop quel Serdaigle vraiment mignon. À ce moment j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange qui ne c'était jamais emparé de moi avant. Je n'ai pas réalisé sur le coup que c'était de la jalousie, mais ce soir-là quand je l'ai vu danser dans les bras d'un autre, j'ai eu un petit pincement au c?ur, et j'ai réaliser que j'aurais bien aimé être à la place de ce gars. Mais en même temps je ne croyais pas mériter une fille bien comme elle. Elle était trop bien pour quelqu'un comme moi et puis je savais très bien que l'avoir dans mes bras ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elle était mieux avec un autre. Puis l'année dernière lors de l'attaque contre Poudlard, et bien elle a plongé ses yeux dans les miens et à ce moment, j'ai réaliser l'ampleur du sentiment que je ressentais pour elle et comment elle était importante pour moi. Je savais qu'à partir de ce moment, je ne pourrais plus nier le fait que je l'aimais. Et même si à ce moment j'avais dût mourir, j'aurais été un homme comblé car j'avais vu dans ses yeux la même lueur qui habitait les miens depuis longtemps. Et puis la suite on la connaît déjà... -dit-il en se mordant les lèvres avec une lueur heureuse mais à la fois triste dans les yeux.  
  
À ce moment, Lily aurait bien aimé aller le prendre dans ses bras et le bercer, mais son secret l'en empêchait. Elle baissa alors les yeux, pour éviter que ceux-ci ne la trahissent.  
  
Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter pendant une bonne demie-heure, jusqu'à ce que du bruit se fasse entendre des dortoirs et que d'autres têtes fassent leur apparition. Sirius, Rémus Hermione et Pavarati furent les premiers à descendre. Évidemment Hermione reçut son baiser matinal et Sirius commença immédiatement à fleurter avec Pavarati. Il fallait tout de même dire que cette dernière ne se déplaisait pas à ce jeu.  
  
Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, James fit une apparition qu'il essaya de rendre grandiose. Il réussit presque puisqu'il manqua à deux reprise descendre les escaliers sur le dos. Pendant ce temps, Lily avait trouvé une excuse pour remonter s'enfermer dans le dortoir, incapable de rester à proximité de cet imbécile, comme elle s'amusait à le surnommé. James remarqua et la regarda étrangement disparaître.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ce matin? -demanda-t-il à Sirius.  
  
-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas digéré ta farce de la nuit dernière! -lui répondit-il.  
  
-Ah désolé si madame n'a pas le sens de l'humour! Et puis ça devrait plutôt être à moi d'être en colère! -répliqua James sans aucun brin de mauvaise humeur dans la voix.  
  
-Au fait, comment va Joseph? -fit Rémus, juste pour le faire enrager.  
  
En guise de réponse, il reçut un coussin par la tête.  
  
******************************  
  
Dumbledore était rester éveillé toute la nuit à chercher la solution dans ses livres. Malgré les nombreux ouvrages qu'il avait fouillé, il n'avait encore rien trouvé qui ne puisse l'aider. Peut-être y'avait-il un autre moyen de l'arrêter ou au moins de retarder sa venue. On avait beau dire qu'il était le sorcier le plus puissant de la planète, il ne pouvait rien à cela. Tout aurait été si simple s'il n'y avait pas eu cet accident...  
  
FLASH BACK  
  
***************** -Docteur, est-ce que vous croyez qu'il vas s'en sortir? -implorait une voix de femme en pleur.  
  
-Définitivement madame, il a montré des signes de réveil ce matin. -répondit une voix d'homme. -Cependant, je ne vous cacherez pas qu'il y a des complications...  
  
-Des complications? -demanda la femme entre deux sanglots.  
  
Une petite silhouette se tenait entre la porte de sa chambre et le coin du couloir d'où il pouvait apercevoir les deux adultes qui discutaient. Il s'agissait en fait d'un médecin de l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste et sa maman. Elle semblait très inquiète.  
  
-En fait, le sortilège qu'il a reçu n'est pas sans impacts. Il aurait dû succomber en le recevant. Mais par un mystère qui nous est inconnu, il est toujours en vie...  
  
-S'il vous plaît docteur, dîtes-moi qu'il n'arriveras rien à mon petit Albus.  
  
Pourquoi sa maman était-elle en train de pleurer? Il sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il ne tolérait pas de la voir souffrir comme ça. Il avait juste le goût d'aller se réfugier dans ses deux bras, mais il serait découvert et on lui demanderait de retourner se coucher.  
  
-En fait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu passer par la tête de la personne qui lui a infligé, mais nous avons découvert qu'il s'agit en fait d'un sortilège de la magie d'Ynverwood.  
  
-La magie d'Ynverwood? -demanda sa maman qui semblait totalement terrifiée. -La magie obscure...-chuchota-t-elle.  
  
-En effet! À partir de maintenant, le côté sombre et obscur de votre fils se matérialisera à certaines dates et sèmera le mal autour de lui.  
  
-Pardon?  
  
-À certaines périodes de sa vie, Albus aura un double astral qui sèmera et engendrera le mal autour de lui...  
  
Et à ce moment il vit sa maman s'effondrer en pleurs sur le sol.  
  
FIN DU FLASH BACK  
  
************************  
  
Albus continuait de chercher. Lui qui avait penser que jamais dans sa vie, il n'aurait à se confronter de nouveau à lui-même. Cela pouvait paraître bien plus que fou, mais seul lui connaissait la souffrance qu'amenait la honte de vous-même. C'était le pire combat qu'on pouvait à avoir à mener lors d'une vie. Et pour la deuxième fois il devrait y faire face. Ce serait maintenant où jamais. Une dernière fois, une dernière fois décisive!  
  
*******************************  
  
Fin de ce chapitre! Hey je vous annonce qu'on est jeudi et il est terminé alors ça me donne en masse de temps pour faire les corrections et pas être à la presse comme pour le dernier...et en plus c'est les vacances alors...  
  
J'espère que vous l'avez bien aimé parce que moi je me suis vraiment plu à l'écrire. Pis pour Dumbledore, ben je me suis rendue compte que mettre des précisions ça ferait pas de tort alors là vous le trouvez peut-être un peu moins dérangé!  
  
Bon alors, pour Salazard, ben si g mis cette scène c'est parce que j'en avais fait une avec Godric et ça met une petite touche de romantisme en attendant James et Lily alors...  
  
Mais sinon la petite scène ak Joseph demeure de loin ma favorite! Bon tk je vous laisse et oubliez pas de reviewez!  
  
Alyssa 


	11. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11  
  
N/A: Bon alors voici un autre super chapitre...Vous vous rappelez dans les premiers chapitres quand je vous ai dit qu'il manquait encore deux persos très importants, et ben ils vont apparaître à la fin du chapitre et pis on les présentera plus bientôt...Sinon je suis pas trop sûr de l'appellation de Trelawney et si jamais y'a une faute et ben vous avez qu'à me le dire!94 reviews en tout! Bientôt 100!! Wow c'est tellement mon rêve!!!Faudrait ben que je fasse qqc de spécial pour ça! Vous avez une tite idée??????? Bah vous me direz ça dans vos reviews! Maintenant je remercie ceux qui m'en ont posté pour le dernier chapitre...  
  
*Hermione 2005*: Ah et ben voici le nouveau chapitre et j'espère que tu vas l'aimer! Mercie beaucoup.  
  
*didji*: Ah ben merci...là j'ai prise la très bonne résolution que dans le chapitre prochain je fais avancer les choses parce que sinon ça va faire une centaine de chap...en espérant que tu aimeras ce chapitre!  
  
*Luna*:Pour vrai?? Ah non...bon d'accord j'admet que même moi je me mêle, mais y'a une tite note sur ça à la fin...t'aura qu'à aller voir...sinon merci et j'espère que tu vas aimer  
  
*Ophélie*: tu sais que tu me touches vraiment quand tu dis ça??? Non mais là sincère tu exagères, je serai jamais aussi bonne qu'elle! Mais ça fait vraiment plaisir ce que t'a écrit! Et je suis vraiment vraiment contente que tu sois une de mes fans (ah bon sang ça fait tout bizarre d'écrire ça!) Merci encore mille fois!  
  
*Ccilia*: Merci... et pour le nombre de chapitre je sais pas encore...mais là j'ai pris la résolution de faire avancer les chose un peu donc ça devrait pu être trop trop long! En plus j'ai une super idée pour eux!  
  
*Solar*: Sincèrement moi aussi j'aime beaucoup moins ces scènes et je te promets qu'il y en aura moins dans les chapitres à venir parce que je préfère encore écrire sur les couples hétéro! Merci pour ton review.  
  
*célina*:Contente que tu aimes...et j'avoue que j'ai bien aimé tes idées...surtout ceux ak les deux fondateurs alors t'inquiètes, tout ça mijote dans ma tête!Merci beaucoup.  
  
*Miya Black*:J'avoue que la scène de Joseph je l'ai bien aimé et t'inquiète qu'on y refera allusion plus tard...Voici la suite j'espère que tu vas aimé!  
  
Bon alors bonne lecture!  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
***************************  
  
Chapitre 11  
  
Narcissa arpentait les couloirs depuis déjà une bonne dizaines de minutes à la recherche de Lily. Idée aussi que de disparaître inconito alors qu'elle discutait avec Ron et Sirius. Et là pas moyen de retrouver sa trace. Elle avait été voir dans la grande salle, mais pas la moindre trace de sa meilleure amie. Elle avait ensuite pensé à la bibliothèque mais là non plus, Lily n'y était pas. Elle restait introuvable. Si seulement elle avait su que Lily adorait particulièrement les endroits surélevés, elle aurait peut-être pensé aller voir dans la tour d'astronomie, mais elle ne savait pas. Elle continuait donc de la chercher en pestant contre elle et au moment où elle allait abandonner et retourner dans sa salle commune, elle fonça dans quelqu'un et la surprise la fit tomber sur le sol.  
  
Elle releva les yeux pour voir dans qui elle avait foncer et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir deux yeux gris la scruter, une masse de cheveux blond obstruant leur champ de vision.  
  
Elle constata qu'il la regardait avec un froncement de sourcils, alors prit- elle un air froid en le fixant elle aussi. S'il croyait qu'il l'intimidait et qu'elle baisserait les yeux, il se trompait. Signe de soumission et Narcissa Firanci ne se laisserait pas dominer par qui que ce puisse être.  
  
Au bout de quelques secondes, le garçon esquiva un petit sourire moqueur et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
-On s'est déjà vu je crois? -dit-il d'un ton sec, mais malicieux qui lui était bien connut.  
  
Pour seul réponse il eut un regard froid. À sa vue il esquissa un nouveau sourire mais cette fois plus franc et Narcissa se détendit en comprenant qu'elle était sur un terrain d'égalité avec lui.  
  
-En cours de potion, si tu te souviens! -dit-elle, une lueur espiègle dans les yeux. - Je t'ai sauvé la face!  
  
-J'espère que t'attends pas des remerciements! -dit-il de son éternel ton dur.  
  
-Et si je te disais que si! -rétoqua-t-elle.  
  
-Et bien moi je te dirais que tu vas attendre longtemps! -continua-t-il.  
  
Elle s'arrêta alors de marcher et il dut en faire ainsi pour rester à la même hauteur qu'elle. Elle tourna son jolie minois vers lui et le fusilla des yeux. Mais cela eut d'avantage pour effet de le faire rire, plutôt que de lui faire peur.  
  
-Tu sais que si je n'étais pas intervenue, ton petit visage de fils à maman, il ne serait plus intact! -dit-elle avec une gravité qu'elle essayait de rendre plausible en retenant son fou rire.  
  
-Petit visage de fils à maman? Tu peux bien parler toi! Tu oublis peut-être que tu te tiens avec la bande à Potter! -dit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
-Et alors?-demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
  
-Et ben pas besoin de te rappeler que c'est un perdant!  
  
-Pas besoin de te rappeler qu'il a déjà vaincu Voldemort et que lui il est pas voué à une vie de mangemort! -prononça-t-elle sur le même petit ton sarcastique et brusque.  
  
Il la regarda étrangement. Comment une fille nouvelle dans cette école pouvait-elle en savoir autant sur lui? Seulement, il ne savait pas qu'elle avait intercepté une discussion entre Harry et Ron et puis elle avait risqué certaines informations qui apparemment s'étaient révélées exactes.  
  
-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles! -Dit-il alors qu'une couche de glace avait recouvert ses yeux.  
  
-Oh que si Draco Malfoy! -dit-elle se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui.  
  
-AH oui? Et ben est-ce que tu sais aussi ce que c'est d'avoir un père qui a déjà tracé un destin pour toi et qui te force à le suivre sans bifurcation même si tu le détestes avant même de l'avoir entamé? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est d'être obligé de passer des heures et des heures aux côtés d'un homme qui te déteste mais qui ne te renie pas seulement parce que tu portes son nom? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que d'avoir une mère qui a les yeux vides de toutes émotions et qui souffre en silence à cause de son mari qui la torture intérieurement? Si seulement t'es dans cette situation, alors là tu pourras me juger! -lui dit-il en essayant de contenir toute la fureur qui à se moment le submergeait.  
  
-Désolée, je ne savais pas! -Dit-elle en le fixant droit dans les yeux, ressentant toute la douleur que ce garçon pouvait tolérer.  
  
-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié! -ajouta-t-il brusquement.  
  
Surprise par autant de froideur, elle tourna des talons et partie en direction opposée. Elle ne se laisserait certainement pas parler comme ça par ce garçon insolent.  
  
-Attend!-supplia alors la voix du blondinet.  
  
Elle revint tranquillement vers lui, sans pour autant perdre son air impassible.  
  
-Oublie toute cette histoire!  
  
Elle le regarda quelques secondes et lui sourit enfin, lui montrant qu'elle était bien prête à oublier cet accès de colère. Après tout, il y avait quelque chose qui l'attirait chez ce garçon.  
  
-Alors tu m'as toujours pas dit ce qui t'a poussé dans les bras du grand Harry Potter! -dit-il malicieusement.  
  
-Et ben c'est évident! C'est son grand charme, sa beauté naturelle, son charisme. Il est tout simplement parfait! -dit-elle en jouant la parfaite groupie.  
  
L'espace d'un moment, il la regarda étrangement, se demandant s'il l'avait bien jugé finalement, mais lorsqu'elle se mit à rire de son air déconfit, il comprit la bourde qu'il venait de commettre et l'imita.  
  
-Tu sais que je commençais à te trouver sympa! -dit-il entre deux fou rire.  
  
-Et bien au risque de te décevoir, je t'annonce que ce n'est pas mon genre de garçons, mais il est plutôt sympa! -dit Narcissa en retrouvant difficilement son sérieux.  
  
-Sympa? Attend de mieux le connaître!  
  
-Tu sais que comparé à toi, il est un ange! -dit-elle en le regardant.  
  
En guise de réponse il lui tira la langue.  
  
-Insolent!  
  
-Prétentieuse!  
  
Narcissa le regarda et éclata à nouveau de rire. La pensée qu'ils ressemblaient à James et Lily venait de lui traverser l'esprit et elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire. La seule différence était que ces deux-là éprouvaient de l'amour bien qu'ils le nient, alors qu'elle, elle ressentait juste un bien-être avec Draco.  
  
-Bon allez! Ils m'attendent tous dans la grande salle. Heureuse d'avoir à nouveau fait ta connaissance! -dit-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.  
  
Il lui rendit et la regarda partir. Au moment où elle allait franchir le seuil de la grande salle, il se souvint de quelque chose et lui lança une ultime phrase.  
  
-En passant, merci pour le cours de potion!  
  
Elle le regarda un instant et un sourire s'illumina sur ses lèvres. On pouvait aussi y lire une expression de "C'est moi la plus forte, je t'avais prévenue que je gagnerais!". Sur ce Draco bifurqua en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards en songeant que pour une Griffondor, cette fille était vraiment bien. Il avait cru reconnaître quelque chose en son expression. Elle maîtrisait tout aussi bien que lui le petit air "froid-et- intimidant" et ça lui plaisait bien. Il pourait sûrement s'en faire une amie. Seulement, s'il avait su pourquoi, peut-être sa vision aurait-elle changé!?!  
  
*************************  
  
La grande salle de Poudlard était envahie de bourdonnements incessants de la part des élèves qui étaient pour une quelconque raison tous, du moins en partie, de très bonne humeur. Évidemment, à la table des Griffondors on parlait encore de la petite scène qui avait eu lieu au cours de la nuit et lorsqu'on posait une question à Lily ,elle affichait un de ses sourires les plus radieux et se faisait le plaisir de répondre. Quoi que James Potter aurait voulu insinuer elle était en train de gagner côté popularité. Lui aussi faisait rage, mais encore difficile de résister à la belle blonde de Griffondor qui faisait chavirer tous les c?urs sur son chemin ou qui suscitait de l'envie de la part de toutes les filles.  
  
Ensuite, James fit son entré en compagnie de Sirius et Rémus. Peter devait être un peu plus loin en arrière et traîner de la patte comme d'habitude. Lily ne pouvait faire autre chose que de le prendre en pitié, celui dont tout le monde riait, même s'il avait encore un taux de popularité plus élevé que la moyenne, vu avec qui il se tenait.  
  
Les maraudeurs approchèrent près d'eux et James prit le siège en face de Lily. Avant de prendre la parole, il lui décrocha un sourire sarcastique.  
  
-Alors petite s?ur, trop honteuse pour rester dans la salle commune ce matin???-demanda-t-il seulement pour la provoquer comme à son habitude.  
  
-Désolé mon petit Siley, mais si j'ai fait ça ce n'était que pour toi! Je ne voulais pas te rappeler ton humiliation cuisante de hier! -Fit-elle en jouant avec les joues de James.  
  
Celui-ci se dégagea et la regarda avec un air moqueur.  
  
-Cependant ça semble n'avoir servi à rien puisque tout le monde en parle! -continua-t-elle, sur le même ton.  
  
James porta attention aux conversations des autres et pu constater que sa fausse s?ur disait bel et bien la vérité. Pour une fois, ce fut lui qui lui lança un regard noir. Le petit-déjeuner se passa normalement entres les discussions que tenaient Harry avec les maraudeurs et celles de Lily et Hermione. James réussit tout de même à bien se sortir de toutes les moqueries qu'on pu lui lancer en embarquant dans le petit jeu que Lily avait lancé. Narcissa finit par arriver et resta vague sur le où et avec qui elle était. Ensuite, il fut temps de commencer la journée de cours. Harry et Ron firent la moue en constatant que le premier cours était divination. Les maraudeurs avaient aussi pris cette option, ainsi que Narcissa. Lily quant à elle avait plutôt préféré aller en arithmancie et constata avec joie qu'Hermione suivrait les cours avec elle.  
  
Ils se séparèrent donc au grand escalier et entreprirent de le gravir pour se rendre jusqu'à la tour où se donnait les cours.  
  
-C'est qui la prof? -demanda Rémus, comme ça juste pour savoir.  
  
-Sybille Trelawney! -dit Harry avec une intonation plutôt étrange pour les nouveaux, mais qui en laissait deviner long sur ce qu'il pensait.  
  
-Complètement tarée cette prof! Y'a pas pire qu'elle! -Gémit Ron.  
  
Lavande qui se tenait enlacé près de lui, lui décrocha un petit coup dans les côtes et Ron se rendit compte de son erreur, se rappelant que sa petite amie vouait une parfaite adoration à ce professeur timbrée.  
  
Les maraudeurs et Narcissa laissèrent les autres prendre un peu d'avance pour pouvoir discuter en paix.  
  
-Sibylle Trelawney??-S'étrangla Peter. -Pas la Sybille de Griffondor?  
  
-J'ai bien peur que oui! -dit Rémus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.  
  
-C'est pas avec elle que t'as déjà sorti Sirius? -demanda James en le toisant du regard.  
  
Ce dernier acquiesça sans aucune gêne.  
  
-Ça a pas vraiment duré longtemps...elle passait son temps à me crié dessus! Mais si vous saviez comment elle était bonne au lit...-fit-il les yeux perdu dans le vide.  
  
Narcissa le regarda horrifié et décrocha un soupir qui en disait long sur sa façon de penser. Mais pour qui il se prenait Black pour parler des performances de ses anciennes conquêtes...  
  
-On dirait bien qu'elle est pas très très apprécié ici! -continua James se souciant peu de l'interruption de Sirius.  
  
-Je me demande bien ce qui a pu faire qu'elle choisisse cette voie plutôt qu'une autre...je croyais qu'elle avait horreur de cette matière. -enchaîna Rémus.  
  
-Peut-être aussi que ce n'est pas la même! -hasarda Peter.  
  
Il se value alors 5 regards septiques et il préféra se taire plutôt que de répliquer et se rendre encore plus ridicule. Cependant, il aurait pu avoir raison, mais il constata plus tard, que son hypothèse s'était révélé fausse.  
  
Ils arrivèrent à la trappe où déjà une petite masse d'élèves attendaient de pouvoir entrer dans la salle de cours. Comme par hasard, celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant le passage vide au sorcier qui anticipait plutôt de monter là haut.  
  
Lors du premier cours de l'année, Trelawney leur avait précisé qu'il travaillerait à lire l'avenir plus approfondie dans les feuilles de thé, dans les étoiles, et finalement dans les yeux. Les élèves de Griffondor en avait déjà assez de boire du thé à chaque cours. Heureusement les maraudeurs arrivaient pile au milieu du premier trimestre alors il ne leur resterait pas trop longtemps à boire cette fichue boisson.  
  
Ils entrèrent et étouffèrent sous l'atmosphère chaude et parfumée qui régnait dans la pièce. Décidément, en l'espace de quelques années, les choses avaient bien changé. Ni Sirius, ni James, ni Peter, ni Rémus, ni Narcissa se rappelait avoir un jour suivit un cours de divination dans une pièce avec un tel aura. S'ils avaient pris cette option, ce n'était que parce qu'elle était très facile de réussite, mais ils croyaient tous que ce n'était que du chi-chi. Voilà pourquoi Lily et une majorité d'autre personnes n'avait pas pris cette option...dont Sibylle Trelawney, une de ceux qui affirmait avec le plus de conviction que ce n'était qu'une perte de temps que de croire qu'on pouvait lire l'avenir.  
  
Les cinq nouveaux allèrent prendre place avec Harry et Ron qui étaient plutôt reculés.  
  
-Où est-elle cette Sibylle? -demanda Sirius à Harry.  
  
-Vaut mieux pas la chercher! -dit ce dernier en plaisantant.- Elle se cache dans un coin d'ombre et sort au moment où tu t'y attends le moins.  
  
Effectivement, alors qu'il disait ça une forme se dessina près d'eux et Peter sursauta en voyant cette drôle de femme.  
  
En fait, tous les cinq furent surpris en constatant qu'il s'agissait bien de leur cons?ur d'école. Si on ôtait la multitude d'épaisseurs de voiles et de châles, on découvrait toujours la même Sibylle avec sa silhouette frêle, ses deux yeux bleus perçants et sa masse de cheveux blonds. Évidemment, ils étaient les seuls à savoir ceci, puisque tous les autres qui se trouvait dans cette pièce ne voyait qu'une femme déguisée en insecte vivant.  
  
-Je vois que cinq nouvelles personnes se sont joint à nous...-dit-elle de sa voix mielleuse.  
  
-Pas besoin d'avoir des dons de divination pour constater ça! -maugréa Ron, ce qui fit bien rire tout ceux qui l'entendirent.  
  
-Je pense qu'il serait intéressant d'en découvrir plus en regardant ce que leur avenir nous dit.- enchaîna-t-elle, de sa voix ridicule qu'elle essayait de rendre crédible. Mrs. Brown allez chercher les cinq tasses bleues qui se trouvent dans l'armoire à votre droite, je vous prie.  
  
Lavande s'effectua et revint avec les tasses bouillantes et les tendit aux nouveaux qui semblaient plutôt septique en ce qui concernait de boire leur contenu. Il s'exécutèrent tout de même, alors que Trelawney s'était penchée sur le cas d'Harry.  
  
-Je vois une fin qui approche mon garçon. Une fin terrible dans d'atroces souffrances. Je vois aussi que vous surmonterez des épreuves bien difficiles...-  
  
Harry n'écoutait déjà plus et regardait James qui manquait s'étouffer avec son thé, tellement il riait de ces absurdités.  
  
-Elle est souvent comme ça? -demanda-t-il.  
  
-Toujours. -soupira Harry consterné.  
  
James se retourna vers Sirius et lui fit signe de se pencher vers lui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait Patmol pour qu'elle devienne comme ça? -demanda-t-il.  
  
Ce dernier haussa des épaules. Heureusement pour eux, Harry avait de nouveaux sombrer dans les catastrophes que lui prédisait le professeur et il n'avait rien entendu. Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient.  
  
-Je vois que Mr. Hodsi a terminé son thé, ainsi que Mr. Montil et Miss Figera. Nous pourrons donc commencer. Quelqu'un veux essayer? -dit Trelawney.  
  
-Moi je vais m'occuper de Mike! -s'écria Pavarati.  
  
Elle approcha du blondinet et commença son étude des feuilles de thé, tout en lui lançant de petits regards comme-ci, comme-ça.  
  
-Je vois que tu vas très bien t'adapter, tu vas faire de nouvelles rencontre et que tu vas sortir avec moi! -Dit-elle en le provoquant du regard.  
  
Sirius fut surprit par autant de perspicacité, mais agréablement surpris. Il fit un des ces sourires séducteurs à Pavarati qui retourna s'asseoir en gloussant.  
  
Tout au long du cours, d'autre personnes se mirent sur les cas des nouveaux en leur annonçant toutes sortes de banalités sous le regard ennuyé des autres. Finalement, Sibylle s'avança et décida d'exécuter la dernière prédiction, soit celle de Rémus.  
  
Elle avança vers le garçon à l'air posé et saisit sa tasse. Elle la fit tourner dans certains sens et se plongea dans la lecture de celle-ci. Ses yeux restaient baissés vers les feuilles de thé et on ne pouvait voir l'expression qui s'y glissait. Elle les releva enfin et fixa intensément Rémus. Il put voir la peur et la souffrance dans les yeux de cette femme.  
  
Elle sembla alors prise d'un malaise et sans rien dire de ce qu'elle avait vu, elle se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils et libéra les élèves, même s'il restait encore quelques minutes au cours.  
  
Tous sortirent, sans pour autant ne pas avoir certaines questions sur ce qui venait de se passer.  
  
*****************************  
  
Depuis près d'une demie-heure, une discussion importante se tenait dans le bureau du directeur. Les trios personnes qui étaient réunis autour de ce bureau étaient sur le point de conclure une affaire qui pourrait avoir des répercussions sur le reste de l'humanité.  
  
-Je crois que l'on pourra très bien se comprendre! -Fit l'homme qui se trouvait là avec les deux femmes.  
  
-Heureuse de vous l'entendre dire -dit une de deux femmes. Elle était grande et svelte et avait des cheveux blonds lui arrivant aux épaules, qu'elle avait retroussé.  
  
-Nous vous devrons une dette importante!-conclut la seconde qui était plus petite mais avec de jolies et longues boucles brunes.  
  
-Et puis, j'adore votre idée après tout! J'ai toujours été poussé par la force qui vous motive...-dit Albus, un sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
-Alors vous ferez l'annonce ce soir? -demanda la blonde.  
  
-Comme nous en avions convenu! -Ajouta-t-il. -Maintenant, vous pouvez rejoindre vos appartements, nos elfes de maisons se sont chargés de vos valises.  
  
Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et sortirent discrètement du bureau.  
  
Une sourire mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres de l'homme qui se tenait dans la pièce. Il se leva et s'avança vers la glace. Il avait plutôt bien réussi sa transformation. Même barbe longue et blanche, même yeux bruns doux, même ride et même vieillesse dessinée sur ce visage.  
  
Tout était parfait. Qu'elle bonne idée d'avoir envoyer Dumbledore- celui de cette époque- en congrès pendant quelques jours. Pendant ce temps, il pouvait prendre possession de tout ce qu'il avait besoin pour le reste de son plan. Et voilà que ces deux charmantes demoiselles l'aiderait sans même le savoir...  
  
"Finite Incantium"  
  
Soudain la barbe disparut, le visage se métamorphosa et il parut rajeunir d'au moins cinquante ans. Le voilà qui retrouvait sa personnalité de 25 ans. Il était magnifique. Il se regarda et un sourire démentiel défigura son visage. Il ne devrait pas oublier de se retransformer plus tard, mais pour l'instant il garderait sa propre apparence. Ses cheveux foncé, sa peau bronzé, mais surtout ses deux yeux bruns pâles, presque or!  
  
******************************  
  
Et voilà, encore un autre de terminer! Bon alors plusieurs mon fait savoir qu'ils étaient plutôt mêlé dans mon histoire...surtout en ce qui concerne ce cher Dumbledore. Non il n'est pas crac...et peut-être qu'après avoir lu ce chapitre vous aurez un peu plus compris. Mais enfin, si vous êtes toujours aussi mélanger, vous avez qu'à me l'écrire dans un review et je me ferai le plaisir de laisser une note dans le prochain chapitre pour clarifier la situation en ce qui concerne ce cher directeur(puisque c'est plutôt important)...mais peut-être aussi que je me fais des idées et que vous avez tout compris...Pis si vous voulez pas attendre jusqu'à lundi, ben aller voir le chap...6...je crois...y'a une mention sur les yeux or et peut- être ben que vous allez comprendre!!  
  
Bon là je me tais! Alors dite-mois ce que vous en avez penser...ça fait toujours ben plaisir!  
  
Kiss  
  
Alyssa 


	12. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12  
  
N/A: Bon alors réponses au revieweurs en bas et une note très importante!  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
********************************  
  
James retint Rémus par la manche, alors que Sirius, Peter, Narcissa et les autres se rendaient à la grande salle pour manger. Ils sortaient de leur cours de métamorphose et James malgré sa facilité pour cette matière, avait plutôt eu de la difficulté à se concentrer. Bien sûr, il y avait évidemment Lily-la-tigresse qui avait retenu son attention alors qu'elle flirtait avec le Poufsouffle assis près d'elle et Sirius qui avait insinué qu'il était jaloux...Mais ce qui avait entre autre déranger son esprit, c'était plutôt ce qui s'était passé en divination et il avait pu constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à être tourmenter par la situation.  
  
Nombre d'élèves n'avaient pas pris tout cela au sérieux, mais ceux qui venaient du passé ne pouvait pas ne pas prendre cela en considération. Même Harry semblait se poser quelques questions et il n'était surtout pas temps de commencer à éveiller les soupçons sur leur identité.  
  
-Rémus...-dit James sérieusement.  
  
Rémus lui lança un regard lui rappelant qu'il devait l'appeler Philip.  
  
-Bah peu importe le nom qu'ils voudraient tous que je te donne, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en divination? -demanda-t-il en le regardant soucieux.  
  
Rémus sembla hésiter mais ne dit pas un mot. James ne lui avait pas demandé pour rien. Il savait très bien que l'état de loup-garou de son copain avait aiguisé tous ses sens et que pour lui, détecter une expression n'était pas le moins du monde compliqué, alors qu'aux yeux de personnes tout à fait normal, c'était quasi impossible.  
  
-Mumus, je te le répète, qu'est-ce qu'elle a vu?-demanda James de plus en plus inquiet que son ami ne dise rien.  
  
Rémus baissa les yeux et regarda ses pieds l'espace de quelques secondes. Ils les releva à la hauteur de ceux de James et le confronta du regard.  
  
-Elle sait tout! -dit-il sans aucun tremblements dans sa voix.  
  
James sentit sa respiration s'arrêter l'espace de quelques battements de c?ur, puis recommencer en accéléré. Est-ce qu'il avait bien compris ce que Rémus venait de dire? Est-ce qu'elle savait vraiment tout?  
  
-Elle sait qu'on arrive du passé, elle sait qui on est, elle sait que je suis un lycanthrope, elle sait qu'Harry est ton fils, elle sait ce qui va nous arriver dans le futur, elle sait tout James, tout!- continua-t-il de sa voix toujours aussi calme.  
  
-Mais...mais comment? -demanda ce dernier en essayant le plus possible de garder son sang froid.  
  
-J'en sais rien. Mais si tu avais vu ce qui est passé dans ses yeux...-dit Rémus, avec un léger frisson.  
  
James le regarda comme en lui demandant de s'expliquer. Qu'avait-il vu?  
  
-C'était horrible. Au début il y avait de la surprise lorsqu'elle a reconnu notre identité, ensuite une sorte de peur s'est dessinée pour laisser place à la souffrance, au désespoir. Je ne sais pas comment te le décrire pour que tout cela rende justice à ce que j'ai vu, mais je crois qu'on est mieux de pas chercher à savoir ce qu'elle sait.  
  
James resta bouche-bée après ce que Rémus venait de lui dire. Maintenant il était presque sûr que Sibylle Trelawney les voyait avec leur apparence propre. Et Rémus qui disait qu'il vaudrait mieux ignorer ce qu'elle savait...en disant ça il ne faisait qu'aiguiser sa curiosité. Mais il avait probablement raison.  
  
Sans un mot, ils allèrent rejoindre les autres, en mimant une fausse tranquillité d'esprit. Ils bavardèrent joyeusement avec les autres, James comme à son habitude s'amusa aux dépends de la chère Lily qui feignait l'ignorer et discutait Pavarati et Lavande, alors que Harry et Hermione était plutôt occupée à se câliner. Narcissa riait de pitreries de Sirius et l'espace d'un moment, ils purent oublier ce qui était arrivé quelques heures au par avant. Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que l'incident était clos. Une fois que l'heure de retourner en cours revint, tout le monde évacua la grande salle et Lily se leva pour partir au cours d'Hagrid. Seulement, James la retint par le bras et la força à rester, ainsi que les quatre autres.  
  
-Mais t'es cinglé Potter? Je vais pas rester ici et manquer un cours à t'entendre radoter sur un de tes exploits de ce matin! -dit-elle en le toisant du regard.  
  
-On se calme miss-parfaite. Je ne m'étais pas trompé à ce que je vois, tu reste toujours la même fillette accro à ses bouquins! -dit-il avec un sourire mi-moqueur, mi-provoquant.  
  
Il produisit l'effet escompter et Lily s'assit, non sans lui lancer un regard qui tue, de ses deux émeraudes.  
  
-Ah et puis arrête de me regarder comme ça! -dit-il brusquement. -C'est important ce que moi et Rémus on a à vous dire.  
  
-C'est à propos du cours de divination...-continua celui qui était le plus posé.  
  
-Le cours de divination??-demanda Lily en constatant que tous les convives se mordaient les lèvres, même Narcissa. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait comme bêtise encore?  
  
-Et bien tu te souviens de Sibylle, Lily? -demanda Narcissa avec une voix plus aigue qu'à son habitude.  
  
-Oui...-dit cette dernière méfiante.  
  
-Et ben c'était elle la prof de divination. -enchaîna Peter qui ne voyait pas pourquoi tout le monde faisait un drame de cette histoire.  
  
Lily éclata alors d'un fou rire incontrôlable alors que les autres ne trouvait pas du tout ça drôle, excepté peut-être Sirius qui n'avait pris l'incident qu'au sérieux à demi.  
  
-Vous me faite marcher! Elle était une de celle qui pestait le plus contre cette matière.  
  
Il haussèrent tous des épaules et fixèrent intensément Lily qui avait soudainement un mauvais pressentiment de ce que serait la suite.  
  
-Elle a fait lire notre avenir par d'autre...-dit Rémus.  
  
-Et disons que personne n'a vraiment énoncé de vérités, -ajouta Sirius.  
  
-Jusqu'à ce que Sibylle elle-même décide de lire une de nos tasses...- continua James.  
  
-Non! Non! Non! -dit Lily en ouvrant bien grand les deux yeux et en se levant.- C'EST PAS VRAI! -lâcha-t-elle découragée.  
  
-Calme-toi Lily! -Dit Narcissa d'un ton plutôt froid. -Elle a seulement eut une expression bizarre et elle s'est pas sentie très bien après, mais ça veut rien dire!  
  
James et Rémus se regardèrent étrangement et cela n'échappa pas à Lily!  
  
-Elle sait tout alors! -dit-elle en fixant Rémus et James et se foutant totalement des regards ébahis que Sirius, Peter et Narcissa lançaient à James puisque eux non plus n'en savait pas plus. -BON SANG! Vous pouviez évidemment pas éviter de nous mettre dans ce bordel, il fallait que vous vous fassiez remarquer? Bravo! Vous vous rendez peut-être pas compte de ce qui va se passer. Ça compromet tout! On va devoir partir. Vous croyez vraiment qu'on va pouvoir rester ici alors que tout ceux qu'on va croiser vont nous regarder comme si on était des bêtes de cirque? Que Dumbledore va nous laisser ici à côtoyer nos enfants alors qu'ils vont savoir qui ont est. Vous avez beau dire ce que vous voulez, tout est finie pour nous! À leur façon ils vont essayer de changer le passé, le présent et le futur. Comment Harry va réagir en sachant qu'il côtoie sa mère et son père, mais qu'ils ont le même âge que lui?-hurla t'elle d'un ton froid et empli d'une sorte de haine.  
  
James s'étrangla avec la gorgée d'eau qu'il venait de prendre.  
  
-T'as bien dit son père et sa mère? -demanda-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.  
  
Elle lui lança un regard noir et ne porta pas plus d'importance à sa remarque.  
  
-Clame-toi Lily, ne saute pas aux pires conclusions immédiatement, -surenchérit Sirius qui malgré son comportement qu'il essayait de rendre détendu, on pouvait sentir de la panique dans sa voix. Il savait très bien que si Sibylle s'ouvrait tout le monde serait au courant très rapidement et que Lily avait raison.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait James? Tu te rends compte!-continua-t-elle, en reprenant un peu son calme.  
  
-HEY! C'est trop facile de mettre ça sur mon dos Lily! Toi on sait ben que t'est parfaite pis que c'est jamais toi qui se mettrais dans une galère comme ça! Mais cette fois-là t'aurais rien pu faire. C'est elle qui a insisté pour la faire la prédiction et c'était même pas ma tasse! -lui cria- t-il.  
  
Lily regarda Rémus et son expression se radoucit. Elle lui fit un regard et ce dernier comprit très bien qu'elle lui demandait pardon. Elle ne baissa pas pour autant sa garde en ce qui concernait James Potter.  
  
-Bon alors c'est bien beau se crier dessus, mais c'est pas ça qui va régler notre problème! -dit soudainement Peter avec une petite voix sarcastique.  
  
Tous se regardèrent et réalisèrent qu'il avait raison. Il n'avancerait à rien en continuant de prendre les nerfs. Valait mieux se calmer et trouver une solution.  
  
-Bon alors pas question que vous retourniez dans son cours! -dit Lily qui avait retrouver toute sa prestance.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes? -demanda Narcissa.  
  
-Arithmancie ou bien Runes! -dit-elle sagement.  
  
-Et tu crois qu'on va pouvoir changer comme ça?-demanda James pour la provoquer.  
  
-J'en sais rien! Mais si t'as une idée meilleure propose là alors! -dit- elle en se retournant vers lui et le regardant froidement.  
  
James détourna les yeux ne pouvant plus supporter ces deux lacs émeraudes qui semblaient vouloir l'attraper et le noyer. Comme il pouvait la détester seulement à cause d'un regard.  
  
-On aura qu'à aller voir Dumbledore et lui expliquer la situation. Ensuite il se chargera de dire aux autres profs qu'on a pas aimé cette option et comme on est nouveau et qu'on vient d'une autre école, ce sera crédible. Pour Sibylle, il n'aura qu'à lui dire de se taire! -Fit Sirius qui pour une fois sortait une réflexion intelligente ne touchant pas aux filles ou au sexe.  
  
Les six semblèrent adopter cette solution et il fut convenu que ce serait Rémus et Peter qu'y irait voir le directeur. Ils se levèrent donc et partirent en direction de la tour des Griffondors où ils pourraient faire ce qu'ils voulaient en attendant que le cours se termine.  
  
Au moment où Lily allait franchir la porte, elle sentit la main de James s'accrocher à son bras et la retenir. Elle se tourna brusquement et constata qu'ils n'étaient plus que tous les deux. Elle le regarda en fronçant les sourcils et aussitôt il prit la parole, voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans la même pièce que lui.  
  
-C'est quoi l'histoire qu'Harry est entouré de son père ET sa mère! Si je suis le père...  
  
-Bravo Potter! Ça été long avant que tu réalises que cet enfant il fallait être deux pour le faire? -demanda-t-elle sarcastique.  
  
-Oh my god! -lança James en se prenant la tête dans les mains.  
  
-Moi qui croyait que tu avais peut-être une once d'intelligence...-continua- t-elle sans se vexer de le voir réagir ainsi.  
  
-C'est sérieux Evans! On parle d'un enfant! -dit-il en élevant le ton.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que j'ai pas déjà pensé à tout ça? Voilà une semaine que je me prends la tête avec ça et toi pendant ce temps-là tu joue copain-copain avec lui! -dit-elle aussi sur un ton qui commençait à dépasser la moyenne.  
  
-Mais t'avais qu'à me le dire! -cria-t-il.  
  
-Pourquoi? Tu crois que j'avais envie de me rendre encore plus compte que mon destin est lié au tien? Tu crois que je voulais vraiment voir la vérité en face? Puis si tu voulais tant le savoir t'avais qu'à lui demander à Harry!-hurla-t-elle.  
  
-Je comprends pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit! J'aurais encore mieux préféré ne pas le savoir! -dit-il encore plus fort.  
  
-Je vois très bien! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à faire la gaffe de coucher avec toi James, mais soit c'était un mariage forcé, soit je n'étais pas consciente ou dans je ne sais quelle circonstance, mais je ne l'ai sûrement pas fait par volonté! -continua-t-elle.  
  
-Met encore ça sur mon dos! Si tu le voulais pas cet enfant, t'avais juste à pas le garder! -lui cria-t-il.  
  
-C'est bon James! Tu veux vraiment savoir...présentement je ne regrette pas du tout l'enfant, mais je regrette plutôt le père! Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire! -hurla-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle était vraiment en colère et partit sans lui adresser un autre mot.  
  
James resta seul au milieu de la grande pièce vide. Peut-être l'avait-il un peu trop poussé à bout. Après tout, elle ne savait pas plus que lui ce qui était arrivé, et ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute. C'était une erreur qu'ils avaient fait à deux! Mais était-ce vraiment une erreur? Voilà une occasion qu'il avait eu pour faire la paix avec elle et il venait de la gâcher.  
  
******************************  
  
Le cours d'Enershutya arriva rapidement et c'est de bon train que tout le monde s'y rendit. Cependant, même si personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé, on pouvait sentir un tension entre Kaysa et son frère. Bien sûr, il y en avait toujours eu une, mais avant on aurait plus qualifié cela comme de la rivalité, alors que maintenant c'était plus de la haine. Il y avait eu quelque chose qui avait encore plus brouillé leur lien et cela sembla mettre les quatre autres mal à l'aise.  
  
Cette constatation n'était pas totalement fausse, puisque même si elle adressait toujours la parole à Rémus, Peter et Sirius, Narcissa ainsi que les trois garçons étaient placés dans une situation qu'ils auraient évité, ne sachant même pas pourquoi. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que Lily et James s'était dit, mais ils imaginaient assez bien la tournure que cela avait pris. Ils n'imaginaient cependant pas les conséquences que cela aurait...  
  
-Bonne nouvelle! -Annonça alors le professeur Gekema en voyant arriver ses élèves.  
  
Tous allèrent prendre leur place et attendirent avec impatience ce que leur professeur avait à leur annoncer.  
  
-Je vous annonce que le cours sera consacré à la pratique! -dit-il en leur souriant.  
  
Tous se regardèrent ne comprenant pas du tout pourquoi il disait que cela était une bonne nouvelle.  
  
-Et c'est quoi alors la bonne nouvelle? -demanda Sirius, ce qui fit éclater certaines filles de rire.  
  
-Et bien c'est toujours mieux que de faire de la théorie! N'est-ce pas Mr. Hodsi?  
  
Sirius haussa des épaules, et sur ce, tous se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre leur partenaire pour essayer d'entrer de nouveau dans l'état de transe.  
  
Lily prit le plus grand soin d'emmener Narcissa loin de James Potter et de mettre la plus grande distance possible entre eux deux. Elles se retrouvèrent près d'Hermione et Harry qui se chamaillait puisque Harry essayait de chatouiller la nuque d'Hermione avec ses lèvres, alors que celle-ci voulait essayer de se concentrer. Cela fit bien rire les deux filles, mais elles décidèrent de se mettre au travail.  
  
Lily décida que cette fois-ci c'était plutôt à Narcissa d'essayer la première. La blonde se concentra alors et comprit Lily qui n'avait pas réussi du premier coup la dernière fois. En fait, pas grand monde était arrivé à un résultat jusqu'à date. Sirius avait fait des pitreries tout le long du dernier cours et James n'avait pas encore essayer. Quant à Peter, il n'était arrivé à rien. Rémus par contre avait réussis, mais il fallait dire que son état de loup-garou avait beaucoup aidé. Ensuite, Harry avait aussi réussi à entrer en transe et essayait maintenant d'expliquer à Hermione comment faire, alors qu'elle avait plutôt de la difficulté à saisir. Sinon, tout les autres semblaient toujours sur le point d'atteindre cet état de concentration, mais au dernier moment ils perdaient tout ce qu'ils avaient réussis à faire.  
  
Lily remarqua que Narcissa semblait plutôt bien se débrouiller et ne semblait plus tout à fait là. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et sourit à Lily.  
  
-Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça finalement! -dit-elle joyeusement.  
  
-Si on veut...-dit Lily en soupirant.  
  
Elle s'assura que Narcissa était prête à l'assurer s'il arrivait quelque chose et essaya de nouveau de se plonger dans cet état paradoxal. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de vider sa tête. Elle parvint à oublier ses études, sa situation, son exile dans le futur, finalement tout sauf...POTTER. Il était là à trotter dans son esprit et à la narguer. Lui et son petit pari minable, lui et tout les problèmes qui lui causait, lui et la discussion qu'ils avaient eu quelques minutes plus tôt dans la grande salle. Il restait encré là ainsi à la tourmenter. Qu'est-ce qu'elle n'aurait pas donné pour le faire disparaître! Puis soudain, sans qu'elle n'est même songer à le faire partir par tout les moyens, il disparut en fumée, pour laisser place au vide. C'était le néant totale et si cela ne s'était pas produit la dernière fois, Lily aurait probablement pris panique. Mais elle s'avait que c'était ça la transe et qu'elle devait s'efforcer de se concentrer sur son énergie.  
  
Alors qu'elle essayait de sentir le flux qui parcourait ses veines, elle sentit de nouveau son corps s'affaisser et chuter. Cette fois-ci, elle semblait plonger par l'avant. Mais elle n'arrivait toujours pas à empêcher la chute, n'y à se réveiller.  
  
Ses yeux s'ouvrirent enfin et elle sentit deux bras qui l'entourait et son menton dans le creux d'une épaule. "Narcissa était là pour m'attraper!" Songea-t-elle. Cependant, elle réalisa que la masse qui la retenait était trop massive pour être celle de son amie. Elle leva les yeux et réalisa qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Mr. James Potter une fois de plus. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait à toujours être là quand elle voulait qu'il n'y soit pas?  
  
Elle reprit l'équilibre et se défit de son emprise sans même une regard pour le remercier. Elle remit ses vêtements en place sous les yeux vexés du garçon.  
  
-Mrs. Montil! Encore heureuse que vous n'ayez pas piquer un plongeon! -Dit Griffondor en s'approchant. -Je crois que nous avons un problème. Semblerait-il que vous n'entriez dans cet état seulement que lorsque votre frère soit à proximité.  
  
Lily réprima une petite grimace.  
  
-Coïncidence! -lança-t-elle sachant très bien que ce que le professeur avançait était plausible, bien qu'elle ait voulue se le cacher.  
  
James la regarda avec le même mépris, bien qu'on est pu lire une pointe de tristesse et de remords dans ses yeux.  
  
-Je ne croirais pas! -Continua Godric qui commençait à comprendre quelque chose que seul lui voyait. - Je crois que certains changements s'imposent. Alors Miss Firenci vous vous mettrez dorénavant avec Mr. Hodsi et les deux Montils ensembles. Ainsi vous n'aurez plus aucune difficulté à enter en transe miss! -dit-il en se tournant vers Lily.  
  
-Vous voulez dire que je devrai faire équipe avec lui? -demanda Lily en pointant James qui restait muet, même si normalement il aurait rouspété jusqu'à obtenir grâce.  
  
Le professeur acquiesça.  
  
-Mais voyons, vous me dîtes que la seule façon pour laquelle je pourrais entrer dans cette transe c'est qu'il soit à mes côtés? Mais ça n'a aucun sens.  
  
-Miss Montil, je vous l'assure, faites-moi confiance! Et puis il sera plus proche pour vous rattraper si vous tombiez à nouveau.  
  
Lily leva des yeux suppliants vers son professeur qui lui sourit et comprit qu'il n'était plus vraiment possible de le faire changer d'avis. Elle alla donc à l'endroit où James et Sirius travaillait et regarda Narcissa qui semblait plutôt bien s'amuser avec son nouveau partenaire. Elle par contre ne s'amusait pas du tout. Et en plus, elle serait prise avec lui pour le reste de l'année.  
  
-Allez Li...Kaysa. Fait un effort et arrête de me faire la tête! -dit James avec des yeux dépourvus de toutes traces d'agressivité.  
  
-Je ne te le répèterai pas, on n'a plus rien à se dire! D'accord on s'est foutu dans la merde, mais je vais réussir à me démerder tout seul! -lui cracha-t-elle à la figure comme s'il s'agissait de du venin.  
  
-Tu réagis comme une enfant! On s'est mal comprit! Je ne croyait pas tout...-  
  
-Pas besoin d'essayer de te racheter, le mal est déjà fait et toi aussi tu l'as admit! -Dit-elle brusquement.  
  
Elle lui fit alors signe d'essayer l'exercice et ne lui adressa plus la parole du reste du cours. James avait comprit le message et si elle ne voulait plus de lui, tant pis, il aurait au moins essayer. Il ne courrait pas après elle pour attendre son pardon.  
  
À la fin du cours Lily se dirigea vers Griffondor.  
  
-Pourquoi cela ne m'arrive que quand je suis avec lui? -demanda-t-elle sans la moindre once de courtoisie.  
  
-Ce sera à vous deux de le découvrir! -dit Godric en ramassant ses choses et fermant la porte derrière les derniers élèves qui tardaient à sortir.  
  
Sur cette réponse qui lui plaisait plus ou moins, Lily se rendit à la grande salle pour dîner et s'assit entre Harry et Narcissa. Elle n'adressa pas le moindre regard à James et celui-ci ne sembla pas s'en plaindre.  
  
-Alors Harry! C'était vraiment pas mal ce match! -dit James alors que Sirius approuvait.  
  
Le premier match de Quidditch avait eu lieu quelques jours au par avant et ils avaient affronter les Poufsouffles. Ils avaient gagner par 90 point d'avance et Harry avait attraper le vif d'or. Le prochain match irait seulement après Noël, puisque la saison de gel approchait et que les autres équipes devaient aussi s'affronter.  
  
-Vous risquez de remporter la coupe! -dit Sirius alors que Pavarati lui chuchotait de petits mots doux à l'oreille.  
  
-Je ne serais pas si sûr! -dit ce dernier.- Les Serdaigles ont un nouvel attrapeur et je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable...et vous n'avez pas encore vu les Serpentard à l'?uvre!-dit Harry.  
  
-Ils sont bons? -demanda Peter.  
  
-Non, mais disons qu'ils aiment contourner les règlements! -s'empressa de dire Ron en lançant des regards mauvais du côté de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Au même moment, Dumbledore se leva et détourna l'attention de tous les élèves vers lui. Harry eut un pressentiment étrange, et l'espace d'une seconde il crut voir les yeux de son mentor passer du bleu au brun, mais il réalisa qu'il s'était fait des illusions.  
  
-Mais chers amis, commença-t-il de sa voix douce, mais à la fois autoritaire. -Je sais qu'il est inhabituel de recevoir de nouvelles personnes dans l'enceinte de Poudlard déjà que l'année soit commencée depuis plusieurs semaine. Cependant, vous avez pu constater que nous l'avons fait en permettant à six nouveaux élèves de se joindre à nous et deux nouveaux professeurs ainsi. Donc, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne le ferions pas de nouveau. Vous savez tous très bien ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de l'enceinte de l'école et que Voldemort (à ses mots, toutes les têtes ou presque frémirent) se fait de plus en plus cruel. C'est pourquoi nous accueillons Miss Aurélie Ratchet et Miss Alexa Sanders.  
  
Au même moment, deux silhouettes apparurent près du directeur. À sa gauche il y avait celle qui se nommait Aurélie. Elle était de grandeur moyenne et avait de jolie cheveux brun bouclé qui lui descendait dans le dos. À la droite de Dumbledore se trouvait Alexa avec ses cheveux blonds aux épaules et sa vision décrocha plusieurs sifflements admiratifs. Elle sourit de son sourire qui se révélait parfait et exquis.  
  
-Toutes deux font parti d'une guilde de duel très reconnue et viennent ici dans le but d'observer. Protéger et de pouvoir repartir avec de meilleurs connaissances en ce qui concernent la façon de diriger une école et de travailler avec de jeunes sorciers. Elles se feront plutôt discrètes, mais vous risquez tout de même de les croiser dans les couloirs. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de dîner! -dit le directeur en souriant chaleureusement à ses élèves.  
  
Lily chuchota quelques mots à Narcissa et se leva. Elle prit la direction de la tour d'astronomie où elle pourrait être seule et réfléchir.  
  
Peu à peu, les élèves se levèrent et retournèrent à leur salle commune.  
  
*************************  
  
Albus était dans son bureau et rassemblait ce qui lui serait utile et qu'il ne pourrait revenir. Il avait défait le charme qui le faisait ressembler à Albus Dumbledore le parfait directeur attentionné, ruisselant de bien et qui cherchait à protéger ses élèves.  
  
Il était de nouveau le Albus de 25 ans, arrogant, irrésistible, empli de mal, et débordant de plans pour conquérir le monde des ténèbres. Quoi qu'on dise, le mal engendre le mal, et chaque être recèle en lui certaines pulsions vers le mal et vers le bien. Seulement dans son cas, les deux parties s'étaient séparées.  
  
Maintenant il devait faire vite, car le congrès ne tarderait pas à terminer et Albus Dumbledore reviendrait et il ne serait probablement pas ravie de voir son double astral devant lui.  
  
Son plan était infaillible. Lorsque le vieux reviendrait, il serait caché dans un endroit secret quelque part dans l'école, et ainsi, il pourrait en profiter pour faire des interventions en se faisant passer...pour lui...et amener bien des problèmes au gentil Albus...!  
  
Un rire effrayant s'échappa de ses lèvres et en même temps, il rédigea une note au sujet de Aurélie et Alexa de la part de Mc Gonagall, et ainsi le vieux ne se poserait pas de question! Son plan était bel et bien infaillible.  
  
Sur ce, il ramassa ses choses et quitta le bureau en prenant soin de le laisser tel qu'il était lorsque Dumbledore était parti!  
  
**************************  
  
Bon et voilà l'autre chapitre...et comme prévu une note pour clarifier la situation de Dumbledore! Je conseille même à ceux qu'y s'y retrouve dans tout ça de la lire puisque c'est tout de même important en certain point dans l'histoire! Mais avant les réponses aux revieweurs que j'aime tant! Vous vous rendez compte que j'ai passé le cap des 100...j'ai pas eu d'idée pour vous remercier alors si jamais y'en a une qui me passe par la tête je vous la fait savoir!  
  
*ophélie*: Tsé que ça me fait vraiment plaisir que t'aime autant! Vraiment vraiment beaucoup! Pis pour Dumbledore et ben disons que j'y suis un peu aller au hasard pour les dates et je suis pas sûr de mes affaires alors tu peux bien t'imaginer l'âge qu'il a...fit toi pas sur moi! Lol! Sinon pour ton problème et bin sache que pour moi c'est pas un problème et si ça te dérange pas, et ben tant mieux continu à lire! Tout ce que je ne veux pas c'est que le monde me chiale dessus, mais si tu n'a aucun problème avec le R vas-y...ça serait trop dommage de te perdre comme revieweuse! Pis je dois l'avouer même moi j'ai pas 17 ans donc...  
  
*alana chantelune*: Et ouin ben pour les deux femmes on les revoient pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre...peut-être dans ceux à venir et je suis contente que tu aimes mes persos...je vais continuer de les développer, et il risque d'avoir d'autres trucs avec Narcissa et Draco!  
  
*jamie*: Ahhhh je suis vraiment ravie que tu aimes autant! C'est tellement un soulagement de voir que le monde apprécie ce que l'on fait! Sinon c'est certain que je l'arrêterai pas en plein milieu je l'adore trop et puis je veux terminer toutes les fics que j'ai commencé donc...Merci encore  
  
*Miya*: C'est sûr que Joseph on va le revoir...peut-être pas tout de suite, mais t'inquiète il sera de retour un peu plus tard!  
  
*Relena*: Bon alors pour la compréhension et ben j'ai laissé la note parce que c'est vrai que j'ai pas été clair et ça me fait plaisir! Sinon pour leur discussion, c'est certain que y'en a au moins un des deux qui va le savoir...tu verras bien qui et quand...  
  
*Diane Slytherin*T'inquiète pour Dumbledore y'a une note un peu plus bas et tout devrait être plus éclairé...pis pour les yeux et ben disons que c'est plus une façon de les reconnaître...pis pour Godric, il a finalement gardé son apparence normal comme Salazard, pcq il n'y a pas de portrait d'eux donc aucune chance de les reconnaître! ( Alors j'espère que tu a quand même aimés ce chapitre.  
  
*Ccilia*: Ah merci pour la précision...disons que j'y suis aller un peu à la guess et j'ai pas prit le temps de vérifier et je sais que c'est pas bien mais bon...je ferai attention la prochaine fois...mais merci encore!  
  
*Siria Potter*: Alors pour Dumbledore c'est expliqué quelques lignes plus bas donc j'espère que ça t'éclaireras et sinon merci pour tes encouragements!  
  
Bon alors merci à tout ceux qui ont reviewez et comme promis voici les explications...  
  
Alors quand il était petit, Albus Dumbledore a eu un accident magique et il aurait dû mourir. Mais seulement, à la place, son être s'est comme séparé en deux. Un Albus gentil et un Albus méchant. Mais le double ne s'est pas manifesté avant longtemps et dans sa transe,(chap 6) ce qu'il a vu, c'était la première fois que le Albus méchant s'est manifesté. Alors il a pris conscience qu'il reviendrait et referait le mal. En passant, même si Albus vieilli, le double reste toujours un mec de 25 ans craquant et arrogant. Alors là Albus s'est dit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête son double pour empêcher qu'il ne refasse des choses catastrophique comme la première fois! (En passant on sait pas encore ce qu'il a fait la première fois, mais ça va venir) Mais le double il est intelligent donc il profite que Albus soit en congrès pour se manifester et prendre la place et se faire passer pour le directeur. Mais il ne doit pas se faire voir par le Albus gentil et c'est pour ça qu'il manigance un plan diabolique.  
  
Donc là on va voir ce qui va se passer, mais il est important de comprendre que les deux Albus sont UNE SEULE PERSONNE (dans deux corps «le mal et le bien!»)!!!!! Pis pour les yeux, ben ça va vous aider à comprendre...le vieux a les yeux bleus...mais le jeune et méchante les a bruns or...alors c'est ça qui est ça... et ça sera un signe pour les différencier! Si y'a encore des question, ben faite moi le savoir et je vais me faire un plaisir d'y réponde!  
  
Kiss  
  
Alyssa 


	13. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13  
  
N/A: Bon alors voici le chap 13 qui a été fini d'écrire mardi le 6 mai, mais que j'ai en parti refait 3 fois...c'est celui que plusieurs personnes attendaient et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes...sinon les réponses aux revieweurs sont plus bas.  
  
****NOTE*****: À venir les chapitres seront postés le mardi...parce que le lundi j'arrive à 10h00 chez moi (heure du Canada) et ça vaut pas vraiment la peine de poster à cette heure donc à l'avenir ça sera mardi plutôt que lundi!  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
****************************  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
Le temps passait, ainsi que les semaines et on considérait maintenant les six nouveaux comme faisant parti du décors depuis toujours. Leur intégration avait été rapide et on oubliait presque le mystère qui les entourait. Les maraudeurs avaient vite fait d'intégrer Harry dans leur coups ingénieux. Cette alliance n'avait pas ravi Malfoy qui se retrouvait avec deux fois plus de plaisanteries liées à le faire suer, mais s'il avait su le nombre d'interventions que Narcissa avait fait en sa faveur, il l'aurait probablement remercié, bien que ce soit un geste qu'il accomplissait que très peu souvent.  
  
Lorsqu'on la questionnait, cette dernière restait plutôt vague sur la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Draco. En fait, elle-même n'aurait pas pu dire qu'est-ce qui se passait entre eux. Ce qu'elle savait par contre, c'était que ce n'était pas de l'amour. Mais leur camaraderie était rapidement disparue pour laisser place à une complicité sans égale. Malgré tout, il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le lien qu'ils entretenaient et elle n'aurait pu le décrire, car tout cela lui échappait. Comme une confrontation mutuelle.  
  
Quant à Lily et James, on ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que la situation entre eux s'était vraiment améliorée. Lily refusait toujours obstinément d'adresser la parole à James et tous avaient abandonné l'idée que cela se produise. Ils réalisaient maintenant que leurs fréquentes chicanes étaient encore plus les bienvenues que ce froid inexpliqué entre eux. James avait eu beau essayer d'obtenir son pardon, un jour un homme se tanne. Il fallait dire que l'avoir ciblée comme victime de certaines plaisanteries n'avait peut-être pas attiré son attention de la façon escompté. Toujours est-il que maintenant, presque tout le monde s'était habitué à cette situation.  
  
Sinon Rogue leur avait passé tout un savon lorsqu'au cours suivant celui où il s'était rendu ridicule, il avait vu arriver Potter. Il avait subtilisé une bonne cinquantaine de points à Griffondor, mais comme tous y étaient habitués, on n'en avait pas fait un cas particulier. Au cours d'Enershutya Lily et James faisait toujours équipe, même si chaque fois on craignait un meurtre, et ce sous le regard amusé du professeur. Lily continuait de chuter à tout coup et James ne pouvait que la rattraper. Même si il ne la portait pas dans son c?ur, ce n'était pas une raison valable pour la laisser s'écraser par terre. Harry avait été le seul à réussir à produire de petites étincelles au creux de sa main, mais on était encore loin du résultat final.  
  
Les deux célèbres duellistes s'étaient faites plutôt discrètes comme l'avait fait remarquer Dumbledore, mais lorsqu'elles croisaient quelqu'un dans les couloirs, elles adressaient de grands sourires enthousiastes. Alexa était intervenue à quelques reprises lors de cours de DCFM et Aurélie avait séparé bien des élèves qui avait provoqué des duels dans les corridors.  
  
Puis Halloween était arrivé aux portes de Poudlard et ce fut une totale réussite. Tout le monde s'amusa et les maraudeurs songèrent même, que le hasard avait bien fait les choses que de les envoyer avant la fête. Ils étaient arrivés juste au bon moment. Même Lily s'était éclatée ce soir-là, et James ne niait pas qu'il n'avait jamais vu Evans aussi détendue. Elle avait passé la soirée à bavarder avec des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles, même peut-être un peu trop au goût de James.  
  
Puis novembre était enfin arrivé, amenant avec lui toute la tristesse que le paysage gris pouvait dégager. Les feuilles dans les arbres étaient complètement tombées et comme si dame Nature avait décider de rendre l'atmosphère plus mélancolique, le temps était gris.  
  
Mais ce n'était pas pour ça que l'enthousiasme des Griffondors s'évanouirait. C'est pourquoi, ils étaient tous réunis autour d'une feuille qu'on venait d'afficher sur le babillard. Les cours de la journée était terminée depuis longtemps et la noirceur avait envahie le ciel. Mais tous avaient les yeux rivés ou parlaient de ce qui y était écrit.  
  
"SORTIE À PRÉ-AU-LARD CE WEEKEND"  
  
James, Sirius, Peter, Rémus, Narcissa, Harry et Hermione étaient tous calés dans des fauteuils près du feux et regardaient danser les flammes dans l'anse du foyer. Bien sûr, Lily en avait encore profité pour s'échapper et nul ne savait où elle allait quand elle disparaissait.  
  
-Je me demande bien à quoi ressemble Pré-au-Lard à ce moment de l'année? -lança James aux autres.  
  
Ceux qui arrivaient d'avant avait comprit le sous-entendus de année-époque, mais n'avait évidemment rien dit.  
  
-Vous connaissez l'endroit? -demanda Hermione en lançant un regard intrigué vers James.  
  
-On est déjà venu en voyage avec l'école. -s'empressa de dire Peter qui n'avait pas trouvé de meilleurs excuses. Cependant Hermione sembla s'en satisfaire.  
  
-Vous allez voir, c'est super!- Fit Harry en leur adressant un petit sourire, alors qu'il serrait Hermione contre lui.  
  
Les cinq acquiescèrent et Narcissa se mit à bailler. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers son dortoir. La grande salle se vidait tranquillement et les autres l'imitèrent. Seulement James n'avait pas du tout envi d'aller se coucher, donc il opta plutôt pour une promenade dans le château.  
  
Il passa le portrait qui surveillait l'entrée de la salle commune et se mit à déambuler dans l'école. Il essayait de ne penser à rien, laissant totalement tous ses soucis se dissoudre dans le silence de la nuit.  
  
Il dériva jusqu'au grand escalier qui montait jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Il pensa rebrousser chemin, mais changea finalement d'idée. Après tout, il fallait bien se garder en forme.  
  
Il entreprit son de gravie les marches une à une et arriva rapidement devant la petite porte qui le séparait du sommet. Il la poussa doucement sans faire de bruit, mais constata qu'elle abritait déjà quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très bien.  
  
Lily était accroupit, les jambes dans le vide, les yeux perdus au loin. Cependant James ne manqua pas de remarquer les larmes qui descendaient doucement le longs de ses joues. Elle pleurait.  
  
Elle ne l'avait pas entendu venir et il fut tenté par l'idée de repartir sans signaler sa présence, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Lily seule alors qu'elle semblait si triste. Et en même temps, une voix l'alarmait qu'il était peut-être en partie la cause de ce qui chagrinait tant cette fille.  
  
Il avança donc à pas feutré jusqu'à elle et il s'assit à ses côtés. Il savait qu'elle l'avait vu, mais elle n'avait pas pour autant détourner la tête pour lui signifier qu'elle savait qu'il était là. Elle continuait de regarder les étoiles, une larmes roulant de temps en temps sur sa peau d'ivoire.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, James fut incapable de rester impassible face à ce silence lourd.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lily? -demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.  
  
Elle ne lui répondit pas, mais se tourna et le regarda. Pour une fois, James réussit à soutenir son regard. Les deux émeraudes qu'il avait toujours vu pétillés, étaient étrangement translucides et il pouvait y lire de la peur et de la douleur. Puis cette fois ce fut elle qui détourna son regard pour se replonger amèrement dans la contemplation des étoiles.  
  
-Y faut pas t'inquiéter, Dumbledore va trouver un moyen pour nous renvoyer d'où on vient. -dit-il comme pour la réconforter.  
  
-T'as tout faux James! -dit-elle d'une voix étrangement basse.  
  
-C'est quoi alors? Voulu-t-il savoir.  
  
Elle se mordit les lèvres avant de dire:  
  
-J'ai peur. Peur des gens, peur de ce que je pourrais apprendre, peur de l'inconnu, peur de toi, peur de moi...-mais elle ne pu terminer sa phrase, un sanglot la saisissant.  
  
-Mais pourquoi? -demanda-t-il cherchant à la comprendre.  
  
Elle se retourna vers lui, et à nouveau, malgré les larmes qui les emplissaient, les deux lacs émeraudes scintillaient.  
  
-Tu te rends compte James? Ici je croyais être nouvelle, sans histoire, sans passé et pouvoir tout recommencé, mais je me trompais.  
  
-Allons Lily! Tu t'en sors plutôt bien...-dit-il dans le but de l'encourager.  
  
Elle eut un petit rire sarcastique et le toisa du regard.  
  
-C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Tu crois peut-être que c'est facile pour tout le monde comme ce l'est pour toi? Réveille-toi! Tu es le Grand James Potter qui attire les foules partout où il passe. Moi je ne suis que la simple Lily Evans qui comme tu l'as si bien dit, préfère la compagnie de ses bouquins plutôt que celle des gens en chair et en os. J'ai bien essayé de changer James, mais je reste toujours la même et ceux qui me regardent, ce n'est que pour mon physique! Tu avais raison, je n'ai pas réussis à être aussi attirante que toi tu l'est! -dit-elle en détournant les yeux honteusement.  
  
James admettait qu'elle avait raison sur un point. Il lui avait bien dit qu'elle ne réussirait jamais et il se souvenait très bien de leur conversation. Cependant elle avait tort lorsqu'elle disait que personne n'avait cherché à la connaître mieux. C'était maintenant le moment de faire sortir le chat du sac.  
  
-Allez Lily! Tu sais, je ne me souviens même plus comment on a commencé à se disputer, mais je sais que à partir de ce moment je me suis livré corps et âme dans cette guerre entre toi et moi! Je n'ai même pas cherché à te connaître et comme tu as fait de même, je me suis mis dans la tête de faire suer cette peste rousse qui osait me tenir tête. Je dois dire que c'était ma plus grande joie que de te faire enrager et en sept ans, tu dois avouer qu'on s'en ait fait des coups! -dit-il en souriant.  
  
Cela eu pour effet de lui décrocher un petit rire sans pour autant la faire baisser ses gardes.  
  
-Et puis là toute cette histoire est arrivée, et je le dis, ça m'a fait peur de me retrouver ici, à une époque qui m'est complètement inconnue et c'est pour ça que j'ai cherché à mettre ça sur le dos de quelqu'un. Et c'était d'autant plus facile de mettre ça sur le tient puisque tu semblais aussi m'en vouloir. Mais même si je m'en rendais pas vraiment compte, on a été obligés de se serrer les coudes et par le fait même, depuis qu'on est ici, j'ai appris à mieux te connaître. L'image de la petite miss-parfaite a laissé place à la femme intelligente et cultivée. La fille modèle égocentrique s'est évanouie pour laisser place à celle qui cherche avant tout le bonheur des autres. Tu vois, j'ai pas eu besoin de chercher loin pour me rendre compte que je t'avais sous-estimé et que finalement, tu es quelqu'un de bien. -finit-il en lui souriant.  
  
Lily réalisa qu'il avait raison en disant qu'ils n'avaient jamais cherché à se connaître mutuellement et que peut-être ils auraient du. Elle lui rendit son sourire de façon un peu plus faible, mais la lueur de tristesse et les larmes n'avaient pas cessé. James remarqua et décida de continuer, croyant pouvoir encore améliorer les choses.  
  
-Et puis je veux te dire que je m'excuse...dit-il avec un mince sourire mais une lueur de regret dans les yeux.  
  
-Pour quoi?-demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant.  
  
-Et ben j'admet que je n'ai pas été correct avec toi! -dit-il en haussant des sourcils.  
  
-Mon dieu! Le grand James Potter qui s'excuse! -Dit-elle ironiquement.  
  
-Hey arrête de te prendre ma gueule! Moi au moins je fais un effort! -dit- il sur un ton plutôt brusque.  
  
Elle le regarda et haussa des épaules avec un petit sourire.  
  
-Désolée, mais on ne vois pas ça souvent!  
  
Elle détourna la tête et retomba dans un état de mélancolie où seule elle pouvait y accéder.  
  
-Est-ce que c'est si pénible que ça ce que je t'ai fait subir? Parce que si c'est à cause de moi que tu es dans cet état là...  
  
-En fait, j'ai toujours été Lily Evans la solitaire et je crois bien que Narcissa a été la seule à pouvoir se laisser aimé sans vertu de moi. Mais ici, c'est différent. Je ne croyais pas que c'était aussi difficile de vivre avec tant de monde autour de soi. Je ne te blâme pas James, entre autre parce que c'était aussi mon idée, mais ce concours de popularité et ben c'était pas génial. Et puis là toi tu as débarqué comme ça dans ma vie sans même que je l'aie voulu. Ok, avant aussi tu étais là mais beaucoup moins présent. "si tu savais -pensa-t-elle" Et maintenant y'a tout ça et je ne peux nier que tu fais partie de ma vie, sans même que je ne l'aie demandé à qui que soit. J'ai l'impression qu'on a décidé de ma vie sans même m'en avoir parlé.  
  
-Et c'est si affreux que ça de me côtoyer? Demanda-t-il en le regardant piteusement. Quoi qu'on ait pu dire il savait comment s'y prendre avec elle.  
  
Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle fit un discret "non" de la tête. Puis une nouvelle larme descendit de ses yeux pour venir s'échouer sur sa joue de pêche.  
  
-Allez Lily! Après tout ici tu es nouvelle, sans passé, ni présent, ni même avenir! -dit-il pour l'encourager.  
  
-Mais non! -dit-elle. -Il est là le problème! Ce qui c'est passé dans la grade salle il y a quelque temps, ça ne t'as pas allumé?  
  
-Voyons, il faut oublier ça! Ce n'était qu'un malentendu! -dit-il en soupirant.  
  
-Mais pas du tout! -s'emporta-t-elle. -C'est ça le problème. Tu ne te rend pas compte qu'on a un avenir déjà tout tracé devant nous? Nous ne pouvons pas y échapper. Et j'ai peur! J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver. Je voudrais pouvoir vivre libre. Libre de faire les choix que je veux! Libre d'aimer qui je veux. J'ai peur James! Peur de ne pas être celle qui faudrait que je sois. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'ai peur de Harry, peur de toi. J'ai peur de découvrir ce qui m'est arrivée et de ne pouvoir rien y changer!  
  
Sur ce, elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se laissa aller à pleurer. James la regarda et ce qu'il essayait de se dissimuler depuis déjà bien longtemps lui sauta aux yeux. Il avait eu beau se le cacher, faire comme s'il ne le voyait pas, mais il aimait Lily Evans. Quand il la voyait là, aussi fragile qu'un pétale de fleur, tout ce qu'il aurait voulu faire, c'était la protéger de ce vent qui la brisait. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, que leur destin était déjà tracé et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire pour le changer. Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras et commença à la bercer doucement.  
  
-Allez Lily, ce n'est pas toi qui te laisse faire comme ça d'habitude. Tu es plus forte que ça. Et puis si tu veux tout savoir, je ne crois pas que ce qui est arrivé soit arrivé pour rien. Je t'ai peut-être dit des choses horrible sur Harry, mais je n'en pensait aucune. Et puis c'est moi qui ait fait l'imbécile. J'ai été trop stupide pour croire que je te détestait vraiment, mais ce n'était pas du tout ça! On dit toujours que la haine est proche de l'amour, et dans ce cas, je crois que c'est en parti vrai... -dit- il hésitant.  
  
La rousse releva les yeux vers James, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle regarda James intensément dans les yeux et comprit qu'il lui demandait pardon, en quelque sorte. Instinctivement, leur tête se rapprochèrent et ses bras se posèrent autour du coup du jeune sorcier. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin, comme pour sceller une nouvelle alliance entre eux. À tout moment, elle cherchait le contact chaud de sa peau et lui sentait la peau douce et mouillée des ses joues. Tous deux auraient souhaité que le temps s'arrête et que ce moment soit gravé à jamais dans l'éternité.  
  
Au même moment, de fins flocons de neiges commencèrent à tourbillonner dans la nuit noir et certains vinrent se poser sur la tête des deux jeunes gens qui se découvraient enfin.  
  
**********************************  
  
-Ja...SILEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Hurla Sirius dans les oreilles de James pour le réveiller.  
  
Le sorcier aux cheveux en bataille fit un bond de deux mètres en entendant Sirius lui hurler dans les oreilles. Il saisit ses lunettes sur le bureau de son lit et constata qu'il n'avait plus qu'eux deux dans la chambre.  
  
-Bon sang Sirius, on est samedi! On n'a pas cours!  
  
-Je te rappelle qu'on s'en va à Pré-au-Lard! -dit ce dernier un sourire niait et inquiétant sur le visage.  
  
James se souvint alors de l'annonce qui était affichée sur le babillard et se leva, avec tout de même un drôle de pressentiment. Les souvenirs de la veille au soir lui revinrent en même temps et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Depuis le temps où il voulait faire ça. Au par avant, chaque fois que cette idée lui était passé par la tête, il avait voulue se la frapper contre un mûr, mais maintenant, il n'avait pas peur de le dire, IL AIMAIT LILY EVANS! Et puis cette journée qui s'annonçait à Pré-au-Lard s'annonçait plutôt amusante. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour aller découvrir une multitude de nouvelles farces et attrapes chez Zonko, à supposé que ce magasin existait encore. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il avait cet étrange pressentiment.  
  
Il s'habilla en vitesse et se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre les deux autres maraudeurs avec Sirius. Il entra dans la grande salle et immédiatement aperçu Lily qui parlait avec Hermione et Harry. Elle avait de nouveau remonté ses cheveux et abordait son sourire habituel.  
  
Il avança donc et alla s'installer près d'elle.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Siley? -demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant. -Ne prend pas cette habitude de venir me coller, parce que moi ça ne me plaît pas du tout!  
  
James la regarda hébété et elle sembla perdre un instant son masque de glace avant de le retrouver. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait? Est-ce qu'elle avait un problème? Avait-elle vraiment oublié ce qui s'était passé dans la tour? Il se mordit les lèvres craintif, en essayant de se convaincre que peut-être elle voulait seulement ne pas faire de démonstration en public. Après tout, il n'avait sûrement pas imaginer l'entre-seconde où elle l'avait regardé sans ce masque de marbre. Il suffirait simplement qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux seuls et...  
  
Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa comme à l'habitude et on n'oublia a pas de parler de Joseph à James qui comme à son habitude se prêtait bien au jeu. Sirius et Narcissa se défiait dans un concours de grimaces aux Serpentards et Rémus riait tellement à les voir aller qu'il en avait mal aux côtes. Quant à Harry et Hermione, il discutait ensemble se chuchotant des choses que personnes ne cherchaient à entendre croyant tous à de petits mots d'amour, qui n'en était pas. Seulement, personne ne le savait.  
  
Puis vint enfin l'heure que tous montent se préparer pour aller au village. Lily prit Narcissa par la manche et l'entraîna dans un tourbillon de rire avec elle. James constatant cela, se leva et s'excusa. Il prit la direction que les deux filles avaient emprunté et se retrouva dans la salle commune. Il y retrouva les deux filles et lorsque Narcissa l'aperçut, elle se dépêcha de monter dans ses appartements. James approcha de Lily qui le fusilla des yeux. Il ne se laissa pourtant pas atteindre par ça et approcha jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assez près pour poser sa main sur sa joue.  
  
-Ôte ta main Potter! -dit-elle brusquement.  
  
James retira sa main et afficha une expression d'incompréhension devant cet air hostile qu'affichait Lily.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe Lily? -demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler? -dit-elle en replaçant ses longs cheveux roux derrière ses oreilles.  
  
-Je parle de hier soir...  
  
-Oublie tout ça James. Ce n'était qu'une impulsion. On s'est laissé emporté par la magie de la première neige...-dit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
  
-Mais tu ne comprends pas, j'étais sérieux! -Dit-il en lui relevant le menton, de façon à ce qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.  
  
Elle détourna de nouveau sa tête.  
  
James eut un pincement au c?ur en réalisant que ce qui s'était passé ne représentait rien pour elle, mais au même moment, les maraudeurs ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione entrèrent.  
  
-Au fait t'étais où hier soir Siley? -demanda Sirius qui n'était au courant de rien ainsi que tous les autres.  
  
-Avec une fille? -questionna Peter.  
  
James croisa les yeux de Lily avant de répondre.  
  
-Non, disons juste que je me promenais et que je me suis buté à un mur! -dit-il haineusement et froidement tout en regardant Lily.  
  
Cette dernière monta se préparer et il ne la revit qu'une fois rendu à Pré- au-Lard où elle assurait à Narcissa que ça ne la dérangeait pas si cette dernière voulait passer la journée avec les maraudeurs. Narcissa abandonna donc Lily qui erra toute la journée seule. Les quelques fois où elle croisa James elle lui lança une quelconque vacherie et repartait. James qui avait tout d'abord cru que ce serait une journée mémorable passa plutôt une des pires qu'il n'avait jamais dû subir dans toute son existence. Même s'il essayait de faire sortir la jeune sorcière rousse de sa tête, elle revenait toujours et chaque fois, il sentait son c?ur se déchirer toujours en plus petit morceaux. Il ne profita même pas de sa visite chez Zonko pour faire des provisions. Heureusement, Sirius était là et il avait pris quantité double.  
  
James n'en pouvait plus de cette situation dans laquelle il se trouvait sans pouvoir rien faire. Il se rendait de plus en plus compte qu'il aimait Lily et que sans elle il était comme un petit garçon sans sa mère. Il se décida donc à aller la retrouver à la fin de la journée, alors que tous sirotait une boisson au Trois-Balais. Il marcha dans les rues pendant une bonne demi-heure à sa recherche.  
  
Il la trouva enfin qui marchait sur le trottoir de l'avenue principale, les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il se mit à courir à ses trousses et posa une main sur son épaule, une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.  
  
-James? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demanda-t-elle surprise.  
  
Il ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de la fixer droit dans les yeux.  
  
-Je croyais que j'avais été claire...on oublie ce qui s'est passé hi...-  
  
-Arrête Lily! -La coupa-t-il en posant son index devant ses lèvres.- Peut- être que pour toi ça ne voulait rien dire. Mais on dit souvent que l'amour véritable, on ne le croise qu'une seule fois dans une vie. Et moi je crois bien l'avoir trouvé et je m'en voudrais infiniment si je le laissais partir sans rien avoir tenter pour le récupérer.  
  
-Tu te fais des idées James. Je ne suis certainement pas la bonne pour toi. Et puis y'a des centaines de filles qui voudraient être dans tes bras plutôt que moi! Et après comment je t'ai traité c'est bon que tu me parles encore. Je devrais me contenter de ça! -dit-t-elle en continuant de le fixer  
  
-Ce n'est pas important Lily! Tout ce qui compte c'est le présent et le futur. Je me fiche du passé.  
  
-Pas moi James! C'est mon histoire au complet que tu voudrais que j'oublie! Je t'assure que nous deux ça ne peux pas marcher! -dit-elle en le regardant des ses deux yeux émeraudes.  
  
-J'ai de la difficulté à te croire quand tu dis ça Lily! -Dit-il en la regardant tendrement. -Ma raison me dit de tout laisser tomber, mais mon c?ur insiste pour que je n'abandonne pas. C'est toi que j'aime Lily et personne d'autre.  
  
Elle baissa les yeux et inspira profondément.  
  
-Je ne peux pas James, avec tout ce qui arrive, je ne sais même plus qui je suis moi-même et tu me demandes ce que j'éprouve?  
  
-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, et que tu t'inquiètes de ce que tu as vu dans les yeux d'Harry. Je sais que tu as peur que nous soyons la cause de tout ça...mais moi ce qui me fait peur, c'est quand je te vois et que je me dis que peut-être que ça ne sera pas à côté de moi que tu vas dormir plus tard. Et en même temps j'ai peur que si c'est moi qui partage ton lit, tu le regrettes... Je ne veux pas être la cause de ton malheur donc je ne te le redirai qu'une dernière fois. Et si tu ne ressens rien pour moi, et bien dès maintenant, je ferai tout pour m'éloigner de toi et ne pas te faire souffrir d'avantage, même si cela me demandera toute ma volonté. Mais je te le redis une dernière fois, je t'aime Lily...  
  
Lily sentit une larme perler au bord de son ?il et James qui l'essuyait du revers de sa main. Elle le regarda quelques secondes et tourna la tête pour regarder l'affiche du magasin qui se trouvait à sa droite.  
  
-Je crois que ça veut tout dire...-dit James d'une voix amère mais dans laquelle on sentait encore plus de tristesse et de désespoir. Il lança un dernier regard vers Lily puis tourna des talons et parti en direction inverse.  
  
Lily restait là, pétrifiée. Bien sûr ça lui avait fait quelque chose quand il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Bien sûr depuis déjà bien des jours, elle savait qu'elle ressentait autre chose que de la haine pour James. Bien sûr ça lui avait fait énormément de peine quand elle avait vu comment il avait réagi en apprenant qu'elle était la mère de Harry . Bien sûr, elle savait tout ça, mais elle se forçait à le masquer et faire passer tout ça en colère. Et voilà que maintenant il lui disait qu'il l'aimait. Et tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire, c'était de tourner la tête en signe de refus. Elle s'en voulait, mais elle n'avait pas pu agir autrement. Toute sa vie, elle avait été la fillette de qui on attend tout, toujours parfaite et bien posé. Mais maintenant, elle se retrouvait ici et tout chamboulait. Elle devenait la reine de l'école, elle passait plus de temps à s'éclater qu'à ses études, mais elle avait aussi beaucoup plus de problèmes. Elle avait un fils qui en portait bien plus sur ces épaules sans qu'elle ne le sache, elle devait sans cesse faire attention à ce qu'elle disait, elle devait toujours restée vigilante. Elle aurait aimé que tout reste pareille et que rien ne change. Mais il y avait James. Elle savait très bien qu'elle se sentait bien avec lui. Elle se sentait en sécurité avec lui et elle avait moins peur quand il était là. Mais quelque part, elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se laisser aller à ses émotions. Mais si pour une fois elle se laissait à écouter son c?ur?  
  
Lily se mit à courir, aveuglé par ses larmes. Elle rattrapa James et le heurta de plein fouet. Celui-ci se retourna et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol.  
  
-Lil...  
  
Cette fois-ci, ce fut elle qui mit son doigt pour le faire taire.  
  
-Je suis désolée James, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas, mais j'a peur. J'ai peur de ce que les gens vont dire, j'ai peur de ce qui va nous arriver, j'ai peur du passé de Harry, j'ai peur, mais si tu es avec moi, ça vaudra toutes les peurs. Deux âmes qui s'aiment sont beaucoup plus fortes que des millions d'âmes solitaires. Peut-être est-il trop tard, mais je t'aime James, je t'aime...-parvint-elle à dire.  
  
En disant ça, elle avait levée les yeux vers lui, et James pour la première fois ne réalisa même pas le pouvoir qu'ils avaient sur lui. Doucement, il avança sa tête jusqu'à la sienne et de nouveau, leur lèvres se touchèrent. Mais cette fois-ci, il y avait quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de plus fiévreux. Leur langues se caressaient mutuellement et ils cherchaient à se perdre l'un dans l'autre. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, Lily n'avait plus peur.  
  
Au bout d'un moment ils se séparèrent et James esquissa un petit sourire tout en regardant Lily. Il se pencha au creux de son oreille et lui chuchota :  
  
-Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai rêvé de ce moment. Si à chaque fois je les avait compté, il y en aurait des feuilles pleines...  
  
Lily laissa échapper un petit rire mélodieux et se blottit un peu plus au creux des bras de James.  
  
-Je t'aime Lily -lui chuchota-t-il tout en lui chatouillant la nuque de ses lèvres.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi, à savourer leur amour naissant, pendant un bon bout de temps. Prenant compte de l'heure, ils commencèrent à penser à aller rejoindre les autres. C'est alors que Lily se décolla de James et le regarda avec des yeux atterrés.  
  
-James! On a un problème...On est sensé être frères et s?urs!!!!!!  
  
********************************  
  
Bon alors voilà le chapitre 13...et ce que plusieurs attendaient! Bon ok, je sais on passe de haine à amour, mais bon...je crois que vous connaissez à me connaître et à savoir que je suis imprévisible...lol. Et si je m'étais fié à ma première idée, ils n'auraient été ensemble que après noël et encore...seulement, j'ai eu une autre idée pour noël et ils devaient être ensemble donc...et puis pour les problèmes de Godric/Salazard Dumbledore/Voldemort et ben ça va prendre plus d'impact dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire, soit après noël encore une fois. Pour l'instant je me suis un peu consacré sur les relations entre personnages, mais là ça va bientôt changer et Harry va entrer dans l'action d'ici peu!  
  
Pis je me suis rendue compte que Ron y prenait pas beaucoup de place, mais j'ai plus de difficulté avec ce personnages...donc on le voit parfois mais pas trop souvent!  
  
Sinon pour Lily et James et ben je m'étais pas rendue compte de la galère dans laquelle je m'embarquais quand j'ai décidé que Dumbledore les rendrait frère et s?ur...mais je suis contente parce que ça me donne pleins de me nouvelles idées!  
  
Donc réponses au revieweurs:  
  
*Ophélie*: Héhé je commence par ta 3e question puisque je crois que tu as ta réponse! Seulement, y faut pas que t'arrête de me reviewez...j'aime trop tes reviews!!!!Et comme t'est souvent la première à me commenter ma fic tu peux pas savoir la perte que ce serais! Lol ! Non mais tu te lève vraiemnt le mardi matin pour la lire??? T'es vraiment trop génial! Ensuite, pour ta première question je pense que tu as la réponse à si ils vont se réconcilier...et si Harry a un lien...et ben pas vraiment vois-tu, mais il va intervenir un peu plus tard! Sinon c quand qu'il va découvrir leur identité et ben sincèrement je pense mettre plus d'emphase sur ça et les autres problèmes bientôt...mais surtout après Noël...j'aime encore mieux me concentrer sur certaines relations sociales qui vont jouer un rôle important et pas trop précipiter les choses...mais ça s'en vient! Sinon j'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre!  
  
*Ccilia*: Contente que tu aimes toujours et pour Dumbledore je dois dire que moi aussi j'aime beaucoup mais que ça me cause parfois des problèmes parce que même moi il arrive que je m'y retrouve plus donc là je dois recommencé parce que c'est trop confus ce que j'écris... Mais si c'était trop facile ça serait pas aussi motivant d'écrire.!  
  
*Didji (staffaire)*: Voilà le chapitre et j'espère que tu l'as aimé...Il était vraiment cool à écrire!  
  
*Melepha*: Ouais et ben finalement il était peut-être pas si triste que ça de savoir que c'était elle la mère...! Mais dans les premiers chapitres, (si je ne me trompe pas), il y avait pensé, mais il avait peur de connaître l'identité de la mère donc il avait préféré passer par-dessus ça...  
  
*Siria Potter*: Et voilà c'est arrangé puisque normalement quand tu embrasses quelqu'un tu ne lui en veux pu trop! Mais les problèmes sont pas terminé pour eux. Frère et s?ur...  
  
*Miya Black*: Petite mention de Joseph dans ce chapitre...désolé qu'il n'ait pas un plus gros rôle pour l'instant, mais t'inquiète je vais tenir ma promesse et on va revoir Joseph un de ces jours! Sinon j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!  
  
Bon alors c'est tout donc reviewez je vous en prie ça fait super plaisir!  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	14. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
**************************  
  
Chapitre 14  
  
James avait dû s'asseoir lorsqu'il avait vraiment réaliser l'impact de ce que venait de dire Lily. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà assez de problèmes, il fallait que d'autres viennent encore s'ajouter pour rendre le tout plus difficile.  
  
Lily se laissa glisser le long du mûr où elle était accotée et s'assit près de James. Elle appuya sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du brun et ferma les yeux. Depuis les dernières vingt quatre heures elle avait vécu un peu trop d"émotions et maintenant elle était exténuée. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu faire aurait été de rentrer sagement au château et de se blottir contre James devant un bon feu de foyer. Malheureusement semblait-il que ce ne serait jamais possible de faire cela tant qu'ils n'auraient pas trouvé de solution.  
  
James soupira et regarda la rousse qui se tenait serrée contre lui. Si ses méninges ne trouvaient pas rapidement une solution, il devrait renoncer à tout cela et c'était très loin de ce qu'il voulait. Il venait à peine de gagner le c?ur de Lily et il n'allait certainement pas le perdre aussi vite. Il fallait absolument trouver une solution.  
  
-Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire! -dit-il découragé.  
  
-James ça fait une heure qu'on cherche et on n'a encore rien trouvé. Toutes les idées que nous avons émises et bien il y avait quelque chose de contradictoire qui nous empêchait de les réaliser. -dit-elle comme si l'évidence venait de prendre le dessus sur elle. Elle se tourna vers lui et se mordit les lèvres.  
  
James plongea ses deux yeux noisettes dans les deux siens et si des mots avaient pu exprimer ce qu'il ressentait envers Lily à ce moment, et bien il l'aurait probablement crié à tout Pré-au-Lard. Mais il n'arrivait pas à décrire le bonheur qu'il éprouvait en sachant qu'elle l'aimait. Et il n'arrivait pas non plus à décrire le pincement que ça lui faisait au c?ur quand il savait que peut-être ce serait la fin alors que ça venait à peine de commencer.  
  
-Ça n'a aucun sens Lily!  
  
-Je sais James -dit-elle en murmurant.  
  
Lily le regarda se passer la main dans les cheveux. Il paraissait si vulnérable et triste face à ce qui arrivait.  
  
-Tu crois qu'il a fait exprès de faire ça Dumbledore? -demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle lui sourit comme pour signifier qu'elle avait bien peur que oui.  
  
-Et ben c'était pas très gentil de sa part de faire ça. Surtout s'il savait comment on allait finir! -dit-il en lui retournant son sourire.  
  
-Et bien...peut-être que ce n'était pas si intentionnelle que ça... -ajouta- t-elle.  
  
James la regarda et fronça des sourcils comme pour lui demander de s'expliquer.  
  
-Bon d'accord, c'était vraiment nul parce que là on a un sacré problème. Mais si il en avait été autrement et que je m'étais retrouvé avec un nom complètement différent du tien, et ben probablement qu'on aurait continuer comme avant et qu'on ne se serait jamais rapproché. On ne serait certainement pas ici! -dit-elle.  
  
James la regarda étonné. Il n'avait certainement pas pensé à ça et si Lily ne lui avait pas fait remarqué et ben il n'y aurait probablement jamais songé. Il ne pu s'empêcher de penser que cette fille était vraiment un phénomène en ce qui concernait l'intelligence.  
  
-Alors tu regrettes toujours qu'il nous ait donné le même nom de famille? -Continua-t-elle.  
  
En guise de réponse, Lily reçu un doux baiser, mais elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que s'ils ne trouvaient pas bientôt une solution et bien ce serait peut-être le dernier avant un bon bout.  
  
Enfin ils se séparèrent et elle pu constater que James avait probablement songer à la même chose qu'elle, vu la lueur étrange qui se lisait dans ses yeux.  
  
-Si seulement je ne risquerais pas de te causer des ennuis et qu'en agissant ainsi certaines personnes découvrent qui ont est, je t'assure que je me ficherais pas mal de t'embrasser peu importe l'endroit et d'afficher mon amour pour toi au grand jour Lily! Je me fiche tellement des jugements que les autres pourraient porter du moins que je sois avec toi! -dit-il en déversant un peu de sa colère sur une personne invisible.  
  
Elle le regarda et même si aucun sourire n'illumina son visage, elle savait très bien qu'il avait compris qu'elle lui était reconnaissante.  
  
-Tu l'as dit, Harry pourrait faire le lien s'il nous voyait ensemble...dit- elle en baissant les yeux.  
  
Il l'entoura et se mit à la bercer.  
  
-Allez Lily! Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas plus de ta faute que de la mienne ce qui arrive. C'est totalement hors de notre contrôle.  
  
Elle releva la tête et se tourna vers lui.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire James? -demanda-t-elle paniquée.- Je ne veux pas être obligée de me séparer de toi.  
  
Il la regarda et se remit à réfléchir. Il était impossible d'aller voir Dumbledore et de lui demander de faire croire à une erreur concernant une de leur identité. Il était bien trop tard. Impossible aussi de changer une de leur identité sans faire subir un sort d'oubliette à l'école entière et c'était interdit par la loi. Il faudrait se débrouiller autrement.  
  
-Je sais! -Dit-il excité.  
  
Elle ouvrit grand ses deux yeux verts émeraude dans l'espoir que peut-être leur amour serait sauvé.  
  
-On n'a qu'à faire comme avant! -dit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même.  
  
-James, je te rappelle qu'avant on n'était pas ensemble. Ce que tu proposes est équivalent à se séparer. -dit-elle avec une pointe de désespoir.  
  
-Non! Au contraire. Tout le monde va croire qu'on se déteste toujours autant et on ne démentira rien. Mais lorsqu'on sera que nous deux, et bien on pourra être libre de s'aimer.  
  
-Si je comprends bien tu veux qu'on mente à tout le monde et qu'on leur fasse croire qu'on s'haït alors que ce n'est pas vrai!  
  
Le Griffondor aux petites lunettes ronde acquiesça.  
  
-Tu réalises que ça veux dire qu'on ne pourra se voir que lorsque tout le monde sera endormi et à l'abris de tous les regards? -demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Je sais Lily, mais c'est notre dernière option. Et puis nous on va la savoir la vérité et je crois que ça bat tout le reste. -Dit-il en caressant sa joue.  
  
-Tu as raison. Je vais le faire pour toi! -dit-elle tout bas en se rapprochant de lui.  
  
-Et puis ça va être plutôt drôle. Disons que ne plus t'embêter aurait fait un grand manque dans ma vie! -lui chuchota-t-il au creux de l'oreille.  
  
Elle releva et le regarda avec un sourire provocateur.  
  
-Je ne crierais pas victoire trop vite Jamesie! -dit-elle avec ce petit air de défi qui lui était connu.  
  
-Jamesie? -demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.  
  
-Difficile de cacher des petits secrets avec Sirius! -dit-elle en riant.  
  
Il se mit à rire avec elle et lentement, ils se relevèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'endroit où les autres les attendaient. Ils profitèrent pour la dernière fois de la liberté qui leur était accordée. Arrivés à quelques mètres du pub où Sirius, Rémus, Narcissa et Peter les attendaient, ils jugèrent bon de se décoller et décidèrent d'enter dans l'endroit en faisant le plus de bruit possible.  
  
-Tu pouvais pas regarder où tu marchais Siley? -Dit-Lily en criant alors qu'elle mettait le pied dans l'auberge.  
  
-Quoi? Mais c'est toi qui m'ai rentré dedans! En plus d'être folle t'es complètement déloyal Kaysa! -Lui hurla-t-il à la figure comme il l'aurait fait si cette situation s'était passée quelques jours au par avant.  
  
-Moi folle? Mais je croirais rêver! C'est monsieur le prétentieux de la place qui me dit ça en plus! -Dit-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de lui.  
  
À ce moment Narcissa et Sirius s'avancèrent et les séparèrent de peur que Lily le gifle, ce qui n'aurait pas été surprenant vu la couleur qu'avait pris ses joues. Narcissa entraîna Lily un peu plus loin alors que Sirius s'occupait de faire la même chose avec James. Pendant ce temps Rémus et Peter se chargeait d'éloigner les curieux qui avaient été attirés par le bruit qu'avait fait les deux autres.  
  
Ils se retrouvèrent finalement tous les 6 à l'extérieur et Lily et James continuèrent de se lancer des regards meurtriers s'amusant bien du jeu dans lequel ils se prêtaient. Cependant, ça ne semblait pas amusé les autres.  
  
-C'est bon vous allez arrêter? -Hurla Sirius aux deux autres qui se livraient une bataille d'injure.  
  
Les deux se tournèrent vers lui et lui lancèrent un regard noir. Ce dernier préféra se taire et Rémus décida de prendre la relève.  
  
-Bon mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la fin? -demanda-t-il d'une voix posée mais tout de même insistante.  
  
-C'est lui! -Dit sarcastiquement Lily.  
  
-Pardon? -demanda James en la regardant comme si elle était la pire des idiotes.  
  
-Je te rappelle que c'est pas moi qui t'as foncé de dedans! -dit-elle en le dévisageant.  
  
-Si j'avais su que c'était toi, je n'aurais probablement même pas pris la peine de te toucher!  
  
Les quatre autres qui regardaient la situation dégénérer étaient au bord de la crise de nerfs. S'ils étaient pour s"engueuler comme ça à tout coup, c'était encore mieux qu'ils ne se parlent plus du tout.  
  
-Lily calme-toi un peu! -Dit froidement Narcissa pour ressaisir son amie.  
  
Cette dernière se calma, considérant qu'il ne fallait pas non plus exagéré dans leur comédie.  
  
-Vous savez que si vous continuez comme ça vous allez nous dévoiler? -demanda-t-elle en lançant des regards accusateurs vers les deux nouveaux tourtereaux. -Vous n'êtes plus des enfants de 7 ans! Ressaisissez-vous et faites la paix!  
  
-Faire la paix? -demanda James comme si on lui demandait d'aller se jeter en bas de la tour d'astronomie.  
  
-Bon peut-être pas la paix mais au moins de faire des efforts pour vous tolérer! -reprit Narcissa.  
  
James et Lily se toisèrent du regard et se serrèrent la main sans pour autant perdre leur masque d'hostilité. Tous deux savaient très bien que c'était une chance que Narcissa leur donnait car ainsi ils devraient toujours faire semblant de mépriser l'autre, mais sans pour autant se lancer trop souvent dans des grandes guerres d'insultes.  
  
Sirius et Rémus esquissèrent un petit sourire , Peter avait été distrait par une fille qui lui faisait de l'?il et n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait, dans l'espoir que peut-être un jour ces deux-là finiraient par s'entendre.  
  
*************************  
  
Il faisait très sombre dans la pièce et seule la flamme lilas qui vacillait au centre de l'endroit répandait une faible lueur. Autour de l'endroit où elle s'élevait se tenait une douzaine d'homme vêtus de noir, cagoule sur la tête.  
  
Au centre, tout près de la flamme qui tendait ses pointes vers le plafond se tenait un homme qui à première vue leur ressemblait plutôt. Mais en se concentrant, on réalisait qu'il semblait plus puissant, plus cruel. Il y avait aussi ses deux yeux rouges en fentes qui donnaient la chair de poule à quiconque les croisait.  
  
Le silence régnait dans le rang de mangemort et tous avaient les yeux fixés sur leur maître et ce qu'il faisait. Aucun n'osait bouger de peur de briser ou de faire échouer la cérémonie, mais aussi de peur de recevoir un sortilège de Doloris de plein fouet.  
  
Voldemort sembla réciter une petite incantation au-dessus du feu et sortit soudain quelque chose de sa longue tunique noire. Un petit médaillon (1) reposait dans la paume de sa main. Il était composé d'une chaîne argentée, mais ce n'était pas ça qui était attrayant. Un petit pendentif, représentant un diamant, était fixé au bout. Lui aussi était argent, mais parfois on pouvait y voir de petits reflets violets le traverser.  
  
Il était très rare que le maître sorte cet objet de l'endroit où il reposait habituellement. Il leva alors le bras au-dessus des flammes et laissa tomber l'extrémité de la chaîne dedans, c'est-à-dire le petit diamant.  
  
Celui-ci aurait du rougir à cause de la chaleur, mais plutôt la pointe du métaux se mis à devenir liquide et se mit à briller jusqu'à ce que la pièce soit illuminer au grand complet.  
  
Voldemort saisit alors le poignard qui gisait près de lui et enduisit la substance qui provenait du médaillon au bout de l'arme. Il tourna alors le couteau vers ses partisans et leur dit:  
  
-J'ai consacré beaucoup de temps à Potter, et son tour viendra. Mais je vous présente ce qui sera la cause de la destruction d'Albus Dumbledore!  
  
Et il se mit alors à rire, un rire diabolique.  
  
***************************  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur. Il prit quelques grandes inspirations avant de retrouver son calme. Lorsqu'il commença à devenir plus paisible, il réalisa que la noirceur l'enveloppait toujours. La nuit n'avait pas encore laissé place au jour, mais le ferait d'ici quelques heures.  
  
Il réfléchi et essaya de se remémorer le rêve qu'il venait de faire, et ce sans succès. Comment on pouvait être réveiller en pleine nuit alors qu'on ne se souvenait même plus de son rêve? Il ne se posait même plus la question puisque cela était plutôt fréquent chez lui.  
  
Il se souvenait par contre, que celui-ci avait trait à Voldemort. Il devait encore préparer quelque chose qui le visait. Encore une fois l'an dernier ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face. Au début Voldemort avait pris le dessus, mais le vent avait changé de côté et Harry s'était retrouvé avec l'avantage. Seulement Pettigrow s'en était mêlé et le mage noir en avait profité pour s'échapper. Au même moment il y avait eu une explosion fatale et Queudever y était resté.  
  
Harry ne s'était pas sentit aussi coupable que lors de la mort de Cédric lors de sa 4e année. Peter Pettigrow ce sale traître qui avait fait que sa vie était si compliqué. Un de moins de cette espèce et bien ça ne dérangeait pas. Si au moins il avait manifesté le moindrement de remord face à ce qu'il avait commis, Harry aurait peut-être eu plus de clémence, mais en ces circonstance que peut-on faire d'autre qu'haïr? Et puis c'était dans des circonstances hors de son contrôle que la fin de Peter était advenue.  
  
Harry aperçu les premiers rayonnement du soleil qui essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers la noirceur. D'ici une couple d'heure, ses compagnons de chambre seraient debout et se livrerait à la même routine.  
  
Le jeune sorcier risqua un regard vers Ron qui dormait toujours à point fermé. Il se redressa un peu et constata que Siley et Mike en faisait de même.  
  
Sacrés personnages ses six nouveaux qui arrivaient supposément de Salem. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, il avait pris bien du temps à réfléchir à eux.  
  
Il y avait tout d'abord Siley. C'était celui qui avait eu une drôle de réaction en l'apercevant lors de leur arrivée. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait agit comme ça, mais en même temps il n'y accordait pas trop d'importance puisque ça ne s'était pas reproduit. Dès le début, ce dernier s'était montré vraiment très amical avec Harry et ils n'avaient eu aucune difficulté à s'entendre. Il y avait une certaine complicité qui s'était installée entre eux, et cela lui plaisait bien. La seule ombre au tableau c'était que parfois en regardant Siley, il pouvait voir un voile recouvrir ses yeux. Cela n'arrivait pas aux autres, excepté peut-être quand il était avec sa s?ur Kaysa.  
  
Il y avait quelque chose d'indescriptible qui le poussait vers la s?ur de Siley. Quelque chose de fort qu'il ne pouvait pas déceler. Quand elle était près de lui, il ressentait une sorte de béatitude qu'il n'avait jamais eu, donc qu'il ne pouvait pas décrire. Pas comme de l'amour, mais comme quelque chose d'autre, de différent mais d'aussi fort. Harry passait beaucoup moins de temps en sa compagnie puisque entre elle et son frère ce n'était pas le grand amour. Mais elle se révélait une parfaite confidente qui avait un grand sens de l'humour. Seulement lorsque la même expression traversait ses yeux, il avait en quelque sorte peur, comme si elle lui envoyait un message qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir.  
  
Tamara et bien il s'entendait ni bien ni mal avec elle. Il aimait bien le sang-froid et l'humour de cette fille, mais il détestait son côté froid et sarcastique. Pas surprenant qu'elle s'entende si bien avec Draco Malfoy.  
  
Sinon il y avait Mike qui était plutôt marrant comme type et qui semblait bien se plaire à être bien entourer de filles. Philip et bien il était plutôt calme mais avec une répartie du tonnerre. Il y avait finalement Malcom. Harry n'avait aucune dent contre lui et il s'amusait parfois de sa stupidité. Sans lui, bien des situations auraient viré à la catastrophe. Cependant, chaque fois qu'il le voyait, une voix lui disait de se méfier et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.  
  
Si il prenait une vue d'ensemble, Harry réalisait qu'il était plutôt content de la venue de cette petite troupe et que pour une fois il pensait plus à s'amuser qu'aux problèmes qui l'entouraient. Cependant, il constatait aussi qu'il y avait plusieurs chose qu'il ne comprenait pas. Un mystère semblait entourer leur venue. Il était presque certain, qu'ils mentaient quand ils affirmaient arriver tout droit de Salem. Leur version de certains faits ne concordaient pas toutes l'une aux autres. Mais peut- être aussi ne se faisait-il que des histoires...  
  
***************************  
  
Bon voilà un autre chapitre qui est terminé. Alors là on a un petit aperçu de ce que nos deux copains vont faire et Harry commence à avoir des doutes!  
  
Bon alors je me met immédiatement sur le cas du prochain et je remercie beaucoup beaucoup les nombreux revieweurs et aussi tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui font que j'ai tellement le goût de la continuer!  
  
Réponses aux reviewers:  
  
*Hermiona292*: Wouais! Une nouvelle revieweuse! Contente que tu aimes!  
  
*Tyla*: La polca???Moi je préfère encore les danses écossaises! Non je rigole! J'avoue qu'il commençait à être temps qu'ils se mettent ensemble! Et puis pour l'élève qui passe...et ben on verra ce qui arrivera! Merci beaucoup!  
  
*Ophélie*: Ouais c'est génial et ça promet d'être assez drôle à écrire! Sinon j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre!  
  
*Miya Black*: Et ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as aimé! En retard pour tes cours?????Hé mais c'est pas bien ça! Lol! Sinon et ben j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre!  
  
*Solar*: Merci pour le compliment! Ça fait plaisir!  
  
*Melepha*: Ouais! J'avais pas vraiment envisagé ce problème au début...mais j'ai ma petite idée!  
  
*Didji*: Contente que tu ais aimé...et j'espère que tu as aussi apprécié ce chapitre!  
  
*Siria Potter*: Ouais disons qu'ils ont un petit problème et que s'il est découvert quoi qu'ils vont dire ça ne sera pas rose!  
  
*Lexyann*: Les larmes aux yeux??Ahhhhh ça me flatte! Faut dire que moi aussi en l'écrivant j'ai chialé, mais je pleure pour un rien donc...mais je suis contente que tu aimes!  
  
*ptitte-folle*: Ravie que tu aimes et voilà la solution à leur problème...enfin si on peut appeler ça une solution...!  
  
*Shany-Blue Pendragon*: Wow ça ça veut dire que tu l'as lu rapidement! Chapeau! Contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu!?! Le prochain arrive mardi prochain!  
  
*Ccilia*: Exactement! VIVE LILY ET JAMES! Et pour leur problème bien sûr que je vais savoir me débrouiller avec! ÇA va juste mettre un peu plus de piquant à l'histoire!  
  
Bon alors encore une fois merci et continuez de reviewez je vous adore!  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	15. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15  
  
N/A: AHHHHHHHHHHHH vous vous rendez compte que le 5e livre sort en anglais le 21 juin??? Bon alors tout ça pour dire que d'ici là à moins que je me grouille vraiment et que je livre 1 chapitre par jour et ben j'aurai probablement pas terminé cette fic...enfin peut-être pas, donc je tient à dire que ceux qui le liront en anglais et ben m'en veuillez pas pour ce qui ne fitte pas et puis je vous promet qu'elle sera terminé pour la sortie du livre en français!  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
*********************  
  
Le stratagème de Lily et de James avait marché à perfection puisque personne ne se doutait pour l'instant de la relation que ces deux-là entretenaient en cachette.  
  
Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis qu'ils avaient pris conscience que ce qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre était réciproque.  
  
Il considérait cependant mieux qu'ils s'étaient embarqué dans un jeu plutôt difficile. À deux reprises en sept jours, ils avaient failli se dénoncer. Par chance, une remarque cynique venant soit de l'un ou de l'autre leur avait sauvé la face.  
  
Ils avaient aussi réussis à se retrouver seul que trois fois une fois que tout le monde dormait et une fois dans les jardins de Poudlard. Mais il était plutôt difficile de séparer James des maraudeurs et les brefs moments de liberté de Lily ne correspondait pas toujours à ceux de James.  
  
Mais aucun des deux ne se plaignaient puisqu'ils savaient très bien que c'était la seule solution et puis cela ajoutait une pointe d'excitation à l'appréhension de leur rencontre improvisé.  
  
Toujours en étaient-ils que sans le vouloir ils s'étaient foutu dans le pétrin et c'était la seule façon pour de s'en sortir sans s'en retrouver complètement brisé.  
  
Sinon la vie avait continué et plus ça allait plus le temps avançait et l'hiver avait montré le bout de son nez depuis peu. On n'avait pas vraiment réentendu parler des deux fameuses duellistes, mais personne ne semblait s'en soucier.  
  
En ce matin de fin novembre, les élèves étaient passablement agités, mais sans aucune raison valable. Évidemment à la table des Griffondor s'effectuait la même routine, soit Lily et James qui se chamaillait et les autres qui les regardait exaspéré.  
  
-Siley tu me passes les confitures? -demanda Lily sans même prendre la peine de le regarder alors qu'elle continuait de lire l'article que Narcissa lui tendait.  
  
-Prend les toi-même! -dit-il tout aussi indifférent.  
  
Elle le regarda avec mépris avant d'arrêter ce qu'elle était en train de faire.  
  
-C'est vrai, j'avais oublier que monsieur Siley Montil ne rendrait pas un service à personne pour tout l'or du monde! -dit-elle froidement.  
  
-Pardon? Est-ce que tu crois que tu es plus aimable? -la questionna-t-il toujours aussi ironiquement.  
  
-La question ne se pose même pas! -dit-elle en lui souriant.  
  
-Ah c'est vrai, parce que l'humiliation que tu m'as fait subir avec cette peluche du nom de Joseph c'était très aimable! -dit-il sarcastiquement.  
  
-Tu l'avais cherché! -rétoqua-t-elle.  
  
-Je l'avais cherché? Mais bon sang! C'était toi qui avait prise ma cape si tu te souviens bien! -lui lança-t-il.  
  
-Hé! Si tu avais été assez intelligent, tu l'aurais récupéré sans faire de chichi et on n'en serait pas là donc...-dit-elle.  
  
Sirius, Rémus, Peter, Narcissa, Harry et Hermione les regardait sidéré, ne sachant pas comment intervenir dans cette guerre qu'ils se livrait. Définitivement, Potter et Evans ne finirait jamais ensemble. Seulement, s'ils avaient su...  
  
-J'oubliais que toi tu es LA miss-parfaite! -dit-il froidement.  
  
-C'est toi qui le dit! ironisa-t-elle.  
  
-Mais si tu es si parfaite que ça, pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu n'es pas capable de réussir l'Enershutya?  
  
-Je te signale que toi non plus! -lui lança-t-elle.  
  
-Oui mais moi je ne chute pas à chaque fois!  
  
Et vlan! Le coup était parti avant même que James n'ait réaliser ce qui s'était vraiment passé. James porta la main à sa joue, à l'endroit où une marque rouge apparaissait, tout en reprenant ses esprits.  
  
Il constata que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux et que quelques Serpentards les regardaient en riant.  
  
Il regarda en direction de Lily et constata que cette dernière le regardait aussi étonnée que lui par ce qui venait de se passer. Il en venait même à se demander s'il l'avait vraiment blessée ou si tout cela faisait partie de la petite comédie.  
  
Mais la réponse lui apparut plus clairement lorsque des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de Lily. Cette dernière se leva et sortit précipitamment de la grande salle.  
  
Tout le monde regardait James qui à ce moment se sentait vraiment mal. Non pas à cause des nombreux regards qui étaient fixés sur lui, mais plutôt à cause de la réaction de Lily. Il avait peur d'être allé trop loin.  
  
-C'est bon, je vais m'excuser!-dit-il à Sirius et les autres qui le regardait, content que cette excuse lui ait fournit une raison d'aller voir Lily.  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'endroit où la rousse était disparue quelques minutes plus tôt. Il la retrouva assise dans les escaliers du hall, la tête appuyée dans ses mains.  
  
Visiblement, les sanglots n'étaient pas faux et ce ne fit que renforcer le malaise de James.  
  
Il s'approcha tranquillement d'elle, s'assit à ses côtés et passa son bras autour de ses épaules.  
  
-Je suis désolé Lily! -Lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Elle se retourna et le regarda. James vit de la sincérité, mais aussi de la peur dans ses deux lacs verts.  
  
-Ce n'est pas toi James...-dit-elle.  
  
-Qu'y a-t-il alors? -demanda-t-il inquiet.  
  
-Ce n'est rien -dit-elle en essuyant les dernières larmes.- C'est seulement la fatigue des derniers jours, je crois juste que j'ai dérapé.  
  
Le garçon à lunette la dévisagea. Il savait bien que ce qu'elle racontait était faux. Elle ne voulait pas l'inquiéter, mais Lily Evans n'arrivait pas à lui mentir et il le savait très bien.  
  
-Allez Lily, tu peux me le dire. Je sais bien que ça ne va pas. Et moi je suis là pour toi...laisse-toi allé.  
  
Sur ce, quelques larmes tracèrent de nouveau les formes de sa joue et elle se blotti un peu mieux dans ses bras.  
  
-Je suis désolée, je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour toi. Mais seulement, j'ai tellement peur James. J'ai peur de ce qui va arriver. J'ai peur pour nous deux. Tu vois tantôt, j'ai peur que sans le vouloir à force de s'engueuler pour nous innocenter auprès des autres ont finissent par penser ce que l'ont dit. J'ai peur de la réaction qu'a eu la prof de divination. Peut-être que oui je suis cinglée, mais si j'ai raison, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait nous arriver.  
  
James la regarda au milieu de ses bras. Elle semblait si petite, toute fragile. Plus que jamais, il voulait la protéger, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, lui montrer.  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas Lily, je suis là et je t'aime. Pour l'instant, c'est ce qui compte! -lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Elle releva la tête et l'embrassa tendrement. Il avait raison, pour l'instant, c'était ce qui était important. Au bout de quelques minutes ils se levèrent pour retourner à la grande salle et ne pas éveiller les soupçons, mais avant Lily passa sa paume sur la joue de James.  
  
-J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait mal? -demanda-t-elle en laissant partir un petit rire cristallin.  
  
-Si et ne t'avise plus jamais de recommencer! -dit-il sévèrement, ce qui désarçonna Lily.  
  
Elle le regarda ébahie mais elle vit l'ombre de quelqu'un passé près d'eux.  
  
Harry s'arrêta à deux pas d'elle et de James. Il les regarda et leur fit un petit sourire crispé.  
  
-Ça va mieux Kaysa? -demanda-t-il en voyant ses yeux rougis.  
  
-Oui, oui, merci. -dit-elle en lui souriant.  
  
-En passant Siley, Ron voulait savoir si ça t'intéressait de voir le nouveau numéro de Quidditch magasine.  
  
-Certainement! -répondit James en souriant.  
  
Sur ce Harry les quitta et s'éloigna.  
  
Lily regarda James et le remercia intérieurement. Un peu plus, et ils se faisaient découvrir.  
  
***************************  
  
Godric regardait les élèves qui se tenaient silencieux devant lui. De tous les groupes, il devait s'avouer que c'était celui de Griffondor qu'il préférait, mais cela n'avait rien d'une surprise. Mais la diversité de personnalité des jeunes sorciers qui étaient dans ce groupe rajoutait quelque chose de spécial à l'aura qui s'en dégageait. Mais le groupe qui venait de la maison de Serpentard n'était pas mal non plus. De forts caractères certes, mais Godric avait l'impression que lorsque les enfants du serpent était là, Salazard était plus proche de lui et cela le réconfortait en quelque sorte.  
  
Toujours était-il que maintenant, tous devaient passer à une autre étape dans l'art de l'Enershutya. Ils avaient tous réussis la parti qui consistait à entrer en transe, soit la plus complexe. Maintenant, ils devaient apprendre à sentir l'énergie qui parcourrait leur corps.  
  
-Alors comme je vous en avait parlé lors du cours précédent, aujourd'hui, vous devriez tous être capable de produire de petites étincelles comme seul Harry a réussi à faire.  
  
Tous les yeux s'ouvrirent et on entendit quelques «Mais je ne serai jamais capable!».  
  
-C'est beaucoup plus simple que vous ne l'imaginez. Vous devrez entrer en transe et simplement essayer de sentir l'énergie qui parcours votre corps. Aujourd'hui, ce ne sera que de petites étincelles qui sortiront, mais plus vous le ferez, et plus elles s'intensifieront pour finalement donner le cylindre comme celui que vous avez vu s'échapper de ma main. Bon travail.  
  
Sur ce les élèves se levèrent et se placèrent en équipe de deux, celle qui était déjà formé évidemment, et commencèrent. Bien sûr, Harry n'avait pas besoin de se concentrer pour que les petites étincelles sortent et plus ça allait, plus elle s'intensifiait, comme avait dit le professeur Gekema.  
  
Tout au long du cours, chacun travaillèrent et la plupart avait réussi lorsque arriva la fin.  
  
Godric les pria de se mettre en ligne et à tour de rôle leur demanda de lui montrer ce qu'ils avaient accompli.  
  
Il eu d'abord Hermione qui obtint un petit flux d'étincelle bleu poudre au milieu de sa paume. Ensuite vint Harry qui lui avait des étincelles rouge, puis Ron avec des vertes, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au six venant du passé. Tout d'abord Peter ouvrit la main et de petites étoiles grises étaient là. Rémus en obtint des jaunes, Narcissa des blanches translucides, Sirius des noires et James des rouges.  
  
Il ne restait que Lily. Elle se concentra et tomba rapidement dans la sorte de transe décrite. Elle commença à sentir l'énergie, mais elle se sentit de nouveau tomber, comme toutes les autres fois. Elle n'arrivait pas à ouvrir les yeux, ni à stopper sa chute, elle ressentait juste une drôle de sentiment de béatitude et continuait de plonger.  
  
James la rattrapa de justesse et au même moment elle sortit de sa transe. Elle ouvrit les yeux et lui adressa un petit sourire.  
  
Hermione et Rémus qui se tenait près d'eux les dévisagèrent et elle se reprit en le repoussant comme s'il avait été le pire idiot de la planète.  
  
Griffondor se tenait devant eux et les regardait intrigué, un petit sourire amusé mais aussi inquiet sur le visage. Inquiet, car chaque foix qu'il voyait, James, Lily, Rémus, Peter, Sirius et Narcissa, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était de sa faute et celle de Salazard s'ils étaient tous ici. Et oui, il avait rapidement deviné ce qui était arrivé et que les six nouveaux étaient en fait six voyageurs temporels. Il savait aussi ce qui se passerait entre James et Lily, et c'était ce qui expliquait les fréquentes chutes de Lily.  
  
Il s'approcha donc des deux et leur chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille pour qu'eux seul ne comprenne.  
  
Lily recommença donc à se concentrer et cette fois elle entra dans la transe mais elle ne se sentit pas dégringoler. Au contraire, elle ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'au milieu de sa main se dressait un amas de petites étoiles roses et lilas. Elle sourit au professeur et lança un regard vers James qui fut le seul à s'en apercevoir.  
  
Seulement, ce que personne n'avait vu, c'était que James avait passé sa main derrière le dos de Lily et tenait fermement la sienne. Le seul moyen pour que Lily reste sur pied, était qu'elle ait un contact avec James. Mais ils étaient seulement trois à le savoir, et c'était mieux comme ça...  
  
**********************  
  
Dumbledore se tenait debout sur l'estrade à l'avant de la grande salle. Comme à l'habitude, les autres professeurs étaient assis à la table qui se trouvait derrière le mentor.  
  
Ce dernier observait les élèves qui se trouvaient devant lui. Il savait très bien que c'était une des rares occasions qui lui restait de poser ses yeux sur eux.  
  
Toutes ces générations qui avaient défilé devant ces yeux et qui l'avait fait évoluer et devenir ce qu'il était. On racontait qu'il était le sorcier le plus puissant, mais sa force, il la tenait de ceux qui l'avaient accompagné et du savoir qu'il avait acquis en les côtoyant.  
  
Pendant tout ce temps, les regards avaient convergés vers lui et tous attendaient avec impatience ce qu'il dirait, même s'ils s'en doutaient tous.  
  
Il prit enfin la parole.  
  
-Chers élèves, je ne crois pas vous faire une grande surprise en vous annonçant qu'une fois de plus, se tiendra un bal de Noël dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pour célébrer cette fête. Une fois de plus, les élèves de 4e année et plus seront autorisés à y participer à moins que vous ne receviez une quelconque invitation. Tenue de soirée obligatoire comme d'habitude. Je ne crois pas avoir besoin d'en dire plus. Sur ce, bonne soirée. -Et il se rassit pour parler avec Mc Gonagall.  
  
Les bavardages n'avaient pas tardé à reprendre, mais un seul sujet mijotait dans les bouches des élèves.  
  
Comme Griffondor ne faisait pas exception, Narcissa entreprit d'essayer de savoir qui irait avec qui.  
  
James faillit s'échapper et dire qu'il amènerait Lily mais un coup au mollet et il avoua qu'il n'avait aucune idée. Rémus était plutôt indécit et comme il était plutôt mauvais danseur, il n'était pas très à l'aise d'y aller accompagné. Harry et Hermione y allait évidemment ensemble, et Peter semblait être fixé sur une petite Serdaile ainsi que Lily et un Poufsouffle.  
  
-Et toi Mike? -demanda-t-elle en le regardant. -Avec Pavarati j'imagine!  
  
-Non! -dit-il un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.  
  
-QUOI? -demanda-t-elle intrigué. -Vous ne vous étiez mis ensemble?  
  
-Je vous annonce en grande primeur que c'est déjà terminé! -dit-il toujours aussi rayonnant, comme si la nouvelle ne l'affectait pas le moins du monde.  
  
-Et on peut savoir pourquoi? -demanda Narcissa pas trop sûre de vouloir savoir la raison.  
  
-Elle était trop coincée! -dit-il.  
  
-Trop coincée???-continua-t-elle, pas exactement certaine de savoir où il voulait en venir.  
  
-Et oui, elle voulait pas passer au lit! -dit-il en faisant un clin d'?il à James qui éclata d'un fou rire.  
  
Vlan! Et voilà la deuxième gifle de la journée partait pour aller s'étaler sur la joue du noireau.  
  
-Mais t'es dégueulasse! -dit-elle en se levant et s'éloignant vers la sortie.  
  
-Je l'ai bien eu non? Dit-il en riant aux autres, une fois qu'elle fut complètement disparue.  
  
************************  
  
Bon et voilà, il est fini...et j'admet que la fin aurait pu être plus punché mais bon...et il n'est pas très long et pas excellent, mais c'est parce que j'ai dû faire le vide dans ma tête pour trouver les idées pour les prochains chapitre. Le prochain s'annonce déjà meilleur vous en faite pas...et après Noël...et ben ça risque d'être les grandes révélations...!  
  
Bon alors je vais remercier mes revieweurs que j'aime tant e tsi j,en oublie et ben je m'excuse vraiment beaucoup et vous n'aurez qu'à me le dire, je vais m'excuser personnellement.  
  
Solar: Contente que tu aimes...voici la suite  
  
Tyla: T'aime tant que ça???? ÇA me touche vraiment! Hey c'est pas rien...à côté d'Alohomora...On rigole plus! Tk je suis vraiment contente et voici la suite! Merci encore  
  
Ccilia: Ouais c'était plutôt cool avec Voldie..mais on va le revoir dans le prochain chapitre!  
  
Tiffany: Ouais, il est pas si idiot que ça Harry...Voici la suite  
  
Siria Potter: J'espère que tu comptes pas que je te le dise drète demême? Tu vas devoir attendre pour savoir c quoi!  
  
Miya Black: Ouais, enfin l'intrigue est mieux cambré! Commençais à être temps!  
  
Celina: Contente que tu aimes...  
  
Hermione292: Heu je sais pas pourquoi tout le monde pense ça...je dois dire que moi non plus je ne croyais pas ça au début...mais ma vision a changé à force de lire des histoire...mais je crois que comme ça, et ben ça donne du punch à l'histoire. Sinon voici la suite!  
  
Ophélie: Dsl de ne pas te l'avoir envoyé pas E-mail j'ai pas eu le temps...je m'excuse bcp bcp bcp!  
  
Bon alors c'est tout, désolé de ne pas l'avoir mise plus tôt!!!  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	16. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16  
  
N/A: Héhé! Chapitre 16...non mais ça passe vite...vous vous rendez compte? Je réalise que j,avais dit qu'il y aurait du NC-17...et que j'en ai pas encore mis...je prévois pas cela avant un bon petit bout encore...mais je voulais savoir est-ce que ça vous dérange (pcq j,ai peur que ça vienne tout gâcher)? Donnez-moi vos réponses par review...et si la majorité dise qu'ils en veulent bientôt...et ben je changerai mes plans pour vous satisfaire...  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
-Aurélie Ratchet = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
-Alexa Sanders = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
*************************  
  
Narcissa ruminait ses pensées noires lorsqu'elle accrocha quelqu'un au passage. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de regarder qui c"était et continua son chemin.  
  
-Hé! Ça ne t'arrive jamais de t'excuser? -demanda une voix qui lui était connue.  
  
Elle se retourna, le scruta, croisa les bras et parti à rire.  
  
-Comme si Draco Malfoy était bien placé pour me dire ça!  
  
Il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire. Depuis la fois où ils s'étaient parlé pour la première fois, si on excluait l'épisode du cours de potion, Draco avait appris à considérer cette fille comme une complice, une amie sincère, un égal.  
  
Aucun ne dominait l'autre et ils se ressemblaient beaucoup sur certains points. Il aimait sa force de caractère, son cran, son charme, sa ruse.  
  
Il arrivait presque à oublier la différence de maison. Depuis le début, il avait appris à la connaître.  
  
Nombre de fois il s'était joué la tête de certaines personnes avec elle, nombre de fois ils s'étaient amusé dans les boutiques de Pré-au-lard. Et pourtant, malgré ce que plusieurs pouvaient croire, ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il éprouvait, s'était plutôt de l'affection. Il avait l'impression de découvrir quelqu'un qu'il n'aurait jamais eu la chance de découvrir autrement.  
  
Alors qu'ils avançaient, il la regardait et constata qu'elle avait les traits tendus.  
  
-Y'a quelque chose qui va pas? -demanda-t-il.  
  
-C'est ce crétin de Bl...Mikes!-dit-elle rageusement.  
  
-Le blondinet? -demanda-t-il sans aucun sarcasmes dans la voix.  
  
-Exactement! Laisse-moi te dire que y'a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête!  
  
-Pas étonnant puisqu'il se tient avec Potter! -dit-il un sourire provoquant sur les lèvres.  
  
Elle le regarda et passa outre se petit commentaire qu'elle n'approuvait pas particulièrement. Elle avait cependant appris à ses dépends qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à changer Draco et que lui et Harry était voué à une haine éternelle.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? -demanda Draco qui laissa tomber son petit air "je- suis-rebelle-et-je-me-fou-de-tout!" pour laisser place à un plus attentif.  
  
-Et bien je suis totalement dégoûté. Mais quel idiot! Il plaque une fille seulement parce qu'elle ne veux pas coucher avec lui! -dit-elle furieusement.  
  
Draco la regarda et éclata de rire.  
  
-Non mais c'est pas drôle! Si tu veux rire de ma gueule va le faire ailleurs! -lui dit-elle toujours aussi furieuse.  
  
-Allez Tamara! Tu le crois vraiment? -demanda-t-il en essayant difficilement de reprendre son sérieux.  
  
-Bien sûr! Ce serait tellement son genre!  
  
-Mais allons! Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de te faire enrager! -dit-il en la regardant. -Et visiblement il a atteint son objectif.  
  
-Alors il est encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais! -dit-elle en relevant le menton d'un air digne. Je crois que je le déteste autant que toi tu peux détester Harry Potter!  
  
-Ah...vraiment? -demanda-t-il en la regardant sceptiquement.  
  
-Certainement! -ajouta-t-elle.  
  
Il continua de la dévisager et elle lui lança un regard interrogateur.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux insinuer? Le questionna-t-elle.  
  
-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me mentir! -dit-il.  
  
-Où veux-tu en venir?  
  
-Allez Tamara...tu n'es pas frustré parce qu'il a largué cette fille, mais plutôt parce que tu viens de te rendre compte que ton prince charmant n'est peut-être pas si charmant que ça.  
  
-Mon prince charmant? On parle bien de Mikes!  
  
-Oui on parle bien de Mikes princesse! -lui dit-il en lui souriant.  
  
-Alors tu prétends que j'aurais le béguin pour lui si je comprends bien? Demanda-t-elle en le dévisageant.  
  
-Exactement!  
  
-Finalement je pense bien que tu es tout aussi cinglé que lui et Potter! -dit-elle en haussant des épaules.  
  
-Sache qu'on n'insulte jamais un Malfoy! Mais cette fois je passerai puisque l'amour te rends aveugle! -dit-il en se foutant d'elle.  
  
Comme réponse elle lui tira la langue et lui tourna le dos.  
  
-Allez ma chérie! Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison! -dit-il au bout d'un moment.  
  
-Premièrement je ne suis pas ta chérie...et deuxièmement, qu'est-ce que ça peux bien faire si c'était vrai? Il est toujours aussi idiot. -rétoqua-t- elle en faisant voler ses cheveux derrière ses épaules.  
  
-Pourquoi? Demanda-t-il.  
  
-Pourquoi quoi? -répliqua-t-elle.  
  
-Pourquoi tu le traites d'idiot.  
  
-Hé bien parce que c'est ce qu'il est...  
  
-Et pourquoi? Continua le blondinet.  
  
-Et bien...parce que...parce qu'il...j'en sais rien! À ce que je sache tu n'as pas encore un doctorat en psychologie Draco! -dit-elle froidement.  
  
-Non, mais c'est gros comme ton nez de voir que tu l'aimes.  
  
-Et puis qu'est-ce que ça change? Ça va passer, je vais me faire à l'idée que ce n'est pas réciproque! -dit-elle agacé.  
  
-J'admet qu'il est idiot! -dit-il en faisant dérivé un peu le sujet.  
  
-Heu...puis-je me permettre de te demander pourquoi? -dit-elle ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.  
  
-Hé bien il est idiot s'il ne réalise pas comment tu es une fille superbe. S'il ne réalise pas comment tu es intelligente et comment tu as de l'audace. Il est idiot s'il n'a pas encore vu la femme que tu es et que plus tard tu seras. S'il ne voit pas la fille forte, mais en même temps si fragile. Il est complètement stupide s'il na pas su remarqué comment tu étais belle autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Et s'il est aussi idiot que ça, et ben il ne te mérite pas.  
  
Narcissa se recula un peu et regarda le blondinet qui se tenait devant elle. Elle n'avait jamais vu Draco Mlafoy aussi tendre et à ce moment, elle avait seulement le goût de pleurer et de lui dire comment elle tenait à lui. Elle n'avait pas compté le nombre de fois qu'il lui avait lancé des vacheries, mais ce qu'il venait de dire excusait tout.  
  
Elle l'enlaça et lui chuchota un faible merci.  
  
-Si seulement il pensait la même chose.- dit-elle lacement quelques minutes plus tard.  
  
-Peut-être le pense-t-il. -rétoqua le Serpentard.  
  
-Certainement pas. Si tu savais comment je suis tannée de me briser le c?ur en deux à cause de lui. Je voudrais pouvoir l'oublier, mais chaque fois que je le voie, mon c?ur fait un bond. Il y encore quelque temps, je croyais que ce n'était que de l'amitié, mais L'amitié et l'amour sont deux choses bien distinctes...moi j'ai fait la différence mais lui, est-ce qu'il la verra?  
  
-Seul le temps nous le dira...-fut tout ce que Draco trouva à dire pour réconforter Narcissa.  
  
Ils restèrent à errer dans Poudlard sans parler pendant quelque temps. Puis Narcissa brisa le silence.  
  
-Alors, tu crois y aller avec qui à ce bal?-demanda-t-elle à l'adresse de Draco.  
  
-Je ne sais pas trop, mon père voudrais que j'y aille avec Pansy, mais je n'ai pas du tout envie de me retrouver avec cette tête de Bouledogue comme cavalière.  
  
-Pourquoi veut-il que tu y ailles avec elle? -demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Sa famille est une de celle réputée comme étant des adeptes de Voldemort. Comme le mien son destin est voué à celui de mangemort, mais contrairement à moi, elle semble plutôt y prendre plaisir. Malgré ce qu'il essaie de me faire croire, je sais très bien que mon père envisage un mariage organiser pour elle et moi! -dit-il dégoûté.  
  
Narcissa réprima une grimace en se figurant Pansy et Draco.  
  
-Tu n'as jamais pensé te révolter contre ton père? -demanda-t-elle.  
  
-T'es cinglée? Il me tuerais probablement sur le coup! Pas question de lui désobéire sur quoi que ce soit si je tiens à rester en vie.  
  
-Mais ça n'a aucun sens! Et ta mère? Elle fait rien pour empêcher ça!?! -demanda-t-elle indignée.  
  
-Ma mère...je ne suis même pas sûr qu'elle sache que j'existe! -dit-il froidement, mais un voile de mélancolie sur les yeux. -Elle même ne semble pas se rendre compte qu'elle est en vie. Ça l'a toujours été comme ça. Lucius Malfoy commande, et elle elle obéit. S'il y avait une chose que je pouvais changer ou recommencer, ce serait de la sauver des griffes de ce monstre et de tout faire pour qu'elle m'aime...  
  
Narcissa le regarda. Elle compatissait avec lui. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était d'avoir une mère à moitié seulement vivante, puisque la sienne, du moins celle qui vivait dans le passé, l'adorait et lui prodiguait toute l'attention qu'elle voulait avoir. Quant à son père, il était un très imposant sorcier, mais sa fille passait encore avant son travail. Elle ne comprenait donc pas complètement ce que Malfoy vivait, mais quelque part en elle il y avait quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle se sentait mal par rapport à ce qu'il disait, quelque chose qui faisait qu'elle se sentait touchée.  
  
Ils s'étaient arrêtés et assis dans un couloir désert.  
  
-Je suis certaine qu'elle t'aime...-dit-elle d'une voix douce, persuadée que ce qu'elle disait était vrai, sans savoir pourquoi.  
  
-Si elle m'aimait, elle ne laisserait pas mon père continuer comme ça. Si elle m'aimait vraiment, elle me le dirait. Si elle m'aimait, elle verrait comment moi je l'aime...-dit-il dans un murmure.  
  
-Allons Draco...peut-être que c'est seulement parce qu'elle aussi, elle a peur de ton père...-  
  
-Justement, elle a peur de lui! Et elle me déteste parce que je sers seulement à lui rappeler ce qu'il est. Pour elle, je ne suis pas son fils, je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy et je ne fais que resserrer les murs de la prison qui la retient prisonnière. Mais si seulement elle savait comment je regrette...  
  
Narcissa entoura Draco de ses bras, et cette fois, ce fut elle qui le berça pour le consoler. -Je suis certaine qu'elle sait tout ça...-lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes ils se séparèrent et Draco regarda attentivement la sorcière qui se tenait près de lui.  
  
-Tu sais que si tu étais une Serpentard, ce serait avec toi que j'irais à ce bal...-dit-il en lui souriant.  
  
-Ah...parce que je suis une Griffondor tu n'oserais pas te montrer avec moi? -dit-elle indignée.  
  
-Heu...non, mais j'ai été élevé comme ça!  
  
-Comment? -demanda-t-elle.  
  
-À la manière d'un Serpentard! -dit-il fièrement.  
  
Peut-être haïssait-il son père, mais il restait toujours aussi fière de sa maison.  
  
-Tes deux parents viennent de cette maison? -demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Oui, enfin je crois. Lucius vient de Serpentard j'en suis certain, quant à ma mère je ne lui ai jamais demandé, mais je ne crois pas qu'il se soit abaissé à épouser quelconque autre personne venant d'une autre maison. -dit- il en haussant des épaules.  
  
Narcissa quant à elle s'efforça de passer par-dessus l'insulte déguisée que venait d'émettre Draco sans même s'en rendre compte.  
  
-Et bien il ne te restera plus qu'à y aller avec Pansy alors! Je suis certaine qu'elle se fera un plaisir de t'y accompagner! -dit-elle pour rire un peu de lui.  
  
-On sait bien...à ce que je sache toi aussi tu y vas seule pour le moment! -dit-il toujours aussi sarcastiquement.  
  
-Ouais...et je crois bien que ça ne changeras pas! -dit-elle en réprimant un petit sourire triste.  
  
-Voyons Tamara...tu es magnifique et après Kaysa, je crois que tu es la fille la plus regardé de l'école. -dit-il en lui relevant le menton.  
  
-Oui mais moi je me fiche des autres, je veux y aller avec Black! -dit-elle avec froideur.  
  
-Black?  
  
-Est-ce que j'ai dit Black? -demanda-t-elle, se rendant compte de l'énorme bourde qu'elle venait de commettre.  
  
-Oui! -dit Draco en la regardant intriguée.  
  
-Oh...c'est parce que c'est le nom de sa mère...Mike Hodsi Black...tu vois! -dit-elle essayant de le convaincre.  
  
-Hum...dit-il suspicieux- Elle n'aurait pas un lien de parenté avec Sirius Black? -demanda-t-il.  
  
-Heu oui, c'est un cousin éloigné au 3e degré si je me souviens bien...-dit- elle en essayant de dissimuler ses frissons, mais en voulant tout de même savoir ce qui était advenue de Black dans le futur.  
  
-À la place de la mère de Mike, je me serais débarrasser de ce nom! -dit-il avec mépris.  
  
-Ah oui et pourquoi? -demanda-t-elle commençant tranquillement à regretter son initiative.  
  
-L'histoire ne s'est pas rendue jusqu'à Salem? -demanda-t-il.  
  
Elle hocha négativement de la tête.  
  
-C'est une école plutôt fermée...et on ne sait pas ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.- fut tout ce qu'elle trouva pour se justifier.  
  
-Et bien avoir un criminel comme ça dans ma famille, moi j'en aurais été déshonoré! -dit-il.  
  
Narcissa reçut ce qu'il venait de dire comme un coup de poing dans le ventre.  
  
-Un criminel? -parvint-elle à demander.  
  
-Oui! Un criminel qui a été envoyé à Azbakan pour meurtre et trahison! -dit- il un drôle de rictus sur les lèvres.  
  
-Ttt...tra...trahison? -dit-elle tout en tremblant.  
  
-Ouais...Les parents de Potter n'auraient peut-être pas dû lui accorder toute leur confiance...-  
  
-J'ai...oublié un devoir que j'ai à remettre demain...excuse-moi...-dit- elle en se levant sans le regarder et le coupant dans ce qu'il disait.  
  
Comme un automate elle l'embrassa sur la joue et disparut dans les couloirs.  
  
Elle se dirigea jusqu'à la classe d'enchantements, qui à cette heure était déserte, et y entra.  
  
Elle n'aurait pu dire comment elle avait réussi à marcher jusque là, mais ses jambes ne la supportèrent pas plus longtemps. Ses jambes cédèrent et elle s'écroula sur le plancher.  
  
Les larmes qu'elle avait refoulées depuis son arrivée se mirent doucement à couler le long de ses joues, pour ensuite perler de ses yeux à une vitesse plus alarmante. Elle avait besoin d'air. À ce moment, elle aurait voulu disparaître à mille lieux sous terre et ne jamais réapparaître.  
  
Est-ce que tout ce que Draco avait dit était vrai? Parlait-il de Sirius Black? De son Sirius Black?  
  
Elle ne voulait pas voir l'évidence mais elle savait bien que oui. Il avait aussi mentionné Lily et James et donc c'était bien de Sirius qu'il parlait.  
  
Dumbledore les avait bien avertie que ce qu'ils allaient apprendre ne serait pas nécessairement beau ou amusant, mais son corps d'adolescente de 16 n'était pas préparé à cela. Apprendre que Lily et James allait finir ensemble, d'accord, c'était plutôt amusant. Mais apprendre que celui qu'elle aimait les trahirait...comment ferait-elle pour le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux?  
  
C'était comme si on venait d'assener un sort de Doloris à son c?ur. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle, Narcissa Figera, réalisait qu'elle ne vivrait jamais l'existence parfaite dont elle avait rêvé...  
  
**************************  
  
Alexa et Aurélia étaient assises dans leur appartement, devant un bon feu de foyer. Toutes deux étaient arrivées dans l'école depuis quelques semaines et jusqu'à présent tout allait pour le mieux pour elle.  
  
Elles étaient intervenues à quelques reprises dans certains cours et avaient bavardés avec quelques élèves. Elles étaient en général bien apprécié par l'ensemble du personnel de l'école.  
  
Alexa, qui était d'une beauté phénoménal avec ses cheveux blonds, courts éméchés, avaient déjà fait tourner la tête de quelques professeurs mais n'avaient accepté aucune avances. Elle n'était pas ici pour trouver l'homme de sa vie, au contraire, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter.  
  
-Alors tu crois qu'ils nous ont reconnu? -demanda la brunette.  
  
-Bien sûr que non Aurélie! -dit glacialement la blonde.  
  
-Hey! C'est pas parce qu'ils n'ont pas un comportement étrange envers nous qu'ils ne savent pas qui on est! Ici ils ne peuvent rien faire...et n'ont donc pas intérêt à se faire remarquer.  
  
-Arrête de dire des bêtises! -répliqua Alexa. -Pour l'instant ils n'ont encore rien remarquer et c'est mieux ainsi. Ça nous facilitera la tâche.  
  
Sur ce, les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent et partirent à rire...d'un rire peut-être un peu trop démentiel.  
  
********************  
  
-Je sais que tu étais avec Vaïna hier soir! -dit une jeune adolescente d'environ seize ans, d'une voix sans reproche, mais plutôt avec douleur et tristesse.  
  
-Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire? -demanda le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle.  
  
Elle le regarda et une larme s'échappa de ses yeux. Elle était plutôt grande, mais il la dépassait tout de même. Ses longs cheveux noirs lui descendaient aux hanches et étaient retenus par un bandeaux de la même couleur.  
  
Lui il était la avec ses cheveux bruns, son air hostile et ses deux yeux d'un brun si clair qu'ils étaient presque or. Malgré la méchanceté qui défigurait ses traits à cet instant, il était magnifique et sa beauté faisait chavirer le c?ur de toute les filles de Poudlard. Elle se comptait très chanceuse d'être avec lui.  
  
-Mais je croyais que c'était moi que tu aimais Albus! -dit-elle sur le bord d'effondrer en sanglots.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Bien sûr que je t'aime! -dit-il brusquement.  
  
-C'est sûrement pour ça que tu as passé la nuit avec Vaïna? Dit-elle sur un ton provoquant.  
  
-Je fais ce que je veux Iris! Tu ne viendra certainement pas me dire quoi faire! -dit-il glacialement.  
  
Cette dernière baissa les yeux et se mordit la lèvre.  
  
Le dénommé Albus s'avança vers elle et la saisit au poignet. Il la serra jusqu'à ce qu'il lui arrache un petit cri de douleur.  
  
-Est-ce que c'est bien compris? -demanda-t-il de sa voix dur.  
  
Elle hocha de la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait bien compris. Il la lâcha donc et se retourna pour chercher quelque chose.  
  
-J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as fait venir ici! -dit-il en changeant totalement de sujet.  
  
-Non...en fait...je voulais juste te dire que...que...qu-  
  
-Que quoi? -demanda-t-il à bout de nerfs.  
  
-Je suis enceinte! -dit-elle, en craignant sa réaction. Seulement, malgré tout, sa réaction fut pire que celle qu'elle s'était imaginé.  
  
-QUOI? -demanda-t-il en lui hurlant dessus.  
  
-Tu as bien entendu...-dit-elle en essayant de ne pas faiblir devant lui.  
  
-Non mais t'es pas cinglée! Je savais bien que tu allais m'attirer des ennuies! -dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle sans pour autant continuer de crier.  
  
-On n'a dû mal se protéger...peut-être le sort n'a-t-il pas marché...dit- elle levant ses deux yeux inquiets vers lui.  
  
-Sale petite traînée! Ça ne me surprend même pas! Tu sautes tout ce qui bouge! Ça pourrait être l'enfant de n'importe quel mec de Poudalrd! -l'insulta-t-elle.  
  
Elle faisait tout ce qui était en son possible pour retenir les larmes qui lui brûlaient les yeux. Elle savait bien que si elle pleurait, cela ne ferait qu'accroître sa colère.  
  
-Je te jure que je n'aime que toi Albus! Et puis j'ai fait le test...et c'est bien toi le père...dit-elle dans un murmure.  
  
-Petite sotte. Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès! Tu ne voulais que me causer des ennuis! -cracha-t-il comme s'il s'agissait du pire des venins.  
  
-Je suis désolée...parvint-elle à dire en baissant les yeux.  
  
-Ce n'est pas assez! -dit-il en l'empoignant par le cou et en serrant. -Tu vas te débarrasser de ce bébé!  
  
-Non...-réussit-elle à souffler.  
  
-J'ai dit que tu allais te débarrasser de ce bébé! Est-ce bien clair? -redit-il.  
  
-Non, je vais le garder que tu veuilles ou non. Il est en moi et je l'aime déjà. C'est tout ce que j'ai à part toi et tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de l'abandonner! -parvint-elle a dire avec le peu d'audace qui lui restait, tout en se dégageant de son emprise.  
  
Il n'eu pas besoin de plus. Il la frappa et sous le coup de l'impact, elle tomba sur le sol. Elle resta là quelques minutes puis elle entendit ses pas s'éloigner.  
  
Alors seulement elle laissa libre court à ses larmes. Elle savait que s'il était aussi furieux s'était à cause d'elle, parce qu'elle n'était pas une bonne copine. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle savait qu'il faisait tout ça parce qu'il l'aimait. Une fois de plus, elle l'avait poussé à bout alors qu'elle n'aurait pas dû.  
  
Son coup et son poignet la faisait souffrir. Il lui avait fait mal, mais elle se disait qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, sinon il aurait fait attention. Et puis elle lui pardonnerait puisqu'elle l'aimait!  
  
********************  
  
Dumbledore se réveilla en sursaut. Ce rêve...encore un qui s'ajoutait aux nombreux qu'il avait fait depuis que son double était de retour. S'il avait su à l'époque comment toute cette histoire allait tourner, il ne l'aurait pas entraîner dans cela. Et pourtant, malgré ce que les apparences pouvaient laisser croire, il l'avait tant aimé...  
  
********************  
  
À l'autre bout du château, deux yeux bruns pâles, presque or affichait une lueur diabolique. Un rire démentiel s'élevait dans le silence de la nuit, mais puisque la crypte où il était, était plutôt bien reculée, personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Albus Dumbledore, du moins un des deux, riait et se félicitait de son intelligence. Probablement que depuis qu'il était ici, hanter son vieillard de double avec ses propres fantômes était l'idée la plus brillante qu'il avait eu.  
  
*********************  
  
Et oui, il est fini...et en plus comptez-vous chanceux parce qu'il a 3 pages de plus que d'habitude! Bon alors peut-être que y'a quelques personnes qui sont confuses, mais en général j'aime bien ce chapitre...je trouve qu'il fait voir des aspects de la fic que je n'avais pas encore exploité!  
  
Tout d'abord...et ben Narcissa je trouvais que c'était un des personnages que j'avais mis de côté depuis le début, mais qui était tout de même important...pareil pour d'autre qui vont intervenir plus tard...Ensuite les deux françaises elles étaient sorties du décors et je me demandais si vous n'alliez pas les oublier...donc elles sont de retour...et puis j'imagine que le bout avec Iris vous avez compris que c'est un des autres transes- rêves de Dumbledore (le gentil) comme y'a déjà eu au début (des genres de flash-back de sa jeunesse)! Dernière petite chose...Dumbledore le gentil a les yeux bleus...et le méchant brun-or...  
  
Bon alors c'est tout et je remercie beaucoup ceux qui lise cette fic et que j'adore tout simplement...! Alors remerciements aussi à ceux qu'y review et qui sont ma raison de continuer:  
  
*Tyla*: Tadammmmmm! Et oui, tu es la première! Contente?? Moi en tout cas je l'étais! Lol! Et puis surtout que t'étais là depuis la publication à ce que t'en dit! Non mais ça fait vraiment du bien de voir que y'a des fidèles revieweurs comme toi qui apprécie ce qu'on fait! Et puis je sais que le dernier était plus court qu'à l'habitude, et c'est pourquoi je me suis repris avec celui-ci! J'espère que tu vas l'aimer!  
  
*Solar*: Contente que tu ais aimé...et j'espère que tu auras aussi aimé celui-ci...en attendant j'ai été lire le prolgue de ta fic (temps a fait que j'ai pas pu continuer) mais je vais me grouiller d'aller lire la suite et de te laisser un review...mais sincèrement après le prologue je trouve que ça promet!  
  
*Tiffany*: Lily et James se faire pogner????? Nahhhhhhhhh *Yeux fuyants et qui essaient de ne pas croiser les tiens...* Alors tires-en tes conclusions...lol...sinon pour notre cher Sirius national... et s'il n'avait pas une raison de dire des conneries?  
  
*ophélie*: Contente que tu ais aimé...encore désolé de ne pas avoir pu te poster le chapitre...je t'ai posté celui-ci...j'espère que tu me pardonnes...  
  
*Miya Black*: Ahhhhhhh ça m'enchante de voir comment tu aimes cette fic...ça me fait vraiment plaisir. Enfin j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre!  
  
*Ccilia*: Pour Lily qui tombe à chaque fois et bien tu n'as pas mal lu, c'est parce que je ne l'ai pas encore expliqué...Les seules personnes à savoir pourquoi c'est Godric et moi...hihihihi...je sais, je suis sadique mais bon...t'inquiète, ça va venir au prochain cours d'Enershutya...pis sinon et ben non, ils ne pourront pas aller au bal ensemble...dommage...pis Harry j'ai failli décider qu'ils les voient, mais finalement je me suis ravisée à la dernière minute...!  
  
*Celina*: Contente que tu aimes toujours autant...et non je n'oublie pas la suite que j'espère que tu as autant aimé!  
  
*Lexyann*: Héhéhéhé! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que tu aimes tant que ça ma fic...! Et puis pour tes questions la réponse est...........oui............ou non...ahhhh je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas te dire ça sans gâcher une partie du punch de mon histoire...mais je peux te dire que après noël...et même déjà dans ce chapitre comme tu as pu voir...y va avoir beaucoup de révélations...et que pour si d'autres personnes vont les découvrir, et ben y va en avoir d'autre...pas tout le monde...mais certaines personnes...  
  
*Siria Potter*: Ah je suis désolée de te faire attendre et faire souffrir le martyr...je sais ce que c'est parce que moi aussi je suis impatiente...mais bon...merci beaucoup pour ton review  
  
*Sam*: Contente que tu aimes...j'espère qu'il en est ainsi pour ce chapitre!  
  
Bon alors je crois que j'ai remercier tout le monde...et si ce n'est pas le cas et ben je m'excuse fortement!  
  
À mardi prochain  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	17. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17  
  
N/A: (ahhhhh je suis affreusement dsl, de poster ce chapitre en retard, mais j'ai eu des problèmes avec ff.net! J'étais pu capable de rien poster! Comme bien du monde d'ailleurs...mais maintenant je vous le poste...et le chapitre 18 aussi...!) Chapitre 17...et même pas encore rendu au bal! Ahhhh! Bon tk moi je continue...  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
-Aurélie Ratchet = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
-Alexa Sanders = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
************************  
  
Depuis que Narcissa avait eu un aperçu du futur, elle n'était pas ressorti de sa chambre. Elle y restait enfermée toute la journée, étendue. Elle avait déjà séché une dizaine de cours, mais refusait obstinément de sortir de sous les couvertures. Elle avait fait croire à une grosse grippe et tout le monde semblait ne voir que du feu dans son jeu, excepté peut-être Lily qui avait insisté pour qu'elle ait voir Mrs. Pomfresh.  
  
En fait, on aurait pu dire qu'elle était réellement malade. Du moins, juste à voir son apparence. Elle était aussi blanche que ses draps et comme elle n'avait pratiquement pas mangé autre chose que quelque fruits, il lui manquait plusieurs vitamines et protéines. Ses longs cheveux blonds était désordonné autour de sa tête ce qui n'était pas vraiment habituel et son visage n'avait plus aucune couleur.  
  
À cette heure-ci, tout le monde était parti en cours depuis quelques temps. Elle disposait encore de deux bonnes heures avant que Lily ne débarque pour veiller sur elle. Elle aimait bien sa copine, mais pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix!  
  
Elle roula sur le dos et tourna sa tête de façon à voir dehors. La journée était magnifique. Le soleil brillait, la température était tout de même élevé pour décembre et la neige apaisait le paysage, mais à l'instant, tout cela lui paraissait totalement insignifiant. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu, c'était que Sirius vienne la prendre dans ses bras et lui chuchote que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Sirius le criminel, l'assassin.  
  
Deux jours plutôt, à cette pensée, elle aurait fondu en larmes, mais elle avait tellement pleuré que maintenant elle ne pouvait que rester là à souhaiter disparaître.  
  
Un frisson la parcouru et elle s'enveloppa un peu mieux. Elle ferma les yeux, et l'espace d'un instant, elle souhaita ne plus être capable de les ouvrir. Parfois, elle se disait que sa réaction était exagérée, après tout on parlait de l'avenir de Sirius, et non pas du sien. Mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle avait tort.  
  
Après ce que Draco lui avait dit, elle savait que c'était eux tous qui en souffriraient. Sirius trahirait James et Lily et tuerait quelqu'un. Probablement un des deux. Exposée ainsi la situation paraissait banale, et la solution aussi, laisser le tomber!  
  
Mais ce n'était pas du tout ça. Ça signifiait que leur groupe serait dissous, que Sirius ferait de la prison, qu'ils ne seraient pas heureux, que son rêve s'écroulait.  
  
Maintenant, elle ne serait plus capable de le regarder dans les yeux sans réaliser que jamais ils ne pourraient être ensemble et vivre heureux. Bien sûr, avant même qu'elle n'apprenne la nouvelle, elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de chance, mais il y avait toujours de l'espoir. Maintenant tout était anéanti.  
  
Elle Narcissa Fianci avait toujours eu la vie facile. Elle avait de l'argent, des parents qui l'aimaient, une tonne de filles qui l'idolâtraient à cause de sa beauté, et tout ce qu'elle désirait. Mais sans Sirius, tout cela lui paraissait fade et sans aucun intérêt. Elle ne voulait que quelqu'un pour l'aimer. Mais elle réalisait maintenant que c'était impossible.  
  
Dumbledore les avait bel et bien averti que ce ne serait pas du tout facile, mais ils ne les avait pas préparé à ça! Elle ne croyait pas qu'en venant ici, elle apprendrait que sa vie allait être chamboulé parce que celui qu'elle aimait les trahirait.  
  
Elle voulait aller voir Sirius et l'empêcher. Elle voulait de tout c?ur changer le passé ou le futur, peu importe. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Les conséquences auraient été terribles. Cependant, elle était prête à prendre le risque de souffrir pour sauver Sirius, mais seule la pensée qu'elle pourrait faire du mal aux autres en agissant la retenait.  
  
Les autres...que feraient-ils en apprenant la nouvelle? Ils crieraient, ils pleureraient? Et Sirius? Elle ne voulait même pas y penser.  
  
Elle ne leur dirait pas. Elle garderait ce secret pour elle. Elle ne le dévoilerait pas et combattrait les fantômes toute seule. Elle préférait souffrir en silence que de voir tout le monde se morfondre.  
  
Et avec chance, quand elle retournerait dans le passé, elle ne se souviendrait de rien. Mais cette pensée fit monter une larme à ses yeux.  
  
Malgré ce qu'elle se faisait croire, même si lorsqu'elle retournerait à son époque elle avait oublié ce qu'elle avait appris, ça n'effacerait pas ce qui se passerait et une fois de plus elle verrait ses illusions disparaître.  
  
C'était comme si une partie d'elle-même s'était volatilisée. C'était son rêve, et maintenant qu'elle n'en avait plus, qu'avait-elle? Bien sûr, elle pourrait un jour en avoir un autre, mais un c?ur briser prends bien plus qu'une journée à être réparé.  
  
Elle resta allongée longtemps à regarder le plafond et s'obligeant à ne penser à rien pour ne pas se mettre à hurler tellement elle avait peur.  
  
Puis Lily arriva. Elle avança jusqu'au lit de Narcissa et s'assit près d'elle.  
  
-Ça va? -demanda-t-elle doucement, comme si elle s'occupait d'un petit enfant malade.  
  
Narcissa plongea ses deux yeux bleus dans les deux émeraudes. Elle trouvait Lily belle. Belle parce qu'elle était innocente, naïve, croyait en son avenir. Elle était belle car il n'y avait aucune lueur dans ces yeux qui prévoyaient ce qui allait arriver. Elle semblait joyeuse. À ce moment, Narcissa souhaitait vraiment qu'il en soit toujours ainsi, et c'est ce qui la força à prendre son courage et continuer à vivre comme avant. Elle devait le faire pour eux. Peut-être tout était déjà fini pour elle, mais pas pour eux. Elle le ferait pour les autres qui ignoraient.  
  
-Ouais! -dit-elle en adressant un mince sourire à Lily. -Je crois même que je vais pouvoir aller en cours cet après-midi!  
  
Lily lui sourie et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle avait manqué depuis qu'elle était alitée. Mais au plus profond, elle était contente que sa copine aille mieux, parce qu'elle avait vraiment eu peur pour elle. Une grippe ce n'est pas assez pour vous aliter pendant trois jours complets et vous faire pleurer et cauchemarder comme Narcissa.  
  
-Bon c'est pas tout, mais je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'une bonne douche! -dit Narcissa en se levant et essayant de retrouver son habituel bonne humeur.  
  
Au bout d'une demie-heure, elle sortit de la salle de bain, lavée, habillée et coiffée. Comme d'habitude, elle était resplendissante et avait un sourire accroché au visage. Si seulement Lily avait su comment il était difficile pour elle de le garder intacte...  
  
C'est ainsi qu'elles se rendirent dans la grande salle en bavardant de tout et de rien. Lorsqu'elles allèrent s'asseoir à la table des Griffondors, les maraudeurs ainsi qu'Harry et Hermione furent tous rassuré de voir qu'elle se portait mieux.  
  
La blonde ne vit pas le sourire que Draco esquissa en la voyant arriver. Il s'était inquiété de ne pas l'avoir vu descendre de sa salle commune et il s'était même abaissé à aller demander à Potter si elle allait bien.  
  
Il remarqua cependant quelque chose de changé en elle. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent.  
  
Narcissa était maintenant assise et ne cessait de faire tourner son porridge dans son bol. Elle ne n'avait pas faim mais elle s'amusait à le voir tournoyer, ça lui faisait quelque chose d'autre à faire que de regarder les autres et leur mentir en leur assurant qu'elle allait bien.  
  
-Content de te revoir Tamara! Je croyais que j'allais être seul jusqu'à Noël en Enershutya! -dit Sirius en avalant une bouchée.  
  
Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se força à rester le plus normal possible.  
  
-C'est bien vrai ça! On s'inquiétait! Malcom, tu veux mon reste de poulet? -demanda James.  
  
Elle continuait de les regarder, en se demandant si un jour elle serait capable de s'amuser comme eux, tout en étant inconsciente.  
  
-On a voulu aller te faire une visite, mais cette chère Kaysa n'a pas voulu nous laisser entrer dans le dortoir! -Dit Sirius en boudant Lily.  
  
Narcissa ne put réprimer un petit rire devant l'air qu'il affichait. Elle songea que c'était plutôt bon. Elle avait cru ne plus être capable d'émettre se son, et si cela revenait, peut-être la joie de vivre reviendrait aussi un jour ou l'autre...  
  
-Tu aimerais qu'on entre dans le tien? -demanda Hermione en regardant Sirius.  
  
-Bien sûr! Ça me ferait énormément plaisir, surtout s'il était environ 1h00 du matin et que tu ne portais que...-  
  
Il fut coupé par la serviette que lui lança Harry en plein visage.  
  
-Je plaisantais! -dit le noiraud en riant.  
  
-Ce qu'ils ne t'ont pas dit, c'est que depuis que tu es au lit, Kaysa et Siley se prennent moins souvent la tête! -Dit Rémus en chuchotant pour que les deux dont ils étaient question n'entendent pas.  
  
À vrai dire, en trois jours il n'y avait eu que quatre accrochages dont un seul vraiment sérieux, ce qui était une nette amélioration comparé à d'habitude. Mais la vérité était en fait que ni Lily, ni James n'avait la tête à se chamailler alors qu'une de leur meilleure copine semblait être en dépression totale alors qu'ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de pourquoi.  
  
Elle sourit à Rémus et constata que malgré ce qui pourrait lui arriver, il y aurait toujours des gens autour d'elle, pour la protéger et lui montrer comment ils l'aimaient.  
  
-Bon, pas qu'on n'aimerait pas rester ici, mais on a du boulot à faire. L'après-midi s'annonce chargé! -Dit Lily.  
  
-Toujours aussi casse-pied! Tu pourrais pas t'arrêter quelques minutes? -demanda James.  
  
-C'est beau! Vous allez arrêter ou sinon je retourne me coucher! - Dit Narcissa en rigolant.  
  
Malgré tout, la vie avait repris son cours normal.  
  
*******************  
  
-Godric, j'ai vraiment un étrange pressentiment! -dit songeusement Salazard alors qu'il s'amusait à regarder la lune et les étoiles.  
  
Son amant s'approcha de lui et l'entoura des ses bras musclées.  
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? -demanda Griffondor.  
  
-Tout est trop calme...-dit-il tout aussi paisiblement.  
  
-Et où est le problème? Questionna à son tour le brun.  
  
-On est ici depuis déjà 2 mois et rien n'a encore bougé pour la destruction du monde. Et puis j'ai la drôle d'impression qu'il y a certaines personnes de pas vraiment nettes dans ce château.  
  
Griffondor regarda attentivement Salazard. Il constata que son amour ne jouait pas. Ses traits étaient très sérieux, voir même un peu tourmentés. Cela mis Godric sur la défensive.  
  
-Tu as une idée de qui ce pourrait être? -demanda-t-il.  
  
-Non, pas vraiment, seulement je sens qu'il va falloir agir vite.  
  
-Nous ne pourrons pas rien faire avant d'avoir trouver comment recréer la faille temporel et retourner à notre époque. -dit doucement celui qui était du lion.  
  
-Je sais bien...-dit pensivement Serpentard.  
  
-Tant que nous serons ici, elles pourront faire ce qu'elles veulent. Du moins, à certaines exceptions près. Mais si on veut arrêter le carnage, nous devrons retourner là-bas.  
  
-Dire que tout ça est de ma faute...-dit le noiraud en soupirant.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte, tu sais très bien que c'est faux...-dit aussi doucement que possible son complice.  
  
-Si je n'avais pas sauté, nous n'en serions pas là.  
  
-Tu as raison, -dit Godric. Il marqua une pause avant d'enchaîner, -Moi je serais ici et toi là-bas, ce serait probablement deux fois pire!  
  
Sur ce tous, les deux resserrèrent leur étreinte et restèrent ainsi un certain nombre de temps.  
  
***********************  
  
Lily restait assise penaude dans son lit. Il restait plusieurs heures avant que le soleil ne se lève et elle aurait encore eu amplement le temps de dormir.  
  
Mais elle ne voulait pas fermer les yeux. Elle avait peur que si elle le faisait, les même images qui s'imposaient à elle depuis quelque temps reviennent la hanter.  
  
Chaque nuit c'était pareille. Sans cesse, elle rêvait à la même chose, et chaque fois elle se réveillait en pleure ou en sursaut.  
  
C'était toujours pareille. Il y avait Harry et elle. Elle à un bout et Harry à l'autre. Un long couloir les séparait. Un couloir noir et sinueux. Elle se mettait alors à avancer, mais chaque fois, le corridor allongeait, l'empêchant de l'atteindre. Elle le voyait pleurer et l'appeler, mais elle n'arrivait pas à aller rejoindre son fils. Il y avait quelque chose qui les séparait et elle avait alors l'impression qu'il en serait toujours ainsi.  
  
Puis c'était à se moment qu'elle se réveillait, lorsqu'elle prenait conscience qu'un vide immense la séparait de lui alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle.  
  
Elle réalisait bien que ce rêve avait une signification, mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver laquelle. Elle ne saisissait pas le message, mais en même temps, elle prenait conscience que ce n'était pas qu'un simple cauchemar.  
  
Comme à l'habitude, elle décida donc de se lever et de descendre dans la grande salle pour s'asseoir devant un bon feu de foyer et ne penser à rien.  
  
Elle se leva donc et quitta discrètement sa chambre pour ne pas réveiller personne. Elle descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds et rejoignit bientôt le canapé.  
  
Elle s'y calla tout en appréciant la chaleur et la lumière que répandait le feu. Mais au bout d'un moment, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Elle songea un instant que ce pourrait être James, mais réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas donné de rendez-vous, donc qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il soit là.  
  
Elle se retourna et vit qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Harry. Elle avait constaté à quelques reprises que lui aussi semblait souffrir d'insomnie et parfois, ils se retrouvaient là, au beau milieu de la nuit à discuter de tout et de rien, de sujet sérieux ou pas.  
  
-Encore un mauvais rêve?- lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Ouais...toi aussi? -dit-il avec un petit sourire lâche.  
  
Elle secoua la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait touché juste. Sans dire un mot, il vint s'asseoir près d'elle et lui aussi se mit à regarder le feu. À cet instant, tous les deux songeaient qu'il était rassurant de sentir la présence de l'autre près de soi. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait cette sorte de béatitude lorsque Kaysa était près de lui, alors qu'elle, elle comprenait très bien de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
Il tourna la tête vers elle et constata qu'elle était saisie de frissons. Pas nécessairement parce qu'elle avait froid. C'était plutôt des frissons qu'on sent lorsque quelque chose nous a bien effrayé.  
  
-Ça ne va pas? -demanda-t-il.  
  
-Oh...-dit-elle gênée en constatant qu'il avait remarqué son trouble-...Ne t'en fait pas, ça va passer...comme à chaque nuit!  
  
-Tu fais ce rêve chaque nuit? -demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.  
  
-Oui, si bien que maintenant, j'ai peur de fermer les yeux et que tout à coup les images reviennent...-dit-elle, alors que son ton diminuait de plus en plus à chaque mot, si bien qu'à la fin ce n'était plus qu'un murmure.  
  
-Je comprends, -dit Harry en la fixant de ses deux yeux verts émeraudes.  
  
Deux paires de yeux identiques, plongées l'une dans l'autre. Il y avait un lien, un contact qui émergeait de se regard, même si Harry avait l'impression de regarder deux yeux bruns.  
  
Tout à coup, s'était comme si en quelque sorte, les deux identités se mélangeaient, et que chacun pouvait ressentir ce que l'autre vivait. Harry sentait comme une lueur de peur, mais en même temps, il y avait quelque chose qui venait l'apaiser. Quand à Lily, elle sentait une fidélité profonde, mais aussi une sorte de détresse infinie. Aussitôt, elle se détourna pour échapper à l'emprise de ses deux lacs miroitant.  
  
-C'est si terrible ce dont tu rêves? -demanda doucement Harry tout en se replongeant dans l'observation des flammes dansantes.  
  
Lily mit quelques secondes avant de répondre. Comment lui annoncer, que pour une raison inconnu, elle rêvait de lui et que quelque chose les séparait. Encore, si elle lui avait dit cela, elle aurait peut-être parut pour une folle amouraché, mais ça n'aurait pas été suffisant pour expliquer le fait qu'elle soit effrayé par ce rêve. Elle aurait dû lui dire ce qu'elle savait à propos d'elle et de lui...  
  
-Oui...-dit-elle faiblement après une dernière hésitation. -Chaque fois c'est pareille. Je suis là et plus loin, il y a quelqu'un qui m'appelle. Cette personne, je la reconnais et je sais qu'elle a besoin de moi. Cependant, il y a quelque chose qui m'empêche de la rejoindre. Un vide, un gouffre entre nous. Quelque chose qui nous sépare, comme une frontière entre deux monde...  
  
-C'est ce qui t'effraie autant? Ne pas arriver à atteindre la personne? -demanda-t-il d'un ton compatissant mais sérieux.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, peut-être un peu. Mais je crois que j'ai surtout peur de découvrir ce qui nous sépare. La raison pourquoi je ne peux pas le serrer dans mes bras. J'ai peur qu'un jour je ne me réveille pas et que je découvre ce que c'est...-dit-elle en baissant les yeux pour regarder les cendres.  
  
Un silence suivit ces paroles. Lily ne se vexa pas qu'Harry ne trouve rien à répondre, au contraire elle appréciait. C'était comme s'il avait su que les mots n'étaient pas nécessaire.  
  
-Harry, je peux te demander ce qui te tracasse nuits après nuits? -demanda- t-elle au bout d'un long moment.  
  
-En fait, je crois que c'est un peu la même chose que toi, j'ai peur...-dit- il sans ciller.  
  
-Peur de quoi? -demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.  
  
-De des tas de choses...-dit-il en se tournant aussi vers elle et la fixant.  
  
-Pourquoi? -continua-t-elle, sentant le besoin de savoir.  
  
-Parce que Voldemort rôde. Il est autour et il veut de la chair fraîche. Si au moins il ne s'en prenait qu'à moi...mais il préfère me cibler autrement. En s'en prenant à ceux qui me sont chers...  
  
Puis sa voix se cassa et il arrêta de parler.  
  
-Tu as peur pour Hermione, non? -demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment.  
  
Il fit un signe de la tête.  
  
-Jusqu'à présent, elle a été forte. Mais personne ne sait jusqu'où il pourrait aller pour me vaincre. Elle est autant en danger que moi, sinon plus...elle ne mérite pas de vivre ce calvaire, et pourtant je lui fais endurer cela. Elle mérite mieux que moi...mais je l'aime tellement...  
  
Lily continuait de le regarder alors que les yeux du jeune homme s'embuait.  
  
-Et puis le gens compte sur moi. Ils comptent sur le grand Harry Potter, sur celui qui pourra vaincre le mal. Mais j'ai parfois l'impression que je ne fais qu'attirer le mal et le répandre autour de ceux qui m'entoure. J'ai parfois l'impression de tous les décevoir. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'ils attendent de moi...-dit-il alors que sa voix se cassa et qu'il détournait la tête pour qu'elle ne voit pas la honte qu'il ressentait.  
  
Lily le regarda et ne put s'empêcher de sentir la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Elle s'approcha d'Harry et le serra doucement dans ses bras. Il ne mit aucune résistance à cette étreinte et se laissa bercer, alors qu'il laissait glisser une larme solitaire sur sa joue.  
  
Lily s'était laissé guider pas son instinct. Présentement, ce n'était pas un garçon de 17 ans qu'elle enlaçait, mais plutôt un enfant qui avait grandi trop vite et sur qui ont posait un regard exigeant. Les gens semblaient oublié qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. Elle sentait alors la responsabilité de le protéger et de l'aimer. Comme elle aurait fait s'il avait été un nouveau-né.  
  
Harry se laissait bercer doucement. Il sentait la douce peau de Kaysa contre sa joue et en sentait l'odeur. Il avait l'impression de recevoir d'une sorte d'affection qu'il n'avait jamais reçu avant. Elle lui chuchotait des mots incompréhensibles mais rassurants à l'oreille. Comme l'aurait fait sa propre mère.  
  
Ils ne savaient pas combien ils avaient passé de temps ainsi, mais autant pour Lily que pour Harry, un drôle de sentiment avait envahi leur esprit. Quelque chose de réconfortant.  
  
Puis au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent. Ils savaient que maintenant, leur rapport s'en retrouverait changer. Malgré leur âge équivalent, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir trouver plus qu'une simple amie. Quelqu'un qui était là pour l'écouter et le réconforter. Quant à Lily, elle prenait compte de son instinct maternelle et vouait un amour infini à Harry. Comme une mère à son enfant.  
  
Elle se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue pour lui souhaiter une bonne fin de nuit. Puis elle se dirigea vers l'escalier qui menait à son dortoir. Harry la regarda disparaître dans sa chambre, mais avant qu'elle n'est totalement franchi la porte, il fit une constatation.  
  
" Ses cheveux n'avaient pas de teinte rousse avant...il me semblait qu'ils étaient blonds..."  
  
**********************  
  
FINI! Héhé...vous avez compris ma fin??? Elle est pas mal hein! Enfin, moi je l'aime bien...! Toujours est-il que je ne m'arrête pas ici et que je continus. Alors j'attends vos commentaires... Et je remercie toujours ceux qui lisent cette fic et ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer!  
  
*Tyla*: Encore la première...et cela me fait vraiment plaisir! Et oui, j'avoue que le coup était plutôt chiant...mais je pouvais pas me résigner qu'elle sache tout de suite que c'était elle la maman de Draco. Je me suis dis qu'avant, il était important qu'elle comprenne bien la relation qu'il avait avec cette dernière et ce qui arriverait à Sirius. Alors ça, et ben ça va venir plus tard. Mais quand même pas trop... Sinon pour Dumbie, et ben c'est vrai qu'il est plutôt sadique...mais sans vouloir te faire de peine, il ne risque pas de s'amadouer dans les chapitres à venir...enfin, tu jugeras pas toi même. Et Iris...ok, elle est peut-être un peu idiote de réagir comme ça, mais y'a quand même plusieurs possibilités à cela...genre qu'elle l'aime vraiment...qui lui ait jeté un sort...ou n'importe quoi que tu peux imaginer...toujours est-il que je prendrai peut-être le temps d'élargir le sujet! Sinon je suis tellement contente que tu aimes autant et pour les n?uds qui se dénouent au fur et à mesure...j'ai l'impression qu'il m'en reste encore beaucoup à dénouer!  
  
*Solar*: J'admets que c'est étrange...et vraiment heureuse que tu apprécie.  
  
*Céline.S*: Wow! Je suis drôlement flattée par ta review! Vraiment ? Tu aimes la mienne alors que d'Habitude tu n'aime pas ce genre??? Yééé! Bon toujours est-il que pour Dumbie et ben j'essais de pas trop en mettre...et pas trop souvent, mais comme il va y avoir un lien avec Voldie, j'ai pas le choix...et pour les deux filles, et ben on ne les verra pas souvent souvent, mais c'est juste pour que les lecteurs ne les oublient pas...parce qu'elles aussi ont un rôle...  
  
*Lexyann*: Et oui, Narcissa, c'est la mère de Draco, etprobablement qu'elle va découvrir qu'elle est sa mère...(merde, chu parti pour toute dire mon histoire moi!) Seulement, ce ne sera pas tout de suite, tout de suite!  
  
*Miya Black*: Contente que tu ais aimé ce chapitre et que tu aimes autant. Et puis je vais essayer de faire revenir Joseph bientôt!  
  
*Ccilia*: Contente que tu aimes toujours...et finalement, la petite panne de ff.net m'aura permis de recevoir ton review à temps...soit avant de poster le chap 17! Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	18. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18  
  
N/A: WOW! Jusqu'à présent, c'est ma fic la plus longue...parce que j'ai arrêté ma première à cause de manque d'inspiration...mais inquiétez-vous pas, ça ne risque pas d'arriver à celle-ci!  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
-Aurélie Ratchet = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
-Alexa Sanders = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
**********************  
  
Quelques semaines avaient passés depuis l'annonce du bal et il n'en restait plus que deux avant Noël. Les étudiants de Poudlard devenaient de plus en plus fébriles, plus les jours avançaient.  
  
Un week-end à Pré-au-Lard avait été prévu la semaine précédente et plusieurs en avait profiter pour faire leurs achats de Noël et trouver leur robe de bal.  
  
Lily et James continuait de se voir en cachette, mais plus le temps avançait, plus c'était difficile et plus ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.  
  
Mais la vie continuait au château et tout était relativement calme depuis quelque temps.  
  
-Tu viens Siley, on va être en retard pour le cours d'Enershutya.  
  
-Heu...depuis quand tu t'inquiètes d'être en retard à un cours Mikes? -demanda James alors qui terminait d'enfiler son uniforme tout en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
Sirius grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de faire des yeux insistants à James qui termina de s'habiller un peu trop en vitesse à son goût.  
  
Il savait que Sirius lui cachait quelque chose, mais en 17 ans, ce n'était pas la première, et probablement pas la dernière fois. Il savait aussi que lorsqu'un situation comme celle-ci se présentait, il ne servait à rien d'insister pour savoir et que lorsque le moment serait venu, Sirius lui dirait ce qui le tracassait.  
  
C'est donc au pas de course qu'ils se rendirent à leur cours et ils arrivèrent quelque peu essoufflés. Rémus et Peter étaient assis en arrière et tous les deux allèrent les rejoindre. Hermione et Harry était une table en avant de la leur et finalement, Lily et Narcissa étaient à l'avant comme à l'habitude.  
  
Le professeur Gekema arriva enfin il scruta attentivement ses élèves avant de sourire. C'était de loin le groupe qu'il préférait. Un groupe avec des élèves ayant différents caractères.  
  
Il les salua tous et les pria de se mettre en équipe pour continuer leur travail. Il savait que certains commençaient à être tanné, mais il avait bien expliqué que réussir à extérioriser sa puissance serait très difficile et demanderait beaucoup de pratique.  
  
Tous se placèrent deux par deux et s'installèrent comme d'habitude. Harry et Hermione, étant tous les deux très avancé, essayait de travailler, mais il était difficile pour Hermione de se concentrer lorsqu'Harry chatouillait sa nuque avec ses lèvres.  
  
James et Lily s'étaient placé à la même place que d'habitude et se lançait des remarques désobligeantes de temps à autre.  
  
-Commence! -lui dit James  
  
-Et pourquoi ce serait moi? -demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Parce que je te le propose! -dit-il comme si c'était une évidence même.  
  
Elle le dévisagea quelques secondes et haussa les épaules en signe de soumission. Elle ferma les yeux et se mit à se concentrer. Quand elle les réouvrit, elle était de nouveau dans les bras de James, qui faisait son possible pour la retenir.  
  
Oubliant toute trace d'agressivité, elle le repoussa doucement et s'assit en tailleur, la tête dans les mains. Elle laissa aller un gros soupir, et son coéquipier s'assit près d'elle.  
  
-Je n'y arriverai jamais. -dit-elle découragée.  
  
-Ne dit pas ça, ça va venir, laisse-toi le temps! -dit-il pour la réconforter.  
  
-Mais non! Ça fait déjà deux mois et demi qu'on travaille et je suis la seule pour qui ça ne marche pas! -dit-elle énervée.  
  
Alors qu'elle disait cela, Godric s'avança vers eux.  
  
-Vous aviez un contact? -demanda-t-il.  
  
-Pardon? -demanda James.  
  
-Aviez-vous un contact? Vous touchiez-vous? -continua Griffondor.  
  
-Non! -dit Lily, pas trop fort pour ne pas attirer l'attention.  
  
-Réessayer en vous tenant par la main! -Dit Godric.  
  
Les deux adolescents se regardèrent perplexes, mais en convinrent qu'ils n'avaient rien à perdre. Lily tendit donc ces deux mains à James et ferma les yeux. Elle se força à ne penser à rien et tout à coup, elle sentit son esprit libre. Elle sentait la force qui coulait dans ses veines. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était toujours debout et les petites étincelles crépitaient dans sa main. Elle sourit, ravie, passant de James à Godric.  
  
-J'ai réussit! Ça a marché! Vous avez vu! -dit-elle en souriant et étreignant James.  
  
Elle réalisa son erreur et se décolla immédiatement de lui. Heureusement, personne ne les regardait à ce moment. Les deux adolescents se regardèrent et prirent en compte, ce que le professeur avait fait. Pour la deuxième fois, il avait demandé qu'ils aient un contact, et pour la deuxième fois, Lily réussissait parfaitement.  
  
-Pourquoi? -demanda Lily hébétée.  
  
-C'est simple -dit Godric en faisant passer son regard d'un sorcier à l'autre.  
  
-Peut-être pour vous, mais j'aimerais bien comprendre moi aussi...-dit James en insistant.  
  
-Et bien, -dit-il en se reprochant d'eux, et en chuchotant, -je crois que nous pourrions convenir que c'est parce que vos destins son étroitement liés...  
  
Puis il leur fit un sourire énigmatique à la Albus Dumbledore et reparti en direction de Sirius et Narcissa qui semblait avoir plutôt de difficultés à garder leur sérieux, laissant Lily et James perplexe à l'autre bout de la classe.  
  
***************************  
  
La journée avait passé rapidement, et Salazard se tenait dans sa classe, s'apprêtant à donner son dernier cours. Normalement, il aurait dû donner ce cours aux Griffondors. Seulement, il avait décidé que pour ce cours, ce serait intéressant de faire aussi venir les Serpentards.  
  
C'était de loin les deux groupes qu'il préférait, et selon lui, les regrouper serait probablement un mélange harmonieux. Les Griffondors possédaient une ténacité et un courage inébranlable. Pas facile de leur faire changer d'idée, et ils étaient plus que déterminés. Salazard y reconnaissait bien le tempérament de Godric.  
  
Quant aux Serpentard, ils étaient impulsifs, mais en quelque sorte, il ressemblaient beaucoup aux Griffondors. Ils avaient la même détermination à réussir ce qu'ils entreprenaient. Salazard était fier que ces élèves portent son nom.  
  
Selon lui, le mélange des deux groupes, donnerait une combinaison parfaite. Il se demandait même pourquoi il n'y avait pas pensé plus tôt. Il était rare que cela se produise, mais cette année, tous les groupes de DCFM étaient individuels.  
  
Il entendit quelques ricanements provenant du couloir et reconnu immédiatement les Serpentards de septième année. Cette façon qu'ils avaient de tout mépriser et de ce moquer de tout.  
  
Peu à peu, la classe se remplit. Les Griffondors s'étaient aussi mis à arriver, mais étrangement, ils s'étaient tous assis de façon à ce qu'il y ait une séparation entre les deux maisons.  
  
Draco Malfoy et sa bande entrèrent et plissèrent les yeux en constatant les intrus dans leur cours. Puis, un mauvais rictus apparut sur les lèvres du blondinet qui alla s'asseoir. Cependant, cet écart échappa à Salazard, qui ignorait tout de ce qui allait se produire.  
  
Juste avant qu'il ne referme la porte, les maraudeurs ainsi qu'Harry entrèrent et allèrent s'installer. La surprise ne manqua pas non plus de se faire lire sur leur visage.  
  
Pourquoi les Serpentards étaient-ils là? Certains élèves échangeaient des paroles à voix basse, mais dès que le professeur Dimitri Scedry vint se placer en avant de la classe, tous se turent, ayant peur de s'attirer ses foudres.  
  
Ils avaient tous appris à leur dépend que dans ce cours, il valait mieux se taire et écouter. Le professeur Scedry était certes un excellent enseignant et ses cours étaient plus qu'intéressant, mais il était un homme sévère, quoi qu'amusant, mais qui exigeait de la discipline.  
  
-J'imagine que vous vous posez tous des questions sur le pourquoi de votre venu ici? -dit-il, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.  
  
Il scruta à nouveaux les élèves qui se tenaient devant lui sans bouger.  
  
-Et bien, -continua-t-il- Comme vous êtes les deux groupes les plus avancé, j'ai pensé vous regroupé, pour passer à la partie pratique. Comme me l'avait demandé ce très cher Dumbledore, je vous ai enseigné plusieurs sorts de combats, dans l'éventualité d'une attaque ou pour vous défendre si tel en est le besoin.  
  
À ses mots, son regard se posa sur Harry, et la majorité de ceux qui étaient dans la classe imitèrent le professeur. Nul n'ignorait qu'Harry était toujours sous la menace de Voldemort.  
  
-Mais il ne sert à rien de savoir une multitude de sort si on ne les met pas en pratique. N'est-ce pas Mrs. Granger? -dit-il en la regardant avec un sourire. -Comme toutes choses, si vous ne les pratiqué pas régulièrement, vous les oublierez. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je vous ai tous fait venir ici alors qu'il n'aurait du y avoir que les Serpentards. Nous aurions très bien pu nous débrouiller avec une seule maison, mais j'ai pensé que de vous affronter l'une contre l'autre serait plus intéressant.  
  
À ces propos, les élèves le dévisagèrent quelques instants. Il était plutôt rare de voir un enseignant encourager la différence entre les maisons, si ce n'était de Rogue, et encore...  
  
-Des volontaires peut-être? -demanda-t-il.  
  
Personne ne bougea. Il saisit donc sa baguette et pointa Pansy qui se leva immédiatement, comme un chien qui était prêt à attaquer. Il scruta ensuite les Griffondors et dirigea sa baguette vers Lily.  
  
Quand celle-ci s'aperçut que ce serait elle le cobaye, elle ne put réprimer un petit frisson. Elle détestait avoir recours à la magie pour se battre, et son adversaire paraissait plutôt apte à la blesser. Elle se tourna vers James qui lui fit un petit sourire discret, ce qui l'encouragea.  
  
-PROTECTIONUS! -lança Salazard, le sort pour rendre les murs amortissant au cas où il y aurait un accident.  
  
Les deux filles avancèrent à l'avant de la classe et se regardèrent intensément avant de lever leur baguette. Toutes deux reculèrent et ce fut Pansy qui attaqua la première.  
  
-Experilamus! -dit-elle moqueusement.  
  
Lily qui avait anticipé l'action de son adversaire s'esquissa et le sort alla faire un ricochet sur le mur.  
  
-Pas mal pour une traînée...-dit Pansy en la dévisageant.  
  
Lily se retint d'aller la frapper à main nue après ce qu'elle venait de dire, mais dirigea plutôt sa colère dans le sort qu'elle lança.  
  
-Serepentabaguetta! -dit-il alors qu'elle se concentrait sur son sort.  
  
Pansy le reçu de plein fouet et aussitôt, sa baguette se changea en serpent qui se tortillait sur le sol.  
  
Quelques filles poussèrent des petits cris, mais Pansy restait calme. Elle s'avança, posa le pied sur la queue du serpent qui se trémoussait à ses pied et dit quelques mots incompréhensibles. Lily l'avait sous-estimée, elle n'avait pas peur des serpents.  
  
-Energimus! -cria la Serpentard.  
  
Lily reçut un éclair rouge dans le ventre et s'écroula doucement par terre. Elle essaya de se relever, mais le sort que lui avait jeté son concurrente, lui avait prit la presque totalité de son énergie.  
  
Les Serpentards se mirent à rire, alors que les Griffondors huaient et clamaient l'injustice. Mais Salazard clama qu'elle avait eu le droit en agissant ainsi, c'était un sort qu'ils avaient appris au cours des deux derniers mois.  
  
-On rigole moins maintenant? -dit la brune en regardant Lily qui essayait de rester sur pied.  
  
-Je ne t'ai pas sonné Parkinson! -parvint-elle à dire après un immense effort.  
  
-Rends-toi maintenant, tu n'as plus aucune chance de me vaincre! -dit Pansy.  
  
Lily la regarda intensément. À bien la voir, elle était affreuse. Pas nécessairement physiquement, mais quand on connaissait sa personnalité, on ne pouvait s'empêcher de la haïr. On disait que cette fille s'était embellit depuis quelques années. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns, des yeux noirs ténébreux qu'elle devait probablement prendre grand soin de maquiller le matin et des lèvres pulpeuses. Elle était devenue une des filles les plus demandé à Serpentard. Elle n'était pas une beauté suprême, mais elle était tout de même jolie. Cependant, tout ce qui l'animait, c'était la vengeance, la cruauté, et une tonne d'autres mauvaises intentions. Tout cela la rendait affreuse.  
  
Mais ce qu'elle disait n'était pas faux. Lily n'avait plus aucune chance contre elle. Elle avait visé juste en lui enlevant son énergie et maintenant c'était l'autre la plus forte.  
  
-Allez Kaysa! Tu va y arriver! -dit alors une voix.  
  
Lily se retourna et constata qu'il s'agissait de James. Tous ses compagnons la regardait en l'encourageait.  
  
Elle prit alors le peu de force qui lui restait et cria:  
  
-Jambarata!  
  
Pansy s'écroula alors, incapable de se relever et de se tenir debout. C'était comme si soudain, ses deux jambes refusaient de lui obéir.  
  
-Tarambola! -continua Lily toujours dans le même élan.  
  
Pansy sentit alors des milliers de petites pattes velue parcourir son corps. Elle baissa les yeux pour voir de quoi il s'agissait et elle réalisa que c'était des araignées. Des milliers d'araignées.  
  
-Tu veux jouer à ce jeu alors! -dit-elle rageusement- Mirandotêtacraqua!  
  
Dès qu'elle eut prononcer ses mots, avant même que personne n'ait pu empêcher quoi que ce soit, Lily alla s'écraser contre le mûr, sa tête émit un craquement sourd et elle s'effondra sur le sol.  
  
Les filles de Griffondors se mirent alors à hurler hystériquement alors que celles de Serpentards affichaient un petit sourire, comme pour cacher leur surprise. Elle ne se serait certainement pas attendues à cela.  
  
Les autres Serpentard chuchotaient et certains riaient, alors que les Griffondors s'étaient précipités vers Lily. Dimitri Scedry se traça un chemin jusqu'à Lily.  
  
Cette dernière avait fortement cogné le mur et était sur le sol inconsciente. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui inquiétait le plus le professeur. Le sort que lui avait lancé Pansy était un sort qu'il n'avait pas enseigné, qu'il avait juste mentionné et qui déclenchait une hémorragie interne, très dangereuse, au niveau de la tête.  
  
-Laissez-lui un peu d'air!- dit-il, alors qui essayait de ralentir l'hémorragie par une multitude de sorts.  
  
Il était tellement concentré sur Lily qui gisait sur le sol, qu'il n'entendit pas Dominic Fritanus dire «Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Ça lui apprendra à se croire plus forte qu'un Serpentard.»  
  
Cependant, James l'entendit et personne ne pu le retenir avant qu'il ne se jette sur le Serpentard. Il lui décrocha deux bons coups de poing dans la figure avant qu'il ne se rende compte de ce qui arrive. Dominic se défendit alors en frappant aussi sur le Griffondor qui était déchaîné.  
  
Salazard réalisa ce qui se passait en entendant les différents encouragements venant de la part des élèves des deux maisons. Il ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et demanda à Harry d'aller arrêter James tandis que Draco s'occupait de Dominic.  
  
Une fois les deux garçons séparés il regarda l'ensemble des élèves qui se tenaient là et qui le regardaient. Certaines filles continuaient toujours de pleurer, mais elle s'efforçait de le faire silencieusement.  
  
-Mr. Weasley allé immédiatement chercher le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Ron ne perdit pas une minute et sortit du local de cours pour aller en direction du bureau du directeur. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revint accompagné de Dumbledore qui alla demander à Salazard ce qui s'était passé.  
  
Ce dernier lui expliqua brièvement la situation, et Dumbledore alla vers Lily, qui était de plus en plus dans un état inquiétant. Il prononça un sort et elle se mit alors à léviter.  
  
Il adressa quelques mots à Salazard et partit avec la jeune fille en direction de l'infirmerie.  
  
La classe était terminé depuis déjà quelques minutes, mais personne n'osait sortir. Salazard fit un mouvement de la main, leur indiquant qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller, mais qu'il voulait garder Pansy pour lui parler...  
  
******************* Fini...Yep...le chapitre du bal s'en vient d'ici bientôt...soit dans 2 chapitre...que je vais essayer de faire rapidement. Sauf que le petit problème, c'est que mardi prochain, je pars en voyage et je ne reviens qu'au mois d'août. Évidemment, j'aurai un ordinateur à ma porté, mais pas aussi souvent que maintenant, ce qui signifie, que je ne pourrai peut-être plus vous livrer les chapitres aussi régulièrement et facilement que maintenant. Alors veuillez m'excuser d'avance...et je vais faire mon possible et d'ici là, je vais essayer d'en poster au moins 1 avant mon départ!  
  
Merci encore à tous ceux qui lisent et qui review! 


	19. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19  
  
N/A: Bon alors c'est reparti pour un tour...peut-être le dernier pour un petit bout...je pars presque 2 mois, mais je vais quand même essayer dans poster quelques uns durant les vacances, mais je ne garantie rien pour l'instant...on verra une fois que je serai rendue là-bas!  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
-Aurélie Ratchet = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
-Alexa Sanders = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
**************************  
  
Salazard était assis à son bureau, le visage dans les mains. Il avait encore de la difficulté à assimiler ce qui était arrivé. Cela faisait déjà quelques jours, et il y pensait sans cesse. Jamais il n'aurait cru que ce se déroulerait comme ça.  
  
Cette Pansy Parkinson avait lancé un sort qu'il n'aurait certainement pas autorisé, s'il avait su ses intentions. Il ne croyait jamais, de toute manière, qu'elle y penserait, et encore moins qu'elle le réussisse.  
  
La Griffondor qui avait été touchée, une certaine Kaysa Montil, s'il se souvenait bien, était blessée très gravement. Ce n'était pas rien de lancer un sort qui blesse physiquement et encore moins qui provoque une si grosse hémorragie interne au niveau de la tête. Et Pansy l'avait déjà affaiblie en lui enlevant une partie de son énergie, ce qui empirait le cas de cette dernière. Mrs. Pomfresh devrait faire des miracles pour la remettre rapidement sur pied.  
  
Salazard avait gardé Pansy et lui avait adressé quelques paroles à la fin du cours. Mais cela n'avait pas servi à grand chose, puisque la jeune femme était froide et distante. Cependant, il avait remarqué qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir aucun regret après ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
  
Ce n'était pas vraiment le sort en tant que tel qui dérangeait Salazard, mais plutôt les circonstances. Il avait cru qu'en réunissant Griffondor et Serpentard, il aurait un groupe imbattable, une parfaite chimie. Mais il réalisait que au contraire, c'était presque un union impensable.  
  
Il avait à quelques reprises surprit des accrochages entre des Griffondors et des Serpentards dans les couloirs, mais cela ne l'avait pas alerté. Mais ce qui venait de se produire le déchirait. Il réalisait soudain, qu'il y avait une haine profonde qui séparait les deux maisons.  
  
Ça n'aurait rien été si ça avait été Serpentard avec Poufsouffle ou avec Serdaigle, mais c'était entre la sienne et celle de Godric. Les membres des deux clans se vouaient une profonde aversion et se méprisait.  
  
À présent, il n'y avait plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Trouver pourquoi il y avait un si grand gouffre entre les maisons, alors que lui et son amant étaient éperdument accrochés un à l'autre.  
  
**********************  
  
Lily reposait toujours dans son lit, inconsciente. Elle était là depuis déjà une semaine, mais l'infirmière ne savait pas quant elle se réveillerait de ce coma. L'hémorragie qui avait été engendré, avait mis plusieurs heures à être arrêtée et avait commis beaucoup de dommages. Lily n'en souffrirait peut-être pas, mais peut-être que si. Seulement, on ne pourrait émettre aucun diagnostic avant qu'elle ne se réveille.  
  
Noël serait là d'ici quelques jours, et par le fait même, les élèves avait beaucoup plus de temps à eux. Chaque fois où ils le pouvaient, les maraudeurs ainsi que Narcissa venait se poster au chevet de Lily. Leur haine envers les Serpentards étaient maintenant démesurés, à l'exception peut-être de Narcissa qui en voulait seulement à la responsable, soit Pansy Parkinson.  
  
Harry et Hermione venait eux aussi régulièrement prendre des nouvelles de la blessée, mais chaque fois , c'était la même chose.  
  
Elle était perdue dans un monde où seule elle avait accès et où elle devrait à elle seule en revenir.  
  
James était sans doute celui qui était le plus inquiet, et peu lui importait de le laisser paraître ou pas. Seulement, personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte, chacun préoccupé par la situation de leur copine.  
  
Harry quant à lui, pensait aussi sans cesse à ce qui arrivait. Il avait drôlement l'impression de revivre une sensation qu'il avait vécu au par avant. Une sensation de déchirure, d'abandon, de douleur. Il n'arrivait pas à cibler qu'elle émotion il vivait, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était que ce n'était pas du tout agréable.  
  
Ils étaient les cinq regroupés autour d'elle(Hermione et Harry, étant occupés ailleurs). Ils avaient établie un horaire pour ne jamais la laisser seule, du moins durant le jour, mais lorsqu'ils le pouvaient, ils venaient tous.  
  
-Vous croyez qu'elle va bientôt nous revenir? -demanda Narcissa d'une voix emplie de douleur.  
  
-J'en ai aucune idée Tamara! -dit Rémus en lui lança un regard qui exprimait à peu près la même chose.  
  
-Toujours est-il que si jamais je mets la main sur une des ces brutes de Serpentards, je peux vous assurer que je les démolis! -Dit furieusement Sirius.  
  
-Tu trouves pas que t'en a déjà assez fait? -demanda Narcissa soudain en le dévisageant.  
  
-Pardon? -demanda-t-il.  
  
Narcissa se tourna vers les trois autres maraudeurs et leur lança un regard appuyé.  
  
-Allez Sirius, on t'a tous vu traîner avec Milicent! -dit James en lui adressant un petit clin d'?il.  
  
-Quoi? -dit Sirius pris de cours.  
  
-Tu les démolirais tous à part celles que tu pourrais amener dans ton lit! -Dit soudain Narcissa dans son élan de colère.  
  
-Mais t'es pas dingue? On te rabat pas les oreilles parce que tu traînes toujours avec ce Draco Malfoy toi! -Dit-il sur la défensive.  
  
-Peut-être, mais moi il est pas dans mon lit! -répliqua-t-elle dégoûtée.  
  
-Mais pour qui tu te prends pour me dire quoi faire? Hurla Sirius.  
  
-Pour la personne qui ne t'as jamais remis à ta place mais qui aurait peut- être dû! Cria-t-elle à son tour.  
  
Sirius regarda à tour de rôle Peter, James et Rémus, et chacun lui fit signe de rester calme. Il les écouta et se contenta de la dévisager.  
  
-Lily est ici, à moitié morte, écorchée vive pas une Seprentard qui se croit plus forte que tous les autres. Et toi, tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est d'aller sauter toutes les filles qui passent. Tu crois peut- être que la vie tourne autour de ton pauvre nombril, mais non! Sache que des prétentieux de ton genre, on s'en passerait bien. Et après tu dis que tu voudrais tuer tout ceux qui sont de la maison du serpent. Vas-y mon vieux, tue-les donc tous! -dit-elle toujours aussi rageusement.  
  
Puis elle prit compte des deux dernières phrases qu'elle avait prononcé et éclata en sanglots. Des grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle s'effondra dans sa chaise.  
  
Sirius se leva et alla l'entourer de ses bras protecteurs.  
  
-Ça va Tamara...ça va...calme-toi un peu-lui dit-il doucement.  
  
Elle continua de sangloter dans les bras de Sirius.  
  
-Je...je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Mais c'est toute cette pression, je n'y arrive plus. Je veux que Lily revienne.  
  
Il était vrai que l'atmosphère était tendue, depuis que Lily avait eu son accident, mais Narcissa que ce n'était pas vraiment la cause de ce qui venait de se produire.  
  
Elle avait complètement craqué en réalisant qu'elle avait dit à Sirius de tous aller les tuer. Encore une fois, il fallait qu'elle revienne à cela. Peut-être même que c'était de là que tout avait parti, ou même avant...  
  
Ses sanglots redoublèrent et même Peter eu pitié en la regardant aussi abattue.  
  
Ils se rapprochèrent tous d'elle et à ce moment, elle prit conscience de la chance qu'elle avait de les avoir avec elle.  
  
Au même moment, Harry arriva. Il remarqua les yeux rougis de Narcissa et les airs abattus des autres. Il ne posa aucune question, n'en voyant pas vraiment l'utilité.  
  
-Allez vous reposer, je vais rester ici...Je crois que vous avez besoin de dormir un peu...-proposa-t-il en les voyant tous aussi démoralisés.  
  
-Je vais rester avec toi! -proposa James.  
  
-Tu es certain Siley? -demanda Rémus qui était convaincu qu'un peu de repos ne ferait pas de mal à son copain.  
  
James lui sourit et hocha la tête positivement, décidé à ne pas revenir sur sa décision.  
  
Ils partirent donc tous, laissant les deux garçons seul avec Lily toujours aussi mal en point.  
  
Pendant un long moment, tous deux restèrent assis à la regarder et à luter contre des sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient.  
  
James, qui avait toujours été réputé pour être optimiste, pour sa joie de vivre, faisait pitié à voir depuis que l'accident, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, était survenu. Il était complètement démoralisé, et malgré le sourire qu'il se forçait d'afficher, on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il était tourmenté. Il avait l'impression d'être impuissant face à ce qui arrivait et c'était le cas. Lily était là blessée, et il ne pouvait rien faire, pas même lui montrer comment il l'aimait. À ce moment précis, il se fichait bien que tout le monde sache ce qui se passait entre lui et elle, mais il voulait pouvoir lui dire au moins une dernière fois comment il l'aimait.  
  
Quant à Harry, il était tout aussi déchiré, mais pour des raisons qui lui étaient inconnus. D'accord, Kaysa était son amie, mais être aussi défait n'était pas normal. Il aurait dû être triste, mais pas souffrir autant que ça. Il savait que cette fille lui cachait quelque chose, il ne savait pas quoi, mais il s'était considérablement rapproché d'elle et quelque part en lui, il l'aimait profondément. Hermione aurait peut-être eu des raisons d'être jalouse si ça avait été n'importe quelle autre fille, mais dans le cas de Kaysa, il n'y avait aucune raison de l'être. Harry était reconnaissant à sa petite-amie de ne pas lui tenir rigueur des longues heures qu'il passait en compagnie de Kaysa.  
  
-Tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir? -demanda James brisant soudainement le silence.  
  
-Dumbledore et Mrs. Pomfresh ont dit qu'il y avait de fortes chances...-dit Harry lacement.  
  
-Mais ils ont aussi dit qu'elle aurait peut-être des séquelles par la suite...-dit James tout aussi démoralisé.  
  
-Harry soupira et ramena son regard sur Lily. Elle était si belle, si paisible comme ça. En la voyant ainsi, personne n'aurait pu croire qu'elle luttait pour se sortir d'un monde empli de cauchemars.  
  
-Allez Kaysa, ouvre les yeux, fait-le pour moi...-dit James en lui serrant la main.  
  
Autrement, Harry aurait été attendrit par la scène, mais à ce moment, Lily bougea faiblement les doigts. James regarda Harry et recommença doucement à lui parler. Cette fois-ci, elle bougea les paupières, mais ne réussit pas à les ouvrir.  
  
-Allez Kaysa, tu y est presque! -dit Harry pour l'encourager.  
  
Elle fit une nouvelle tentative et cette fois-ci, ses yeux s'ouvrirent faiblement. Elle les referma rapidement puis lentement les réouvrit comme si cela lui demandait un effort très pénible.  
  
-Harry?...-parvint-elle à dire difficilement.  
  
Harry regarda James et lui sourit.  
  
-James? -dit-elle ensuite.  
  
Harry regarda James pour la deuxième fois, mais cette fois-ci, il le fixa perplexe.  
  
-Elle t'a appelé James? -demanda-t-il.  
  
-Elle me confond avec son...notre père...James Montil...-dit James essayant le plus possible de se trouver une excuse plausible.  
  
-Siley...-dit alors Lily toujours aussi difficilement.  
  
Les deux garçons reportèrent leur attention sur elle. Elle cligna de yeux à nouveaux, mais cette fois-ci elle réussit plus facilement à les ouvrir.  
  
Harry eu l'impression qu'on venait de le libérer d'un enfer qu'il avait déjà vécu plusieurs années au par avant mais dont il ne gardait que de bref souvenirs. Il se pencha vers Kaysa et la serra bien fort dans ses bras.  
  
Il se redressa et lui sourit. Elle le regarda et lui rendit son sourire faiblement.  
  
-Je crois que je vais vous laisser! -dit soudainement Harry, prenant conscience que peut-être le frère et la s?ur voudraient rester seul un moment. -Content que tu nous sois revenue de loin Kaysa. Je m'ennuyais de ma grande confidente!  
  
Lily le regarda s'éloigner et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en constatant que c'était son fils. Il était parfait.  
  
-Lily, je t'aime! -dit James en l'embrassant doucement.  
  
-Moi aussi James...-répondit-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.  
  
-J'ai eu tellement peur...-dit le brun en la regardant.  
  
-Je ne sais pas où j'étais, mais tu étais là, j'entendais ta voix qui me disait de revenir. -Dit-elle soudain dans un faible sourire.  
  
James se pencha et l'embrassa à nouveau, comme s'il avait s'agit de la dernière fois qu'il aurait pu le faire.  
  
**********************  
  
Harry avait regagné la tour des Griffondors et monta l'escalier qui menait à la chambre du préfet en chef, soit la chambre d'Hermione. Il poussa doucement la porte, sans faire de bruit, de peur de la réveiller.  
  
Il entra dans la chambre et constata qu'elle était déjà couchée et qu'elle semblait dormir. Il retira rapidement ses vêtements et alla se coucher à ses côtés. Seule la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés le réconfortait.  
  
Il plaça ses bras derrière sa tête et se mit à réfléchir à Kaysa. Cette fille, et pas seulement elle, lui cachait quelque chose. Il y avait un mystère qui planait autour d'elle et des autres qui étaient arrivés en cours d'année.  
  
Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se méfier. Dès qu'il était en leur présence, il se sentait en confiance, en terrain connu. Mais n'empêchait pas que tout cela l'agaçait. Qui était vraiment Kaysa. Il était désormais presque certain qu'elle n'avait jamais fréquenté Salem et que Siley, Mikes, Philipe, Malcom et Tamara non plus. Si ça se trouvait, ce n'était même pas leur vrais noms.  
  
Il avait aussi remarqué, que soudainement Kaysa avait changé d'apparence. Pas flagrant, mais quelques petites choses avaient changé. Ses cheveux avait quelques reflets roux, alors qu'il était sûr qu'ils avaient déjà été blonds, seulement blond. Et ces yeux. Ils était bruns, mais parfois il y voyait des teintes de vert s'y perdre. Il en avait parlé à Hermione, mais celle-ci ne semblait avoir rien remarqué du tout. Cependant, elle non plus ne se cachait pas qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange autour de la venue de ces nouveaux étudiants.  
  
Harry sentit Hermione se coller d'avantage contre lui et resserrer son étreinte. Il arrêta de penser et sombra dans un profond sommeil.  
  
******************************  
  
Bon alors voici un des dernier chapitre avant que je parte...Malgré que je vais peut-être pouvoir vous donner le prochain qui est presque terminé demain! On verra bien!...et enfin le 5e tome est arrivé...je prierais tous ceux qui le lisent et qui remarque des erreurs dans la fic qui ne concorde pas avec le 5e livre et ben de vous taire et de ne rien divulguer (dans vos reviews) et comme je ne l'ai pas encore lu, je préfèrerais ne pas savoir ce qui se passe avant! Merci beaucoup d'avance!  
  
Merci aux revieweurs...  
  
*Ophélie*:Contente que tu ais apprécié. Pour le point de vue d'Harry et d'Hermione et ben j'étais bien partie au début, mais j'ai soudainement laissé tomber Hermione pour des raisons qui me sont inconnus. Probablement pcq y'a trop de chose à dire dans cette fic, alors je vise les problèmes plus que les relations entre personnages...enfin, toujours est-il que je vais essayer d'y remédier bientôt.  
  
*Céline.s*: Bon alors je suis bien heureuse que tu aimes toujours autant et je vais essayer de poster la suite demain...  
  
*Math*: Une review courte, mais intense! J'aime bien ça comme ça! Lol! J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer la suite.  
  
*Sirius B.*: Ouais je sais que ma fic brète un peu...mais j'avais prévu que tout ce mette à chambouler après Noël...pis pour Harry, ses parents, c'est vrai que j'ai pas mis beaucoup d'emphase...je vais essayer de faire plus attention...et quant aux maraudeurs d'ici environs trois chapitre, tu vas voir que ça va beaucoup évolué! Merci pour tes commentaires constructifs et contente que tu aimes.  
  
*Lexyann!!!*: Héhé je dois admettre que Pansy elle est pas très sympa...! Et c'est sur et certain qu'elle va devenir un mangemort. Pis Harry a pas découvert qui était Lily...enfin, si on croit ce q u'a dit Dumbledore au début, seule la personne qui verra au-delà des apparences et les vrais propriété du c?ur, réussira à voir outre le charme...alors je crois qu'on peut conclure que Harry est entrain de commencer à découvrir qui elle est...Sinon contente que tu aimes...et je vais même pouvoir poster 2 chapitre avant de partir...  
  
*Ccilia*: Ouais...j'ai failli pas mettre la réponse encore, mais je me suis rappelée que y'avait quelques personnes qui me l'avait demandé alors j'ai fait un exprès! Lol! Tk, contente que tu aimes...  
  
*Miya Black*: Ouais enfin Lily et James ça avance...et si les autres le découvriront...et ben tu devrais découvrir ça bientôt...Et merci et toi aussi bonnes vacances!  
  
Merci encore à tous ceux qui reviews je vous adorent!  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	20. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20  
  
N/A: Alors on est maintenant rendu au chapitre de Noël...peut-être qu'il sera en deux parties...c'est ce que je verrai...HARRY POTTER ET L'ORDRE DU PHÉNIX sort aujourd'hui (samedi le 21 juin) en anglais! Bon alors je devrais l'acheter durant l'été et me mettre à la lecture (comme je suis pas une bolle en anglais ça devrait prendre quelque temps) et grâce à cela, je vais essayer de vous rendre cette fic plus rapidement, parce que j'ai peur d'être influencer par le livre et changer certaines choses à mon idée initiales...donc...  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
-Aurélie Ratchet = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
-Alexa Sanders = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
**************************  
  
-Allez mon vieux, fonce! -chuchota James à Sirius, qui s'apprêtait à sortir de son dortoir.  
  
Sirius se retourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire taquin.  
  
-Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends pour me dire quoi faire? Tu oublies peut- être que je suis le roi des don juan et que toi tu n'as pas encore de copine! -dit-il au binoclard.  
  
James se retint de répliquer, mais se rappela que sa relation devait rester sous couvert. Il donna une tape dans le dos de Sirius, qui n'attendit pas plus longtemps et sortit sans faire de bruit de son dortoir pour pénétrer dans la salle commune.  
  
Il s'arrêta quelques instants près d'une fenêtre. Il prit le temps de regarder à l'extérieur et constata qu'une fine neige tombait du ciel, laissant ses flocons se répandre un peu partout. Le ciel était grisé, et l'ambiance était magique. En fait, c'était magnifique et cela tombait plus que bien pour le jour de Noël.  
  
Sirius s'était réveillé plutôt tôt pour le matin de Noël, si on calculait qu'il n'y avait pas de cours et qu'il avait amplement le temps de faire la grâce matinée. De plus, dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait vite remarqué la montagne de cadeaux au pied de son lit, mais n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à les ouvrir.  
  
Il avait plutôt réveillé James pour lui faire part de ses intentions et ce dernier c'était montré très encourageant. Il lui avait conseillé de faire comme il pensait et de se laisser guider par ses instincts.  
  
Sirius décida de ne pas s'attarder plus longtemps, sinon quelques lève-tôt aurait très bien pu descendre et tout son plan aurait été gâché. Il monta donc le grand escalier qui montait jusqu'au dortoir des filles.  
  
**************************  
  
Narcissa était dans son lit, les yeux ouvert regardant le plafond de son lit à baldaquin. Il était encore très tôt en ce matin de Noël et toutes les autres filles dormaient. Elle avait vu tout les cadeaux déposés au pied de son lit, mais l'envie de les déballer n'y était pas vraiment.  
  
Depuis quelques temps, elle ne dormait presque plus. Chaque fois que ses yeux fermaient, elle craignait de sombrer de nouveaux dans un cauchemar ayant un lien avec les révélation que lui avait fait Draco.  
  
Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir, quand soudain, elle entendit trois coups distincts frappés à la porte. Elle constata qu'elle n'avait pas été la seule à les entendre et qu'Hermione et Ginny venait d'ouvrir leurs yeux ensommeillés. Narcissa les regarda perplexes et on cogna de nouveau à la porte.  
  
-Vas-y Narcissa! -dit Hermione.  
  
-Mais pourquoi moi, je suis la plus éloignée, ce serait plutôt à Ginny! -protesta cette dernière.  
  
-Oui, mais je suis trop bien dans mes couvertures...-dit alors la rousse.  
  
Narcissa haussa des épaules et se leva pour aller ouvrir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, quand elle découvrit un beau grand jeune homme, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux aussi foncés devant elle, un joli sourire accroché au visage et un jolie bouquet de narcisses mauves dans les mains.  
  
-Mikes? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? -dit alors soudainement Pavarati qui venait de se réveiller.  
  
-J'aimerais parler à Tamaa quelques instants...ça vous dérangerais de nous laisser? -demanda-t-il en regardant très distinctement Pavarati.  
  
Cette dernière le dévisagea quelques instants et puis haussa les épaules. Sa ruptures avec Sirius ne lui avait pas vraiment briser le c?ur et elle avait déjà un nouveau petit copain. Elle réveilla Lavande qui dormait toujours et les quatre filles sortirent du dortoir laissant seuls, Narcissa et Sirius.  
  
-Heu Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici et surtout à cette heure? Tu viens encore me demander des conseils sur comment séduire la fille sur qui tu as un ?il? -dit-elle en regardant le bouquet.  
  
Sirius lui fit un petit sourire et fit signe que non avec sa tête.  
  
-Alors veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi tu es ici avec ce bouquet? -demanda-t- elle s'attendant à une excuse complètement dingue.  
  
Ce que lui répondit Sirius, fut encore plus surprenant que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer  
  
-Je viens te souhaiter bonne fête! -dit-il en lui tendant le bouquet.  
  
Narcissa ouvrit les yeux éberlué par ce qu'il venait de dire. Est-ce qu'elle avait bien entendu ou ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination? Sirius lui tendait le bouquet alors ça devait être vrai!  
  
-Ma...ma fête? -demanda-t-elle sous le choc.  
  
-Oui, ce n'est pas le 25 décembre? Dis-moi que je ne me suis pas trompé...- dit-il soudain, sentant le doute s'immiscer dans son esprit.  
  
-Heu, non! C'est bien aujourd'hui, mais je ne croyais pas que tu t'en souviendrais...-dit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
  
Sirius sourit et prononça une formule pour remplir le vase d'eau pour que les fleurs restent belles.  
  
-Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on a dix-sept ans...-dit il en la regardant.  
  
-Effectivement, -dit-elle en laissant échapper un petit rire.  
  
Un silence s'installa et pendant un instant, aucun des deux n'osèrent prononcer un mot de peur de briser ce petit quelque chose qu'il y avait dans l'air.  
  
-Tu sais Sirius, pour tout ce que j'ai dit hier, et bien je...-  
  
Sirius l'interrompu en mettant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour la faire taire.  
  
-Je m'en moque totalement! -dit-il doucement, presque dans un murmure.  
  
Elle le fixa et il en fit de même. Instinctivement, leur deux têtes se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre et leurs lèvres en vinrent à se toucher.  
  
Narcissa essayait mentalement de faire taire toutes les voix qui se faisaient entendre dans sa tête mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle embrassait un meurtrier. Elle réalisait aussi que à cause de lui ,elle aurait le c?ur brisé. Mais en le sentant près d'elle à cet instant, elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il deviendrait ce qu'on lui avait dit. Elle voulait profiter du moment présent et peu importe ce qui arriverait plus tard. Elle savait qu'il ne servirait à rien de se morfondre, valait mieux vivre les bons moments et souffrir seulement le moment venu.  
  
Au bout de quelques minutes, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils se regardèrent.  
  
-Tu es vraiment belle comme ça! -dit soudainement Sirius en la scrutant de la tête au pied.  
  
Narcissa rougit en constatant qu'elle était vêtue d'une légère camisole blanche avec des pantalons de pyjama, les cheveux tout ébouriffés.  
  
-C'est pas gentil de te moquer de moi! -le gronda-t-elle gentiment.  
  
-Mais je t'assure que je disais la vérité! -Dit Sirius en la regardant.  
  
Cela eut pour effet de la faire rougir encore plus et en guise de réponse, il reçu un autre baiser.  
  
-Pas que je crois que les autres nous attendent et qu'elles sont pas très contentes de s'être faite réveiller si tôt, mais y faudrait peut-être pensé à aller les rejoindre.  
  
-Habillée comme ça? -demanda-t-il en la scrutant à nouveau.  
  
-Tu as peut-être raison, vaudrait mieux que je me change.  
  
Narcissa sortit les morceaux de linge qui lui serait nécessaire et regarda Sirius qui restait là sans bouger.  
  
-Heu Sirius? T'as pas compris, j'ai dit que je voulais me changer...-dit- elle en lui lançant un petit sourire.  
  
-Ah...parce que je te gêne? Parce que moi je ne vois aucuns inconvénients à rester ici pendant que tu enfiles ses vêtements! -dit-il avec son air si séduisant et sûr de lui-même.  
  
Narcissa lui fit un sourire énigmatique et empoigna son gilet. Sirius surprit d'avoir réussit à la convaincre aussi facilement afficha un sourire satisfait. Mais son sourire s'effaça lorsque Narcissa attrapa aussi son pantalon et disparut derrière la porte de la salle de bain.  
  
-Moi non plus je n'y vois aucun inconvénient si je suis dans une autre pièce! -lui cria-t-elle en riant au travers de la porte.  
  
Sirius se mit aussi à rire et l'attendit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte fraîche et dispose. Il lui vola un dernier baiser avant de lui demander:  
  
-Et ce soir, avec qui tu vas au bal?  
  
-Je ne pensais pas y aller...-dit-elle affichant une mine triste.  
  
-Ah non? Et pourquoi? -demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Je n'ai pas de cavalier...-dit-elle en affichant un air de fausse pitié.  
  
-Je crois qu'on pourrait y remédier...-dit-il en s'approchant et caressant son dos.  
  
Elle lui sourit et ensemble, ils allèrent rejoindre les autres filles qui les attendaient impatiemment dans la salle commune.  
  
-Vous en avez mis du temps! -dit Pavarati en tapotant du pied.  
  
Hermione quant à elle passa son regard de Narcissa à Sirius et afficha un sourire de félicitation.  
  
-Wow! J'aurais certainement pas pensé vous voir un jour ensemble! -dit-elle en riant. -Quoi qu'il fallait s'y attendre! Je suis vraiment heureuse pour vous! Maintenant il n'y aura plus seulement moi et Harry.  
  
Narcissa et Sirius échangèrent un regard complice puis répondirent au sourire d'Hermione.  
  
Pavarati quant à elle semblait plutôt furieuse.  
  
-Tu n'as pas vraiment pris de temps à te remettre de moi! -dit-elle à l'adresse de Sirius.  
  
Sirius la dévisagea et voulu prendre la parole mais Narcissa intervint avant lui.  
  
-À ce que je sache, tu as eu deux copains depuis que vous avez rompu et il n'est pas ta propriété!  
  
-On se calme mademoiselle! Et puis il ne tardera sûrement pas à te larguer! -Dit Pavarati sous les regards méprisant des autres.  
  
-Non, je ne croirais pas! -Se défendit Sirius. -Après toi j'ai eu ma leçon et j'ai pris la décision de ne plus sortir avec des pimbêche!  
  
Pavarati reçu ces derniers mots comme un coup de poing et les regarda tous avant de partir pour aller se changer, la tête haute. Les autres se mirent tous à rire, même Lavande qui ne cachait pas qu'elle trouvait que sa copine prenait souvent des airs un peu trop hautain.  
  
Peu à peu, les élèves se réveillèrent et descendirent les rejoindre dans la salle commune. Une fois les maraudeurs réveillés et Harry aussi, ils décidèrent d'aller dans le dortoir d'Harry pour déballer leurs cadeaux.  
  
Tous avaient reçus des montagnes et des montagnes de cadeaux et bientôt, il ne resta que ceux de Lily qui était toujours à l'infirmerie. Ils décidèrent donc d'aller lui porter en main propre pour égayer un peu sa journée.  
  
Ils passèrent par la grande salle et constatèrent qu'une majorité des élèves plus jeunes étaient retournés chez eux, mais que sinon, tous ceux qui avaient le droit de prendre part au bal étaient restés. Probablement que la majorité partirait le lendemain.  
  
L'infirmerie était totalement déserte en ce doux matin de Noël si on oubliait la présence de Lily dans son lit blanc. Elle semblait éveillée que depuis peu et afficha un immense sourire en voyant arriver toutes la petite bande, les bras chargés de paquets.  
  
-Vous avez amené tous vos cadeaux? -demanda-t-elle,  
  
-Désolée, mais ils sont tous pour toi ma chérie! -dit Rémus en les déposant au pied de son lit.  
  
-Mais si tu ne les veux pas, je les accepterai volontiers! -dit Peter pour plaisanter.  
  
Lily sourit et commença à les déballer. Une fois de plus, on y retrouvait certains livres, des ensembles de farces et attrapes, des friandises et tout pleins d'autres trucs. Mais il y avait une petite boîte qui n'était pas identifiée. Elle était entourée d'un énorme ruban or qui contrastait bien avec la couleur bourgogne de la boîte. Elle enleva le couvercle et à l'intérieur, elle découvrit une magnifique chaînette en argent avec une petite émeraude suspendue au bout.  
  
Malgré qu'il n'y ait aucun nom sur la boîte, elle n'eut aucune difficulté à découvrir de qui venait se présent. Elle était persuadée que c'était James qui le lui envoyait et le petit clin d'?il qu'il lui fit confirma son hypothèse.  
  
-Je reviens dans quelques minutes...-dit alors James qui s'éloigna vers le bureau de Mrs. Pomfresh.  
  
Les autres acquiescèrent et se mirent de parler de tout et de rien.  
  
-Alors Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il advient de toi pour le bal? -demanda soudainement Sirius.  
  
-Je suis désolée Mumus, mais je crois que tu devras t'y rendre seul!-dit la rousse en le regardant abattue.  
  
Lily et Rémus avait convenu d'aller au bal ensemble, n'ayant chacun aucune autre personne avec qui y aller et puisqu'ils s'entendaient plutôt bien, ce serait l'occasion de s'éclater entre amis. Cependant, l'était dans lequel était confiné Lily détruisait en partie leur plan.  
  
-Pas grave ma chère Kaysa. Vaut mieux que tu te soignes...et puis c'est certain que je ne m'amuserai pas autant que si tu étais là, mais c'est d'autant plus dommage pour toi que pour moi! -dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire d'encouragement.  
  
Lily haussa des épaules et au même moment James intervint en compagnie de Mrs. Pomfresh.  
  
-Je crois que nous sommes en conflit d'intérêt...-dit James sur son habituel ton de plaisanterie.  
  
-Conflit d'intérêt? -demanda Harry qui commençait à perdre le fil de la conversation.  
  
-Et bien oui, Kaysa nous affirme qu'elle ne pourra pas venir ce soir, alors que Mrs. Pomfresh vient de m'annoncer le contraire...-continua-t-il les yeux pleins de malice.  
  
-Pardon? -demanda Lily en se redressant.  
  
-Et oui ma chère, il serait cruelle de vous cloîtrer ici en ce soir de Noël...-dit l'infirmière en posant un tendre sourire sur Lily. -Cependant, -reprit-elle plus sérieusement,- Veuillez à ne pas trop vous énerver, à ne pas trop consommé, à bien vous reposer et surtout, à ne pas trop danser!  
  
-Pas de danger puisque tu y vas avec Rémus! -Dit Hermione pour taquiner le blondinet qui à la place de se vexer, se mit à rire avec eux.  
  
****************************  
  
Lily était sortie de l'infirmerie à la fin de l'après-midi et elle avait foncé en direction de son dortoir en compagnie de Narcissa et d'Hermione. Elles regardèrent l'heure et réalisèrent qu'il était temps pour elles, de commencer à se préparer. Les garçons étaient en train de préparer un nouveau coup contre les Serpentards et les avaient invité, mais elles avaient refusés, consciente qu'il ne leur restait que peu de temps. Enfin, selon elles.  
  
Pavarati et Lavande arrivèrent peu de temps après et elles aussi se mirent à se préparer. Narcissa cherchait dans la malle près de son lit, la robe qu'elle devait porter, quand elle réalisa que Lily la regardait étrangement.  
  
-Il y a un problème Kaysa? -lui demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Et bien...avec tout ce qui est arrivée, je n'ai pas pensé à ma robe et je n'ai pas pu aller faire les boutiques...-dit-elle soudain consciente qu'elle n'avait rien à porter.  
  
Narcissa la regarda puis afficha un immense sourire.  
  
-T'en fait pas, j'ai pensé à tout! -dit-elle en sortant sa propre robe puis en entraînant Lily vers la salle de bain.  
  
La quatre autres filles haussèrent des épaules et commencèrent à se préparer. Au bout de quelques heures, Ginny et Lavande était prête, Pavarati retapait pour la cinquième fois son maquillage, et Hermione terminait de disposer ses boucles.  
  
Elles étaient tous plus belles les unes que les autres. Ginny avait enfilé une robe rouge flamboyante, au décolleté prononcé, laissant apparaître le début de ses formes. Cette robe faisait ressortir la couleur de ses cheveux qu'elle avait laissé tomber sur son dos.  
  
Lavande quant à elle, portait une robe bleu poudre aux fines bretelles. Elle avait fait deux nattes très longues retenus par des rubans de la même teinte que sa robe. Ron allait probablement fondre en la voyant apparaître.  
  
Pavarati avait une robe complexe de couleur qui se comparait à celles d'un coucher de soleil. La robe était certes très belle mais avait probablement coûtée une petite fortune. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus par une pince et cascadaient gracieusement dans son dos.  
  
Hermione avait opté pour une robe dans les teintes de lilas. Elle était coupée à la hauteur des genoux, dévoilant ses fines jambes, et croisait au niveau de la poitrine. Elle avait défini ses boucles, en retenant quelques unes avec un ruban mauve et laissant les autres flotter dans son dos.  
  
Elles regardèrent tous leur reflet dans la glace à nouveau puis allèrent toquer à la porte derrière laquelle se tenait Lily et Narcissa.  
  
Ces deux dernières leur répondirent qu'elles n'étaient pas tout à fait prête et qu'elle irait les rejoindre un peu plus tard.  
  
Ceci étant dit, les quatre autres descendirent dans la salle commune et allèrent rejoindre leur cavalier respectif qui étaient muets par le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Lily et Narcissa avaient terminé de se coiffer et avaient enfilé les deux robes. Elles s'examinèrent et se sourirent mutuellement.  
  
Elles attendirent quelques minutes que la surprise qui avait accueilli l'arrivée des autres sorcières qui partageaient leur dortoir ce soit dissipée, et se décidèrent enfin à descendre dans la salle commune où les attendaient, Rémus, Sirius, Peter, James, Harry, Ron et les autres filles.  
  
Narcissa passa à l'avant et dès qu'elle posa le pied dans l'escalier Sirius tourna la tête ainsi que les autres. En l'apercevant, il ouvrit la bouche, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.  
  
Narcissa était vêtue d'une jolie robe argent qui attachait au cou et dénudait son dos. Elle épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps et descendait évasivement jusqu'à son genoux à l'avant et jusqu'à sa cheville à l'arrière. Elle avait remonté soigneusement ses longs cheveux ors avec des pinces ornés de diamants et laissaient retombé quelques mèches le long de sa nuque.  
  
Elle alla rejoindre Sirius en souriant, satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle avait eu sur lui.  
  
Puis apparut enfin Lily. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de poser le pied sur la première marche que toutes les bouches s'étaient tus et que tous les sorciers la regardaient.  
  
Harry et James étaient tout deux cois devant le spectacle qu'elle offrait. On aurait dit un ange de lumière au haut de l'escalier. La robe que lui avait déniché Narcissa était en fait une robe de voile blanc vaporeux. Le col descendait au milieu de ses épaules dénudés. Le léger tissu épousait parfaitement sa silhouette et descendait frôler le sol. Elle avait accroché la chaînette que James lui avait offert à son cou et portait quelque bracelet en argent. Ses long cheveux roux descendaient le long de sa nuque pour venir flotter dans son dos. Elle était légèrement maquillée, mais son teint de pêche ressortait et les quelques brillants déposés dans ses cheveux la faisait resplendir encore plus.  
  
Elle alla rejoindre Rémus qui la gratifia d'un sourire charmeur.  
  
-Vous êtes magnifique ma chère! -dit-il.  
  
-Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus! -répondit-elle avec un petit rire cristallin, qui fit regretter à James de ne pas être celui avec qui elle danserait.  
  
-Et si on y allait? -proposa Harry toujours subjugué par la beauté de Lily , mais qui avait dorénavant rapporté son attention sur sa copine qui était selon lui tout aussi mignonne.  
  
-Bonne idée! -conclu Peter qui devait rejoindre sa cavalière à l'entrée de la grande salle.  
  
***********************  
  
Et oui, je l'ai terminé et je peux vous le rendre! Un jour d'intervalle avec l'autre! Avoué que ce n'est pas mal! Enfin ça sera pour me faire pardonner l'attente des prochains chapitres que j'essayerai de rendre quand même assez rapidement. Cependant, ne vous attendez pas à ce que je sois régulière...ce qui veut dire qu'il n'arriveront probablement plus le mardi, mais bien n'importe quand, et il ce pourrait même que je saute quelques semaines parfois...tout dépendant de mon horaire.  
  
Une dernière fois, je vous demanderais de ne pas divulguer d'informations sur le 5e tome dans vos reviews puisque je ne l'ai pas encore lu et dans l'intérêt de tous ceux qui ne l'ont pas fait non plus!  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer!  
  
(Y'en a pas bcp bcp, mais je peux comprendre que un jour...lol!)  
  
*Moi*: Et ben j'ai parcouru ma fic d'un regard global et je n'ai pas trouvé l'endroit où j'ai écrit cela...mais il est possible que je l'ait fait alors si tu pouvais m'indiquer c'est où je pourrais corriger...et puis on peut aussi penser que malgré que Sirius ait été libéré, cela n'empêche pas Draco et sa mauvaise foi de continuer d'affirmer que Sirius a tué les Potter. Mais je suis ravie que tu aimes cette fic!  
  
*Miya Black*: Héhé tu sais quoi...Joseph va bientôt revenir! Ouais je te jure qu'il va en être question d'ici quelques chapitres! Lol...enfin j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant!  
  
*Lexyann*: Ahhhhhh chanceuse que tu ais de lire HP5! Moi je vais pas pouvoir l'acheter avant quelques jours encore...et je peux pas nécessairement dire que mon anglais est extra alors je vais peut-être un peu rusher dessus...mais bon...j'ai bien hâte tout de même. Je suis contente que tu gardes ta première vision de Sirius, et je t'annonce que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que d'hab...et que le prochain le sera sûrement aussi un peu...(quelques pages...) et celui qui suivra sera selon moi celui que plusieurs attendent alors...à bientôt j'espère!  
  
Continuez à reviewez pour pas que je vous oublie!!!  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	21. Chapitre 21

Chapitre 21  
  
N/A : Bon alors là je suis vraiment confuse...j'ai fait une erreur avec les noms dans le dernier chapitre et plusieurs personnes l'ont remarqué...Alors pour préciser la situation, Hermione et Harry ne savent pas qui sont les maraudeurs...j'aurais du marquer Philip ou n'importe quel noms nouveaux attribués aux voyageurs temporels...j'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus, mais c'est que j'ai pas pris le temps de me reviser, trop pressée de vous donner ce chapitre avant de partir...pour celui-ci...et ben si y'a des problème d'accents, je suis désolée, c'est que les ordi sont pas configurés pareilles aux U.S.A...(enfin les claviers anglais on pas d'accents....)Ah oui, dernière petite chose...j'ai terminé le tome 5 en anglais...(excellent !!!) mais je ne vais pas changer les choses qui dans ma fic ne fite pas alors...prenez pas compte de ce tome...  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
-Aurélie Ratchet = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
-Alexa Sanders = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
************************************  
  
Les portes de la grandes salles étaient encore fermées et une foule se tenait compressée devant elles. Une fois par année, durant l'espace d'une soirée, on pouvait presque croire qu'il n'y avait aucune différence entre les maisons. Des sorciers de Griffondors accompagnant des sorcières de Serdaigles, des Poufsouffles accompagnant des Griffondors, et même certains Serpentards accompagnés de membres de d'autres maisons...Mais en de beaucoup plus rares occasions.  
  
Toute la petite bande était maintenant mêlée dans la foule. Peter accompagnait une jolie Poufsouffle qui abordait de jolies boucles brunes et un corsage rose. Contrairement à son physique « normal », qui avant qu'il n'atterisse ici ne l'avantageait pas beaucoup, le nouveau que Dumbledore lui avait attribué, attirait beaucoup les graces de la gente féminine.  
  
James quant à lui, accompagnait une Serdaigle qui était très convoitée par beaucoup de sorciers de septième année et d'autres niveaux, pour sa beauté. Cependant, les formes avantageuses, la robe bleue poudre et les longs cheveux dorés de sa cavalières n'éveillaient pas vraiment les sens de James à ce moment précis.  
  
Il n'avait de yeux que pour Lily qui resplendissait dans sa robe ivoire. Il arrrivait difficilement à détacher ses yeux d'elle, mais il n'avait pas le choix, s'il voulait avoir la moindre chance que leur relation reste secrète.  
  
De toutes les personnes qui attendaient dans le hall, c'était visiblement Lily qui attirait le plus l'attention, même si certain aurait donné tous leurs gallions pour être au bras de Morgan Richerse, l'actuelle cavalière de James. Cependant, ce dernier aurait donner tous les siens pour remplacer Rémus et pouvoir danser avec la rousse durant la soirée.  
  
-Potter...  
  
James et Harry, qui discutait tendrement avec Hermione, se retournèrent au son de cette voix froide et familière, dont ils se seraient amplement passés, surtout ce soir. Mais James réalisa que ce n'était pas à lui qu'on s'adressait.  
  
-Malfoy...-répondit Harry par réflexe plus qu'autre chose.  
  
-Comme je vois, tu es toujours avec cette sang-de-...-mais il laissa sa phrase en suspend en voyant les yeux froids de Narcissa qui le regardaient. Ce simple regard, l'interdisait de traiter Hermione de sang-de-bourbe...Un simple regard avec autant de pouvoir.-...avec Granger...-se reprit-il donc.  
  
-Bravo, très perspicace Malfoy.  
  
Draco lui fit un sourire froid, un sourire provoquant comme il en avait l'habitude et se tourna pour scruter les autres. Il haussa les sourcils en voyant Lily, mais sa surprise fut encore plus grande en voyant Narcissa. Cependant Sirius ne lui laissa pas le plaisir de la regarder trop longtemps.  
  
-Comme ça le très cher fils a papa est venu accompagné de son bouldogue de compagnie...Comme c'est attendrissant.  
  
Pansy qui était acrochée au bras de Draco comme la plus vulgaire des potiches, semblait prête à sortir ses griffes. Cependant, Draco pivota, l'obligeant ainsi à le suivre et à laisser Sirius tranquille. Mais avant de complètement disparaître de leur champ de vision, Draco fit un petit clin d'oeil à Narcissa. Cette dernière ne put réprimer son sourire en le voyant, comprenant immédiatement la signification. C'était la façon à Draco de lui montrer qu'il était heureux pour elle et Sirius. En fait, il était difficile de croire que Draco aurait pu être contente qu'elle soit avec un Griffondor, mais la relation Draco/Narcissa avait toujours été spéciale, alors il ne fallait pas vraiment s'en étonner.  
  
-Vous croyez que ce sera quel groupe qui assurera la musique ? -demanda Sirius, qui semblait impatient d'entrer dans la grande salle.  
  
-Je dirais...-mais James réalisa qu'il n'avait aucune idée des bons groupes de musiques sorciers à cette époque.  
  
-Les red-black Vampires ! -Dit soudainement Morgan, prenant part à la conversation.  
  
-T'es certaine ? -demanda Hermione avec un certain septisme.  
  
-Oui, ma copine a entendu Flitwick en parler avec Binns...et puis j'ai vu le chanteur passer dans le hall tout à l'heure...-dit-elle avec un petit sourire espiègle.  
  
Morgan, malgré le charme et la beauté qu'on lui attribuait, avait gardé un peu de sa naiveté et c'était ce qui faisait en partie sa popularité. Cepandant, elle pouvait aussi être agressive à ses heures.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent enfin, laissant la chance aux jeunes sorciers d'y pénetrer. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à leur yeux était éblouissant. Dans les quatres coins de la pièce, il y avait des status de glace qui étincelaient. Des glaçons descendaient le long des mûrs et du plafond. Le plafond représentant le ciel, était d'un noir profond, parsemé d'étoiles qui ajoutaient un certain romantisme à l'endroit. Des feuilles d'houx avait été accrochées à certains endroits spécifiques et pas question de passer si on n'embrassait pas la personne la plus près de nous.  
  
À l'endroit où se trouvait normalement la table des professeurs, se dressait une grande scène noire, où deux rideaux noires cachaient se qui se passait à l'arrière.  
  
Les tables qui formaient normalement quatre rangées, une pour chaque maison, étaient placées en rectangle, laissant le centre vide, permettant à tous de s'asseoir avec qui bon leur semblait.  
  
Les maraudeurs, Harry et leurs cavalières, allèrent s'installer près de Ginny qui était accompagnée du gardien de Serdaigle, Kirk Drimus, et de Ron qui semblait bien s'amuser avec Lavande.  
  
Une fois que la majorité des élèves furent assis, des tonnes et des tonnes de mets plus délicieux les uns que les autres, apparurent sur la table. Pas de doute qu'ils allaient se régaler.  
  
-Comme ça Malcom, c'est ce soir que tu effrais Samatha en lui marchant sur les pieds ? -demanda Sirius, se sentant d'attaque pour taquiner qui que ce soit.  
  
-Pas du tout ! -répondit Peter indigné. Puis avec un petit sourire, il répliqua, -Et si j'étais toi, je ne parlerais pas des dons de danseur des autres, Mikes. C'est pas ma partenaire qui s'est retrouvée à l'infirmerie l'an dernier !  
  
Rémus qui venait de prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille, ne put s'empêcher de la recracher, incapable de contrôler son fou rire.  
  
-Ouch...il a visé juste Mikes ! -Dit James en ne cachant pas son amusement.  
  
Sirius regarda Peter et se mit aussi à rire. Il croisa ensuite le regard inquiet de Narcissa, assise près de lui.  
  
-C'est vrai ça ? -demanda-t-elle en ouvrant bien grand ses deux yeux bleus. -tu l'as vraiment envoyée à l'infirmerie ?  
  
Sirius lui sourit.  
  
-T'as pas à t'en faire, je suis pas aussi mauvais qu'ils le disent.  
  
Comme pour faire mieux passer ce qu'il venait de dire, il fit glisser sa main le long de la nuque de Narcissa, qui ne put réprimer ses petits frissons de plaisirs et le picotement dans son estomac.  
  
Presque tout le monde avait terminé de manger, et d'un moment à l'autre, les assiettes disparaîteraient. Sirius et Narcissa semblait être en grande discussion, Peter et Samatha, la sorcière qui l'accompagnait, ne parlait pas, ni un ni l'autre, semblant tous deux être quelque peu intimidés par la présence de l'autre. Harry et Hermione échangeaient quelques petits mots doux, alors que James, Lily, Rémus et Morgan, étaient embarqués dans une conversation mouvementée. Lily et James échangeaient des regards lourds de sens à intervalles réguliers, essayant le plus possible de rester discret.  
  
Les couverts disparurent effectivement quelques minutes plus tard. Instinctivement, les sorciers et sorcières se levèrent et les tables se déplacèrent pour aller se placer contre les mûrs, pour laisser place à une piste de danse improvisée. Tous se retrouvèrent amassés en une petite foule compacte, près de la scène, attendant la levée du rideau.  
  
Grâce à un sort du professeur Flitwick, les lumières baissèrent d'intensité, laissant place à un très faible éclairage tamisé. Le rideau ne tarda pas à lever et à laisser place au groupe. Quelques filles se mirent à glousser, à la vue des membres. Le chanteur était à l'avant scène, adressant quelques derniers mots avec les autres membre du band. Il était tout de noir vêtu, la figure aussi blanche que la neige. Ses yeux et ses lèvres avaient été précisés avec un crayon noir, et ses cheveux rouges descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules en dégradé. Les autres membres lui ressemblaient, à quelques différences près. En les voyant, on comprenait mieux pourquoi on les surnommait les Red-black Vampires.  
  
De chaque côté de la scène, il y avait une chauve-souris en glace, qui soufflait des flocons blancs sur la scène. C'était plutôt impressionnant à voir.  
  
Le batteur donna un rythme avec ses baguettes, et au compte de trois, la musique commença. Certains élèves applaudirent pour montrer leur excitation, d'autres cherchèrent leur cavalier ou cavalière des yeux et se mirent à danser, alors que les autres, retournaient s'asseoir tranquillement pour continuer à discuter, malgré l'intensité de la musique.  
  
La chanson entamée par les red-black vampires, était en fait une sorte de valse rapide. Harry et Hermione n'attendirent pas plus longtemps pour se lancer sur la piste de danse. Harry qui lors de sa quatrième année d'étude, avait été complètment effrayé de se retrouver sur la piste de danse, avait maintenant beaucoup plus d'expérience et aussi de confiance en lui. En soit, il n'était pas du tout un mauvais danseur, au contraire, mais il manquait quelque peu d'assurance. Au fil des ans, il en avait pris conscience et maintenant, il ne se faisait plus aucun soucis avec cela. Il se mit donc à faire tournoyer Hermione qui prenait un malin plaisir à laisser ses mains parcourir le dos d'Harry.  
  
De leur côté, Narcissa avait pris le chemin pour retourner s'asseoir, mais Sirius l'avait retenu. Il l'avait enlacé et elle était fermement maintenu dans son étreinte. Pas qu'elle n'était pas confortable dans cette position, mais elle aurait préféré retourner s'asseoir. Narcissa Figera n'était pas la fille la plus à l'aise sur une piste de danse, et si Sirius s'avérait aussi mauvais danseur que le laissait entendre le reste des maraudeurs, il valait peut-être mieux qu'ils retournent sagement s'asseoir.  
  
-Sir...Mikes, peut-être vaudrait mieux que nous...-  
  
-Je te l'ai dit Tamara, fais-moi confiance !  
  
Et sur ce, il la retourna face à lui, plaça ses mains de façon à être confortable et à pouvoir la guider, et se mit à la faire valser. Les premières minutes, Narcissa resta plus réticente et veilla à regarder où elle mettait les pieds, et où Sirius mettait les siens. Mais bien vite, elle constata qu'elle n'avait effectivement pas à s'en faire, et se laissa emporter dans le tourbillon de magie qui l'entourait, ne pensant plus à rien d'autre qu'à danser avec Sirius.  
  
Peter et Samatha, toujours aussi gênés l'un que l'autre, avaient décidé de retourner s'asseoir à la table.  
  
Ron qui avait autant de talent en tant que danseur que ses frères Fred et George, faisait des pitreries sur la piste avec Lavande qui s'amusait comme une petite folle, si on en jugeait pas les éclats de rire qui émanaient de sa bouche.  
  
Lily et Rémus avaient choisi eux aussi la voix de la danse. Ils valsaient au milieu de la grande salle, parlant et souriant à tour de rôle. James qui était assis près de Peter, malgré les protestations de Morgan qui aurait voulu aller danser, devait s'avouer qu'il était jaloux lorsqu'il voyait Rémus danser avec la jolie rousse, alors qu'il savait très bien que dans des circonstances normales, ça aurait dû être lui qui la faisait tournoyer et avec qui elle s'amusait.  
  
-Siley...on peut aller danser maintenant ? -demanda à nouveau Morgan, alors que la cinquième chanson entamait.  
  
-Non pas tout de suite...-répondit-il, absent.  
  
-Pourquoi ? -denada-t-elle avec impatience.  
  
-Parce que...-fut la seule réponse de James.  
  
Morgan laissa aller un gros soupir et afficha un air froid. Mais James ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à regarder une jolie sorcière dans une robe blanche.  
  
Au bout de quelques autres danses encore, Rémus et Lily finirent par venir s'asseoir, pour le plus grand plaisir de James, et la plus grande indifférence de Morgan.  
  
-Alors Malcom, à ce que je vois, toi et Samantha ne vous êtes pas trop essoufflés ! -dit une Lily enjouée qui reprenait son souffle.  
  
Peter haussa des épaules, mais ce fut Morgan qui répliqua.  
  
-Nous non plus d'ailleurs ! -dit-elle sur un ton accusateur.  
  
-Est-ce que je peux en déduire que monsieur Montil n'a pas encore mis le pied sur la piste de danse ? -demanda Rémus en affichant un air outré.  
  
-Et oui Sherlock ! -dit Morgan rageusement. -Monsieur préfère rester ici et regarder les autres s'amuser.  
  
-Hey ! -protesta James, -Si tu étais venus ici seulement pour danser, valait mieux choisir un autre cavalier.  
  
-C'est ce que j'aurais effectivement dû faire ! -dit-elle en le dévisageant.  
  
James lui fit un sourire sarcastique et se retourna vers Rémus. Mais il semblait, que personne ne voulait le laisser tranquille avec cette histoire de danse.  
  
-Comme ça mon cher petit Sileychounet, ne veut pas aller danser ? -dit Sirius comme il arrivait avec Narcissa, les joues rouges de plaisir.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à la fin. Il voulait danser ! Mais pas avec Morgan, avec Lily...mais c'était impossible.  
  
-Laissez-le tranquille, faut le comprendre...-dit soudainement Lily.  
  
« Enfin ! Il commençait à être temps que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! » pensa James.  
  
-...c'est pas sa faute s'il ne sait pas danser !  
  
En entendant la fin de la phrase de Lily, James faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive...Dire qu'il avait cru qu'elle prendrait sa défense.  
  
-Je te demande pardon, Kaysa ? -dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Il faut pas avoir honte Siley ! -dit-elle avec un air innocent.-C'est pas grave de ne pas savoir danser. Y'a des gens qui ne savent pas cuisiner, y'en a qui ne savent pas parler chinois et y'en a qui ne savent pas danser !  
  
-Non mais t'es pas cinglée ? Je sais très bien danser ! -répliqua James furieux, ne voyant pas pourquoi tout à coup, elle essayait de l'humilier en public.  
  
-Avec la façon dont tu agis, tu n'aide pas vraiment à ta cause, frèrot !- dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire sarcastique.  
  
-C'est pas que je ne sais pas danser, c'est seulement que...que j'en ai pas envie ! -dit fièrement James pour justifier sa cause.  
  
-C'est ce que je disais, tu ne sais pas danser !-redit Lily en haussant des épaules.  
  
-MAIS OUI ! JE SAIS DANSER ! TU M'ENTENDS ? -s'emporta-t-il.  
  
-Alors prouve-le !-dit-elle en le regardant.  
  
-Très bien ! -dit-il en se levant et lui prenant la main. Il l'entraîna jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse, sous le regard menaçant de Morgan.  
  
-Il ne veut pas danser avec moi, mais avec elle...-dit-elle furieusement.  
  
-Morgan, c'est sa soeur ! Dit Rémus en la dévisageant, mais en affichant un petit sourire à la vue de Lily et James ensemble. Peut-être y'avait-il encore de l'espoir pour ces deux-là !  
  
James s'arrêta une fois rendu au milieu de la grande salle.  
  
-Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir mademoiselle...Comme si je ne savais pas danser...-  
  
-Du calme...-dit Lily en lui posant un doigt sur la bouche. -Je sais très bien que tu sais danser, mais il fallait bien que je trouve une façon pour que tu m'amènes sur la piste.-dit-elle avec un ravissant sourire.  
  
James lui sourit en retour et posa une de ses mains autour de sa taille et prit la main de la jeune femme pour venir la déposer dans son propre dos. Il prit ensuite sa main libre et il se mit à la faire tourbillonner au rythme de cette valse plutôt lente.  
  
James Potter était un excellent danseur il fallait se l'avouer. Pendant l'espace de quelques minutes, tous deux oublièrent qu'ils étaient à une autre époque, qu'il n'avait aucune idée de comment retourner chez eux, qu'ils avaient de sérieux problèmes et tout. Ils étaient juste tout les deux, et c'était tout ce qui importait.  
  
La mélodie se termina bien trop vite au goût des deux amants, qui durent faire un effort pour retourner rejoindre les autres. Une fois arrivé à la table, James fit un sourire ironique au reste de la table  
  
-Je vous avais bien dit que je savait danser ! Heu...où est Morgan ? -demanda-t-il, en constant que sa cavaière avait disparu.  
  
-Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que tu ne la fasses pas danser. Elle est partie il y a quelques minutes à peine...-dit Rémus en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.  
  
-Peut-être que je ferais mieux d'aller la retrouver...-dit James en lançant un regard insistant vers Lily. Personne ne sembla remarquer, enfin c'est ce qui lui avait sembler, et il partit donc vers les portes pour sortir de la grande salle.  
  
Une fois arrivé dans le hall, il ne chercha pas du tout Morgan. Il s'arrêta plutôt et s'assit dans les premières marches du grand escalier.  
  
Quelques minutes plus tard, Lily arriva un petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres.  
  
-Je ferais peut-être mieux d'aller la retrouver...hein ?-dit-elle en allant se positionner devant lui.  
  
-Ils ont eu l'air de croire à mon excuse...et toi, qu'est-ce que tu leur as sorti ? -demanda-t-il en l'attirant contre lui.  
  
-Toilette...-dit-elle en souriant.  
  
James lui sourit en retour, et après s'être assuré que le hall était vide, il embrassa Lily fièvreusement.  
  
-On ne peut plus continuer comme ça James...-dit Lily une fois qu'il furent séparés.  
  
-Quoi ? -demanda James.  
  
-Je ne peux plus continuer comme ça ! Un petit cinq minutes dans un placard, un baiser voler au cours d'un deux minutes où on est seul, ça n'a aucun sens. J'ai besoin de toi, j'en veux plus ! -dit-elle avec un petit regard attendrissant.  
  
-Est-ce qu'on a vraiment le choix ? demanda-t-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.  
  
Elle laissa aller un petit soupir. James ressera son étreinte et l'embrassa à nouveau. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas pris la peine de regarder s'ils étaient seuls.  
  
-Hum, Hum !  
  
Les deux amants se séparèrent dès qu'ils entendirent le petit raclement de gorge. Il y avait quelqu'un qui les avait vu. Ils étaient pris au piège. Le scandale que ça ferait...  
  
Ils se retournèrent tranquillement, apréhendant ce qu'ils verraient.  
  
Cepandant, ce ne fut pas aussi pire qu'ils avaient imaginé. Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils croyaient.  
  
Face à eux se tenaient, Peter, Rémus, Sirius et Narcissa. Effectivement, ça aurait pu être pire. Les yeux de Lily et James passèrent de l'un à l'autre, ayant chacun une émotion différente de peinte sur le visage.  
  
Il y avait Rémus, qui les regardait avec un air calme, mais avec un petit sourire qui en disait long sur la satisfaction qu'il éprouvait à voir ce spectacle. Jamais il n'avait arrêté d'espérer que Lily et James se mettent ensemble, et maintenant c'était réalité.  
  
Sirius quant à lui semblait être celui qui était le plus surpris. Ses yeux exprimaient la surprise totale et le choc. Par contre, il avait un air amusé et semblait à deux doigts de partir à rire.  
  
Peter n'avait pas vraiment d'expression, ou plutôt, il ne la laissait pas vraiment paraître. Il était certe content pour James, en tant que maraudeur il se réjouissait, mais quelque part en lui, il y avait quelque chose qui venait de se déchirer. Malgré les réticences qu'avaient eu les maraudeurs envers Lily, jusqu'à peu encore, il avait toujours été attiré par la jolie rousse qui avait montré de la compassion à son égard. Mais maintenant, valait mieux qu'il jette son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'autre, car il n'y avait plus la moindre partielle d'espoir pour lui.  
  
La réaction la plus étonnante était certainement celle de Narcissa. Ses yeux étaient froids, ses poingts étaient crispés et sa machoir tendue. Bref, elle ne semblait pas vraiment se réjouir de la situation.  
  
-Il faut qu'on parle Lily ! -dit-elle glacialement, en entraînant la jeune sorcière un peu plus loin, dans un coin reculé.  
  
Lily ne comprenait pas la réaction de sa copine. Pourquoi diable, Narcissa réagissait-elle ainsi ?  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang ? -dit Narcissa d'une voix forte et agressive.  
  
-Pardon ? -demanda Lily, surprise par le ton de son interlocutrice.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête pour te mettre avec James Potter !  
  
Lily fixa la blonde dans les yeux quelques instants puis fit deux pas par en arrière.  
  
-En quoi ça te dérange Narcissa ? -demanda Lily qui sentait le sang bouillonner dans ses veines.  
  
-Non mais à quel rang tu t'abaisses pour aller te mettre avec le roi des idiots ? -lui cracha-t-elle au visage.  
  
-Je te demande bien pardon ! Je te rapelle que tu es avec son meilleur copain !-dit Lily en haussant le ton.  
  
-Tu as toujours détesté ce crétin de service et maintenant tu vas te mettre avec ? Pourquoi ? -hurla Narcissa sans prendre compte de la dernière phrase de Lily.  
  
-Appelle-le encore une fois comme ça, et je te jure que tu va voir de quoi je suis capable ! -dit Lily avec un ton dangereux en toisant Narcissa du regard. -Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui cloche avec toi ? -continua-t- elle, après avoir retrouvé un ton un peu plus calme.  
  
-Je te trouve en train d'embrasser James Potter à pleine bouche et tu me demandes ce qui ne va pas ? -demanda la blonde en la dévisageant.  
  
-Et alors, je fais ce que je veux ! -dit Lily qui tout à coup avait l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un de totalement différent de la bonne vieille Narcissa qu'elle connaissait.  
  
-Mais pourquoi lui Lily ? Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de lui avant...-dit Narcissa avec un ton un peu plus doux. -Depuis combien de temps vous jouez à ce petit jeu ?  
  
-Environ un mois, je crois...-dit Lily d'une voix mal assurée.  
  
-UN MOIS ? Mais bon sang Lily...pourquoi vous ne nous en avez pas parlé ?  
  
-Est-ce que c'est tant ça qui te dérange...que je ne t'en ai pas parlé ? -demanda Lily.  
  
-Non...  
  
-C'est quoi alors ? lui demanda-t-elle en la dévisageant.  
  
-James Potter...pourquoi lui ?  
  
-Essais de comprendre Narcissa...je l'aime...c'est tout !-dit Lily en prenant les mains de la jeune femme qui se tenait devant elle dans les siennes.  
  
La jolie blonde laissa aller un soupir puis regarda sa copine droit dans les yeux. Deux yeux verts émeraudes, insouciants...  
  
Les maraudeurs arrivèrent à ce moment, mais constatèrent que l'ambiance n'était pas très gaie.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici ? -demanda Sirius avec son éternel ton de plaisanterie.  
  
-Rien du tout, -dit Narcissa en affichant un sourire forcé.  
  
James et Sirius lancèrent un regard septique aux deux filles et Lily haussa des épaules comme pour appuyer la réponse de Narcissa. Les graçons durent donc se satisfaire de cela.  
  
-On sait tous très bien ce qu'il y a ! -dit soudainement Rémus.  
  
Tous se retournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent.  
  
-À quoi ça sert de faire semblant ? -demanda-t-il en gardant son ton calme. -On l'a tous vu la lueur dans les yeux d'Harry.  
  
Les cinq écoutaient ce que Lunard disait, tout en sachant qu'il n'énumérait qu'une vérité, aussi dûre était-elle à entendre.  
  
-On sait tous qu'il s'est passé quelque chose pour qu'on ne soit plus unis dans le futur...et ce n'est certainement pas un hasard si Harry ne nous parle jamais de ses parents...-continua-t-il.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Lunad ? -demanda Sirius avec un ton sérieux qui ne lui était pas habituel.  
  
-Narcissa aussi tu le sens...mais Dumbledore nous l'a dit, on ne doit pas changer le futur...mais bien vite, vous allez vous rendre compte qu'on ne peu pas le changer non plus !-enchaîna Rémus.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes Mumus ? -demanda Lily qui sentait l'inquiétude la gagner.  
  
-Il a raison Lily ! On ne peut plus continuer à faire semblant de croire que la vie qui nous attend va être rose, il s'est passé quelque chose qu'on ignore. Oui, oui, je l'ai senti et c'est pour ça que j'ai réagi ainsi. Bien sûr je suis heureuse que toi et James vous vous soyez enfin ouvert les yeux, mais j'ai peur moi aussi. Peur parce que je ne sais pas ce qui nous est arrivé, mais parce que je sais que c'est inévitable ! Si il était dit que toi et James vous seriez ensemble, et que vous êtes ensemble, ça signifie que si c'est dit qu'on va tous mourrir, on va tous mourrir ! Nous n'échapperons pas à notre destin...-dit Nacissa avec un tremblement dans la voix, en se resserrant un peu plus contre Sirius.  
  
L'espace de quelques minutes, personne n'osa parler, réfléchissant à ce qui venait d'être dit. Puis, James brisa le silence.  
  
-Alors qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? -demanda-t-il.  
  
Ils échangèrent tous des regards lourds de sens. Ce fut Rémus qui prit la parole pour exprimer ce que tous pensaient, sans oser le dire.  
  
-Faire la seule chose à faire, allez voir la seule personnes qui peut nous donner les réponses à nos questions : Sybille Trelawney !  
  
**********************************  
  
Et voilà il est fini ! D'accord, je sais que ça été long avant qu'il arrive, mais que voulez-vous, je suis en vacance à l'autre bout du monde...et je peux pas avoir l'ordinateur souvent alors...c'est ça que ça donne...je vais essayer de vous poster le prochain chapitre, mais pour l'autre d'après, je ne garanti rien, car dans environs 1 semaines et demie, je pars pendant 2 semaines et demi explorer et là il n'y aura aucun ordinateur à ma portée...alors ça ira seulement dans le coin du 10 août...  
  
Sinon et ben je suis désolée pour les fautes, mais il n'y a pas de correcteur français sur l'ordi alors...c'est un peu plus difficile pour moi...  
  
Hum alors pour le prochain chapitre c'est les grandes révélations...hiiii ça promet...  
  
Encore désolée pour le long moment d'attente...mais consolez-vous, car sans les reviews, ce chapitre fait 14 pages...petit bonus comparé à d'hab...Merci à tous ceux et celle qui reviews et qui prennent le temps de lire bien évidemment !  
  
*sirie_stefie* : Contente que tu aimes...et en autant que tu me laisses un petit mot, peu importe la longueur...  
  
*Lexyann* : Bon je suis vraiment désolée de toute t'avoir mélangée, mais j'étais tellement pressée de poster le chapitre que j'ai pas reviser les noms...alors ils ne savent pas qui sont les maraudeurs et Lily va au bal avec Rémus...maintenant ça va ? Et merci pour la précision pour pavarti...je sais jamais comment écrire ces noms...et comme j'ai pas les livres à porté de main...et ben c'est de sauveurs comme toi qui m'aide ! lol  
  
*Ccilia* : Dsl pour le temps d'attente, et effectivement comme je l'ai dit, y'avait bel et bien une erreur...et puis pour Lily, c'est sure que quand tu te réveilles du coma, on est pas toujours là...mais comme tu l'a dit, une chance que James a ratrappé le coup !  
  
*Miya Black* : Contente que tu aimes toujours autant...ça fait vraiment plaisir à voir...et dorénavant je ferai plus attention pour les noms !  
  
*celine s.* : Ah...je me suis bien marré en lisant ta review...lol...toi tu fais une déclaration d'amour à ma fic...et moi j'en fait une à tes reviews qui n'ont pas cessé depuis que tu as commencé à lire ! JE vous aimes reviews !!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*ptitte-folle* : Il fallait bien que je l'arrête quelque part...et là voici la suite...avec bcp de retard...j'espère que tu vas me pardonner...  
  
*LMM* : Cool...une nouvelle revieweuse...super ! Je suis d'autant plus contente que tu aimes cette fic ! J'espère que tu auras aimé ce chap...  
  
*crystale_arra* : Et oui, je me suis trompée...mais bon c'est pas grave...je vais faire attention à partir de maintenant...sinon contente que tu aimes et j'espère qu'il en sera ainsi pour ce chapitre !  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	22. Chapitre 22

Chapitre 22  
  
N/A : Oh my god...deja chapitre 22...aucun sens comment ça passe vite...mais comment moi j'ai l'impression que ça va lentement... ! Enfin, voici le chapitre avec Sybille...Enfin, j'ai été étonnée de voir vos réactions face à leur décision d'aller voir ce personnage...je croyais que vous prendriez compte de quelque chose qui c'est passé...enfin vous verrez bien dans ce chapitre de quoi je veux parler...  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
-Aurélie Ratchet = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
-Alexa Sanders = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
***************************************  
  
Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient vides. Tout ceux qui étaient en âge étaient encore au bal, s'amusant et dansant, les plus jeunes étant soit dans leur dortoir ou bien avec leur famille qu'ils avaient rejoint un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Un autre train assurerait le transport pour retourner dans les foyers familiaux demain matin, pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas manquer le bal, mais avoir la chance de profiter de leur famille durant les vacances.  
  
Cependant, il y avait six sorciers qui montaient les escaliers en direction de la tour nord où se tenait normalement les cours de divination. Leur visage n'était certe pas vraiment rassuré. Ils savaient tous très bien que ce qu'ils s'apprèttaient à faire n'était pas sans risque.  
  
Découvrir ce qui allait leur arriver ne serait probablement pas aussi joyeux qu'ils auraient un jour pu le croire. Narcissa étant la première à le savoir. Ce serait le moment de vérité.  
  
Elle savait que tous verraient la trahison de Sirius, ils verraient le meutre qu'il avait commis, sur cette personne dont elle ne connaissait pas encore l'identité.  
  
Elle sentait son coeur battre à une vitesse folle. Déjà en essayant de connaître le futur, elle avait été blessée. Elle avait été déchirée par ce qu'elle avait appris. Une petite voix lui disait de ne pas s'en faire, qu'elle savait déjà et que ce qu'elle entendrait ne pourrait certainement pas être pire. Mais elle savait très bien que c'était faux.  
  
Sirius qui la tenait pas la taille, la serra un peu plus fort contre lui. Malgré ce qu'il essayait de faire croire, elle pouvait le sentir tendu et savait très bien que lui aussi était nerveux face à ce qui arriverait. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand il saura la vérité ? -se demanda-t-elle pour elle même.  
  
En avant d'eux, Lily et James montaient silencieusement, mais non sans échanger des regars lourds de sens. Tous deux réalisaient que ce serait maintenant qu'ils comprendraient pourquoi Harry ne leur avait jamais mentionner la Lily et le James du futur. Pourquoi il semblait toujours autant souffrir en silence et pourquoi il arrivait souvent qu'un éclair de mélancolie traverse ses yeux.  
  
Il était clair que plus ils se rapprochaient de leur destination, plus ils ne voulaient plus y aller. Mais avaient-ils vraiment le choix ?  
  
Sans prononcer le moindre mot, ils atteignirent les dernières marches à gravir avant d'arriver à la petite trappe qui scellerait leur destin.  
  
Sirus tendit la main pour cogner contre la trappe, mais James l'arrêta.  
  
-Êtes-vous certain qu'on fait la bonne chose ? -demanda-t-il en se retournant vers les autres.  
  
-As-t-on vraiment le choix ? -demanda Rémus.  
  
Tous se regardèrent, sachant très bien qu'ils pouvaient repartir, mais que cela ne règlerait rien.  
  
-On doit le faire...-dit James.  
  
-Pour Harry...-complèta Lily dans un murmure.  
  
Sirius releva le bras pour toquer, mais cette fois-ci ce fut Narcissa qui l'arrêta.  
  
-Attendez ! -Dit-elle d'une voix aigue qui trahissait son malaise. -Est-ce qu'il n'y a pas un autre moyen que celui-ci ? -demanda-t-elle, essayant de retarder le moment fatidique le plus possible.  
  
-En fait, oui...-dit Rémus en la regardant  
  
-Alors, on devrait...-  
  
-Demander à Harry ! -finit-il avec un froncement de sourcils.  
  
Narcissa ravala la fin de sa phrase, sachant très bien qu'aller voir Harry pour lui demander des précisions était encore bien pire. Elle se voyait mal aller le voir et lui dire « Hé Harry ! On vient du passé et on aimerait savoir ce qui nous est arrivé! »  
  
-Pourquoi elle ? -demanda soudainement Peter qui était resté muet durant tout ce temps.  
  
-Quoi ? -demanda James.  
  
-Pourquoi Sibylle Trelawney ? -redemanda-t-il.  
  
James se tourna vers Rémus, s'avouant que Peter venait de soulever un point. Ils avaient tous marché jusqu'ici, sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à autre chose que ce qui les attendait. Mais maintenant plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait étrange qu'ils aillent voir Sybille Trelawney.  
  
-C'est vrai !-intervint Sirius.- Cette folle ne fait que dire ce qui lui passe par la tête. Je ne vois pas en quoi elle pourrait être une référence.  
  
-Vous avez oublié ce qui s'est passé lors de votre premier cours ? -demanda Lily en les regardant de ses deux yeux verts qui en ce moment pétillaient. James, Sirius et Peter haussèrent des épaules alors que Naricssa réprimait un soupir.  
  
-Quand elle a regardé dans la tasse de Rémus ! Quand elle a agit étrangement. -les illumina-t-elle.  
  
-Je vous avais dit qu'elle savait tout ! Elle est la seule autre personne qui peut nous aider !-continua Rémus.  
  
Ils échangèrent un dernier regard puis cette fois-ci, Sirius frappa pour de bon. La trappe s'ouvrit lentement, leur laissant le passage libre pour monter dans la pièce.  
  
Un à un, retenant leur souffle, ils pénétrèrent dans cette pièce qui soudainement leur paraissait tout sauf ridicule comme durant les cours.  
  
Il y avait une sorte d'ambiance, un aura. Des chandelles étaient allumées sur chacune des tables. Cependant, personne en vue. Sybille Trelawnay ne semblait pas être là. Pourtant, elle quittait très rarement sa tour et personne ne l'avait vu dans la grande salle.  
  
Tous se tenaient au milieu de la pièce et personne n'osait bouger. Quelqu'un qui aurait assister à la scène aurait probablement trouvé étrange que des sorciers de 17 ans soient aussi térrifiés alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison, mais seuls eux savaient qu'il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter.  
  
-On ferait peut-être mieux d'aller s'asseoir...-dit Sirius dans un souffle, en remarquant le tremblement des jambes de Narcissa qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui.  
  
Sans attendre un signe d'approuvement de la part des autres, il se dirigea vers une table et s'assit sur un des coussins en velours, Narcissa tout près de lui.  
  
Sirius jouait le chevalier courageux qui protégeait sa belle, mais au fond, il était tout aussi nerveux que les autres. Cependant, il se forçait à ne pas s'inquiéter, se disant qu'il n'y aurait probablement rien de très compromettant dans ce qu'ils apprendraient. On les verrait probablement tous, toujours ensemble, avec leurs enfants. La seule chose qui pourrait peut-être les surprendre, c'était probablement tout le mystère qui entourait Harry. Probablement quelque chose de moins pire que ce qu'ils imaginaient tous. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il espérait.  
  
Les autres vinrent les rejoindre, en constatant qu'ils n'étaient pas vraiment plus avancés s'ils restaient debout. Le seul son qu'on entendait était leur respiration sacadée. Puis soudain, une petite porte que personne encore n'avait jamais remarqué s'ouvrit. La porte se situait dans un coin d'ombre près du foyer et semblait donner dans les appartements de la professeur de divination, puisque celle-ci sortit de derrière, les mains pleines de dossiers et de papiers.  
  
Cela prit quelques minutes avant qu'elle les aperçoivent, mais quand elle les remarqua tous, elle sursauta et toutes les feuilles s'éparpillèrent sur le sol.  
  
Elle s'arrêta où elle était et une expression autant de surprise et de peur se dessina sur son visage. Sybille Trelawney était certes bien différente de lors de ses cours. Elle avait simplement enlevé la multitude de châles qu'elles portait normalement et cette paire de lunette qui lui donnait d'immenses yeux globuleux. Mais seulement sans ses artifices, elle était complètement différente et évoquait le respect. Ses cheveux blonds descendaient sur ses épaules et elle portait une simple robe de toile grise. Sans toutes ses épaisseures, on pouvait distinguer son visage, vieux seulement d'une trentaine d'année.  
  
-Je croyais bien que vous viendreriez avant...-dit-elle dans une voix, qui elle-même semblait avoir perdue cette accent ridicule qu'elle se donnait durant les cours.  
  
Tous se regardèrent, mais étaient en quelque sorte trop sans défense devant la situation qui se présentait à eux, qu'ils ne répondirent pas. Alors que Sibylle se penchait pour ramasser la pile de papier qu'elle avait échappée quelques minutes plus tôt, Rémus se leva et alla l'aider, plus pour lui, espérant que ce geste ferait disparaître le sentiment de mal aise qui l'habitait.  
  
-Merci Rémus...-dit-elle dans une voix un peu trop aigue pour être normale.  
  
Ce dernier approuva d'un signe de tête et reparti vers la table. Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas, il se retourna, constatant qu'elle l'avait appelé Rémus, et non pas Philip.  
  
En voyant les expressions qui s'étaient dessinées sur les visages des cinq autres, il voyait bien qu'eux aussi avait remarqué.  
  
-Comment m'avez-vous appelé? -demanda-t-il, seulement pour être sûr que ce n'était pas la nervosité qui l'avait fait alluciner.  
  
-Rémus...-redit-elle en regardant ses pieds. -C'est ton nom, non?  
  
Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête et retourna près de ses compagnons. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était vraiment une surprise pour lui de découvrir qu'elle savait, mais il avait tout de même cru que peut-être il s'était trompé et que Sibylle Trewalney ne les avait pas reconnu.  
  
Cette dernière vint s'asseoir avec eux, mais ne prenant pas plus la parole. Soudainement, il n'y avait plus une quinzaine d'années qui les séparait, mais ils étaient tous redevenus les étudiants de Poudlard, septième année. C'était la même Sibylle qui partageait leur cours et avec qui ils pouvaient passer des soirées à échanger des potins.  
  
-Est-ce que je peux savoir comment...ou simplement pourquoi? -demanda soudainement la divineresse en rompant le silence.  
  
Les six voyageurs temporels se mirent tous à gigoter sur leur coussins, comme si soudainement, ils n'étaient plus capable de tenir en place. Le fait était que la question qu'on venait de leur posé était plutôt embêtante, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas la réponse à sa question.  
  
-Tout le problème est là...-dit-nerveusement Lily-...on ne sait pas vraiment.  
  
Sybille fronça les sourcils en les regardant.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas pensé à demander à Dumbledore? -dit-elle calmement.  
  
-Heu...oui...et non...enfin...il nous a expliqué qu'on est arrivé ici à cause d'une brèche temporelle du temps, mais il n'a pas voulu nous expliquer comment elle avait été formée! -Dit Sirius, qui commençait doucement à se détendre, sentant qu'il était en état de confinance avec tous ceux qui se trouvaient près de lui, même Sibylle.  
  
Celle qui avait été à la fois leur compagne et leur professeur, sembla réfléchir, mais ne prit pas pour autant la parole.  
  
-Et d'après Dumbledore, nous ne sommes ici que par hasard...enfin, nous ne sommes pas ici parce que nous avons un rôle à jouer!-Dit James.  
  
-Ça j'en douterais! -Dit-elle avec une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.  
  
Tous échangèrent des regards en coin.  
  
-Et pourquoi? -questionna Rémus qui était resté silencieux.  
  
Elle mit un certain temps avant de répondre, les scrutant un à un, avec une expression douloureuse, comme si soudainement, elle réalisait que son passé était en train de la ratrapper et que c'était quelque chose qu'elle avait voulu oublier.  
  
-À cause du destin...-finit-elle par dire.  
  
-Du destin? -demanda Narcissa en la dévisageant, s'attendant à une expliquation à tout casser, complètement folle et infondée comme d'habitude.  
  
-Le destin...je ne vous en direz pas plus, mais sachez que en étant ici, sans peut-être même vous en rendre compte, vous poserez un geste, qui changera le cours de l'histoire, de façon flagrante ou minime, mais qui la changera. Vous êtes ici, parce que vous avez quelque chose à faire...-en disant ceci, elle baissant les yeux, et une pointe de nostalgie se dessina sur ses traits.  
  
-Hum...Sibylle? Je peux te demander pourquoi tu es devenue professeur de divination? -demanda Sirius malgré les regards des autres. Même avec la sévérité du sujet, Sirius ne changeait pas.  
  
-Et bien pour être franche, je n'ai aucune foi en toute ces histoire de prédiction, de don pour lire l'avenir et de troisième ?il. Pas plus que quand on était à...Poudlard. -Elle marqua une pose et détourna son regard de façon à ce qu'ils ne voient pas ses yeux.- Mais je crois que si j'ai accepté le poste, c'était seulement parce que je ne voulais pas vraiment quitter Poudlard, parce que c'était ma maison, et rester ici me donnait un sentiment de sécurité.  
  
Les six se regardèrent. Lily sentait une boule se nouer dans sa gorge. La personne qui se tenait devant elle, ce n'était plus la même Sibylle qu'elle avait connu. En fait, oui, c'était la même, mais elle avait perdu cette façon d'être si enjouée et si positive. Soudainement, c'était comme si le monde était devenu énormément laid à ses yeux et cela effrayait Lily. Elle avait l'étrange sensation que ce qu'elle saurait en ressortant ici, aurait un lien autant avec Harry que avec les airs de terreurs qu'elle lisait sur certains visages.  
  
-Sibylle, depuis quand sais-tu qui nous sommes? -demanda Rémus.  
  
-Depuis la première fois! -Dit-elle un petit sourire ironique sur le visage.  
  
-L'épisode des tasses...-dit Narcissa dans un souffle.  
  
-Et oui...quand j'ai vu la tasse de Rémus, les feuilles n'indiquaient pas "Voyageur du temps", mais plutôt "loup-garou"!  
  
Lily et Narcissa échangèrent des regards avant de chercher l'affirmation de ce que venait de dire Sibylle. Aucune des deux n'étaient au courant de la transformation de Rémus. Mais bientôt, les visages se firent embarrassés et elles eurent leur confirmation. Cependant, elles ne prononcèrent pas un mot, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas le moment.  
  
-Alors tout est allé très vite dans ma tête. Je ne connaissais qu'un seul loup-garou, mais il ne pouvait pas être à Poudlard. Puis, j'ai relevé les yeux et ce n'était plus l'apparence de Philip devant moi, mais plutôt celle de Rémus Lupin à 17 ans! En regardant autour, j'ai aussi vu James, Sirius et Peter, me doutant bien qu'ils seraient ici. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'était pourquoi! Puis, j'ai rencontré Dumbledore, et il n'a rien voulu me dire, sinon que vous ne reviendreriez plus dans mon cour et de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit de ce que j'avais découvert.  
  
-Et nous? -demanda Narcissa, réalisant que Sibylle n'avait fait mention ni d'elle ni de Lily.  
  
-J'ai commencé à me poser des questions, et de temps en temps, je sortais de ma tour et j'entendais des discussions sur les nouveaux Montil. Alors j'ai soupçonné que Lily devait être ici, et j'avoue au début avoir cru que c'était toi Narcissa. Mais finalement, l'apparence de Lily m'est devenue clair lors d'un repas, et la tienne un peu plus tard.  
  
James sentait Lily contre lui qui s'agitait. Il savait très bien que depuis qu'ils étaient ici, c'était ce qu'elle avait le plus redouté, et que maintenant, elle se retrouvait devant sa pire peur. Il la serra un peu plus fort contre lui pour la rassurer.  
  
-Et maintenant, vous êtes toute là devant moi, vous ne savez pas pourquoi et moi non plus! -dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Exactement...-dit Peter qui était plutôt resté discret.  
  
-Seulement, je ne peux pas vous donner la solution pour retourner dans le passé...-dit-elle en les regardant.  
  
-Nous n'étions pas venus pour ça...-dit Lily, les traits crispés.  
  
Sibylle les dévisagea.  
  
-Nous venions pour savoir ce qui nous est arrivé! -Dit calmement Rémus, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher toute sa nervosité.  
  
Un voile tomba sur le visage de la divineresse, et soudainement, elle ne semblait plus se rendre compte de leur présence, prise en pleins cauchemars avec ses propres souvenirs.  
  
-Sibylle? -demanda Sirius pour la ramener sur terre.  
  
-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée! -dit-elle les yeux humides.  
  
-Nous n'avons pas le choix! -répliqua James.  
  
-Oh que si, vous avez celui d'attendre et de retourner d'où vous vener quand le moment sera venu.  
  
-Non, nous ne pouvons pas continuer de vivre dans l'ignorance. Et puis on va finir par l'apprendre, par Harry ou quelqu'un d'autre! -dit Lily avec un regard suppliant.  
  
Sibylle se mordit les lèvres et passa son regard d'un à l'autre. Ils s'apprêtaient à commettre une grosse erreur.  
  
-Si c'est ce que vous voulez, mais pensez-y une dernière fois, vous vous détruirez en faisant cela!  
  
-Nous devons, nous n'avons pas le choix!-insista Lily.  
  
Sibylle détourna le regard, se leva et alla vers un armoir au fond de la pièce. Elle en ressorti une boule de crystal et alla la poser sur la table où l'attendaient les autres.  
  
-Oh non...je suis complètement nul en divination! -chiala Peter.  
  
Elle lui lança un regard froid mais se tourna vers les autres.  
  
-Posez vos mains et fermez vos yeux.  
  
Sirius fut le premier à pauser ses paumes sur la boule au centre de la table. Il regarda les autres, et Peter et Rémus l'émittèrent. Puis James se tourna vers Lily et plongea ses deux yeux noisettes dans les deux lacs verts émeraudes. Elle était effrayée et il le voyait bien. Il pouvait presque sentir sa peur. Doucement, il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les posa sur la boule de crystal avec les siennes. Il ne restait plus que Narcissa. Cette dernière les regardait mais ne bougeait pas. Des centaines d'images affluaient dans son esprit. Sirius, le traître, Sirius le meurtrier, Sirius à Azbakan...elle ne voulait pas voir cela. Elle ne voulait pas s'avouer la vérité. Mais d'une façon où d'une autre, ça ne changerait rien, donc elle s'avança et pausa ses mains avec celles des autres. Tous avaient encore les yeux ouverts.  
  
-C'est votre dernière chance de reculer. Après il sera trop tard! -Dit Sibylle en les regardant avec apréhension.  
  
-Nous devons savoir...-dit Rémus après avoir consulté les autres.  
  
-Alors fermez vos yeux! -dit-elle.  
  
Puis, ils se lancèrent un dernier regard et fermèrent tous les yeux au même moment, comme poussé par une force. Chacun se sentit envahi par le noir. Ils ne réalisaient même plus que leurs mains étaient toujours reliés à la boule de crystal. Puis doucement, sans qu'ils ne puissent rien y changer, les images se mirent à se succéder.  
  
Tout sembla commencer à partir du moment où ils avaient quitter leur époque et le fil de leur vie déroulait devant leurs yeux en accéléré.  
  
Ils virent tout d'abord James et Lily qui ne cessaient de se chamailler à propos de tout et de rien. Puis l'image laissa place aux maraudeurs qui embêtaient les Serpentards sans, comme à leur habitude se faire démasquer. Narcissa qui recontrait Sirius en cachette et qui était démasqué par Lily succéda. Ensuite vint le bal de Noël où Lily y alla avec Peter et James qui semblait être jaloux. Puis une Lily qui tombait d'un balais et James qui la sauvait.  
  
Les images se laissaient désormais place de plus en plus vite, James et Lily étant désormais ensemble, jusqu'à la fin de leur scolarité, comme si rien n'était vraiment à retenir. Puis Narcissa réapparut dans une où elle apprenait qu'elle serait forcée d'épouser Lucius Malfoy, sans pour autant que le rythme ne ralentisse. Sirius qui apprenait la nouvelle, James et Lily qui essayait de les consoler, les soirées où ils n'étaient désormais plus que cinq, le mariage de James et Lily avec Sirius comme témoin et Peter et Rémus dans la salle, les actes terribles de Lord Voldemort, la naissance de Harry...à ce moment, les images ralentirent leur train et se mirent à aller plus doucement pour leur laisser le temps de bien capter ce qui se passait.  
  
Dumbledore qui apprennait à James et Lily qu'ils étaient en danger, Dumbledore qui demandait à Sirius de devenir le gardien du secret de la famille Potter, Sirius qui proposait Peter, Rémus qui doutait de cette idée, Dumbledore qui fait de Peter le gardien du secret, Peter qui se faisait donner la marque, Peter qui révélait à Voldemort où étaient les Potters.  
  
Puis, tout à coup, le tableau suivant ralentit de façon encore plus considérable. Lord Voldemort qui avançait tranquillement en faisant voler les feuilles de ce début d'automne derrière lui. Le mage noire qui entrait dans la maison et James qui disait à Lily de se sauver pour sauver Harry alors qu'il essayait de combattre le seigneur des ténèbres. Voldemort qui lui lançant le sortilège de mort, Lily dans la chambre, Harry dans les bras, qui supplie d'épargner son fils, le mage noire qui la tue sans pitié, Voldemort qui essayait de s'en prendre à Harry, le sort qui se retournait contre lui, Voldemort qui disparaît et Harry qui restait seul au milieu de chao.  
  
Puis les images se remirent à aller plus vite. Sirius sur sa moto, qui demandait à Hagrid de lui laisser Harry, Sirius au milieu de la ruelle, la baguette pointé sur Peter, Peter qui se transformait en rat et qui disparaît, Harry qui se faisait maltraîter chez les Dursleys...-  
  
Puis, toutes les images disparurent et la pièce de divination réaparut devant eux. Ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi tout avait si soudainement coupé net, mais ils se tournèrent vers Lily, qui les larmes pleins les yeux les regardait.  
  
-Je...je suis désolée, mais s'en était trop...-dit-elle avant de partir et disparaître dans l'immensité du château.  
  
**************************  
  
Et voilà! Fini...ok, je sais que c'est un peu cruel de terminer ça ainsi...mais bon...! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plus et qu'il était à la hauteur de vos attentes. Le prochain s'annonce vraiment plus longs et on va voir comment chaque personne va réagir à ce qu'il vient de voir...! En passant, j'ai toute pris le temps de relire la fic depuis le début et ça m'a fait découvrir pleins de trucs que j'avias oublié alors dans les prochains chapitres attendez-vous à voir ressortir des détails enfouies...!  
  
Je voudrais aussi remercier sincèrement tous ceux qui m'ont souhaiter de bonnes vacances...elles étaient parfaites et je vous remercie tous pour votre patience! Maintenant les réponses au revieweurs...  
  
*Celine S.*: Lol, ok, Sibylle...je sais que c'est étrange, mais quand même, j'essayais de trouver une façon originale pour qu'ils apprennent la nouvelle...et puis bon...j'ai l'impression que dans les livres ont en sait pas assez sur elle...enfin...merci...et pour les fautes je fais toujours mon possible, parce que c'est toujours plus agréable à lire...mais mon correcteur est vraiment détraquer et je pitcherais mon ordi par la fenêtre!!!! Anyway, merci pour le review!  
  
*Sirie_Stephie*: Cool...j'espère que ça t'a plu...et dans le prochain chapitre...les réactions!  
  
*LMM*: Ahhhhhh pas d'ordi??? Bon...mais pendant les vacances, un petit break ça peut toujours faire du bien...mais sinon je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies...prochain mystère...est-ce que quelqu'un va découvrir leur identité avant qu'ils ne repartent?  
  
*Elava*: Ahhhh...je suis vraiment contente d'avoir vu ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre a été à la hauteur de tes attentes!  
  
*crystale_arra*: Et voilà...c'était la suite...j'espère que ça t'aura plu...  
  
*Miya Black*: Et oui...ils vont voir la folle...mais y'avait aucune autre option! (Comme si c'était vrai!!!lol). Mais bon, je trouvais difficile de voir quelqu'un d'autre trimbaler une boule en crystale avec lui...!  
  
*Lexyann*: Je suis affreusement désolée de se long temps d'attente et surtout qu'il est arrivé 2 jours plus tard que prévu...! Pour les réactions...prochain chapitre...trop cruelle, mais bon...! Phénomia c le 10???Ahhhhhh g manqué le premier épisode...lol...oui je sais c'est quoi étant une québequoise...enfin, vive le prochain chapitre! Et ça m,a vrm fait du bien de prendre du recul, j,ai tout relu et les idées arrivent de partout!  
  
*Ccilia*: Merci pour ta review, ça fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que tu auras aimé le chapitre.  
  
*big apple*: wow...c'est la première fois que quelqu'un me dit merci pour un chapitre...ça fait étrange, mais c'est vraiment agréable! Enfin, ça me fait plaisir et j'espère que tu auras aimé ce chapitre!  
  
*Kyzara*: Ouais, c'est toujours ma partie préféré le bal, à cause de srobes et des coiffures! Et merci beaucoup, j'ai passé de très belles vacances.  
  
*loumiolla*: Wow, merci pour ta review. C'est vraiment plaisant de voir que y'a du monde qui aime autant! Et j'espère que ff.net déconnera pas trop longtemps pour que ce chapitre soit lisible!  
  
*Zorette*: Cool une nouvelle personne pour reviewer! Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes...et j,avoue que tu as raison en disant que l'atmosphère va être étrange! Imagine la relation avec Peter après! Enfin...on verra bien ce qu'il adviendra!  
  
*Nenya*: Merci beaucoup pour tout ces beaux compliments...! Et puis j'ai pas l'intention de lâcher, alors tu vas être bonne pour avoir la suite!  
  
*Caroline Black*: Contente de savoir que je compte désormais une personne de plus parmis mes lecteurs...! Et j'espère que tu as aimé la suite!  
  
Bon là je crois avoir remercier tout le monde...mais si j'en ai oublier , ce qui se pourrait parce que y'a des messages que je reçois dans ma boîte e- mail qu'il n'y a pas sur ff.net et vice versa, dîtes-moi le et je vais me faire un plaisir de m'excuser de vous répondre!  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	23. Chapitre 23

Chapitre 23  
  
N/A : Bon alors allons-y avec les réactions...ah oui, au prochain chapitre, je vais mettre un résumé de la situation Dumbledore/Godric/Salazard, car moi-même j'en avais perdu des bouts !  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
-Aurélie Ratchet = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
-Alexa Sanders = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
****************************************  
  
Tranquillement, certains élèves commençaient à retourner vers leur dortoir. Mais la grande majorité continuait de danser, essayant de profiter au maximum de cette soirée. Mais dans ce vaste étendu qu'était Poudlard, erraient six âmes qui se croyaient sincèrement perdus à jamais.  
  
***************************************  
  
Retour en arrière de quelques minutes...  
  
-Je...je suis désolée, mais s'en était trop...-dit-elle avant de partir et disparaître dans l'immensité du château. -Lily, attend ! cria James en se précipitant derrière elle.  
  
Mais un bras le retint.  
  
-Tu serais mieux de la laisser seule Cornedrue ! -Dit Sirius en le regardant.  
  
James ne sentait pas les larmes qui descendaient le long de ses joues, mais il voyait les yeux humides de Narcissa, les yeux vides de Rémus, les yeux emplies de douleur de Sirius, les yeux de Peter...mais ce dernier rompu le contact dès que James le regarda et sortit de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.  
  
-Je dois la retrouver ! -Dit-il à Sirius en se dégageant de sa poigne.  
  
Puis lui aussi disparut derrière la porte. Rémus jugea bon de partir et de laisser Narcissa et Sirius seuls et c'est comment les deux se retrouvèrent au milieu de la tour, se fixant, mais restant loin l'un de l'autre.  
  
Les larmes que Narcissa essayait de retenir lui piquait les yeux. Elle ne pouvait se détacher des deux prunelles dans lesquelles elle était plongée. Sirius la rejoignit dans un pas et l'entoura de ses bras mais elle se dégagea.  
  
-On ne doit pas...-dit-elle avant elle aussi de partir.  
  
Sirius restait seul dans la pièce. Il ne savait quand, ni où, mais Sybille avait disparu. Et à vrai dire, c'était beaucoup mieux ainsi car Sirius lui en voulait, même s'il savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien.  
  
Il se laissa tomber mollement sur les coussins et s'allongea, essayant de ne penser à rien. Il voulait oublier, il voulait effacer. Mais sans cesse, les images qu'il venait de voir, restaient imprimées dans son esprit.  
  
Quelque part, il était mort en même temps que James, quand il avait vu l'assassinat de son meilleur ami. James et Lily étaient morts!  
  
Il ferma ses yeux pour retenir les larmes qu'il sentait monter. Comment était-ce possible. Il avait toujours été clair pour lui que dans une vingtaine d'année, il rirait des tours des maraudeurs en compagnie de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, mais maintenant, il réalisait qu'il serait trop tard.  
  
Azbakan, l'endroit le plus redouté par tous les sorciers du monde. La prison où quiconque y allait, n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Mais à ce moment précis, il se foutait bien de savoir qu'il passait sa vie là. Il donnerait même sa vie entière à être enfermé là, si seulement cela pouvait épargner Lily et James.  
  
Son destin avait semblé vouloir faire de lui un être seul, abandonné. Narcissa serait la première à l'abandonner...Seulement à cette pensée, il dû faire tous les efforts dont il pu pour s'empêcher d'hurler de désespoir. Pourquoi? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient séparés? Pourquoi quand pour la première fois, il avait vraiment l'impression d'aimer on devrait l'en empêcher? Jamais il n'avait été aussi vulnérable devant une telle situation. Même s'il voulait tout faire pour empêcher ceci, il ne pourrait pas. Le futur était le futur.  
  
Puis ce n'était pas tout, ensuite viendrait le jour où Peter aussi s'éloignerait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que celui qu'il avait toujours inclus dans ses plans, celui à qui il avait accordé toute sa confiance avait pu s'abaisser au rang de Voldemort. À cause de lui, James et Lily seraient tués!  
  
Il crispa les poings de frustration. Mais une voix ne cessait de lui répéter que c'était aussi de sa faute. S'il avait accepté d'être le gardien, si seulement il avait accepté, peut-être tout cela aurait été différent.  
  
Puis en partant, James et Lily aussi l'abandonneraient. Ils le laisseraient seul dans ce monde emplie de sorciers avides de pouvoir, qui se ficheraient d'apprendre que les deux personnes qu'il respectait le plus étaient mortes!  
  
Finalement, il ne restait plus que Rémus. Son dernier espoir, sa seule bouée de sauvetage. Mais il savait qu'il était pour lui impossible de l'atteindre et qu'il se noierait dans cette mer sauvage qu'était la vie. Rémus disparaissait, le laissant seul au milieu des vagues. Mais comment pouvait-il lui en vouloir. Il ne savait pas que ce n'était pas Sirius le gardien, il ne se doutait pas que ce n'était pas Sirius qui avait trahi James et Lily. Il croyait que Sirius avait tué le dernier des maraudeurs encore honnête. Comment Sirius pouvait lui en vouloir de l'abandonné quand il savait comment à cause de lui, Rémus avait dû souffrir.  
  
Tout cela ne cessait de retourner dans sa tête qui semblait vouloir exploser. Mais la douleur n'était rien comparer à celle qu'il ressentait en- dedans.  
  
Il saisit le coussin le plus proche et le lança à bout de bras. Ce dernier alla percuter l'armoire et fit exploser quelques tasses. Sirius ne put pas empêcher les larmes de colères qui s'échappèrent à ce moments de ses yeux.  
  
****************************  
  
Elle descendait les escaliers, sans vraiment savoir où elle allait. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était s'éloigner le plus possible de cette tour maudite, de tout ces gens, de Sirius.  
  
Elle avait cru en apprenant qu'il serait voué à un avenir de criminel, qu'elle ne serait plus jamais capable de le regarder dans les yeux. L'effet avait passé, mais maintenant?  
  
Il fallait qu'elle sache qu'il n'était pas vraiment un criminel, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment trahi James et Lily, qu'il n'était pas vraiment un assassin, pour apprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'aimer comme elle voulait. C'était encore pire que ce qu'elle avait entendu la première fois.  
  
Pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée ici, elle voyait ses illusions détruites. Elle devait se faire à l'idée que jamais elle n'aurait Sirius. Jamais ça ne serait possible entre elle et lui. Et tout ça à cause de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Comment son père avait-il pu accepter de la donner à cet être ignoble? Cet homme, plus vieux qu'elle de presqu'une dizaine d'années, et répugné par tout le monde. À ce partisan de Voldemort! Comment avait-il pu?  
  
Mais l'horrible sensation qu'elle ressentait était dû à Draco. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi elle était si bien avec lui. Il était son fils. Ce fils à qui elle ne portait aucune attention, cet enfant si malheureux, ce fils qui croyait qu'il n'était en fait qu'une barrière qui la retenait. Ce fils qui à cause d'elle se faisait martyriser par son père, qui à cause d'elle serait voué à un destin qu'il ne voulait pas. Mais surtout ce fils à qui il manquait une mère, à qui il manquait de l'amour.  
  
Aveuglée par ses larmes, elle ne vit qu'à la dernière minute la personne qui arrivait dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Sans porter attention à qui ça pouvait être, elle tourna dans le couloir le plus près d'où elle était pour éviter de se faire voir.  
  
La dernière chose qu'elle voulait en ce moment c'était bien de rencontrer quelqu'un et de se faire questionner. Elle s'arrêta, attendant que la personne passe, mais quand elle passa devant elle, elle reconnu les cheveux blonds, la robe avec l'insigne de Serpentard et la démarche de Draco. Elle ne put s'empêcher de le regarder avancer dans le couloir désert du château. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de l'endroit où elle était cachée et se mit à lire un papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains mais qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué.  
  
Pendant sa lecture, elle détailla son visage à la loupe et constata qu'il passa de la douleur à la frustration. Une fois qu'il eut lu ce qui était inscrit, il chiffonna le papier et le tira avec rage avant de fermer les yeux de désespoir et de partir avec colère.  
  
Narcissa ne put s'empêcher, une fois qu'il fut hors de porté de vue, d'aller chercher ce fameux papier qui avait semblé être une lettre. Elle le déplia et se mit à le lire.  
  
Cher Draco,  
  
Je sais que nous t'avions annoncé que tu reviendrais à la maison pour les vacances de Noël, mais après une courte discussion, ton père et moi avons décidé qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu restes à Poudlard. Nous en avons aviser le professeur Dumbledore.  
  
À bientôt  
  
Narcissa Malfoy  
  
Aucune marque d'affection, aucun indice qui montrait qu'elle regrettait de le voir passer ses vacances seul ici. Narcissa se laissa glisser contre le mûr dans un gémissement de détresse et s'effondra sur le sol, seule avec pour seule compagnie, les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux.  
  
*******************************  
  
Dès qu'il était parti, il s'était diriger vers le dortoir de Griffondors et avait emprunter le chemin qu'ils avaient trouvé pour se retrouver seul, sur le toit de Poudlard. La lune était à moitié pleine et c'était une chance pour lui, sinon il n'aurait pas pu être là. Il aurait été dans la cabane hurlante...avec James, Sirius et Peter, qui autrefois l'accompagnaient. À l'avenir, il devrait s'y rendre seul...  
  
Comment cela avait-il pu arriver? Cette question ne cessait de trotter dans sa tête. Ou plutôt comment avaient-ils pu laisser cela arriver? Comment n'avaient-ils pas réussi à lire entre les lignes et éviter le pire? Mais il était trop tard pour réparer les dégâts. Il aurait fallu y penser avant. L'ignorance les avaient mené à leur perte.  
  
Leur force venait de leur union, séparés ils n'étaient plus rien. Qu'avait- il pu arriver pour qu'ils se séparent tous ainsi? Ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher.  
  
Il n'avait pas vu que Queudver serait désespéré au point de les trahir. Il n'avait pas su prévenir James et Lily le soir avant leur mort. Il n'avait pas compris que Sirius était innocent et n'avait pas cherché à essayer de l'écouter. Il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher tout cela, comme à son habitude. Il avait fermé les yeux devant ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir au nom de l'amitié.  
  
Peut-être que de tous ceux qui avaient vu leur futur dans la boule de cristal ce soir, c'était lui qui était le moins à plaindre, parce qu'il était toujours en vie, toujours libre, mais certainement pas parce qu'il était le plus heureux. Il savait que à partir de maintenant il vivrait avec tout cela sur la conscience, se demandant chaque fois s'il n'aurait pas pu faire quelque chose pour empêcher ce drame. Parce que quelque part, tout aurait pu être différent, et s'il n'avait pas voulu être aussi aveugle, peut-être qu'en ce moment, ils seraient tous ensemble, heureux...  
  
Un faible rayon de lune éclaira alors la larme qui roulait sur sa joue et lui donna une teinte argentée...  
  
*************************  
  
Il courait, il cherchait, mais il ne trouvait pas. Comment trouver quand on n'a pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où ce que l'on cherche est, quand on cherche dans un endroit aussi immense que Poudlard, quand on a les yeux pleins de larmes, et d'autant plus quand la seule chose qu'on voudrait faire c'était d'aller changer ce qui était arrivé, pour que ça n'arrive pas...  
  
Mais tout cela, James n'y prêtait pas attention. Il persistait à vouloir la trouver. Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Pas après ce qu'ils avaient vu.  
  
Il aurait dû insister pour retarder ce moment fatidique. Il savait que c'était ce dont elle avait le plus peur, et il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher sa peur de se matérialiser.  
  
Il se dirigea vers la tour d'astronomie. Peut-être serait-elle là. Elle avait toujours aimé les hauteurs. Il grimpa les marches sans prendre conscience de la douleur qui lui lacérait les jambes. Une fois en haut, il revint sur terre en réalisant qu'il y était seul avec la quiétude de la nuit.  
  
Puis, il les revit. Assis les jambes dans le vide, tous les deux enlacés. Leur premier baiser. Doucement, il s'avança et alla effleurer le sol du bout des doigts. Il était dur de croire qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir la vie qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir avec elle.  
  
À ce moment, il réalisait l'ampleur de son amour pour elle. Elle qui avait réchauffé ses journées pendant près de sept ans maintenant. Elle, dont il s'avouerait chaque insulte à la seule pensée que c'était une phrase de plus qui lui était particulièrement adressé. Elle, qui présentement était seule face à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, seule pour combattre ses démons.  
  
Il se délivra de sa transe et reparti à un rythme encore plus effréné que le précédent. Son seul objectif, la retrouver! La retrouver pour pouvoir mieux la consoler, pour mieux pouvoir la serrer contre lui et se persuader qu'ils étaient encore tous deux bien en vie, la retrouver pour pouvoir lui dire une fois de plus comment il l'aimait.  
  
Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé dans un couloir en retrait, près de la grande salle. Au bout, il aperçu un silhouette au cheveux auburn. Mais il était trop tard, quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé avant lui. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'interviendrait pas, il ne devait pas...  
  
*************************  
  
Lily ne savait pas où aller. Tout à coup, ce château qu'elle avait toujours considéré comme immense, lui semblait infiniment trop petit. Elle aurait voulu pouvoir partir et disparaître dans un endroit où personne ne la connaîtrait pour s'inventer une nouvelle vie.  
  
Mais c'était lâche. Et elle abandonnerait Harry...une fois de plus elle l'abandonnerait. Seulement penser à lui, lui procurait un énorme sentiment de douleur au niveau du c?ur, et elle dû s'arrêter et se laisser tomber sur le sol.  
  
Harry, le seul qu'on n'avait pas pris en considération depuis le début, mais probablement celui qui avait le plus souffert...à cause d'eux...  
  
Des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention, mais elle ne releva pas la tête pour voir qui se pouvait être. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait en se moment, c'était de la compagnie. Elle voulait seulement pouvoir déverser toutes les larmes que son corps pourrait le lui permettre, espérant que peut-être après elle se sentirait ne serait-ce qu'un millième de fois mieux.  
  
-Kaysa? -demanda une voix qu'elle reconnaissait bien maintenant. Mais pour le moment, tout ce que cette voix lui procurait, c'était un nouveau pincement au c?ur. Elle se mordit cependant les lèvres et fit l'effort de lever les yeux.  
  
Il était là et se tenait devant elle. Le portrait craché de James, excepté ces deux yeux verts émeraudes qui auraient dû l'alerté plus qu'elle ne l'avait été.  
  
Il s'assit près d'elle et pendant quelques instants, le seul bruit fut les sanglots de Lily.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Kaysa? -demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-J'ai...J'ai compris mon rêve...-dit-elle en le fixant.  
  
-Ton rêve? -demanda-t-il sans comprendre.  
  
-Oui, celui où il y avait quelqu'un que je ne pouvais atteindre...  
  
Doucement, il hocha la tête, se rappelant vaguement le souvenir d'une de leur conversation.  
  
-Je ne pourrai jamais Harry...Jamais je n'arriverai jamais à le rejoindre. Il y a plus qu'un gouffre qui nous sépare. Je l'ai abandonné Harry, et à cause de moi, il souffre...mais je ne peux rien faire...-dit-elle détournant la tête pour lui épargner ses larmes.  
  
Elle avait honte. Oui, honte d'elle-même. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui lui forçait à baisser les yeux. Non, c'était ce qu'elle arrivait maintenant à déchiffrer dans les yeux de son fils. Une expression indescriptible, mais oh combien de fois effrayante une fois qu'on en réalisait l'ampleur. Mais elle devait, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, lui demander pardon. Et ce fut la seule conviction qui lui fit relever la tête.  
  
Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et elle comprit. Lui aussi souffrait de ce manque. Lui aussi sentait le gouffre. Doucement, une larme se dessina dans les yeux de Harry.  
  
-Mais peut-être que cette personne, même si elle a besoin de toi mais que tu ne peux pas combler ce besoin matériellement, elle sait que malgré tout, tu es près d'elle et que tu la protège...-dit-il en soutenant son regard  
  
-...et qu'elle sait que je l'aime...-compléta-t-elle, les yeux toujours plongés dans les siens.  
  
Elle ne savait pas comment, mais Harry avait compris ce qu'elle ressentait et elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Mais au contraire, elle ne se sentait pas soulagée, mais encore plus déchirée. À cause d'elle, jamais il n'aurait une vie normale, à cause d'elle, il grandirait plus vite que tout autre enfant sur la planète.  
  
Mais ce soir, en le voyant ainsi devant elle, anéanti, c'était son devoir de le protéger. Un devoir qu'elle ne réussirait pas à accomplir plus tard. Elle leva donc le bras et essuya la larme qui coulait le long de la joue du jeune homme et lui fit un mince sourire.  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, peut importe où elle est, je suis sûre qu'elle pense à toi chaque seconde, et que son amour pour toi est toujours aussi pûr...-dit-elle les joues noyés par les larmes.  
  
Harry acquiesça et se leva. Sans un mot, il partit, mais avant, lui embrassa le front. À nouveau, elle se retrouvait seule, seule avec ses pensées douloureuses. Mais James choisi ce moment pour finalement venir la retrouver.  
  
Cette fois, lorsqu'elle entendit des pas, elle releva les yeux et constata qu'il s'agissait de lui. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Il devait faire aussi peine à voir qu'elle en se moment même.  
  
Sans qu'elle n'eut à prononcer le moindre mot, il vint près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il commença à la bercer, alors qu'elle sentait les larmes de son amant sur son épaule dénudée.  
  
-Je t'aime Lily...-lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.  
  
Elle se mordit la lèvre pour essayer de stopper ses larmes mais impossible, elle n'y arrivait pas.  
  
-Je m'en veux tellement James...-dit-elle d'une voix aiguë.  
  
-Mais tu n'y es pour rien...-dit-il en la décollant un peu et la regardant dans les yeux. Deux lacs émeraudes qui jadis lui avait donné froid dans le dos, qui un jour l'avait ému de l'amour qu'il y avait découvert, et qui aujourd'hui le détruisait pas leur lueur de désespoir.  
  
-Mais Harry, tu l'as vu? Oui James, tu l'as vu, tout comme moi. Tu sais ce qui l'habite. Tu sais comment il est malheureux et comment il est seul. Oui, il est seul. Toute l'espoir de l'humanité repose sur lui. Tous croient qu'il va sauver le monde. Mais en fait, il n'est qu'un adolescent. Un adolescent qui a manqué d'amour, qui n'a jamais su ce qu'était d'avoir une famille...Un adolescent à qui ses parents manque James...-finit-elle dans un murmure.  
  
-Mais nous ne pouvons rien n'y faire Lily...  
  
-Je sais...-dit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.- Mais comment continué, en sachant que à cause de nous, il a souffert toutes ses années de détresses et que nous n'avons jamais été là pour lui apporter le réconfort qu'il cherchait?  
  
-Je crois que peu importe ce qui est arrivé, il sait que nous l'aimons Lily...-dit-il en lui relevant le visage dans ses mains.  
  
-Et nous...nous James...-dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui pour essayer d'y puiser du réconfort.  
  
Pour seule réponse, il la serra plus fort contre lui et un nouveau voile de brume se dessina dans ses yeux.  
  
********************************  
  
Traître...traître...traître...ce mot amère il ne pouvait cesser de le retourner dans sa bouche. Jamais il ne pourrait plus regarder droit devant lui, de peur de croiser un de ceux qu'il avait défait.  
  
La neige crispait sous chacun de ses pas. Il ne savait pas où il allait, mais il devait quitter. Il devait partir et peut-être ainsi changer quelque chose. Il n'avait pas réfléchi à cent fois avant de se rendre compte que s'il disparaissait, il en serait peut-être mieux ainsi pour tout le monde.  
  
Mais soudainement, le mot lâche vint se tailler une place près de traître. En plus de les trahir, maintenant, il fuirait comme le pire des lâches.  
  
Mais avait-il une autre option? Tout à coup, il apprenait que par sa faute, la vie de quatre autres personnes seraient anéantis. Et il semblerait que c'était ce qu'il avait toujours été...un lâche!  
  
Il avait été lâche quand il avait rejoint Lord Voldemort. Il avait été lâche quand on lui avait demandé où était les Potter et qu'il n'avait pas su résister. Il avait été lâche quand il s'était enfui alors que Sirius voulait lui faire payer l'abomination de son crime. Mais par-dessus tout, il avait été lâche quand il avait décidé de sacrifier la vie de ceux qu'il avait toujours considéré comme sa deuxième famille pour pouvoir mieux sauver la sienne.  
  
Il continua à avancer. Mais soudainement, ses pas étaient accompagnés par d'autres. Il cru que ce n'était que des Serpentards qui venaient pour l'embêter, mais se retourna pour constater qu'ils se tenaient tous derrière lui.  
  
Lily, James, Sirius et Rémus étaient là et le regardaient avec leur yeux rougis. Ce serait le moment de vérité. Jusqu'où iraient-ils pour lui faire regretter ses actes?  
  
-Allez-y! Frappés! -dit-il en les toisant du regard.  
  
-Pas que j'en ait pas envi, mais je ne le ferai pas! -Dit Sirius avec un regard froid.  
  
-Vas-y Black! C'est toujours ce que tu as eu envie de faire! Pouquoi tu te retiendrais? Frappe-moi, tue-moi! Quelle importance? -Dit Peter avec rage.  
  
-Oui Peter. Oui, on pourrait te faire regretter ce que tu as fait. On pourrait te faire regretter tout ce qu'on a vu! Mais on ne le fera pas...- dit James, le regard tout aussi froid que celui de Sirius.  
  
-Et pourquoi? -demanda-t-il en crispant les points.  
  
-Parce qu'on veut comprendre! -Dit Rémus calmement mais en le dévisageant.  
  
-Comprendre quoi? Pourquoi je vous ai trahi? Pourquoi je L'ai rejoint? -dit- il en criant presque.  
  
-Oui...-Dit Sirius en se rapprochant dangereusement.  
  
-Peut-être parce que je vous déteste tous!  
  
À ce moment, Sirius ne se contrôla plus et sauta littéralement sur Peter. Il le plaqua au sol et lui flanqua la main autour du cou.  
  
-Peut-être parce que je déteste la façon que vous avez de me traiter comme le petit dernier!-continua-t-il.- Peut-être parce que j'en ai assez d'être la dernière roue du carrosse! Peut-être parce que j'en ai trop que vous ne me demandiez jamais mon avis! Peut-être parce que je ne peux plus supporter de vous voir tous aussi unis alors que moi je ne pourrai jamais avoir cette place parmi vous! Peut-être parce que je croyais vraiment que je ne représentais rien pour vous...  
  
Les quatre visages regardaient Peter avec douleur. Sirius avait soudain perdu son air de dur et s'était redressé en laissant seul Peter étendu dans la neige, James le fixait attentivement, Rémus le dévisageait avec un air indescriptible et Lily...Lily était là et le regardait avec compassion.  
  
- Peut-être parce que j'avais peur pour vous et que je croyais qu'en m'éloignant je vous épargnerais de la souffrance... -reprit-il en baissant la tête.-...peut-être parce que je ne croyais pas qu'en LE rejoignant je vous causerais autant de mal...peut-être parce que je vous enviais d'avoir tout ce bonheur...peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas vraiment lui dire où étaient cachés James et Lily, car ils étaient les deux personnes à qui je comptais le plus et pour qui je leur souhaitais le plus possible d'être heureux...peut-être parce que j'ai été trop lâche et que maintenant je regrette mais que je ne peux plus reculé...-conclu-t-il, alors qu'une de ses larmes allait rejoindre la neige.  
  
Un silence se fit. Personne n'osait parler après ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre. Aucun d'eux n'auraient pu deviner l'état d'esprit de Peter.  
  
-Est-ce que c'est vrai, Peter? -demanda Rémus en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Peut-être...peut-être bien que oui! -Dit-il en relevant de nouveau les yeux et les toisant d'un regard provocateur .-Mais qu'est-ce que je peux bien y changer? Tu l'as dit Lily! Le passé est le passé, le présent est le présent et le futur est le futur...on ne peut rien n'y changer!  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Non, je crois que c'est tout. Je ne crois pas que nous n'ayons aucun autre chose à nous dire! Comment voudriez-vous que je vous regarde droit dans les yeux après cela? Comment voudriez-vous croire que vous pourriez encore me faire confiance après ce que vous avez vu...surtout même si moi je n'ai même plus confiance en moi? -dit-il en les prenant de court.  
  
-Parce que nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement Peter!Parce que c'est notre seule chance d'arriver à changer quelque chose...-dit Lily les yeux noyés de larmes.  
  
-Non...vous pouvez tout aussi bien y arriver sans moi! À présent, tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est de vous détruire tous un à un. Tu vois Lily, à cause de moi, James et toi, êtes morts! MORTS! Et toi Sirius...part ma faute tu passes ta vie dans une prison pour un crime que tu n'as même pas commis. Et Rémus, c'est grâce à moi si tu es voué à une existence d'éternel solitaire, abandonné par tous. Et Harry...et oui, si jamais je n'avais pas fait tout cela, il serait probablement avec sa famille en ce moment-même. Mais non, maintenant il est ici, malheureux depuis le tout début de sa vie! Vous voyez ce que j'ai fait? -demanda-t-il toujours en les dévisageant.  
  
-Mais peut-être que tu crois en la clémence du pardon...-dit Lily.  
  
-Pas après tout ce que je vous ai fait! -dit-il les yeux embués.  
  
-Oui Peter...mais tu ne l'as pas encore fait! -Dit Sirius qui avait totalement perdu son air froid.  
  
-On peut encore essayer de changer les choses Peter. Il n'est pas trop tard...-dit James.  
  
-Pour moi oui! Je suis désolé, mais une fois de plus, je vais devoir vous décevoir...-leur lança-t-il en leur tournant le dos et baissant la tête comme un lâche. Le lâche qu'il avait toujours été.  
  
-Et où crois-tu aller comme ça? -demanda James.  
  
En guise de réponse, il haussa les épaules.  
  
-Nous ne te laisserons pas partir... -Dit Sirius avec une voix qui avait tout sauf une trace d'agressivité.  
  
Peter se retourna et soudainement son expression tomba et fit place à une qui exprimait la détresse.  
  
-Et pourquoi? -demanda-t-il en les regardant avec un étrange sentiment de douleur. Oui, il les voyait tous devant lui, comme une famille. Une famille qu'il ne voulait pas quitter, mais dont il n'avait pas le choix. Il n'avait plus le choix à cause d'une erreur qu'il avait commis.  
  
-Parce que ce n'est pas le Peter qui a commis toutes ces erreurs que nous avons devant nous, mais celui qui a toujours été là quand on n'avait besoin de lui. Celui qui nous a soutenu même si pour cela il devait se payer une semaine de détention. Celui qui nous a tous remonté le moral maintes fois...parce que nous sommes les maraudeurs, non? -Dit Rémus en lui adressant un mince sourire sincère malgré ses joues mouillées.  
  
Peter constata que tous le regardaient et exprimaient seulement par leur regard, le souhait qu'il ne les abandonne pas une seconde fois. Il leur lança un regard qui leur demandait pardon. Malgré le déchirement qu'il lisait dans leurs yeux, il y vit une petite lueur d'espoir qui lui laissait comprendre qu'ils le lui accordaient.  
  
**************************  
  
Ok, ok! Je sais que la moitié de vous souhaitaient qu'ils sautent tous sur Peter et le trucide vivant...mais je vous demanderais juste de se mettre à sa place! Pensez un peu à se que Rémus a dit...le pauvre gars se retrouve face à face avec un destin d'assassin alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Et puis, tout cela reste à voir...comment ça va évoluer...est-ce que les maraudeurs étaient sincères dans ce qu'ils disaient? Est-ce que tout va vraiment pouvoir redevenir comme avant? On verra bien dans le prochain chapitre...  
  
En passant, je sais pas si c'est parce que vous avez vraiment trouvé le dernier chapitre excellent ou si c'est parce que vous avez eu une vague de gentillesse, mais vos reviews étaient tous pleins de commentaires incroyables et trop sympas! Je vous remercie vraiment de tout c?ur.!  
  
Bon...maintenant les réponses personnelles!  
  
*Kyzara*: Contente que tu ais apprécié...et j'avoue que ça m'a passé par la tête que ce soit Harry qui leur dise tout, mais je trouvais ça...je sais pas...j'avais l'impression que rien que du bla bla, ça vous endormirais...! Mais toujours est-il qu'ils ne savent pas tout, tout, tout...alors on verra bien comment ils prendront compte de la suite...!  
  
*Caroline Black*: Contente que t'ais aimé...et j'espère que t'es pas trop déçu face à leur réaction pour Peter...mais bon...je ne jure pas que c'est la réaction définitive! Dac!  
  
*Loumiolla*: Bon alors je suis vraiment ravie que tu ais aimé...voici la suite!  
  
*big apple*: Wow! Contente que tu ais apprécié! C'est super...et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'aura plu!  
  
*Émilia Potter*: Contente que tu aime...et je souhaite vraiment qu'il en soit ainsi pour ce chapitre!  
  
*Ccilia*: Cool! Contente de voir que tu as adoré! Et j'espère qu'il en sera ainsi pour celui-ci...même si g peur de décevoir quelques personnes à cause de Peter...  
  
*Lexyann*: Les larmes aux yeux?? Wouha! Je pensais pas réussir ça! C'est génial alors! Et pour phénomia et ben oui, je l'ai vu moi aussi...et je te félicite vraiment de tout te souvenirs des noms parce que moi je ne me rappelle déjà plus de la moitié...hihi...enfin...par contre, je ne suis pas allé voter parce que je suis pas capable de me décider...hihi...mais mon préféré c'est le petit Philippe...il est vraiment trop trognon! Lol...enfin, passons...Sinon et bien je suis vraiment ravie que tu ais autant apprécié ce chapitre et j'espère que la fin de celui-ci ne te décevras pas (c'est vraiment ma phobie que le monde répugne cette fin...qui moi aussi me fit un peu mal au c?ur mais qui est nécessaire)! Et sinon, et bien mes vacances elles étaient supers...soleil, chaleur, plage, beaux mecs...le paradis quoi! Lol! Merci encore!  
  
*piokette*: Et la voilà la suite! J'espère que ça va te plaire!  
  
*celine.s*: Héhé...tu l'as dit...pauvre d'eux! Et Narcissa qui n'est pas vraiment plus contente...mais bon...j'ai hâte de voir comment je vais réussir à faire évoluer ça...!  
  
*Zorette*: Ouais...chu touchée...sincère que tu prennes le temps de me reviewer par mail! C'est vraiment sympa! Bon ok, je me calme...! Et tu ne t'étais pas trompée...beaucoup de larmes, de colère, d'amour...seulement pour Peter c'est peut-être pas aussi pire qu'on l'avait envisagé...mais comme je dis à tout le monde, il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences parce que ça finit trop bien pour être vrai...  
  
Alors je crois que j'ai remercié tout le monde, mais encore une fois, si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, dîtes-moi le!  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	24. Chapitre 24

Chapitre 24  
  
N/A: Ok...là vous réalisez qu'on est au chapitre 24! D'accord pour vous ça veut peut-être rien dire, mais pour moi, ça veut dire que j'ai pas du tout touché encore tout ce que je voulais! Je parle évidemment de la partie avec Voldie et ses acolytes, avec Dumbie et son double astral et avec Godric et Salazard qu'on sait toujours pas en quoi ils sont sensés de changer le monde! Bon...alors il me reste vraiment mais vraiment beaucoup de travail...je ferais mieux de m'y mettre! Mais comme promis, je vous mets un petit résumé avec les situation dont on n'a pas vraiment parlé depuis le début!  
  
Résumé:  
  
Voldemort: Bon alors à date on sait que Voldemort veut maintenant se venger de Dumbledore pour une raison inconnue. (À développer)  
  
Godric/Salazard: Godric devait sauter dans la faille pour sauver le monde, mais Salazard en le suivant fait tout échouer. La menace est toujours présente mais tant qu'ils ne confronteras pas la source, il n'y a rien à faire. De plus, ils se doutent que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans le château.  
  
Dumbledore: Dumbledore a un double astral qui est présentement caché dans le château. Son but est seulement pour l'instant de tourmenter le gentil Dumbledore avec des mauvais souvenirs. On a déjà vu une passe entre Iris et le méchant Dumbledore, (qui date de la jeunesse de Albus) mais on n'en sait pas plus.  
  
Si il y a toujours des questions, hésité pas à me les poser parce que je sais que tout devient très confu...et à partir de cette partie de l'histoire tout va se mélanger alors soyez attentifs!  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
-Aurélie Ratchet = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
-Alexa Sanders = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
******************  
  
Le soleil començait à réfléchir ses premiers rayons sur le château. Tout était paisible, et dans quelques heures, il serait vidé en parti de tous ses habitants, qui retourneraient dans leur propre foyer pour célébrer Noël en compagnie de leur famille.  
  
Harry balaya de la main une mèche de cheveux d'Hermione qui lui chatouillait le nez. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, pour leur laisser le temps de s'habituer à la lumière du jour, et tourna son visage vers celui de la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement à ses côtés.  
  
Endormie, elle ressemblait à un ange. Un petit sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres, et ses longs cheveux bruns étaient répendus autour de sa tête comme s'il s'agissait d'un auréole.  
  
Une vague d'affection remonta en lui, et il la serra un peu plus fort dans son étreinte. Cependant, il regretta son geste, car elle se mit aussitôt à bouger. Elle n'ouvrit pas pour autant les yeux.  
  
Harry sourit à son tour, en repensant à la douce nuit qu'il avait passé, et essaya se retomber dans un sommeil, qui ne vint pas. Il réouvrit donc les yeux et soupira. Il se mit donc à écouter la respiration régulière et rassurante de sa compagne, nichée au creux de son épaule.  
  
-Hermione? -chuchota-t-il à son oreille.  
  
Aucune réponse.  
  
-Mione!  
  
À nouveau, aucune réponse.  
  
-Arrête ta comédie! Je sais bien que tu es réveillée! -Dit-il en la chatouillant de ses mains habiles.  
  
-D'accord...tu as gagné...mais arrêtes! -dit-elle en ricanant.  
  
Il arrêta, mais continua de la regarder en souriant, alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui en continuant de rigoler.  
  
-Vous saurez monsieur Potter, que ce n'est pas parce que vous n'arrivez pas à dormir que vous devez empêcher les autres de le faire! -Dit-elle avec un petit air suppérieur.  
  
-Ah oui? -dit-il en la renversant et en soulevant le haut de son corps par- dessus le sien. -Alors tout est de ma faute!  
  
En guise de réopnse, elle essaya d'empêcher son fou rire alors qu'elle hochait de la tête.  
  
-Bon alors je crois que la seule solution est que nous ne partagions plus le même lit, très chère! -Dit-il en secouant la tête et se levant pour partir.  
  
-NON!!!!!! -gémit-elle en riant et s'accrochant à son bras.  
  
-Mais vous avez dit...-  
  
-Au diable ce que j'ai dit! -dit-elle en lui souriant et l'approchant d'elle pour lui donner un baiser fièvreux.  
  
-Ah...par contre, si vous le voyez ainsi, peut-être serait-il possible de s'entendre...-ajouta-t-il en lui rendant son baiser.  
  
Pendant quelques minutes, ils se prirent dans un jeu de caresses et de baisers, mais au bout d'un moment, Harry retomba sur le lit et Hermione s'accôta au creu de son épaule.  
  
Un silence s'en suivit. Hermione sentait Harry tendu près d'elle.  
  
-Harry, ça ne va pas? -demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Non, tout va bien...-répondit-il sans vraiment aucune conviction.  
  
-Est-ce que tu me prends pour une idiote? -demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers lui et haussant les sourcils.  
  
-Bien sûr que non! -dit-il en laissant aller un petit rire.- C'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me poser certaines questions sur eux.  
  
-Tu parles de Kaysa, Siley, et compagnie?  
  
-Oui...-répondit-il vaguement.  
  
-Je croyais qu'on n'en n'avait déjà parlé, Harry! -dit-elle doucement.  
  
-Je sais bien, mais tout de même. Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils en cache un peu trop pour que ça ne soit pas suspect? -demanda-t-il en la regardant sérieusement.  
  
-Et...je ne sais pas, mais il me semble qu'ils auraient déjà tenté quelque chose! -Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
  
-Peut-être oui...mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas pourquoi ils nous cachent qui ils sont vraiment. -Ajouta-t-il en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, comme pour les rendre encore plus désordonnés.  
  
-C'est ce que tu crois, mais rien ne nous assure qu'ils nous cachent effectivement quelque chose...-dit-elle en le regardant.  
  
-Je suis certain qu'ils n'ont jamais mis un seul pied à Salem et que leur identité sont en partie fausse! -répondit-il.  
  
-Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'ils fassent autant de cachoteries? -questionna-t-elle.  
  
-Je n'en sais rien, mais je te l'ai dit, les cheveux de Kaysa étaient blonds...-  
  
-Sont blonds! -L'interrompu-t-elle.  
  
-Et moi je les vois châtin...presque roux...et ses yeux...drôlement ils tirent sur le pers alors que tu m'affirmes qu'ils sont bruns!-Dit-il en regardant pour voir l'expression d'Hermione.  
  
-Et comment expliques-tu cela Harry? Tu es le seul à voir ces changements! -Dit-elle en le regardant étrangement.  
  
-Es-tu en train de prétendre que je suis dérangé? -demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Mais non! Pas du tout, mais tu dois tout de même admettre que c'est étrange, non? -dit-elle en laissant sa main glisser sur la joue de son copain.  
  
-Mais ça ne pourrait pas être un sort? Je ne sais pas, tu sais comme le polynectar, mais qui est sensé duré plus longtemps...et dans son cas, elle serait en train de retrouver son apparence normale...  
  
-Peut-être...je ferai des recherches si ça peut te faire plaisir! -Dit-elle en lui souriant.  
  
-Tu es la meilleure!- Répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire et en l'embrassant.  
  
-Par contre, tu devrais peut-être te méfier Harry. Si elle se fait vraiment passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, peut-être que c'est parce qu'elle a vraiment quelque chose à cacher, et pareille pour les autres. -Dit-elle sérieusement.  
  
-Je sais bien, mais je ne peux pas...-dit-il à regret. -Avec elle, je me sens bien, comme si elle me comprennait comme n'importe qui. C'est différent...tu comprends? -demanda-t-il doucement.  
  
Elle acquiesça en lui lançant un petit sourire attendrissant.  
  
-Mais s'il te plaît Harry, fait attention! Je ne veux pas te perdre...  
  
Harry la serra un peu plus fort contre lui et doucement, ils retombèrent dans le sommeil.  
  
*****************************  
  
-T'as engraissé! -Dit un jeune homme en la dévisageant avec ses yeux d'un doux brun, presque or.  
  
-C'est normal Albus! Je suis enceinte! -Répondit la fille qui se tenait devant lui, avec un ton qui laissait croire que l'insulte ne l'avait pas touchée, alors qu'elle replaçait ses cheveux noirs derrière ses épaules.  
  
Elle se retourna vers la glace devant laquelle elle avait commencé à se préparer. Elle devait l'accompagner à elle ne savait quelle soirée en l'honneur des préfets de Griffondors, et avait enfilé sa plus belle robe pour lui faire plaisir. Alors qu'elle terminait d'accrocher ses boucles d'oreilles, elle le sentit bouger en elle.  
  
-Albus! Il bouge! -Dit-elle, visiblement ravie et excitée par cette première.- J'en suis certaine! Veux-tu poser ta main? -lui demanda-t-elle en lui souriant.  
  
Le jeune homme s'approcha avec lenteur d'elle et une fois à proximité, il posa sa main où elle lui indiquait. Mais plutôt que de la laisser là et attendre le prochain mouvement du petit corps qui évoluait en elle, il se mis à serrer sa poigne.  
  
-Albus! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? -demanda-t-elle dans une grimace de douleur.  
  
Mais plutôt que d'arrêter, il continua de serrer toujours plus fort.  
  
-Arrête! Tu me fais mal! -se plaignit-elle.  
  
Mais évidemment, il ne s'arrêta pas là. Il continua de refermer sa poigne jusqu'à ce que la douleur la fasse fléchir et qu'elle s'étende sur le sol.  
  
Alors là seulement il la regarda et se mit à rire.  
  
-Je t'avais prévenu Iris! -dit-il avec un sourire démentiel.  
  
Puis, sans lui jeter un regard de plus, il tourna les talons et sorti de la pièce, la laissant seule.  
  
Une fois qu'elle fut assuré qu'il était loin, elle se redressa un peu et passa sa main sur son ventre meurtrie. Elle essaya de retenir les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux, mais elles commencèrent à descendre, silencieuses, le long de ses joues.  
  
Avait-il fait mal au bébé? Est-ce que le bébé respirait toujours? Comment réagirait-il quand le bébé naîtrait? Elle savait bien qu'il n'avait pas voulu cet enfant, mais il était désormais trop tard pour reculer. Il était si doux par moment, mais parfois si cruel. Changerait-il quand le bébé viendrait au monde? Elle commençait sérieusement à en douter.  
  
Puis, elle entendit des pas qui venaient en sa direction. Elle releva la tête et l'apperçu dans le cadre de la porte qui la regardait avec inquiétude.  
  
-Iris! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? -dit-il en se précipitant à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever.  
  
Elle ne put que le dévisager et s'aggripper à lui. Comment pouvait-il avoir oublié ce qu'il venait de faire?  
  
-Qui t'as fait ça Iris? -demanda-t-il en l'implorant de lui répondre.  
  
-Mais c'est toi Albus! -dit-elle entre deux sanglots.  
  
Il posa son regard sur elle et elle vit une larme qui partait de son ?il bleu pour se tracer un chemin sur sa joue.  
  
Albus Dumbledore se réveilla en sueur. Encore un autre cauchemar. Non, plutôt encore un de ces horribles souvenirs. Allait-il arrêter de le tourmenter? Comment Iris n'avait-elle pas pu se rendre compte qu'il y avait deux Albus. Comment avait-il été possible qu'il lui fasse autant de mal alors qu'il ne lui voulait que son bonheur?  
  
Le directeur qui se faisait de plus en plus vieux, se leva et posa sa tête dans ses mains. Il devait être quelque part dans le château où à proximité. Quel était son but? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il était clair qu'il était revenu pour faire le mal. Son double était définitivement de retour.  
  
*************************  
  
Lily ouvrit les yeux. D'après le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers les rideaux qui entouraient son lit, il devait encore être très tôt. Cependant, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait pas à s'endormir à nouveau. Une fois de plus, elle avait refait ce rêve. Mais soudainement, celui-ci l'effrayait encore plus, sachant que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle n'arriverait jamais à chager quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas seulement un gouffre qui la séparait d'Harry, mais la mort.  
  
Elle frotta ses yeux et soupira. Bientôt le château s'animerait et elle devrait reprendre sa vie habituelle. Mais elle n'avait pas la force de tous les affonter. Encore moins d'affronter Sirius, Rémus, Peter, Narcissa et James. Mais si elle se levait immédiatement, peut-être arriverait-elle à les éviter et à aller se terrer dans un coin où personne ne la dérangerait pendant quelque temps.  
  
Sur cette résolution, elle enfila des vêtements un peu plus chauds et se leva. Sans faire de bruit, elle sortit du dortoir et traversa la salle commune qui était encore vide à cette heure.  
  
Le portrait de la grosse dame la laissa passer sans poser de questions et elle se trouva libre d'errer dans le château comme il lui plaisait. Elle devait avoir fière allure avec sa cape et ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil. Mais c'était de loin le dernier de ses soucis.  
  
Elle avait en tête l'idée précise de se rendre dans la tour d'astronomie pour profiter de la vue que lui offrait le lever du soleil sur le monde extérieur, tapis de son manteau blanc. Rapidement, elle arriva aux escaliers qui lui permetteraient l'accès à son endroit préféré. Elle les grava deux à deux et se retrouva sur le plus au sommet de Poudlard.  
  
Le froid qui s'engouffrait entre ses mûrs venaient la percuter de plein fouet, mais elle aimait le contact de se vent glacial contre sa peau. C'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours en vie. Parce qu'au fond, elle n'avait même plus la certitude de toujours être vivante. Elle en venait même parfois à songer que peut-être c'était ça la mort: l'impression de vivre alors qu'on ne vit pas vraiment. Mais la douleur du froid contre son corps lui donnait la cetitude qu'elle était bel et bien vivante, mais si elle n'en n'aurait pas dit autant de son esprit.  
  
Elle alla s'asseoir les jambes ballotantes dans le vide, regardant droit devant elle, s'efforçant de ne penser à rien. Malheureusement pour elle, bien que ce fut ce qu'elle voulu, sa tête ne se viderait pas aussi facilement. Il fallait sans cesse que les épaves de la nuit dernière reviennent. Elle revoyait clairement le film qui avait déroulé devant ses yeux alors qu'elle avait la main sur la boule de crystal. Elle revoyait aussi le moment où elle avait parlé avec Harry. Elle revivait ce sentiment étrange que soudainement, elle avait eu l'impression qu'il savait qui elle était. Elle revoyait James qui l'avait consolé, elle se revoyait encercler Peter avec les autres. Mais tout cela, elle aurait bien aimé ne plus s'en souvenir, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes, et respirer à nouveau.  
  
Elle entendit un murmure plus bas, plus près du sol, ce qui la força à baisser les yeux pour voir ce qui avait fait ce bruit. Elle fit plonger ses deux émeraudes vers le sol et remarqua quelqu'un qui s'amusait à faire des pirouettes sur un balai.  
  
La personne aussi semblait l'avoir remarqué. Elle fit pivoter son balai pour le faire remonter à la hauteur où se trouvait Lily. Bientôt, elle fut rejointe par un James aux joues rougies.  
  
-Je croyais bien que je serais le seul à être levé à cette heure...-dit-il en la regardant et fronçant les sourcils.  
  
-Il semblerait que tu te sois trompé! -Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.  
  
-Par contre je ne croirais pas me tromper en affirmant que nous sommes probablement debout pour la même raison...et dans le même but...-dit-il en lui lançant un regard emplie de douleur.  
  
-...pour essayer de se changer les idées...-dit-elle en lui redant son regard.  
  
Doucement il acquiesça.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux de voler par ces temps-ci? -demanda-t-elle, essayant à tout prix de ne pas revenir sur ce sujet épineux.  
  
-Bien des personnes ont peur de voler quand le sol est enneigé, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi! Je crois que c'est d'abord et avant tout parce qu'ils sont trop frileux! -Dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire dont lui seul avait le tour.  
  
Elle le lui rendit en une version un peu moins réjouie, mais elle lui rendit tout de même.  
  
-Tu veux monter? -lui proposa-t-il en lui montrant l'arrière du balai.  
  
Elle refusa d'un signe de tête.  
  
-Allez Lily! -essaya-t-il de la convaincre.  
  
-Désolée, mais j'ai une peur bleue des hauteurs! -Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
  
-Tu ne crois pas qu'il est temps maintenant d'affronter nos peurs? -dit-il sérieusement, faisant allusion à autre chose que seulement à sa peur des hauteurs.  
  
Après une légère hésitation, elle s'installa derrière lui. James avait raison, elle devrait affronter ses peurs. Elle le sentit donner un coup avec son pied sur le sol de la tour et le balai se mit à s'élever tranquillement.  
  
Elle s'agrippa à lui en s'accrochant de toutes ses forces autour de sa taille. Elle replaca ses doigts dans ses gants et s'accota contre James. Seul ce contact était une source de réconfort pour elle. Malgré son écharpe, elle sentait le froid s'engoufrer au travers de sa cape, mais la chaleur de James la réchauffait un peu. Elle sentait ses cheveux noirs contre son front et le début de sa joue.  
  
Elle risqua un regard vers en bas. C'était magnifique. Ils volaient maintenant un peu plus haut que le château et la vue était resplendissante. Le soleil reflétait ses faibles rayons du matin contre les murs en pierres grises de Poudlard et la neige ajoutait une certaine féérie au paysage.  
  
-Alors? -demanda-t-il en se tournant pour lui chuchoter ce mot à l'oreille.  
  
-C'est magnifique! -Dit elle en lui souriant.  
  
-Tu veux que je monte encore un peu plus haut? -demanda-t-il en replaçant ses lunettes.  
  
Elle fit signe que non avec sa tête. C'était déjà une très grande amélioration qu'elle soit montée derrière lui, il ne fallait quand même pas pousser les limites.  
  
Elle posa à nouveau son visage sur ce monde qu'elle venait de quitter. Tout laissait croire que la vie y était paisible, mais cela n'était en fait qu'un état provisoire, comme elle ne pouvait que se dire à elle-même. S'il suffisait seulement de monter sur un balai pour échapper aux tourments de la vie, elle en ferait vivement l'acquisition.  
  
Elle chassa ses idées noires de sa tête et reposa sa tête contre James. Elle ferma les yeux, alors qu'un petit sourire s'accrocha sur son visage. Mais soudainement, elle tresaillit. Elle perdit toute son assurance et eu un vertige. Elle avait l'impression de tomber. Elle était à nouveau insécure dans la voix des airs.  
  
James ralentit un peu la cadence du balai et tourna la tête pour constater l'état dans lequel Lily était pliongée.  
  
-Lily? -dit-il ne comprenant pas ce qui la paniquait autant soudainement.  
  
-Je vais tomber James! -Dit-elle avec un brin de panique.  
  
-Calme-toi Lily! Tu ne tomberas pas, tu es accrochée à moi! -La rassura-t- il.  
  
Elle inspira et se força à se calmer. Une fois sa stabilité retrouver, James accéléra un peu mais continua de la fixer.  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? -la questionna-t-il toujours un peu inquiet.  
  
-Je ne sais pas...j'ai pris peur, je crois...-dit-elle en détournant son regard.  
  
-Tu dois contrôler ta peur Lily. Sinon tu tomberas forcément! -Dit-il en la fixant.  
  
-Et si c'était inévitable? -demanda-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui.  
  
-Tu devras prendre les moyens pour l'éviter! -Dit-il doucement mais avec insistance.  
  
-Mais si j'en suis incapable? -continua-t-elle d'argumenter avec douleur.  
  
-Tu devras l'être Lily!  
  
-Mais c'est impossible James! Tu le sait tout autant que moi! -protesta-t- elle sachant très bien qu'il n'était plus du tout question de sa peur de voler.  
  
-Mais tu n'as pas le choix! Tu dois continuer de bâtir ton avenir comme si tu n'avais rien vu! -répondit-il.  
  
-Mais quelle avenir? -demanda-t-elle avec colère. -Un avenir qui aboutira à la mort dans 5 ans tout au plus? À quoi bon?  
  
-Ressaisis-toi Lily! On dirait que tu es en train de mourir vivante! -Dit- il en jettant un coup d'?il vers l'avant pour s'assurer qu'ils ne percuteraient rien.  
  
-Mais c'est ça James! J'aimerais bien qu'il y ait quelqu'un pour me sauver de cette abîme dans laquelle je tombe mais il n'y a personne qui ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit! -Dit-elle avec tristesse et rage.  
  
-Et moi? Je suis là, je t'appelle Lily, mais j'ai l'impression que déjà depuis hier, il y a des pas et des pas qui nous sépare et que tu t'éloignes toujours un peu plus de moi. Mais je veux t'atteindre, je veux te sauver, je veux nous sauver! -dit-il en reportant son regard sur elle et en se mordant le bout des lèvres.  
  
Lily regarda ces deux yeux noisettes aussi désespérés que les siens. Deux yeux si pareilles au sien, mais pourtant si différents. Différents, parce que dans les yeux de James, il y avait une lueur d'espoir qui pour le moment était disparue dans les siens.  
  
Elle s'accrocha un peu plus fort contre lui.  
  
-Je vais essayer James...mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour vaincre ma peur...-lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille.  
  
-Tu verras, à deux, nous serons plus forts! -lui chuchota-t-il tout en lui donnant un petit baiser sur son front gelé.  
  
***************************  
  
La pièce était sombre. Mais bien vite, les yeux s'y faisaient et on arrivait à distinguer quelques éléments qui la constituaient. Cette pièce était en fait toujours la même, cependant, le feu y était éteint, ce qui expliquait le manque de lumière.  
  
Il y avait toujours ses mûrs en pierres, ses divans en cuirs rouges sangs, dont on ne pouvait distinguer la couleur dans la noirceur, la bibliothèque, et la fameuse étagère recouverte de vitre où reposait une dizaine d'objet auxquels il était interdit de toucher.  
  
La seule source de lumière provenait du diamant au bout de la chaînette que portait l'homme au milieu de la pièce. Et si on plissait bien les yeux, on pouvait aussi constater qu'autour de lui se trouvait ses fervents serviteurs.  
  
-Si je vous ai ici réuni ce soir...-commença l'homme qui se trouvait au centre et qui portait le médaillon,- c'est pour vous faire part du progrès important de notre plan.  
  
Un murmure parcoura les fidèles mangemorts.  
  
-Cependant, il ne faut pas se réjouir trop vite. Il sera très difficile pour nous de réussir à déjouer les protections...-siffla-t-il de sa voix de vipère.  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire, maître? -demanda un des hommes qui l'entouraient.  
  
-Poudlard est l'endroit le mieux gardé et ce vieux fou a placé des barrières magiques faisant appel à des magies ancestrales. Certains d'entre- vous péririont simplement en essayant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du château.  
  
Quelques hommes furent parcourus de frissons.  
  
-Il vous faudra être loyaux et courageux, comme ce très cher Pettigrew qui a péri dans des circonstances de loyauté il y a de cela un an! -Dit Voldemort avec un rictus cruel.  
  
Un silence parcourut la pièce, avant qu'un mangemort à l'allure sévère ne demande:  
  
-À quand prévoyez-vous l'attaque maître?  
  
-Bientôt mon cher Nott. Mais patience, cette fois, nous l'aurons...cette fois je l'aurai! Tu me le payeras Albus Dumbledore! -dit-il avec un sourire triomphant.  
  
Au même moment, Harry se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était sacadée et il y avait sur son front quelques perles de sueur. Il remarqua qu'Hermione était toujours à ses côtés.  
  
Encore une fois, il avait rêvé de Voldemort. Cette fois-ci, il s'apprêtait à attaquer Poudlard. Il s'apprêtait à attaquer Dumbledore! Pour la première fois, Harry n'était pas visé, mais étrangement, la peur qu'il ressentait était tout aussi présente. Il devrait en aviser son mentor au plus vite.  
  
Mais qu'est-ce que le mage noir pouvait bien avoir contre le directeur de Poudlard? Oui, il était sûr que Dumbledore était le seul sorcier dont Voldemort avait peur, mais il était plus simple de s'attaquer à harry directement plutôt que de prendre la peine de se débarasser de Dumbledore avant. Le mage noir n'avait donc cette fois aucune intention envers lui.  
  
Harry s'interrompu dans ses pensées alors qu'il sentit Hermione bouger contre lui. Il tourna son visage pour la regarder s'éveiller pour la seconde fois durant la matinée. Cette fois-ci par contre, la journée semblait être plus avancée si on se fiait au soleil qui brillait à l'extérieur.  
  
-Joyeux Noël Mione! -Dit-il en lui déposant un petit baiser sur le bout du nez.  
  
-Harry...Noël c'était hier! -dit-elle en réprimant un baillement.  
  
Il lui fit un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon à Hermione.  
  
-Oui, mais le château est presque vide, il y a de la neige, il n'y a pas de cours...alors autant en profiter! -Dit-il toujours avec ce sourire provoquateur.  
  
En retour, elle l'embrassa et fe mit à faire glisser ses mains dans son dos, sous son chandail. Ce geste fut tout d'abord apprécié du garçon aux yeux émeraudes, mais bien vite, les caresses se transformèrent en chatouillements et il ne put s'empêcher de rire et de faire regretter se geste à Hermione.  
  
Une longue bagarre s'en suivit et au bout d'un quart d'heure, Hermione s'assit à califourchon sur lui, les point sur les hanches.  
  
-Harry? Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait attendre les autres pour s'amuser? -Demanda-t-elle en faisant mine de le réprimender.  
  
Se dernier acquiesça non pas sans faire la moue et la fit retomber sur le lit. Rapidemment, ils enfilèrent quelques vêtements plus convenable pour sortir, et descendirent dans la salle commune.  
  
Cependant, le spectacle qui jouait devant eux les fit perdre un peu de leur euphorie. La salle était en fait presque vide, la majorité ayant déjà quitté pour retourner dans leur famille très tôt ce matin. Seuls, Tamara collé contre Mikes, et Philip étaient assis dans des canapés. Dans d'autres circonstances, l'ambiance aurait pu être très gaie, mais elle semblait tendue à un tel point que n'importe quoi aurait pu faire éclater toute la pression de cette atmosphère.  
  
Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard suspicieux et tranquillement allèrent les rejoindre. Définitivement, ils avaient manqué un épisode. Quelque chose n'allait plus et il fallait être myhope pour ne pas s"en rendre compte. Une dispute entre Kaysa et Siley? Il devait s'agir de cela, sinon qu'est-ce qui aurait pu expliquer ceci?  
  
Mais à l'instant où leur pensées vagabondaient vers cette hypothèses, les deux présumés en question entrèrent dans la salle commune, couvert de neige. Non, ils ne semblaient pas être furieux l'un contre l'autre malgré ce que les apparences auraient pu laisser croire, considérant la neige qui les recouvrait. Il était facilement possible de croire qu'ils s'étaient tous deux livrés à une bataille de boules de neiges. Disons simplement que c'était à peu près ce qui s'était passé...à quelques différences près...  
  
-Joyeux Noël! -Dit un James joyeux qui se débarassait de ses vêtements mouillés.  
  
-En voilà un autre qui pense comme moi! -Chuchota Harry à Hermione qui ricana silencieusement.  
  
Tranquillement, Lily et James se défirent de leurs habits extérieurs et allèrent rejoindre les autres sur les canapés, prenant bien soin de s'installer à une distance considérable l'un de l'autre.  
  
Un silence insoutenable s'installa et Harry décida que la tâche lui revenait d'y changer quelque chose.  
  
-Où est Malcom?  
  
Mauvaise idée, constata-t-il. Soudainement, l'atmosphère devint encore plus tendue...Sirius échangea un regard lourd de sens avec James, Lily se mordit la lèvre, Narcissa plongea son regard dans les flammes en crispant les points discrètement et Rémus parut légèrement embarrassé. Il se leva tout de même.  
  
-Je vais le chercher! -Dit-il en se dirigeant vers leur dortoir.  
  
Durant sa courte absence, le silence se réinstalla, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Mais bien vite Rémus fut de retour, le visage plus blême que lorsqu'il était parti le chercher.  
  
-Il n'est plus là. Malcom a disparu!  
  
**************************  
  
Terminé! D'accord ça a peut-être pris un peu de temps...mais il est vraiment plus long que d'hab! Si si! Je vous le jure...!  
  
Bon ok. J'arrête de déconner! Sincèrement merci pour tous les reviews...y'en a eu beaucoup et ça fait vraiment plaisir (J'ai tourné le cap des 200!).  
  
*Carole/Fanny*: Là je suis vrm désolée parce que je sais pas si ton message était pour ce chapitre ou pour l'autre alors...il est possible que je sois en retard et je m'en excuse. Sinon et ben pour la bagarre entre Harry et Draco...euh je n'en ai aucune idée...j'avais pas encore prévu ça dans mes plans, mais qui sait ce qui peut arriver...Pour quand est-ce que Harry va découvrir...et ben j'essaye de faire tenir encore un peu le suspence, mais il commence à se douter de quoi! Et pour Lucius, et ben ce n'était pas vraiment mon intention de le faire apparaître, mais on va quand même en entendre parler. Sinon merci beaucoup pour tout tes beaux commentaires, ça fait vraiment plaisir de voir que tu aimes autant.  
  
*piokette*: Contente que tu aimes. Dsl pour le retard...mais c'était pour un chapitre plus long...!  
  
*Emilia Potter*: Ravie que tu ais aimé! C'est super...j'espère que celui-là va aussi te plaire.  
  
*grrr*: Désolée que t'ailles trouvé ma fin chiante...et je vois pas vraiment ce que t'as pas compris mais bon...j'espère juste pas t'avoir plus mêlé avec celle-ci...sinon et ben sois tu poses de questions ou tu essayes de suivre par toi-même...sois tu continues ton chemin!  
  
*Cyngathi*: Ok, voilà mon défi...je vais essayer de répondre à tous les reviews que tu m'as envoyé! Lol! Bon ok commençons par le début: pour les scroutt à oétard, il est fortement possible que tu ais raison et là comme j'ai pas le 4e tome à porté de main, et ben je me fis à ton jugement! Ensuite pour les noms et ben c'est très possible qu'il se soit glissé une erreur...même moi je finis pas tout être mêlée...Par contre pour l'histoire des noms de professeur, j'ai été vérifié, et Sirius faisait un bref retour sur le cours de DCFM, soit celui enseigné par Salazard (dimitri) et non celui d'enershutya enseigné pas Godric (Marc). Mais j'avoue que ce n'était pas très clair et que ça portait à confusion. Sinon et ben j'ai été vraiment contente de voir que tu étais du même avis que moi pour Peter...On verra bien ce qu'il adviendra de lui! Et pour Sirius et ben c'est clair que ça choc, mais comme tu dis, ils ne savent pas encore tout...et puis pour son double et ben j'y avais déjà pensé, mais je suis pas encore branchée sur si oui ou non je le fais intervenir. Sinon et ben merci pour tes reviews ça été vraiment apprécié!  
  
*Ccilia*: Ah je suis contente de voir que je m'étais faite des peur à voir si le monde allait aimé. J'espère que ce chapitre qui est un peu plus "retour à la normale" t'as aussi plu...!  
  
*louloute*: Comme tu le dis...pour une fois qu'on le vois différement! Mais attend...t'as pas encore tout vu! Je vous réserve encore quelques surprises en ce qui concerne ce cher Peter!  
  
*Caroline Black*: Wow! Je suis vraiment ravie de voir que tu as autant aimé! Et sincèrement si comme tu le dis t'aurais réagis de même à leur place, je suis vraiment impressionnée parce que moi je sais pas si j'aurais vraiment été capable...pt pas dans l'immédiat...probablement après quelques jours...Pour Lucius et ben pour être franche j'avais aucune idée de son âge...et puisque comme j'avais déjà parlé de lui plusieurs chapitre avant mais que Narcissa n'avait pas réagi, je me suis dit que pour que ça soit plausible il fallait qu'il soit plus vieux et qu'elle ne l'ait pas côtoyer...alors c'était ma logique...puisque je n'avais aucune idée de son âge. Pis pour Harry et ben il est bcp plus là dans ce chapitre...et dans les prochains aussi! Désolée pour le retard!  
  
*Lexyann*: Vraiment? J'ai réussi à te faire couler une larme! Wouah! Nah...pas que je suis fière, mais c'est quand même un peu valorisant! Lol! Sinon et ben j'ai une bonne question pour toi! Dans ta review, tu me parles de livres...dont une trilogie Marie-Lune...est-ce que c'est la trilogie avec Un hier de tourmente, il danse dans la tempête, etc...pcq je cherchais le nom et tout et tout...et je crois que tu viens de me donner ma réponse! Et pour Peter...effectivement moi je l'aurais pas fait à leur place, mais avec la suite, tu vas peut-être changer d'idée...!Enfin, merci pour ta review elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir!  
  
*Zorette*:Ahhhh! Une autre personne qui me dit que je lui ai mis les larmes aux yeux! C'est bien pour moi ça...mais peut-être pas pour toi...! (! Mais t'as vraiment trouvé ça aussi bien? Et puis c'est vraiment trop sympa de voir que tu m'accordes ta confiance pour la fin! Et pis j'espère que mon mini résumé t'as un peu démêler pour Godric et Slazard car j'admet que c'est compliqué tout ça! Mais sinon pour Peter et ben je sais, mais j'ai pas le choix...mais toujours est-il que comme on peut voir, la situation reste tendue! Merci pour ta review!  
  
*Fanny*: Ok, là je suis pas sûre si tu es la même personne que à qui j'ai répondu en premier, mais bon, toujours est-il que peu importe qui tu es, je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et que je suis vraiment flattée quand tu me dis que tu prends la peine d'aller voir tous les 2 heures si y'a du nouveau! Dsl de t'avoir fait attendre!  
  
*Kyzara*: WoW! Quelqu'un qui semble avoir compris comme moi! Pourquoi auraient-ils trucider Peter pour des trucs qu'il a pas encore fait? Voilà! Mais sinon je suis vraiment contente de voir que t'as aimé et que t'as trouvé ça original...et pour Harry et ben y pourra toujours leur dire les choses qu'ils ne savent pas encore! Chu vraiment contente que tu aimes!  
  
*Celine.s*: Wouah! Contente que tu ais aimé! Et puis pour Harry et ben j'imagine que tout le monde commence à se douter qu'il va finir par s'en rendre compte...seulement je vous fais encore patienter un peu! Merci pour les commentaires...ça fait vraiment plaisir!  
  
*Miya Black*: Pas grave lol! Pas parce que t'as pas reviewer un chapitre que je vais mourir! Mais sinon je suis vraiment ravie de voir que tu aimes autant même si c'est impossible comme tu le dis. Quoi que (j'ai lu le 5e tome) il aurait été possible que je me reprenne et que je m,arrange pour que la fic marche en partie avec ce tome, mais je trouvais ça vraiment trop chiant pour les personnes qui me lisent et qui ne l'ont pas lu...elles auraient du arrêter la lecture en plein milieu et ça aurait pas été sympa! Mais bon...merci pour ta review!  
  
*big apple*: Contente que tu aimes! J'espère que celui-ci aussi te plaira...même si il a pris un peu plpus de temps à arriver!  
  
Merci vraiment à tout le monde! Et j'espère que j'en ai pas oublié!  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	25. Chapitre 25

Chapitre 25  
  
N/A: Bon alors je vous annonce que cette fic tirera sur sa fin d'ici peu! D'accord, les chapitres mettent un peu plus de temps à arriver, mais c'est parce que comprenez que là y'a l'école qui a recommencé, il faut pas non plus oublier que j'ai une vie...et j'essaye de les faire plus longs pour ne pas oublier de détails. Alors m'en voulez pas! Ok une aproximation de il reste comment de chapitres???Heu là je sais pas trop, je vais être plus fixé à la find e chapitre, mais moi je miserais sur...environs 2 après celui-ci et un épilogue!  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
-Aurélie Ratchet = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
-Alexa Sanders = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
***********************  
  
À l'exception d'Harry et d'Hermione, tous les visages étaient devenus blêmes. Peter avait disparut!  
  
-Mais comment?-demanda Sirius précipitamment.  
  
Rémus haussa des épaules.  
  
-Mais voyons! C'est insensé! Il était encore là quand tu es sorti Philip? Non? -cria presque Narcissa.  
  
-Oui! -répondit Rémus dans un murmure.  
  
-Alors il ne peut pas être bien loin! On ne disparaît pas comme ça! -argumenta James.  
  
-On se calme! Peut-être est-il seulement dans la grande salle en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner! -dit Harry qui ne voyait pas du tout pourquoi tout le monde se mettait dans un tel état de panique.  
  
Cinq visages se tournèrent les uns vers les autres et pleins de regards sous-entendus traversèrent la pièce. Ils espéraient tous que Peter soit bel et bien en train de se revigorer, mais tous savaient tout aussi bien qu'il y avait très peu de chance. Peter avait probablement fui!  
  
Ils avaient eu beau essayer de le réconcilier avec l'idée que ce n'était pas encore arrivé et qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir pour lui, mais sincèrement, si eux avaient de la difficulté à croire en ce qu'ils avaient dit, comment lui pourrait-il en être convaincu?  
  
-Quelqu'un devrait descendre pour aller s'assurer qu'il est là ou pas, et ensuite nous aviserons! -proposa Harry.  
  
-Je vais y aller! -Dit précipitamment James qui commençait de plus en plus à être énervé pas la situation.  
  
Il se leva du sofa sur lequel il était assit et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame alors qu'un silence était installé entre les autres qui étaient présents.  
  
Au moment où il s'apprêtait à passer au travers du passage qui était libéré, une tête rousse fit son apparition. James le laissa passer en premier et s'apprêta à reprendre son chemin quand Harry l'appela.  
  
-Siley! Attend! Peut-être qu'on aura pas besoin de descendre jusqu'en bas. -dit-il en se retournant vers Ron. -Hé Ron! Tu arrives de la grande salle?  
  
-Oui, pourquoi? -dit le rouquin en leur souriant.  
  
-Est-ce que tu aurais remarqué si Malcom y était? -questionna Harry.  
  
Tous ceux qui craignaient le pire, croisaient leurs doigts pour que la réponse soit affirmative. Malheureusement, cela ne servit à rien.  
  
-Non...  
  
-Tu es certain? -demanda Sirius en se levant.  
  
-Si! Il ne reste presque plus personne au château donc la grande salle était vide! Nous étions seulement cinq! -Dit Ron ne s'apercevant pas du trouble qui se peignait sur le visage des autres.  
  
-Merci quand même...-dit Harry en se tournant vers les autres.  
  
Ron reparti vers son dortoir, sans oublier bien sûr de remercier Harry pour le cadeau que ce dernier lui avait offert, les laissant tous là, seuls.  
  
-On doit le retrouver! -Dit James.  
  
-Il peut être n'importe où, Siley! -Dit Sirius en dévisageant James. -On va y passer la journée!  
  
-Je sais bien mais on ne peut pas l'abandonner! -répliqua-t-il.  
  
Narcissa murmura un petit "et pourquoi pas?" qu'elle seule entendit, mais qui parcoura quand même l'esprit de tous ceux qui avait passé par la faille temporelle.  
  
-On ne peut pas rien y faire Siley! -dit Sirius en haussant le ton.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? -demanda James sur ses gardes.  
  
-Si ça se trouve, il est peut-être parti se rallier à l'autre camp! Peut- être qu'il est en train de nous trahir une deuxième fois! -Lança Sirius, furieux.  
  
-Mais comment est-ce que tu peux dire ça? -Hurla James. -C'est justement ça qu'il faut éviter mon vieux! C'est justement ça qui a fait que c'est arriver!  
  
-Est-ce que tu dis que c'est de ma faute? -Cria Sirius.  
  
-Tu as entendu la même chose que moi! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais plutôt que si on continue à tous agir comme tu le fait à l'instant, on ne réussira jamais à le sauver! -enchaîna James toujours aussi rouge de colère.  
  
-Parce que tu crois qu'il a besoin d'être sauver? C'est toi qui devrait être sauver mon pauvre, pas lui! -lança Sirius.  
  
-Tu réagis de façon presque aussi pire que lui Mikes! -Cracha James.  
  
-Oh que non! Tu te trompes! Moi au moins je ne t'ai jamais trahi et si t'es pas capable de faire la différence et ben vaut mieux que t'aille te faire soigner! -Hurla Sirius.  
  
-ARRÊTEZ!!!!! -Cria Lily qui venait de cacher son visage dans ses mains et qui ne cessait de secouer sa tête.  
  
Les deux qui étaient en train de se chamailler et qui étaient proches d'en arriver aux mains, se stoppèrent et se retournèrent vers elle.  
  
-Vous voyez ce que vous faite? -Demanda-t-elle en relevant ses yeux vitreux vers eux.  
  
Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, James détesta ses yeux. Et ce pour les même raisons qu'avant. Parce qu'ils lui faisaient peur. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il y lisait.  
  
-Vous agissez comme des parfaits idiots! Depuis qu'on a vu dans la boule de cristal vous n'arrêtez pas de dire qu'il faut continuer à vivre! Qu'il faut enjamber cette difficulté et continuer! Qu'est-ce que vous auriez fait avant s'il avait disparut? Vous l'auriez vraiment laisser seul? Vous ne seriez pas parti à sa recherche? Vous vous seriez disputer? Non! Vous seriez immédiatement parti parce que c'est un des vôtres! Mais regardez- vous! Agissez pendant qu'il est encore temps, bon sang! -conclu-t-elle.  
  
Sirius et James se regardèrent. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient qu'ils s'engueulaient vraiment. Bien sûr, ils leur arrivait parfois d'avoir des petites prises de bec, mais jamais aussi fortes. Cette fois, quand il y repensait, James se sentait mal de ne pas avoir compris que Sirius était dérouté par ce qui arrivait. Sirius lui s'en voulait d'avoir failli à la règle qui voulait que les maraudeurs soient toujours unis et d'avoir failli se brouiller avec celui pour qui il avait le plus d'estime. Lily avait raison, ce n'était pas le moment de se séparer. Ils auraient tous besoin les uns des autres.  
  
Harry restait muet devant la scène. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à comprendre ce qui ce passait. C'était quoi cette histoire de boule de cristal? Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde s'inquiétait autant pour Malcom? Pourquoi Mikes avait-il dit qu'il était parti rejoindre les traîtres? Encore des choses qui lui échappaient et dont il était sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais les réponses.  
  
-Alors? Demanda Lily en continuant de les regarder.  
  
Sirius souri à James et tous les deux se serrèrent. Lily et Narcissa ne purent réprimer un petit sourire, malgré la gravité de la situation.  
  
-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait le retrouver, non? -dit Sirius en souriant pour montrer qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit.  
  
-Je ne te le fait pas dire. Mais comme tu as dis, cela risque d'être long! -Répondit James.  
  
-Je propose qu'on se sépare! Dit Rémus. -Harry, Hermione vous allez dans l'aile sud du château. Siley, Mikes et moi irons dans la nord et les filles feront l'ouest!  
  
Tous convinrent de revenir à la salle commune lorsqu'ils seraient sûrs que Peter ne se trouvait pas dans le secteur qu'ils avaient à couvrir. Et si jamais quelqu'un le retrouvait, il chargerait un fantôme d'aller avertir les autres.  
  
C'est ainsi que tous les sept se séparèrent et sans même le savoir, que leur destin prit différentes routes.  
  
****************************  
  
Salazard fouillait désespérément dans la réserve de la bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre qu'il cherchait depuis déjà environs une semaine. Heureusement, le château était presque vide à l'occasion de Noël, évitant ainsi que quelques élèves trop curieux se demandent se qu'il cherchait.  
  
Depuis le fameux accident qui s'était passé lors du cours où les Serpentards et Griffondors avaient été réunis, il ne cessait de se poser des questions sur ce qui était arrivé. Peu importe ce qu'on essayerait de lui faire gober il n'était pas dupe au point de croire que ce n'était rien.  
  
Il n'avait alerté Godric à propos de ses peurs, voulant éviter de lui mettre un autre poids sur les épaules. Il serait toujours temps de le faire quand il serait un peu plus fixé sur la nature de cette haine. En attendant, il avait fait attention à toutes les petites anomalies entre ces deux maisons, et ce n'était pas son imagination qui lui avait joué de mauvais tour. Contrairement aux relations entre les autres maisons, il y avait une aversion entre les membres du serpent et ceux du lion.  
  
Il avait déjà parcouru « Histoire de Poudlard », « Guerres et phénomènes historiques » et « Poudlard, au c?ur de la magie », il n'avait rien trouvé qui ne puisse lui expliquer ce qui était arrivé...ou plutôt ce qui arriverait.  
  
Un livre à la couverture rouge et à la reliure attira son attention. La couverture était couverte de poussière et les pages étaient gondolées et jaunies. Il n'y avait aucun doute que ce livre datait de longtemps. Mais lorsqu'il y lit le titre, Salazard sut qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.  
  
« Les fondateurs, plus qu'une histoire de Poudlard »  
  
Sans prendre le temps d'aller s'installer confortablement à une table, Salazard s'assit sur le sol et ouvrit le livre. Il ne fit que feuilleter les premiers chapitres sans faire attention à ce qui y était écrit puisque ceux-ci étaient consacrés à l'histoire personnelle de chacun des quatre fondateurs, à leur rencontre et à la réalisation et construction de Poudlard. Mais rapidement, il arriva au dernier chapitre et y trouva ce qu'il cherchait depuis quelque temps...et aussi ce qu'il craignait.  
  
-...Qui aurait pu prédire une fin aussi dramatique pour ces quatre grands sorciers que furent ceux qui bâtirent la prestigieuse école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard? Au commencement, déjà on voyait diverses croyances de la part de chacun des membres. Mais plus les années avançaient, plus l'on pu constater qu'il était impossible pour certain d'entre eux de cohabiter, mais en particulier pour l'un d'eux : Salazard Serpentard...-  
  
Salazard releva les yeux. Mais c'était quoi cette histoire? Lui, incapable de cohabiter? Il se replongea dans sa lecture pour en savoir plus.  
  
-...Serpentard se faisait de plus en plus clair sur le fait qu'il ne voulait que seul les Sang-pûrs puissent être digne de passer les portes de Poudlard et d'y suivre leur scolarité. Cela sembla laisser Helga Poufsouffle et Rowenda Serdaigle indifférentes, mais Godric Griffondor s'interposa de vive voix contre cette idée qui passa par la tête de son rivale. Ainsi, s'en suivi une grande guerre entre ces deux sorciers reconnus pour être des plus puissants. Seulement chacun décida de prendre une voix différente...-  
  
Deux voix différentes? Salazard commençait à être de plus en plus inquiet à propos de ce qu'il lisait.  
  
-...l'un emprunta le chemin de l'art des ténèbres et l'autre celui de la magie blanche. Évidemment, le bien triompha et Salazard Serpentard fut forcé de quitter Poudlard. Mais cette guerre entre les deux partis auraient bien des répercussions sur l'avenir. À partir de ce moment, sang-pûrs vouèrent une haine éternelle à tous ceux qui étaient différents et Seroentard et Griffondor se détestèrent jusqu'à leur mort...et il en serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin des temps...-  
  
Salazard referma le livre avec violence. Ça en était trop, il n'était plus capable d'en prendre. Il posa son visage dans sa main et respira profondément. Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en rendre compte avant? Godric et lui se détestait! Si ça ce trouvait, c'était de là que remontait la plus grande histoire du mal du monde de la magie. Godric était célèbre pour avoir combattu le mal...et lui l'était pour l'avoir engendré!  
  
Comment pourrait-il à l'avenir regarder Godric en sachant ceci? Comment ferait-il pour disposer de la confiance de son amant, alors qu'il savait qu'un jour il en abuserait? Comment pourrait-il se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras alors qu'il savait qu'un jour, il essayerait de le tuer par tous les moyens? Non, il ne savait pas encore ce qu'il ferait pour empêcher ceci, mais ce qui était prioritaire c'était que Godric n'en découvre rien! Il faudrait lui cacher la vérité, et ce par tous les moyens!  
  
**********************  
  
Caché dans l'abysse qu'il avait trouvé dans les catacombes de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore savourait sa vengeance avec délice. C'était amusant de voir comment la partie représentant le bien de son double astral s'était fait prendre à son propre jeu. Bientôt, son plan serait mené à terme et le monde sorcier lui appartiendrait. Il serait le plus fort et plus personne ne pourrait l'arrêter! Il fit alors un sourire démoniaque et ses yeux ors brillèrent dans le noir.  
  
*********************  
  
Lily et Narcissa marchaient en silence, chacune ne voulant prononcer aucun mot, même si elles en mourraient d'envie, de peur de faire resurgir des démons encore trop présents dans leur esprit. Il n'était pas simple pour elles de voir leur vie s'écrouler comme un château de cartes devant leurs yeux.  
  
-Tu crois qu'on va le retrouver? -demanda Lily pour briser ce silence morbide qui ne faisait que la plonger dans les souvenirs de la nuit passée.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait bien faire qu'on ne le retrouve pas? -cracha la blonde.  
  
-NARCISSA! -S'emporta Lily en se tournant vers elle.  
  
-Mais quoi? Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux lui pardonner Lily! -Dit froidement Narcissa.  
  
-Essaye de comprendre que toutes ces erreurs, il ne les a pas encore commises! -essaya de la convaincre la rousse.  
  
-N'essaye pas de me dire que le Peter qu'on connaît, ce n'est pas le même que celui qui vous a trahi! -répliqua Narcissa à bout de nerfs.  
  
-Mais c'est ça! Tu n'étais pas là hier! Peut-être que si tu avais vu comment il semblait s'en vouloir à lui-même que tu aurais pu comprendre et pardonner! -Dit Lily dont les yeux s'embuaient à nouveau.  
  
-Comprendre et pardonner? -Cria Narcissa. -Mais quoi? Lui pardonner le fait que à cause de lui tu es morte? Lui pardonner le fait que à cause de lui Sirius est emprisonné?  
  
Le hochement de tête de Lily fut sa seule réponse.  
  
-Mais ce n'est pas ça la vie Lily! Dans la vraie vie, il y a du monde qui, ne sont pas honnête et à cause d'une personne de cette race, nos vie sont toutes gâchées! Est-ce que tu te rends compte de l'enfer qu'on est en train de vivre?  
  
-Bien sûr que si! -Hurla Lily.  
  
-On ne dirait pas! Tu ne réalises pas ce qu'est une journée pour moi dans ce présent? J'échangerais volontiers de place avec toi! -Cria la blonde.  
  
Lily plaqua sa main devant sa bouche avec de regarder Narcissa avec dureté.  
  
-Tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire? -demanda-t-elle calmement, mais d'un ton froid à faire peur. - Échanger de place avec moi? Mais t'es pas dingue? Je suis MORTE Narcissa, et toi tu es toujours vivante! Celui que j'aime est mort pour sauver sa famille alors que toi tu en as une encore bien en vie! Mon fils doit lutter à chaque moment de sa vie contre le mal qui veut sa peau et ça il doit le faire seul alors que je ne peux même pas le serrer contre moi, tandis que toi tu peux voir grandir le tien. Alors? Tu veux vraiment échanger de place?  
  
La grande blonde ferma les yeux.  
  
-Je suis désolée Lily...-dit-elle dans un murmure.- Je ne voulais pas dire cela, mais ce n'est pas facile non plus quand tu es forcée d'épouser un homme que tu détestes. Encore moins quand tu apprends que tu es une mauvaise mère pour le seul être qui t'aime vraiment et que tu n'es même pas capable de lui montrer que tu l'aime. Est-ce qu'être morte alors qu'on est encore vivante c'est vraiment moins pire que la mort elle-même? -demanda Narcissa presque en suppliant.  
  
Lily sentit toute la rage en elle se dissoudre d'un seule coup devant la faiblesse de son amie. Pour la première fois, elle voyait qu'elle n'était pas seule à souffrir et qu'elle devrait être forte pour les autres. Elle s'avança donc vers Narcissa et la serra bien fort contre son c?ur.  
  
Mais au bout d'un moment, Nick-quasi-sans-tête apparut devant elles et leur décrocha un sursaut.  
  
-Mes demoiselles! -dit-il en leur faisant l'honneur d'une révérence. -Désolé de venir gâcher ce moment si éprouvant, mais on m'a envoyé vous dire "qu'on l'a retrouvé"!  
  
Lily se tourna en en éclair de seconde vers le fantôme.  
  
-Vous en êtes sûr? -demanda-t-elle avec excitation.  
  
-C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je n'en sais pas plus! -répondit l'être translucide.  
  
-Et où sont-ils? -demanda-t-elle avec empressement.  
  
-Dans la tour d'astronomie je crois. -ajouta Nick quelque peu vexé d'être aussi bousculé.  
  
Lily agrippa Narcissa par la main et parti à la course dans la direction indiqué par le fantôme. Tout en courant, elle cria pour le remercier, mais trop pressée, elle n'entendit même pas ce qu'il lui répondit.  
  
********************* Alexa et Aurélie étaient assises en retrait des autres professeurs qui prenaient leur petit-déjeuner. La belle blonde aux cheveux courts semblait songeuse, alors que la brune aux longues boucles scrutait la pièce à la recherche de quelqu'un qui n'était pas là.  
  
-Alexa? -chuchota celle qui répondait au nom d'Aurélie.  
  
-Hum? -répondit l'autre toujours plongée dans ses pensées.  
  
-Il y a déjà quelques mois qu'on est ici, et dois-je te rappeler que nous n'avons pas encore avancé! -Dit-elle tout bas pour que personne n'entende.  
  
La blonde soupira d'impatience et se tourna vers sa compagne. De la même voix basse, elle lui répondit.  
  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit Aurélie, il fallait tout d'abord se préparer pour pouvoir les vaincre! L'inconscience sera notre seule faiblesse...-dit-elle en haussant un sourcil.  
  
-Mais maintenant que le château est vide pour les grandes vacances, ça ne serait pas le moment idéale pour agir? -Dit froidement la brune.  
  
-Effectivement, j'y avait déjà pensé, mais il faudra agir d'ici très peu, sinon nous risquons d'avoir quelques ennuis à tout camoufler. -répondit la blonde.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends alors? -continua de s'impatienter l'autre.  
  
-Que le moment se présente...  
  
**************************  
  
Quand Lily et Narcissa arrivèrent à la tour d'astronomie, celle-ci abritait déjà quatre autres personnes. James, Sirius et Rémus se tenait en demi- cercle autour de Peter, qui faisait face à l'immense fenêtre qui permettait de s'élancer dans le vide, un balai à la main.  
  
-Vous voilà enfin! -dit Sirius sur un ton de plaisanterie qui n'était pas vraiment approprié face à la situation qu'ils étaient en train de vivre.  
  
Le regard noir que lui lança Narcissa le fit taire.  
  
-Est-ce que vous avez demandé à toute l'école de se réunir ici? -demanda ironiquement Peter.  
  
-Bien sûr que non...! -protesta James.  
  
-Il ne manque que...-dit Lily qui fut coupé par James.  
  
-Personne! Je n'ai pas cru nécessaire d'avertir Harry et Hermione! -Dit-il en leur lançant des regards qui se voulaient concluant.  
  
-Une personne de plus ou de moins, qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu changer? -cracha Peter. -Il semblerait que vous n'ayez pas compris que je voulais être SEUL!  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe avec toi Queudver? -demanda Sirius qui avait retrouvé toute sa gravité.  
  
-Je voulais seulement être seul, tu n'as pas compris? -questionna Peter en le dévisageant.  
  
-À quoi te sert de nous mentir Peter? -Demanda Rémus un lui retournant son regard croche.  
  
-Mentir?  
  
-C'est probablement une coïncidence que tu sois ici avec ton balai, n'est- ce pas? -demanda James.  
  
-Bien...bien sûr! -Dit Peter qui commençait à perdre de son assurance.  
  
-Ce n'était surtout pas pour t'envoler et t'en fuir...-ajouta Lily et croisant les bras.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire? -dit-il au bout d'un moment d'hésitation.  
  
-Peter...premièrement tu n'es même pas capable de voler! -s'objecta Sirius.  
  
-Et bien je me serais élancé! Il y a bien une première fois à toute! -se défendit-il.  
  
-Mais t'es malade! Tu te serais écrasé en bas! -s'écria Narcissa.  
  
-Et alors? Soyez franc! Ça ne vous aurait rien fait...n'est-ce pas! -Dit-il avec colère.  
  
Personne n'osa parler. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui et l'absence de réponse lui fournissait sa réponse. Au moment où il se retourna vers son balai pour l'enfourcher et s'élancer, il senti une présence s'élancer sur lui et le plaquer au sol. Il tourna la tête pour découvrir James au-dessus de lui.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? -demanda-t-il agressivement.  
  
-Crétin! Tu vois bien qu'on tient à toi! Tu n'a pas encore compris? -lui dit James avec rage en le maintenant au sol.  
  
-Mais...-  
  
-Il n'y a pas de "mais" Peter! Arrête tes conneries! Pour nous tous c'est difficile et essaye de comprendre ça. C'est bien normal que ça ne soit plus pareille et que de tous nous regarder dans les yeux soit rendu un défi, mais dis-toi que c'est pareille pour tous ceux qui sont dans cette pièce en ce moment! -continua le brun aux lunettes.  
  
-Mais est-ce que tu peux comprendre que toi au moins tu n'as pas trahi personne?-enragea le petit.  
  
-Pour l'instant, le seul que je vois en avant de moi, c'est le Peter que j'ai toujours connu. C'est en agissant que tu imposes une image Peter et si tu n'arrêtes pas de faire l'idiot, et bien c'est là qu'on va finir par te détester. Mais pour l'instant, c'est toujours le même qu'on veut garder avec nous, alors s'il te plaît...-mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase.  
  
Tranquillement, James se releva et libéra Peter de son emprise. Ce dernier fit de même et épousseta ses vêtements tout en prenant bien soin de ne croiser le regard de personne.  
  
Puis il releva enfin la tête.  
  
-Lily...James...Sirius...Narcissa...Rémus...je suis désolé...-dit-il en les fixant tous un à un tout en disant leur nom.  
  
Lily ne put réprimer son petit sourire et alla enserrer Peter bien fort, alors que les autres l'imitait.  
  
********************  
  
Harry et Hermione avait parcouru l'aile sud trois fois et il n'y avait aucune trace de Malcom nul part. Ils avaient décidé de descendre voir à nouveau à la grande salle. Peut-être Ron s'était-il trompé et n'avait tout simplement pas aperçu le sorcier.  
  
Cependant leur initiative fut vaine, car il ne s'y trouvait pas, pas plus qu'à la bibliothèque d'ailleurs. Ils étaient donc tous les deux assis dans la salle commune de Griffondor qui était vide. Apparemment, les autres n'avaient pas encore arrêté de le chercher.  
  
C'était tout de même louche que pour une simple disparition on s'inquiète autant. Il avait dû se passer quelque chose que tous deux ignoraient pour que tout le monde s'affole autant alors qu'il manquait quelqu'un qui avait pu sortir de son dortoir à toute heure.  
  
-Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir bientôt? -questionna Hermione songeuse.  
  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée...il faudrait savoir où ils en sont dans leur recherche...-lui répondit Harry.  
  
-Si tu regardais sur la carte des maraudeurs ça pourrait toujours nous donner une idée, non? -demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Mais oui! Tu es génial...la carte des maraudeurs...elle va nous le dire il est où Malcom! -Dit-il une lueur s'allumant dans ses yeux.  
  
Il se précipita pour aller la chercher, enjambant l'escalier deux à deux. Quelques secondes plus tard, il revint avec en main, un bout de parchemin qui lui en apprendrait plus qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé.  
  
Il le déroula, prononça la formule pour que le tout marche et de petits points noirs s'affichèrent devant ses yeux. Certains étaient en mouvements alors que d'autres non. Il constata que le professeur Rogue était dans un couloir en compagnie de Malfoy, sûrement en train de lui accorder des points comme à son habitude. Puis Dumbledore discutait avec Chourave. Il y avait quelques personnes encore dans la grande salle. Puis son regard fut attirer par un amas de points noirs dans la tour d'astronomie qui indiquaient...  
  
*************************  
  
Les maraudeurs ainsi que les deux filles se décollèrent et s'assirent confortablement sur la pierre froide de la tour. Il était toujours temps de tout remettre en ordre et de commencer à élaborer une solution pour régler leurs problèmes.  
  
-Bon peut-être qu'il commencerait à être temps qu'on retourne chez nous, non? Je crois qu'on a eu notre lot de futur! -S'exclama James.  
  
-Est-ce que tu as une idée de comment on pourrait faire? -demanda Sirius.  
  
-Pas du tout! -Dit James en affichant un air désolé.  
  
-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je ne pourrai pas rester ici plus longtemps à vivre comme ça...-dit Narcissa dont la voix se brisa et dont Sirius referma son étreinte autour.  
  
-Comme Dumbledore ne nous en a pas encore reparlé, j'imagine qu'il n'a pas encore trouvé de solution...-dit timidement Peter.  
  
-Je crois bien qu'il a raison. Et puis si Sibylle a raison, nous sommes ici pour accomplir quelque chose...-dit calmement Rémus.  
  
-Mais quoi? -demanda Sirius.  
  
-Probablement quelque chose en lien avec Harry...-ajouta Lily songeuse.  
  
-Il va être difficile d'intervenir si on ne sait pas ce que l'on doit exactement faire. -Intervint James.  
  
-Effectivement! C'est pourquoi il serait peut-être nécessaire d'aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander...-  
  
-Lui demander quoi Rémus? -Dit soudainement une voix derrière lui.  
  
Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'endroit d'où venait la voix, soit vers l'escalier qui les menait au haut de la tour. Sur le seuil, se tenait Harry, les yeux flamboyant, qui les regardait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait.  
  
Comme des enfants prient en faute, ils baissèrent les yeux vers sol. Pas la peine de lui demander de répéter, ils avaient tous compris la même chose: Lui demander quoi RÉMUS! Le destin semblait s'acharner à venir leur créer plus d'embarras chaque nouvelle journée qui se levait.  
  
Harry continuait de les regarder avec une expression qui exprimait la rage. Ses yeux crachaient presque des flammes. Il était impossible pour eux de soutenir se regard. Et il y avait de quoi. Qu'est-ce qui devait passer dans la tête du garçon qui voyait tous ses gens devant lui?  
  
Lily fut la seule qui remonta la tête pour le fixer aussi intensément que celui-ci le faisait. Elle avait compris. C'était là sa seule chance de vraiment le voir en tant que son enfant à elle, et ce parce qu'il savait qui elle était vraiment. Elle vit toute la rage, toute la colère qui passait dans les deux yeux émeraudes. Mais en continuant de pénétrer à l'intérieur de lui, elle vit qu'il avait mal et qu'il souffrait.  
  
Sans même réfléchir, elle avança vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Sans offrir aucune résistance, Harry se laissa aller et se laissa bercer, déversant toutes ses larmes de rage au creux de l'épaule de la jeune femme rousse.  
  
Il se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi idiot. Aussi idiot pour ne pas tout de suite s'apercevoir de la ressemblance entre tous ses nouveaux et ses parents et les gens qui les entouraient. Aussi idiot pour ne pas avoir découvert plus tôt la vérité. Aussi idiot pour ne pas pouvoir profiter du fait qu'il avait devant lui les gens auxquels il avait durant sa vie entière rêvé de connaître.  
  
Pendant de longues minutes Harry resta dans les bras de Lily qui ne cessait pas de lui caresser les cheveux et de le bercer contre elle. Soudainement, la barrière qui avait toujours été présente entre elle et Harry, quoi qu'elle est su, venait de s'effondrer et Harry était son enfant. L'âge n'importait plus, seul l'amour qu'elle lui vouait avait de l'importance. C'était comme si la Lily de 17 ans et celle qui était morte il y avait 16 ans ne faisait plus qu'une et l'amour qu'elle vouait à cet enfant n'était plus qu'un. Elle n'était plus Lily l'adolescente, mais la mère qui consolait son fils.  
  
Quand enfin Harry se fut un peu calmer, elle le libéra un peu de son étreinte et celui-ci se redressa. Pendant ce temps, les maraudeurs et Narcissa s'étaient un peu approchés et étaient assis autour d'eux.  
  
Harry se tourna vers James qui le regardait quelque peu apeuré par sa réaction. Mais Harry lui sourit. Un vrai sourire, un sourire franc.  
  
-Depuis le temps où les gens me dise que je te ressemble, j'en ai maintenant la preuve! -Dit Harry en essuyant une larme.  
  
James lui sourit en retour et lui fit un clin d'?il complice.  
  
-Et jamais je n'aurais cru voir Rémus Lupin aussi en forme. -continua Harry avec un demi sourire, se rappelant son professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. -Et Sirius, tu n'as pas changé d'une miette à ce que je vois! Toujours aussi enfantin et farceur! -Il se tourna ensuite vers Narcissa et un point d'interrogation se dessina sur son visage. Mais avant qu'il n'eut le temps de poser la moindre question elle lui fournit la réponse qu'il attendait.  
  
-Narcissa Malfoy! -Dit-elle en lui tendant timidement la main. Harry émit une petite réticence à la serrer mais un coup d'?il vers Lily lui indiqua qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Il demeura par contre plutôt froid avec elle.  
  
Puis son visage s'attarda sur Peter et ses traits se crispèrent de rage. Il était là! Comment osait-il! Comment pouvait-il être là après ce qui s'était passé?  
  
-Comm...lui...pour...il...-commença Harry.  
  
-Ça ne vaut pas la peine Harry, nous savons déjà! -Dit doucement James en le fixant intensément, comme si en quelques secondes il voulait lui dire ce qu'il n'aurait pas l'occasion de faire. Lui dire comment il était fier de son fils et comment il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir l'avoir vu grandir.  
  
-Vous...vous...savez? -demanda Harry en tremblant.  
  
La larme qui se dessina dans l'?il de Lily lui fournit sa réponse et Harry ne put que la serrer plus fort.  
  
-La majeure partie Harry...en fait, nous savons jusqu'au moment où tu as été recueilli par...-dit Rémus  
  
-Mon affreuse s?ur! -termina Lily.  
  
Harry lui fit un mince sourire.  
  
-J'en ai vu des bien pires! -Dit-il comme pour l'encourager, sans que cela n'ait vraiment l'effet escompté.  
  
-En effet! Ton cousin ne semble pas bien mieux! -Dit Sirius pour détendre l'atmosphère énormément tendu. Cela eu l'effet escompté car Harry laissa aller un petit rire, influençant les autres à faire de même.  
  
-Si tu le voyais! Heureusement, les frères de Ron lui ont bien fait regretter tous ses méfaits! -Dit le survivant avec un rire léger.  
  
-Dire qu'ils ont terminé leurs études il y a de ça deux ans! Vous imaginez ce qu'on aurait pu apprendre d'eux? -dit Sirius en regardant les trois autres maraudeurs.  
  
-Je crois plutôt que c'est eux qui en aurait appris de vous! -Dit Harry avec un clin d'?il pleins de sous-entendus.  
  
Un silence s'installa dans la pièce avant que Rémus ne le rompe.  
  
-Est-ce que je peux te demander comment tu as fait pour nous reconnaître? -demanda-t-il, avec une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.  
  
-Et bien dès le début, vous m'avez semblez un peu louche mais je croyais plutôt à une histoire banale. Puis certains détails m'accrochaient, mais d'autres m'échappaient alors je n'arrivais pas à découvrir le mystère qui vous entourait. Seulement, plus ça allait, plus...-il jeta un regard vers Lily,- la fausse "Kaysa" changeait d'apparence à mes yeux et me rappelait vaguement un souvenir. Mais je n'arrivais jamais à découvrir lequel. Puis, il y a eu toutes ses fois où nous avons parlé et chaque fois, je me sentais tellement bien, j'avais l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'aimait comme je n'avais jamais été aimé...d'avoir une mère...-dit-il en baissant le ton de sa voix.  
  
Lily continua de le fixer avec tendresse.  
  
-Puis ce matin, quand j'ai vu que vous ne reveniez pas, Mione m'a proposé d'utiliser la carte des maraudeurs...-  
  
-Cette carte existe encore?! -S'exclama Sirius avec un sourire éclairant son visage.  
  
Harry hocha de la tête pour affirmer le tout.  
  
-Alors en la regardant j'ai soudainement vu tous vos noms ici. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de réfléchir et je me suis élancé...et en arrivant je vous ai tous vu comme je vous vois maintenant, soit vraiment qui vous êtes! -Finit-il.  
  
-Tout cela doit te faire étrange, non? -demanda Rémus.  
  
-Tu nous en veux sûrement... -ajouta James.  
  
-Et on comprendrait! -termina Sirius.  
  
-En fait, je pense que si j'en veux à quelqu'un, c'est à moi...-dit Harry si bas que s'ils n'avaient pas été attentifs, ils ne l'auraient pas entendu. -Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir su voir tout cela avant et de ne pas pouvoir profiter entièrement de tous les moments que j'aurais eu la chance de passer avec vous. On ne se cachera pas qu'on sait que vous ne resterai pas ici éternellement...et que mon v?ux le plus cher vient de se réaliser et que pendant près de trois mois je n'y ai vu que du feu et que j'ai passé proche de passer à côté...-conclut-il, les yeux toujours baissés.  
  
-Ton v?ux le plus cher? -demanda Lily.  
  
Harry hocha la tête, et dans une voix presque inaudible répondit:  
  
-De pouvoir revoir mon père et ma mère...  
  
Les regards de Lily et James se rencontrèrent. Soudainement, plus rien n'importait, excepté Harry. Peu importe ce que les gens diraient, cet enfant avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aimer, comme tout autre être humain.  
  
-Harry...quand tu dis revoir, essais-tu de nous dire que tu nous as avait déjà revu ou alors tu fais référence à avant notre...notre...-mais Lily ne fut pas capable d'achever sa phrase.  
  
-Non, je ne fais pas référence à avant votre mort. Je vous ai vaguement aperçu au travers du miroir du Rised lors de ma première année. Puis lors du tournois des trois sorciers à cause d'un duel de baguette, j'ai vu resurgir vos fantômes, mais ce fut les deux seules fois...-dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.  
  
James vint rejoindre Lily et les enserra tous deux contre lui. Le portrait devait être assez étrange à quiconque aurait vu, mais à cet instant ce geste paraissait normal pour tout ceux qui étaient présent.  
  
-Harry, nous sommes désolés...-dit Lily en le regardant avec tristesse et regret mélangé. -Nous aurions voulu être là pour toi, être là pour t'aider et te montrer comment on t'aime. Mais tu le sais n'est-ce pas? -lui demanda- t-elle presque en le suppliant.  
  
Il hocha de la tête pour leur signifier que oui.  
  
-Est-ce que vous croyez...que vous allez repartir bientôt? -demanda-t-il, une pointe de peur traversant ses yeux.  
  
Lily et James regardèrent les autres et d'un regard, tous purent sentir l'envie qu'ils avaient de rester plus longtemps, mais tous savaient tout aussi bien que ce n'était pas eux qui choisirait. Il devrait trouver ce qu'ils avaient à faire ici et ensuite il devrait repartir.  
  
-Harry, nous ne savons pas quand nous repartirons, mais nous avons besoin de toi. Tu dois nous dire tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ton entrée à Poudlard et ce qui est advenu de nous. -Dit calmement Rémus, malgré la gravité du moment.  
  
Le jeune garçon aux yeux émeraudes secoua la tête même s'il savait que tout recommencer du début signifiait pour lui revivre cet enfer. C'est ainsi qu'il en vint à leur parler du désir qu'avait Voldemort à vouloir sa peau, du tournois des trois sorciers, du cimetière, de la mort de Cédric, de l'affrontement de l'an dernier, et ainsi de suite.  
  
-...vous savez presque tout maintenant. En ce qui vous concerne, comme je l'ai dit un peu plus tôt, Sirius tu t'es échappé lors de ma troisième année d'étude, et la seule raison qui a fait que tu n'as pas viré fou s'était que tu savais que tu n'avais rien fait. -En disant ceci il jeta un bref regard vers Peter qui s'était recroquevillé dans un coin.- Puis tu as été innocenté mais personne n'en a eu vent, et grâce à cela tu mènes plusieurs missions pour Dumbledore. Quant à toi Rémus, et bien tu as enseigné ici, tu as été en mission pour Dumbledore et a repris contact avec Sirius. Narcissa, je suis désolé mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui t'es arrivée...je ne suis pas nécessairement en très bon contact avec Draco si tu vois...et quand à Peter...-mais il s'arrêta et posa son regard sur Queudver qui tremblait et qui n'osait même pas le regarder en face. -En tant que traître dès que tu as pu, tu es allé rejoindre Voldemort et t'es battu à ses côtés pour me mener à ma perte. Seulement alors que le sort tournait en ma faveur, Voldemort a préféré t'exécuter pour me laisser la vie sauf. -Dit Harry avec aucune douceur.  
  
Peter continuait de trembler et de regarder ses pieds. Pendant un long moment, tout le monde essayait d'absorber ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.  
  
-Je suis désolé...-s'éleva soudainement une petite voix.  
  
Tous sortirent de leurs pensées et se tournèrent vers Peter qui avait prononcé ses quelques mots.  
  
-Je suis désolé Harry! Je n'ai aucune idée encore de quelles étaient mes motivations et je ne doute pas qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde valable pour excuser ce que j'ai pu faire. Mais crois-moi, je sais que ce n,est pas quelques mots qui vont changer ce qui est arrivé et ce qui arrivera, mais je suis désolé...-dit-il en regardant Harry droit dans les yeux, prouvant un peu plus sa sincérité.  
  
Harry ne sut pas quoi penser. Devait-il le croire? Pouvait-il vraiment croire celui à cause de qui il vivait un enfer? Pouvait-il vraiment pardonné à celui qui avait collaboré à l'assassinat de ses parents? Tout ce qu'il pu faire, ce fut de se taire. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, et soudainement, en très peu de temps il avait eu sa dose d'émotions fortes alors il ne pouvait plus décider ce qui était bon ou pas. Il se contenta donc de regarder Peter.  
  
-Puis-je à mon tour vous poser un question? -demanda-t-il en se tournant vers James et Lily.  
  
-Bien sûr!-lui assura son père.  
  
-Toutes ses histoires de disputes et de mésententes ce n'était que de la comédie? -demanda-t-il.  
  
James et Lily se regardèrent et personne excepté eux deux ne put voir le trouble qui se dessinait dans leurs yeux. Ils ne pouvaient quand même pas dire à Harry que ce n'était pas vraiment faux et que normalement, ils avaient commencé à se fréquenter seulement qu'au milieu de leur septième année. Harry ferait immédiatement le lien comme quoi ils n'avaient que très peu vécu leur amour.  
  
-Évidemment! -Dit James en lui souriant et en serrant Lily bien fort contre lui pour prouver ce qu'il disait.  
  
Non, pourquoi causer plus de soucie à cet enfant qui en avait déjà assez avant leur arrivée? Mais ils n'eurent pas plus le temps de penser puisqu'un cri déchira le silence du château. Un cri si effroyable qu'on pouvait presque croire qu'il n'était pas humain. Sans aucun doute, quelqu'un était en danger!  
  
*********************  
  
Fini...ok...je sais...une semaine et un jour...mais là il fait 20 pages...et j'essaye de ne pas bâcler les derniers chapitres puisque c'est les plus importants...puis j'aurais peut-être aimé passé plus de temps sur le moment que Harry découvre qui sont ses parents, mais là ce n'était pas vraiment comment j'avais imaginé...et on en entend reparlé pas dans le prochain chapitre mais l'autre (dernier avant l'épilogue). Prochain chapitre??? L'action!  
  
Alors une fois de plus merci à tous mes revieweurs que j'adore!  
  
*Celine.S*:Lol! D'après ce que j'en comprend tu détestes vraiment Peter...malheureusement non, il n'est pas mort...désolée...malgré que moi non plus je ne l'aime pas vraiment...mais bon...on va encore en entendre parlé de lui dans le prochain chapitre...et probablement l'autre...et peut- être même le dernier...(ouachhhhh) mais enfin, tu verras bien ce que je veux dire! Sinon et ben sois j'ai mal compris, sois tu voulais la suite! J'espère qu'elle t'aura plu!  
  
*hermione black1*: Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes et j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'aura plu!  
  
*Miya black*:Ouais je sais que ma fin de chapitre était méchante...et celle- ci aussi l'es un peu...et pour le rat et ben malheureusement ils l'ont retrouvé (malgré les apparences, je le déteste moi aussi!). Mais on verra ben ce qui va se passer avec lui. Mais messemble que moi à la place de Harry j'aurais foncé et je l'aurais poussé en bas de la tour...mais bon, ça doit être ma nature agressive!  
  
*Lexyann*: Merci pour toutes les précisions sur les livres ça m'a vraiment aidé! Je ne t'ai pas vraiment reparlé depuis, mais j'ai essayé de trouver la trilogie dont tu m'as parlés, mais malheureusement il y avait seulement le troisième livre de disponible alors il va falloir que j'attende! Sinon je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé ce chapitre...malgré que si tu es pas une fan de Peter, celui-ci va peut-être un peu te déplaire...quoi que y'a quand même pas un si bon rôle que ça...ça va peut-être plus dans le prochain...quoi qu'on verra bien! Sinon et ben je suis vraiment ravie de voir que tu continus de me reviewer après autant de temps...la majorité du monde le font quelques chapitres et ensuite décroche...mais toi tu continues! Merci beaucoup!  
  
*Kyzara*: Lol...et pourtant il faisait tout de même environ 16 pages! Mais là celui-ci est le double des chapitres normaux! Alors là il est vraiment plus long...et pour le plan de Voldie on voit ça au prochain chapitre! Il va y avoir de l'action...! Contente que tu aimes et j'espère que ce chapitre va t'avoir plu!  
  
*Caroline black*: Lol...une autre qui l'a trouvé tout aussi court! J'espère que celui-ci va te paraître un peu plus long! Parce qu'il l'est! Je te le jure, lol!Ahhhh et en plus tu vas m'en vouloir pcq y'a été long à venir...(se mord les doigts) au moins j'espère que tu vas l'aimer!?!  
  
*big apple*: Contente que tu ais aimé...et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas parce que celui-ci a aussi mis du temps à arriver...!  
  
*Cingathi*: Lol...Sirius de 36 ans??? Je vois pas vraiment comment je pourrais réussir à l'intégrer...quoi que...hum...tu viens de me donner une idée...peut-être dans 2 chapitre qu'on va le voir...! lol...et oui, Peter avait disparu! Quoi que comme toi, si on se met à sa place on ferait toute pareille! Tk, merci pour tes beaux commentaires ça fait vraiment plaisir!  
  
*Miss-Tania*: Merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements ça fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre.  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	26. Chapitre 26

Chapitre 26  
  
N/A: Ce chapitre, le prochain, l'épilogue...et c'est fini! AHHHHHHH! My god...ça fait tout bizarre! Bon ok là j'arrête de divaguer et j'essais de vous mettre des supers chapitres jusqu'à la fin...! Ok...là un petit message quant à la longueur des chapitres...hum pour celui-ci et le prochain et ben je vous prierais de m'excuser mais je crois qu'il ne sera pas possible de faire une 20aine de pages comme le précédent...sinon je vais finir par me répéter...ou sinon je devrais les mettre ensemble...et disons que selon moi ce n'est pas la meilleur option. Mais je vous promet quand même une dizaine de page minimum! Puis pour l'épilogue et ben là on s'entend que ça va quand même être court...! Bon fini le placotage, bonne lecture.  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
-Aurélie Ratchet = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
-Alexa Sanders = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
*******************************  
  
Salazard se dirigeait tranquillement vers ses appartements tout en réfléchissant. Probablement que s'il y avait eu une colonne en face de lui et s'il n'avait pas effectué ce trajet une centaine de fois, il serait rentré dans un mûr tellement ce dont à quoi il pensait l'absorbait.  
  
Depuis qu'il avait lu ce qui était écrit dans le livre, il ne pouvait que chercher une solution. En fait, il devait absolument trouver une solution. Comme ferait-il pour vivre sans Godric? Tout semblait toujours vouloir revenir au même point: les séparer. Il avait d'abord eu tous ses préjugés contre leur amour. Ensuite il y avait elles qui avaient voulu détruire le monde. Puis il y avait eu la faille, où Godric était près à sauter pour disparaître de lui à jamais. Et finalement il y avait cette histoire de haine qui finirait bien par éclater aux yeux de Godric un jour ou l'autre.  
  
Salazard sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaules.  
  
-Tu es nerveux! -Lui dit-Godric en souriant alors qu'il se retournait.  
  
Il y avait de quoi l'être.  
  
-Non, c'est seulement que tu m'as pris par surprise! -Menti adroitement Salazard.  
  
Ils étaient tous deux dans le grand hall de Poudlard, ce qui signifiait pour tous deux, l'interdiction de marques d'affection. Mais pour la première fois, Salazard appréciait ce fait. Godric aurait immédiatement repéré son trouble et ce n'était pas le moment d'attirer l'attention de son amant sur ce qu'il avait découvert.  
  
-Tu revenais de où comme ça? -questionna Godric.  
  
-La bibliothèque...je voulais me renseigner sur une créature que j'aimerais présenter à mes élèves lorsque les cours recommenceront. -se défendit habilement Serpentard.  
  
Godric hocha dignement de la tête, ne laissant paraître aucun signe de l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme qui se tenait en avant de lui. Mais l'éclair de malice qui traversait ses yeux ne trompait pas Salazard. Godric l'aimait, d'un amour profond et sincère. Même si une voix lui disait que ça aurait dû l'alerter, il se sentit réconforter. Quoi qu'il arrive, il serait là pour lui.  
  
-Mais toi, tu me cherchais? -demanda Salazard.  
  
-Oui...-répondit Godric en retrouvant un air plus sérieux. -Je repensais à ce que tu m'avais dit l'autre fois et je crois que effectivement nous sommes en danger ici.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? -continua celui qui était sensé représenté le mal, en se rembrunant.  
  
-Je l'ai senti moi aussi! J'ai senti cette force ténébreuse qui est toute près. Je crois que nous ferions mieux de rester sur nos gardes...-  
  
-Il est peut-être un peu trop tard messieurs! -S'éleva une voix qui venait de derrière eux.  
  
Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir les deux femmes qui leur faisaient face. L'une blonde, l'autre brune; Alexa et Aurélie. Normalement, cela n'aurait pas dû les alerter, puisqu'ils les avaient très souvent côtoyé, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Il y avait une lueur étrange dans leurs yeux. Une lueur qui en devenait presque cruelle.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire mesdames? -demanda Godric avec prestance, ne laissant pas paraître son trouble.  
  
Doucement Alexa s'avança vers lui et se mit à tourner en cercle autour d'eux  
  
-Parfois le mal peut prendre plusieurs formes, vous savez?-dit-elle avec un sourire qui pouvait avoir quelque chose de sadique.  
  
-Je ne vois vraiment pas où vous voulez en venir! -S'emporta Griffondor dont la panique commençait quelque peu à percer au travers de sa voix.  
  
-Peut-être peut-il être sous une forme dont vous n'auriez jamais imaginé! -Dit la brunette en s'approchant et riant.  
  
Une fois rendue à deux pas de lui, elle lui sourit de façon démoniaque et soudainement les portes de la grande salle se refermèrent emprisonnant les élèves et professeurs qui n'avaient pas terminés de manger.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faite bon sang? -s'écria Salazard avec beaucoup moins de diplomatie que son compagnon.  
  
-Mon cherche Salazard Serpentard, venant de ta part j'aurais cru à un peu plus de perspicacité! -Dit la blonde en affichant une fausse moue déçue.  
  
-Mais qui êtes-vous? -demanda Godric en dévisageant les deux femmes.  
  
-Dire que nous avions peur qu'ils nous démasquent! -Dit Aurélie en se tournant vers Alexa.  
  
-Démasque? -demanda Griffondor n'y comprenant plus rien.  
  
Les deux femmes se regardèrent et se mirent à rire, d'un rire qui n'avait absolument rien de rassurant, devant l'air ahuri des deux hommes devant elles.  
  
-Pauvres petits! -S'exclama Alexa, se régalant visiblement de la peur qui se dessinait subitement dans leurs traits. -Peut-être pourrions nous les éclairer, très chère? -demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers l'autre sorcière.  
  
-Mais avec plaisir! -répondit Aurélie.  
  
-Alors cher Godric et Salazard, laissez-moi vous raconter une très jolie histoire. Il était une fois, un sorcier qui venait d'une époque complètement différente de celle où nous vivons présentement! -dit-elle d'une voix ironique.  
  
-Ce sorcier avait pour mandat de sauver la terre de deux sorcières qui avait trouvé comment faire pour que la terre ne leur appartienne. Pour ce, il devait sauter dans une faille temporel, ainsi, empêcher les méchantes sorcières de prendre ne serait-ce la moindre goutte de son sang. -continua la brune.  
  
-Mais cependant, un idiot amouraché se jeta dans la faille en même temps! -Dit Alexa en levant les bras d'un faux air scandalisé. -Par son insouciance, la faille resta ouverte et permis au deux sorcières de passer au travers et de venir chercher ce qu'il leur manquait pour la réalisation de leur plan.  
  
Salazard et Godric restaient muets de stupéfactions devant les deux femmes. Chacun avait très bien saisi ce qu'elles venaient de dire, mais en même temps ne comprenait rien du tout car c'était impossible.  
  
-Et oui mes agneaux! Le passé a rattrapé le présent! -Dit Alexa avec une lueur sauvage dans les yeux.  
  
-Mais...mais...comment est-ce possible? -demanda Salazard qui n'arrivait pas à voir la logique dans tout cela.  
  
-Qui aurait pensé que nous serions capables de cela? -demanda Aurélie en se donnant un air supérieur.  
  
-Certainement pas nous cher Helga! -Dit Griffondor en la dévisageant avec un regard provocateur.  
  
-Exactement ce que je m'étais dit!-répondit la brune naïvement alors qu'une grimace se dessina sur les traits de la blonde.  
  
Alexa se tourna vers Godric et prononça un charme que personne n'entendit. Sous les yeux encore ébranlés des deux hommes, les deux femmes se métamorphosèrent complètement. Celle au longues boucles brunes devint plus élancé avec de courts cheveux bruns hérissés en pic sur son crâne. La seconde troqua sa courte chevelure blonde pour de longues mèches noirs. Ce n'était plus ni Alexa Sanders, ni Aurélie Ratchet qui se tenaient devant eux, mais plutôt Helga Poufsouffle et Rowenda Serdaigle.  
  
-Surpris? -demanda Serdaigle en les dévisageant avec un petit sourire en coin.  
  
-J'espère qu'après tout ce que vous avez osé dévoilé vous ne comptiez plus sur l'effet de surprise! -Ironisa Salazard avec son habituelle arrogance.  
  
-Votre insolence vous mènera à votre perte mon cher! -Dit Aurélia en le toisant.  
  
Salazard laissa échapper un rire qui sonnait faux.  
  
-C'est bon Helga, arrête de mettre tes gants blancs pour t'adresser à moi. Pauvre petite, tu te laisses encore manipuler par Rowenda qui dès qu'elle en aura terminé se débarrassera de toi pour pouvoir mieux diriger seule! -Dit-il avec simplicité.  
  
-ENDOLORIS! -Cria Rowenda Serdaigle en dirigeant sa baguette vers lui.  
  
Le sort entra de plein fouet dans le ventre de Salazard. Ce dernier se plia en deux et alla s'écraser contre le sol. Il essaya tant que mal de résister à l'envie de crier, puisqu'il savait très bien que c'était ce qu'elles voulaient, mais la douleur étant insupportable il ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un hurlement désespéré devant les yeux horrifiés de Godric.  
  
-SALAZARD! -Cria ce dernier en se jetant sur son amant. Griffondor sentait la rage monter en lui. Mais pas seulement la rage, aussi la peur. Il était venu ici pour fuir Serdaigle et Poufsouffle et voilà que maintenant les deux les rattrapait et avaient accru leur puissance.  
  
Sans prévenir, il se retourna et pointa sa baguette vers les deux femmes.  
  
-Exper...-  
  
Mais avant même qu'il n'est prononcer son sort, Helga les protégea d'un bouclier et Rowenda enchaîna en lui envoyant un "corpus flamba".  
  
Godric sentit ses jambes s'affaisser sous le poids de la douleur et se retrouva au sol, tout près de son amant, avec l'impression qu'un feu brûlait à l'intérieur de lui. Il n'arrivait plus à ouvrir les yeux, la douleur étant trop insupportable. Tout ce qu'il arrivait à sentir, c'était l'impression que ses organes se consumaient dans son corps sans qu'il ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit.  
  
-Impero! -Lança Salazard qui continuait de se tortiller sur le sol, puisque Serdaigle n'avait pas encore annulé son enchantement.  
  
Cette fois, ce fut Poufsouffle qui le reçu et soudainement, elle semblait avoir totalement déconecté de la réalité.  
  
-Arrête...arrête Rowenda! -Réussi à prononcer Salazard au milieu de ses gémissements.  
  
Helga lança plusieurs sorts à Rowenda qui essayait tant bien que mal de se défendre, ce qui laissa le temps à Salazard de se relever et d'aller aider Godric qui était mal en point. Mais le sort qu'il avait lancé à Helga n'avait pas un effet éternel et après peu de temps, elle réussit à le contrer.  
  
-Vous ne croyiez tout de même pas que ce serait aussi facile pour vous! -Cria Rowenda avec une voix aigre.  
  
-Ne vous méprenez pas mesdames, la partie n'est pas encore gagnée! -Dit Godric avec une petite lueur dans les yeux.  
  
Ce que Helga et Rowenda n'avait pas vu, c'était que Harry, les maraudeurs, Lily et Narcissa arrivaient par derrière. Probablement avaient-ils été attirés par les cris.  
  
Les deux femmes qui n'étaient tout de même pas dupes se retournèrent et virent les nouveaux arrivants. Un petit sortilège de "Captura sinsia" et Sirius, Rémus, Peter et Narcissa se retrouvaient entortillés par des cordes sans même avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait.  
  
-Et voilà...Potter junior et Potter senior qui se ramène! -Dit Helga avec une voix enfantine pour les narguer. -On m'avait bien avertie que le cher Survivant cherchait toujours à se mettre les pieds dans les plats.  
  
-Mais qui êtes-vous? -Cria Harry, sortant sa baguette de sa poche et sentant que Lily et James qui avaient aussi échappé au sort en faisait de même.  
  
-Bientôt tout le monde entier connaîtras nos noms! Nous serons celles que tous craigneront et que tous respecterons...ou plutôt seront obligés de respecter! -S'exclama Helga avec une lueur de prestige dans les yeux.  
  
-Je n'aurais pas trop cela à c?ur! -S'exclama James avec toute l'arrogance qu'il pouvait y mettre.  
  
-Parce que tu crois qu'un sorcier de ton augure pourrait nous en empêcher? -questionna Rowenda en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
James ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais il avait aperçu Salazard qui lui faisait signe de continuer à discuter pour gagner du temps. Il était rarement à cours de répliques mordantes mais il fallait bien que la fois où cela était le plus nécessaire, il ne sache quoi répondre.  
  
-Il a raison! -S'exclama Lily avec un calme inhabituel pour l'ampleur de la situation.  
  
-Pardon? -demanda Serdaigle toujours le même air sur le visage.  
  
-Vous oubliez celui qui est craint par tous! Voldemort! -S'exclama-t-elle un rictus mauvais sur le visage, ce qui lui était peu connu.  
  
Les deux femmes arrivant tout droit des enfers se retournèrent l'une vers l'autre pour prendre ce que Lily venait de leur annoncer en considération.  
  
-Elle touche un point Rowenda! -Dit Godric la gratifiant d'un sourire.  
  
-Ne prends pas trop tes illusions pour réalité Godric! Qui dit que ce fameux " Voldemort" ne se pliera pas sous notre force ou qu'il ne se ralliera pas à nous? -Questionna Poufsouffle qui se tenait toujours près des captifs.  
  
Au même moment, une explosion retentit près de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, les projetant tous contre le sol. Les portes de la grandes salles s'ouvrirent avec fracas et les vitres des fenêtres explosèrent, répandant leurs mille et un éclats sur le sol. Harry était étendu sur le sol et sentait ses membres endolories contre lui. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir ses yeux pour constater les dizaines de silhouettes encagoulées qui l'entouraient. Des cris, des pas...ils les entendaient partir dans tous les sens. Le peu de monde qui était encore dans l'école s'affolait. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que Dumbledore n'arrive et se rende compte qu'une armée de mangemort avait débarqué dans Poudlard.  
  
En se ressaisissant, Harry réalisa que si les mangemorts étaient près, Voldemort devait aussi être dans les parages. Soudainement, son rêve lui revint en mémoire. Cette fois ils n'étaient pas là pour lui, mais plutôt pour son mentor. Il devait aller aider Dumbledore! Si ça ce trouvait, en ce moment-même, il était en danger.  
  
Péniblement, le survivant se remit sur pied. Du coin de l'?il il s'aperçut que les professeurs Gekema et Scedry avaient disparus et que les deux femmes se précipitaient à leurs trousses. En une autre situation, Harry se serait précipiter à leurs trousses pour les aider mais en ce moment il était plus important de sauver Dumbledore.  
  
Il ne manqua cependant pas de voir que Sirius et Rémus usait de tactique pour se libérer et que Peter les aidait du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Narcissa semblait indécise à savoir où elle devait mettre les pieds et James était auprès de Lily qui gisait inconsciente sur le sol.  
  
N'écoutant que son instinc, Harry alla près d'eux.  
  
-Elle va bien? -demanda-t-il d'une voix au travers de laquelle on pouvait facilement discerner le malaise.  
  
-Elle est simplement sonnée. Elle devrait se réveiller d'ici peu! -Dit James toujours penché au-dessus de Lily. Puis il regarda Harry qui tremblait de rage et de peur. -Peter, reste ici avec Lily et quand elle se réveillera explique-lui la situation. Harry et moi devons allé aider Dumbledore!  
  
Harry gratifia celui qu'il savait comme étant son père depuis peu, d'un sourire et ils ne perdirent pas plus de temps.  
  
-Où est-ce qu'ils ont pu aller? -Questionna James, ne sachant pas dans quelle direction aller.  
  
-Nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de nous le demander! -S'empressa d'ajouter Harry en le tirant vers les donjons.  
  
Harry en avait conclu que si Voldemort avait réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur du château, il avait probablement utilisé les souterrains. Il était presque sûr que le mage noir n'avait pas pris la chance de se promener dans Poudlard et avait manigancé pour attirer Dumbledore à lui. Si ça trouvait peut-être était-il de connivence avec les deux femmes, ou même avec les deux nouveaux professeurs. Après tout, ils ne savaient rien d'eux et s'était trop facile pour eux de créer une diversion.  
  
Une fois qu'ils ne purent pas descendre plus bas, les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent, sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient à bout de souffle. Pour l'instant le désir de retrouver leur mentor sain et sauf était beaucoup plus important que n'importe lequel des signes de protestations que pouvait émettre leur corps.  
  
Le silence qui régnait dans les catacombes de Poudlard était total. Pas le moindre bruit ne venait trahir cet incessant silence, qui en devenait même sinistre.  
  
-Harry? -chuchota James.  
  
-Hum? -répondit Harry distraitement, trop occupé à chercher le moindre son pouvant lui procurer un indice.  
  
-Peut-être que ça serait plus efficace si tu regardais sur la carte des maraudeurs...-dit James toujours en chuchotant.  
  
-Mais je ne l'ai p...-mais il stoppa sa phrase, réalisant qu'il avait amené la carte avec lui dans la tour d'astronomie et qu'il l'avait gardé sur lui.  
  
Sans que James n'ait eu à prononcer un mot de plus, il la déroula et prononça la phrase pour que les images commencent à se déplacer. S'il se fiait à ce qu'il voyait, Lily et les autres étaient toujours au rez-de- chaussée. Il pensa pendant un instant à chercher où s'était volatilisé les quatre sorciers qui avaient attirés leur attention dans le hall, mais sa mission première le ramena à la réalité. La carte indiquait que Tom Elvis Jedusor se trouvait à quelques mètres d'eux. Cependant, il n'y avait pas un Dumbledore en sa compagnie, mais bien deux!  
  
***************************  
  
Godric et Salazard essayait de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et les deux sorcières. Si elles avaient la moindre possibilité de recueillir le sang de Godric, s'en était terminé du monde de la sorcellerie.  
  
Il fallait absolument recréer la faille temporelle et sauter dedans pour fuir. Cependant la seule ombre au tableau persistait: ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de comment ils réussiraient ce coup.  
  
Malgré la rapidité dont ils faisaient preuve, ils entendaient les pas se rapprocher d'eux et réalisèrent qu'il ne servait plus à rien de courir. Ils stoppèrent brusquement. Autour d'eux s'étendait le noir total.  
  
-Comme on se retrouve! -Dit Helga avec un rictus mauvais, alors qu'elles venaient de les rattraper.  
  
-Et cette fois-ci je ne croirais pas que vous puissiez compter sur l'aide de vos petits apprentis! -S'exclama Rowenda, visiblement ravie.  
  
-Ne vous en faites pas pour nous, nous nous garderons le plaisir de vous exterminer seul! -Dit ironiquement Godric.  
  
Cela eut pour seul effet de redoubler la colère et l'amusement des deux sorcières.  
  
-Une goutte de sang et c'est terminé Godric! Allez, laisse-toi faire! -Dit Serdaigle en se rapprochant dangereusement.  
  
-JAMAIS! -Hurla Griffondor en les toisant du regard.  
  
-Si tu l'entends de cette manière...-dit Helga.  
  
Sans qu'il ne l'ait vu venir, elle se jeta sur Salazard et planta sa baguette de façon à n'avoir que le simple sortilège impardonnable à prononcer pour qu'il ne succombe.  
  
-Non! -Cria désespérément Godric.  
  
-Non, quoi? -demanda Serdaigle qui s'amusait de la situation.  
  
-Ne lui faite pas de mal! Je vous donnerez tout le sang que vous voulez...- dit le celui qui était reconnu pour son courage en baissant la tête.  
  
-Non Godric! Ne fait pas ça! -Cria Salazard en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de Helga.  
  
Mais Rowenda s'avançait déjà vers son amant pour lui subtiliser ne serait- ce qu'une goutte de son précieux sang.  
  
Au même moment, une lumière éblouissante éclaira l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Une lumière que Serpentard était assuré d'avoir vu ailleurs. Mais où? Puis il se rappela.  
  
Sans hésiter plus longtemps, par un habile mouvement, il se libéra et avant même que les autres n'ai pu entrevoir ne serait-ce que moindrement ce dont il s'agissait, il poussa violemment Helga Poufsouffle au milieu de ce tourbillon de lumière.  
  
Comprenant ce qui se passait, Godric en fit de même avec Rowenda. La faille venait d'être recréée. Ils ne savaient pas comment, mais ils savaient que cette fois-ci, elle leur permettrait effectivement de sauver le monde de la sorcellerie. Les deux femmes étaient retournées à leur époque initiale et tout semblait vouloir s'arranger.  
  
Mais avant que Godric ne l'ait vu venir, Salazard se jeta sur lui et l'entraîna dans le tourbillon temporel en enfonçant un poignard dans son c?ur. Jamais il ne saurait pourquoi son amour l'avait exterminé, jamais il ne saurait pour la guerre qui séparait les deux maisons, tout ce dont il se souviendrait ce serait des yeux emplis d'amour de Serpentard au moment où il posait cet acte cruel.  
  
D'un coup sec, Salazard retira la lame du corps meurtrie de Godric et le retourna contre lui même. Une autre page de l'histoire se tournait. Celle de deux amants qui n'auraient jamais pu vivre leur amour. L'histoire d'une haine qui était née d'un amour sincère. L'histoire de Godric et Salazar qui, peu importe où ils seraient, continueraient de s'aimer.  
  
**********************  
  
James courrait aussi vite que ses jambes ne lui le permettaient, tout en essayant de ne pas perdre Harry de vue. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les catacombes, les bruits de voix se rapprochaient. Des voix qui n'avaient rien de rassurantes.  
  
Ils débouchèrent enfin à un carrefour où ils durent s'arrêter pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le spectacle qui s'offrait à leurs yeux les clouaient sur place. Au milieu de l'anse se trouvait Voldemort qui avait quelque chose de lumineux autour du cou. Quelques pas plus loin se tenait Albus Dumbledore qui paraissait anéanti. Il suffisait de suivre la direction de ses yeux pour voir que ce qui le terrifiait autant était un homme situé en face de lui. Cet étranger devait avoir une vingtaine d'année. Ses traits affichaient des traces de malveillance évidentes et ses yeux bruns clairs flamboyaient. De l'endroit où ils étaient, les deux garçons pouvaient en partie entendre la discussion qui se tenait.  
  
-...vous trouver tous les deux ici...! -S'exclama une voix rauque, que Harry pu facilement identifier comme celle de Voldemort pour l'avoir entendu trop souvent à son goût.  
  
-Tom! Ça alors, ça fait un bail! -Dit le jeune homme sans aucune parcelle de peur dans la voix. Au contraire, on pouvait même en déceler une de moquerie. Harry songea que cet homme ne devait certainement pas se rendre compte qu'il faisait face au mage noir le plus craint pas tous les sorciers, pour s'adresser ainsi à lui.  
  
Voldemort tourna la tête dans la direction de celui qui s'adressait à lui et pendant une fraction de seconde, on aurait pu croire qu'une lueur de peur traversa ses yeux. Quant à Dumbledore il assistait à la scène dans le silence le plus complet.  
  
-Si je me souviens bien, la dernière fois où nous sommes vu...tu n'étais encore qu'un petit garçon...c'était aux funérailles de cette très chère Iris, si je ne me trompe pas! -S'exclama le plus jeune des trois hommes avec un sourire à donner la chair de poule.  
  
Harry eu à peine le temps de voir Voldemort lever sa baguette qu'un jet de lumière rouge parti de la direction opposée et se fracassa contre le mage noir. Soudainement, ce n'était plus Voldemort qui se tenait là, mais plutôt Tom Elvis Jedusor. Non pas qu'il est perdu sa puissance, mais il paraissait beaucoup vulnérable. Les places étaient inversées.  
  
Celui qui était inconnu à Harry avait le contrôle. Tom était sous l'effet de son charme et ne pouvait rien faire. Quant à Dumbledore, c'était la première fois que Harry le voyait dans cet état. Un état second. Il regardait sans vraiment avoir l'air de se rendre compte de ce qui se passait. Il paraissait faire face à son pire cauchemar.  
  
-Pourquoi essayer de t'en prendre à moi Tom? Tu sais bien que je suis le seul sorcier que tu n'auras jamais su vaincre! -S'écria le brunet.  
  
" Le seul sorcier dont il eu peur?" se demanda Harry. Mais ce n'était pas Albus Dumbledore?  
  
-Ta pauvre mère aussi avait cru pouvoir s'échapper de mon emprise et me vaincre, mais tu vois ce qui lui est arrivée? -continua-t-il.  
  
En un éclair de seconde, l'interlocuteur se retrouva projeté sur le sol. Cette fois-ci, contre toute attente, c'était Dumbledore qui avait réagi. Harry pouvait se compter parmi les rares personnes qui avaient déjà cet homme en colère, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. C'était pire!  
  
Une rage indéfinissable se lisait dans ses yeux et il tremblait sous l'effet de la colère. Le sort qui retenait Tom Elvis prisonnier céda sous l'effet de la chute de l'autre ce qui permis à ce dernier se retourner sa baguette contre son attaquant.  
  
Mais celui qui s'était retrouvé par terre était rapide et à nouveau sur pied. Il envoya un sort à Dumbledore qui se retrouva propulsé contre les parois rocheuses et se retourna vers Jedusor. Avant que ce dernier n'est pu faire aucun geste pour se protéger ou quoi que ce soit, il alla rejoindre Dumbledore.  
  
Leur adversaire s'apprêta à recommencer son petit manège. Visiblement, il s'amusait à les voir souffrir.  
  
-Mon cher Albus! -Dit-il en pointant toujours sa baguette sur le directeur qui souffrait, si on se fiait aux courbures qu'avaient pris son visage. -As- tu apprécié les souvenirs nocturnes que je me suis efforcé de te faire revivre?  
  
Dumbledore releva péniblement la tête pour rappliquer, mais l'homme aux yeux d'ors prononça une formule et Dumbledore fut soudainement pris de convulsion. De l'endroit où les deux garçons étaient, c'était comme si leur mentor semblait pris de cauchemars où seul lui arrivait à voir les démons.  
  
Harry n'en pouvait plus de rester silencieux devant cette situation. Sans réfléchir la moindre seconde à comment il pourrait être le plus utile, il s'élança vers l'homme inconnu.  
  
-HARRY!!!!! NON!-S'entendit crier James.  
  
James partit derrière Harry pour aller lui prêter main forte. Ce n'était pas dit que James Potter laisserait son fils seul face au danger, quitte à mettre sa vie en péril.  
  
-Petrifius totalus! -Cria Harry.  
  
Le sort n'atteint pas celui qu'il visait, mais cela offrit une diversion et autant Voldemort que Dumbledore en profitèrent pour s'éloigner.  
  
Cependant, ni James, ni Harry n'avait pris la peine d'évaluer le danger de la situation. Les sorts arrivaient de tous bord, et il était impossible de regarder partout en même temps. L'homme dont ils ne connaissaient pas l'identité essayait de les viser et Tom Elvis Jedusor en faisait de même. Et en plus de se protéger, ils essayaient aussi bien que possible d'aider Dumbledore à vaincre l'ennemie.  
  
Mais la situation était d'une telle ambiguïté qu'Harry finit par se retrouvé étendu sur le sol, pris de douleur. Il ne savait même plus qui l'entourait et qui lui avait lancé le sort. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que tous ses membres le faisaient souffrir énormément et que tout ce dont il avait envi pour le moment, c'était de mourir. Arrêter toutes ses souffrances qui le détruisaient.  
  
Puis soudainement tout disparut. Plus aucune douleur. Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçu quelqu'un qui lui tournait le dos et qui se débattait avec acharnement contre Voldemort à coup de sort interdit. Au bout d'un moment, quelqu'un que Harry identifia comme Sirius vint prendre la relève de celui qui venait de sauver Harry et il put enfin voir de qui il s'agissait. C'était Peter!  
  
Ce dernier tendit la main à Harry pour l'aider à se redresser.  
  
-Vous ne croyiez pas qu'on allait vous laisser seuls...et puis il fallait bien que je rachète mes erreurs, non? -Dit-il en baissant les yeux.  
  
Harry lui fit un mince sourire qui signifiait beaucoup plus que ce qu'il n'en laissait paraître. Peter venait de mettre sa vie en péril pour le sauver lui ainsi que tout les autres, sans même prendre la peine de penser si cela pourrait le mettre lui en danger.  
  
Puis tout se passa sans même qu'Harry ne puisse intervenir en quoi que ce soit. Il vit Dumbledore qui luttait férocement contre l'homme aux yeux ors, puis une lumière verte l'éblouit et sa cicatrice se mit à brûler comme jamais elle ne l'avait faite au par avant. Sous l'effet de la douleur il s'effondra sur le sol. Puis il eut juste le temps de sentir le sol vibrer sous lui avant de s'évanouir.  
  
*******************  
  
FINI! Oh my god...bon ok, je sais que il est de une semaine en retard...et je vous fait milles excuses. Mais là l'affaire, c'est que moi et l'action...et ben ça fait deux...alors vous savez même pas comment j'ai rusher pour pondre ce chapitre...et disons que j'espère qu'il va vous plaire, parce que moi je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite...mais je ne suis pas très critique face aux scènes d'action alors je suis pas un bon avis! Ensuite et ben la je sais que comme chapitre c'est vraiment dûr à suivre, mais toutes toutes toutes les explications dans le prochain chapitre! Vraiment toutes! Et comme je veux pas rien oublier, si jamais y'a des choses que vous voulez vraiment pas que je passe à côté pour expliquer dans le prochain chapitre et ben mettez-les dans vos reviews comme ça et ben vous êtes certain que je vais y répondre!  
  
Sinon et ben je remercie encore tous mes fidèles lecteurs qui sont ma raison de prendre du temps pour écrire!  
  
*Miya Black*: Nature agressive? Lol, non pas nécéssairement, mais disons juste que si je ne me trompe pas, cette semaine là j'avais vriament un trop plein de frustration envers une copine à moi...mais maintenant ça va...enfin même si ce chapitre ne le montre pas trop trop...lol! Pis et ben sinon j'espère que tu m'en voudra pas trop pour cette fin...je sais elle est quand même horrible, pcq on c pas c quoi qui se passe...alors on verra bien au prochain chapitre!  
  
*Mioko Tsukito*: merci pour tes félicitation et j'espère que t'auras aimé cette suite!  
  
*fumseck*: Wow! T'es vraiment perspicace! Lol...non mais sincèrement comment moi je le voyais, c'est simplement qu'il n'avait pas pensé à chercher Peter avec la carte...alors quand il l'a sorti et ben là il les a tous vu...mais j'avoue que ça aurait été plus simple! Sinon j'espère que tu as aimé ce chap!  
  
*celine.s*: Ahhhhhh je suis vraiment désolée ça été full long avant que je ne poste ce chapitre...et en plus messemble que avec tout ce temps ce chapitre se devrait d'être excellent...tk tu me diras ce que tu en penses.  
  
*Caroline Black*: Wouais! Une longue review...! Je vais essayer de faire une longue réponse alors...mais j'ai bien dit essayé! Bon alors pour Harry et ben là l'affaire c'est que si il utilisait la carte dans n'importe quelle situation, c'était sur qu'il découvrirait ses parents alors là j,ai essayé de faire oublier la carte pour quelque moment...et si il ne l'a pas regardé avant et ben c'est simplement parce qu'il n'y avait pas pensé! Pis pour Narcissa, Draco et Harry, malheureusement et ben comme il reste à peine un chapitre plus l'épilogue je pense pas que ça soit vraiment possible...par manque de temps...mais bon...eille mais tout de suite après cette fic, je vais en commencer une nouvelle (le 1 chapitre est terminé) et c'est un slash Harry/Draco...alors si ça t'intéresse!Wouais...pour Sirius y faut pas que j'oublie...mais on va le revoir dans le prochain chapitre...mais juste une apparition! Pas quelque chose de grand...sinon ça va faire trop talk show américain! Et pour Peter et ben là je voulais trouver quelque chose pour qu'il se rachète de ses actes sans trop changer le présent donc g réussis dans ce chapitre je crois! On verra au prochain chapitre les réactions! Bon alors là ma réponse commence à être lopngue...et pis sinon je m'excuse pour le retard!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Miss-Tania*: Merci pour tes encouragements...ça fait plaisir!  
  
*Les maraudeuses*: Ah et ben je suis contente que tu me review enfin! Sinon et ben je suis contente que tu aimes et pour Sirius et ben comme je disais il va y avoir une apparition au prochain chapitre...qui j'espère prendra moins de temps avant de venir! Pis pour Rémus ça et ben c'est moins sur parce que là et ben ça commence à faire plein de monde qui auront pas vraiment rapport. Sinon et ben sois tu veux la suite soir je suis complètement folle!  
  
*Ernia*: Merci pour tous tes encouragements j'espère que tu vas avoir aimé ce chapitre!  
  
*Cathou*: Merci pour tous ces beaux compliments! Ça fait vraiment plaisir et j'espère que tu aimes toujours autant!  
  
*fanny*: Wouais! Merci pour tes encouragements...c'est chouette! Et pour Lily et James, sans vouloir te faire de la peine et ben comme il reste seulement un chapitre (et l'épilogue) ils ne réssuciterons pas...pcq il reste pas assez de temps! Et pour ma prochaine fic, et ben le premier chapitre est déjà écrit...ça va être un slash Harry/Draco (mon premier slash) et c'est, selon certaine personne qui ont lu le premier chapitre, vraiment très bien...et je vais le poster dès que celle-ci est terminé! Tk, merci encore.  
  
*Lexyann*: Juste un petit mot pour te dire merci, même si t'as pas reviewez...pcq tu m'as parlé sur le net et ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que tu as aimé!  
  
Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un je suis désolée...veuillez me pardonner!  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


	27. Chapitre 27

Chapitre 27  
  
N/A: Bon alors comme c'est le dernier chapitre complet et ben faut vous attendre à quelque chose de très chargé. J'espère que je vais éclaircir tous les points et si jamais j'oublie quelque chose et ben je vais me faire un plaisir de vous répondre dans le prochain chapitre à la fin complètement. Alors bonne lecture.  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
-Aurélie Ratchet = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
-Alexa Sanders = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
*******************************  
  
Tranquillement, il entendait de nouveau des bruits. Ceux-ci semblaient par contre beaucoup plus rassurant que les cris qu'il avait attendu quelques minutes au par avant. Une sorte de murmure qui venait lui chatouiller les tympans.  
  
Il se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Mais très tranquillement pour laisser le temps à la lumière de se laisser filtrer. Mais avant même que ses deux prunelles ne puissent focusser quelqu'un se jeta sur lui.  
  
-Harry! -dit une voix douce alors qu'il sentait quelqu'un l'étreindre.  
  
-Lily, ma chère, laissez-lui le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. -Dit la voix à la fois amusée qu'il reconnut comme celle de Dumbledore.  
  
Les souvenirs commençaient de nouveaux à affluer dans son esprit. Il se souvenait de l'épisode de la tour d'astronomie où il avait réalisé que ses parents évoluaient près de lui depuis déjà quelques mois. Puis il y avait eu tout ces cris et l'attaque. Mais il y avait le souvenir de cette lumière verte qui persistait dans son esprit sans qu'il ne se souvienne vraiment. Il avait la vague impression de l'avoir vu avant aujourd'hui mais il ne se souvenait où.  
  
Ne voulant pas plus alerter les personnes présentes autour de lui, il essaya de se relever tranquillement pour constater qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans les catacombes de Poudlard, mais plutôt dans le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Le regardant avec inquiétude, Lily se tenait près de lui ce qui ne pu que lui arracher un sourire. James était évidemment près et ne donnait pas sa place non plus quant au fait qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Un peu en retrait, il y avait Sirius qui était assis dans une des chaises face au bureau de Dumbledore et qui regardait la scène d'un ?il distrait tout en s'amusant à faire tourner les roulettes. Il y avait aussi Rémus qui discutait avec Narcissa, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention comme à son habitude. Puis, dans le coin, reculé dans l'ombre, se tenait Peter qui tortillait ses mains.  
  
Dumbledore était resté assis dans sa chaise et malgré les marques que lui avait laissé le combat et la fatigue qui se lisait sur son visage, Harry perçut une lueur de victoire dans ses yeux qui ne pu que le réconforter.  
  
-Enfin réveillé Harry! Quelle chance que tu y ais survécu pour la deuxième fois! -Dit-il en lui souriant de manière énigmatique.  
  
-Survécu? Mais de quoi parlez-vous? -Questionna se dernier en se redressant un peu mieux sur ses coudes.  
  
Dumbledore ne répondit pas à sa question mais lui fit plutôt signe de s'approcher, ce qu'il fit non pas sans l'aide de Lily et James qui veillait sur lui comme l'aurait fait le meilleur des chiens de garde.  
  
Une fois seulement qu'il fut bien installé, il prit conscience des regards posés sur lui. Décidément, il lui manquait un bout important de l'histoire que les autres semblaient comprendre.  
  
-Je crois que je te dois des explications Harry. -Dit calmement Dumbledore en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
  
Harry ne trouva rien à répondre, et constata que les autres aussi semblaient avides de comprendre ce qui était arrivé.  
  
-Tu sais Harry, j'ai toujours eu peur qu'il n'y ait une question que tu me poses un jour. -continua le directeur, son visage laissant transparaître soudainement plus de vieillesse et de fatigue que Harry n'ait pu jamais y voir.- Tu te demandes probablement qu'elle est cette question?  
  
Harry ne put émettre qu'un hochement de tête pour réponse.  
  
-Quels étaient les motifs de Tom Elvis Jedusor pour qu'il ait ainsi été attiré par l'art des ténèbres? -Dit-il sans ciller des yeux, mais non sans qu'une lueur de tristesse y passe. -La réponse est pourtant simple, la vengeance. Mais aussi simple est la réponse, aussi compliquée est l'histoire.  
  
-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire professeur? -demanda Sirius qui pour une des rares fois dans sa vie était attentif.  
  
-Vous savez mr. Black, que Tom Elvis Jeduesor a tout d'abord commencé par être un être humain comme vous et moi, ici présent. -Dit Dumbledore en les regardant tous un à tour de l'autre.  
  
-Où voulez-vous en venir? -questionna Harry qui ne voyait pas du tout le lien.  
  
-Tout cela remonte à il y a bien longtemps. Lorsque je n'était encore qu'un jeune sorcier, je me suis retrouvé impliqué sans le vouloir dans une bataille et j'ai reçu un sort très puissant. -commença Dumbledore.  
  
-Professeur? Est-ce que nous parlons toujours de la même histoire? -demanda Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils, croyant qu'un mauvais sort aurait pu atteindre le directeur lors de la bataille, quelques minutes au par avant.  
  
-Normalement, j'aurais dû succomber à ce charme, -continua-t-il sans prendre compte de l'intervention de la blonde.- Tu vois Harry, nous avons un point en commun. Chacun nous nous sommes retrouvés avec un destin sans qu'on ait eu à choisir et ce à cause d'un mauvais sortilège. Toujours est- il que après plusieurs semaines de coma, je m'en suis remis. Seulement, à mon réveil, une surprise m'attendait.  
  
Les sept têtes concentraient toute leur attention sur le directeur qui était en train de leur livrer quelque chose que jusqu'à présent jamais personne n'avait su.  
  
-Vous savez, chaque être humain recèle une partie représentant le bien et l'autre le mal en lui. Ensemble, ces deux moitiés crées un équilibre. Mais en recevant ce sort, c'était comme si ces deux parties qui m'habitaient devenaient deux identités différentes.  
  
Dumbledore s'arrêta en constatant les yeux agrandis de ceux qui avait compris ce que cela voulait dire, et les yeux interrogateurs de ceux qui ne s'y retrouvait plus.  
  
-C'est-à-dire que oui, j'avais deux corps. En fait, j'étais devenu deux personnes différentes à part entière. Heureusement, du peu de chance que j'avais eu, mon double astrale, représentant la partie noire de moi, ne se matérialisait qu'une seule fois en une très longue période de temps. -conclut leur mentor.  
  
-Votre partie noire? -demanda Lily qui voulait entendre tout ce que les autres s'imaginaient sans oser poser la question.  
  
-Et oui, moi aussi, j'ai mes mauvais côtés. Seulement, le plus terrible de moi se trouvait à être matérialisé en un être diabolique, ce qui rendait le tout amplifié.  
  
-Combien de fois a-t-il pris une forme humaine? -enchaîna Rémus qui semblait un peu moins calme qu'à la normale, ce qui était compréhensible vu la situation.  
  
-Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, deux fois. -répondit calmement le directeur mais avec une sévérité apparente.  
  
-A-t-il fait...vraiment beaucoup de mal?  
  
-C'est où je voulais en venir, Harry. À l'époque où j'étais encore un jeune sorcier, tout comme vous, j'ai rencontré une sorcière formidable. Elle se prénommait Iris. Je l'ai rencontré lors de ma sixième année d'étude et nous avons commencé à nous fréquenter lors de notre dernière année à Poudlard. Tout allait bien, et nous projetions de nous installer ensemble à la fin de nos études. Jamais avant ce jour, mon double ne s'était manifesté, mais sans prévenir, il est débarqué comme cela. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas su me rendre compte assez vite de ce qui se passait. Il était facile pour lui de prendre ma place et d'agir lorsque je n'étais pas présent, et les gens, autant que moi n'y voyait que du feu.  
  
Dumbledore marqua une pause avant de continuer.  
  
-Je ne saurais dire combien de fois il l'a blessé, mais bien trop pour que cela ne mérite d'être pardonné. Iris est tombé enceinte quelques mots plus tard, mais évidemment, seul le double l'a su. Voyant la réaction que ce qu'elle croyait être moi avait eu, Iris n'avait pas abordé le sujet avec moi de nouveau.  
  
-Vous n'avez jamais su qu'elle portait votre enfant? -demanda Lily alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'horreur et de compassion.  
  
-J'ai bien fini par m'en rendre compte, mais peut-être pas de la façon dont j'aurais voulu. À force de retrouver ma tendre en larmes, tout a commencé à devenir plus clair et j'ai pris conscience qu'il rôdait tout autour. Mais il était déjà trop tard avant que je n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.  
  
-Que voulez-vous dire? -questionna James.  
  
Pour la première fois dans toute leur existence, ils virent Dumbledore détourner le regard pour prononcer les paroles qui suivirent.  
  
-Il a tué l'enfant...  
  
Personne ne pu ajouter autre mots. Après quelques secondes de silence, le mentor ramena ses yeux sur eux.  
  
-Évidemment Iris s'en trouva complètement chaviré. Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais faire quelque chose. Je l'ai donc éloigner de moi sans rien lui expliquer, croyant que c'était la seule façon de la protéger. Mais j'avais tort. Elle venait de vivre deux rejets en quelques jours et malgré ce qu'elle voulait laisser paraître, c'en était trop pour elle. Quelque temps après, elle a rencontré quelqu'un d'autre et cette fois-ci de leur union est né un enfant. Mais quand l'homme a voulu se débarrasser d'elle en réalisant qu'elle était une sorcière, la vieille blessure est revenue à la surface et l'a achevé. Elle est morte...-mais le reste de sa phrase s'éteignit dans sa gorge, alors qu'il continuait de fixer un point droit devant lui.  
  
Lily qui était près de Harry, ne pu faire autre chose que de le serrer dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais soudainement cette histoire prenait des allures qu'elle n'aimait pas. Soudainement elle avait l'impression que Harry apprendrait de nouvelles choses qui ne feraient que compromettre sa destiné.  
  
-Qu'est devenu l'enfant? -renchérit Sirius qui n'arrivait toujours pas à voir la lumière au bout de tout cela.  
  
-Et bien mon cher, vous nous ramenez à notre histoire du début. La Iris dont je vous parle, elle se trouvait à être la mère de...-il marqua une hésitation avant de reprendre la parole.-...Tom Elvis Jedusor.  
  
-Voldemort? -S'emporta James, sonné par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.  
  
Dumbledore ne pu qu'acquiescer silencieusement.  
  
-Professeur...cela veut dire que...que...  
  
-Oui Harry, il a voulu se venger de moi. C'est moi qui est tourné Tom Elvis Jedusor vers les ténèbres pour qu'il laisse place à Voldemort. -Dit Dumbledore d'une voix faible.  
  
Pour la première fois, Harry ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Le sorcier qui lui faisait face semblait anéanti et faible. Il paraissait s'en vouloir énormément.  
  
-Si c'était votre double qui était présent dans les catacombes professeur, qu'est-il advenu de lui? -questionna Rémus.  
  
-Pour être totalement franc mr. Lupin, je ne pourrais vous répondre avec exactitude. Cependant, lors du combat, il a été anéanti et si je me fis à ce qui s'est déjà produit, je ne serai plus de ce monde lorsqu'il devra se manifester à nouveau. Donc si vous suivez mon raisonnement, il sera détruit en même temps que moi je m'éteindrai.  
  
À l'évocation de cette vérité, tous se turent, sachant très bien que plus les années avançaient, plus le temps terrestre du vieil homme s'en trouvait réduit. Mais il y avait toujours cette petite lueur de victoire et d'espoir qui persistait dans les yeux du directeur qui leur permettait de s'accrocher à quelque chose.  
  
-Maintenant, j'imagine que vous aimeriez savoir ce qui s'est passé tantôt. -Dit Dumbleodre en leur adressant un sourire énigmatique.  
  
-Évidemment! -Lança Sirius qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre.  
  
-Et bien je crois que tout a été déclenché par la faille temporelle...-  
  
-Est-ce que c'est nous qui l'avons déclenché, professeur? -questionna Narcissa qui était un peu plus à l'arrière.  
  
-Non, vous n'en êtes pas responsable. Vous savez, les professeurs Gekema et Scedry, et bien ce n'était qu'une fausse identité. -expliqua le mentor.  
  
-Vous voulez dire comme nous? -demanda James.  
  
-Pas exactement, puisqu'ils avaient refusé de changer leur apparence. Cependant il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il était certain que vous ne les reconnaisseriez pas. Il s'agissait en fait de Godric Griffondor et de Salazard Serpentard. -continua-t-il.  
  
-Les deux fondateurs? -questionna Lily.  
  
-Que venaient-ils faire ici? -enchaîna Rémus sans laisser le temps de répondre à la question précédente.  
  
-Et bien il se trouve qu'une guerre a éclaté à cette époque opposant ces deux fondateurs, contre les deux fondatrices qui voulaient diriger le monde. Ces deux dernières ayant besoin d'une goutte de sang de Godric, on a décider de créer une brèche et de l'envoyer dans le futur pour épargner le drame. Cependant, Serpentard n'a pas pu s'empêcher de sauter dans la faille ce qui a empêcher la faille de se refermer. Il se trouve que vous six, étiez au mauvais endroit et au mauvais moment et que vous avez été attirer à l'intérieur de ce décalage temporel. Cependant, comme cette ouverture n'avait pas été refermée, Helga et Rowenda ont pu facilement arriver jusqu'à eux. Puis nous en arrivons au bout où vous êtes intervenus.  
  
-Mais que c'est-il passé avec eux?  
  
-Si je ne me trompe pas Harry, ils ont réussis à repousser les deux sorcières à leur époque et ont à leur tour sauter dans la faille. Ce qui reste flou dans l'histoire, c'est que probablement que Salazard aurait pris conscience de la haine entre les deux maisons, et pour épargner cette partie de l'histoire à Godric, il l'aurait tué avant de s'éliminer lui- même.  
  
-Mais cela ne changera-t-il pas le court de l'histoire? -s'intrigua Lily qui ne perdait pas un mot de la discussion.  
  
-En effet, peut-être cela aura-t-il quelques petites répercussions, mais rien qui ne mériterais la peine d'être mentionner. Comme Serpentard a procédé alors qu'ils plongeaient tous deux dans la faille, ils se sont auto- détruit dans aucun espace temps donc cela ne sera pas retenu. -Lui expliqua le professeur non sans une pointe de soulagement.  
  
-Mais professeur, qu'avons-nous alors à faire ici? -demanda Rémus.  
  
-Si vous vous rappelez, lorsque vous êtes allez voir Sybille Trelawney, elle vous a dit quelque chose de particulier...  
  
-Que nous avions peut-être un rôle à jouer ici...-dit James comme pour lui- même en achevant la phrase du directeur.  
  
-Exactement mr. Potter. Et avez-vous devinez en quoi consistait cette tâche? -demanda-t-il.  
  
Tous se creusèrent la tête mais personne n'arriva à trouver ce qu'il voulait cibler.  
  
-Vous avez changer l'histoire...-  
  
-Sous votre respect monsieur, nous n'avons rien changé du tout! -s'indigna Peter qui était resté silencieux depuis le réveil de Harry.  
  
-C'est ce que vous croyez mr. Pettigrew? -Le questionna le directeur.  
  
-Il a raison! -S'emporta Lily. -À quoi bon être venu ici si nous n'avons rien changé. Harry ne sera pas plus heureux et ne souffrira pas moins!  
  
-Rien n'empêchera notre mort non plus! -continua d'argumenter James.  
  
-Et le monde placeront toujours autant d'espoir sur les épaules d'un sorcier qui veut seulement être comme les autres! -intervint Sirius.  
  
-Malgré ce que vous dites professeur, nous n'avons rien changé...-ajouta Rémus.  
  
-Et nous somme toujours aussi inutile...-acheva Narcissa.  
  
Dumbledore ne rajouta rien, mais soudainement tous devinrent embarrassé en prenant compte de la présence de Harry qui entendait tout. Ils parlaient pour lui alors qu'il n'avait pas même pris le temps de le consulter.  
  
-Qu'en dis-tu Harry? -demanda Dumbledore semblant lire dans leurs pensées.  
  
Harry mit un moment avant de répondre, semblant prendre le temps de rassembler toutes ses idées.  
  
-Je crois que même si vous avez tous l'impression de n'avoir rien fait pour moi, par votre simple présence vous avez changé ma vie. -commença-t-il. Puis il posa son regard sur les deux qui deviendraient ses parents d'ici peu. -Du plus loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais eu aucun souvenir de vous et mon rêve le plus cher a toujours été de vous revoir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Bien sûr, il s'est en partie concrétisé lorsque je vous ai aperçu dans le miroir du riséd et lors du tournois des trois sorciers, mais un reflet dans une glace ou des fantômes, ce n'est pas la réalité. Même si vous ne pouvez rester ici, que vous allez devoir repartir, que l'histoire va poursuivre son cours et que vous allez...-il marqua un léger tressaillement avant de prononcer le mot- mourir, pour moi le fait restera le même: je vais avoir eu la chance de vous tenir contre moi et de vous dire comment je vous aime et que vous me manquez. Mais par-dessus tout, je vais savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe où vous serez, il va y avoir deux personnes là-haut qui vont veiller sur moi.  
  
James entoura Lily de ses bras, alors que cette dernière laissait lentement couler les larmes sur ses joues. Tous deux avaient une envie folle d'aller serrer Harry dans leurs bras, mais ils savaient que s'ils le faisaient, ce dernier céderait et n'arriverait pas à ravaler ses larmes pour continuer.  
  
-Et toi Sirius, -continua-t-il, -je ne te connais que depuis ton évasion, et malgré la malice qui continu de briller au fond de tes yeux, il y a toujours cette petite pointe de douleur qui perce. La douleur d'avoir perdu ton meilleur ami, la douleur d'avoir vu tous ceux que tu aimais se déchirer. Mais imagine seulement le bien que ça fait de te voir comme ça et de savoir qu'un jour tu as vraiment pu être heureux et que tu étais toujours là, prêt à pardonner et à surmonter les épreuves pour que ceux qui t'entourent soit heureux.  
  
Sirius ne pu que lui sourire et affirmer avec un signe de tête. Il ne connaissait pas autant Harry que James et Lily, depuis qu'il était ici, mais il savait que ce garçon était très bien et qu'il serait particulièrement fier d'être son parrain.  
  
Puis Harry tourna sa tête vers Rémus.  
  
-Rémus, le seul qui se ressemble toujours un tant soit peu au niveau du caractère bien que dans trente ans tu vas sembler plus triste. Mais je te dois beaucoup Rémus, parce ce que tu étais là pour les tenir tranquille. -il lança un sourire aux autres. -Tu n'imagines même pas ce qui aurait pu arriver si tu n'étais pas intervenu à chaque fois, à commencer par ma mère et mon père, puis dans toute les situations où vous auriez pu créer encore plus d'ennuis.  
  
Rémus se tut, mais ne pu empêcher un petit sourire de se dessiner sur ses lèvres.  
  
-Peter...que dire? -À ces mots le pauvre se renfrogna encore plus. - Je dois dire que quand j'ai appris qui tu étais, je n'avais absolument aucune clémence et si les autres n'avaient pas été là, probablement me serai-je jeté sur toi. Mais à ce moment, dans la tour, tu m'as prouvé que tu regrettais et que tu n'avais peut-être pas agi d'aussi mauvaise foi que je l'avais toujours cru. Cependant est-ce que c'était assez pour pardonner à celui qui avait tué mes parents? Puis tu m'as sauvé la vie. Tu m'a montré que j'avais tort. J'ai compris que le Peter qui avait tué mes parents était mort. C'était un être authentique que j'avais devant les yeux. Tu m'as prouvé que malgré ce qui était arrivé, tu restais fidèles aux maraudeurs. Tu n'imagines même pas le soulagement qu'on va pouvoir lire dans les yeux de Sirius et Rémus lorsque je vais leur raconter ce qui est arrivé. Par ce simple petit geste, tu as réunis les maraudeurs à jamais, même si la mort vous sépare. -finit-il, alors que les quatre garçons se regardaient prenant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry avait raison, Peter avait fait tourner le vent.  
  
Puis, les deux émeraudes se posèrent sur une silhouette qui ne le regardait pas et qui se tortillait dans le coin de la pièce.  
  
-Finalement, Narcissa. -En entendant son nom, la dénommée se retourna, mais il était facile de deviner la détresse qui parcourait son visage. -Je ne te connais pas beaucoup et je n'aurais pas la prétention d'inventer quelque chose que tu aurais fait pour changer mon histoire. Mais je ne pense pas que c'était pour cela que tu étais. Mais je pense tout de même que tu as su donner à un garçon toute l'affection qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Tu as su lui redonner le goût de connaître l'amour qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Tu as u le convaincre d'aller au bout de ses rêves et non ceux que les autres entretenaient pour lui. Mais pour le savoir, il faudrait aller demander à Draco...-Dit Harry en lui adressant un sourire.  
  
Narcissa lui retourna de façon crispée. Peut-être avait-il raison, mais au fond d'elle, elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir réussi. Elle n'avait rien pu faire depuis qu'elle avait su que Draco était son fils. Elle n'avait pas pu aller lui affirmer qu'elle l'adorait, qu'il était la chose à laquelle elle tenait le plus, elle n'avait même pas pu aller lui parler.  
  
Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Chacun était à penser à ce qui venait d'être dit quand Dumbledore reprit la parole.  
  
-Je crois que Harry à dit tout ce qui avait à dire! -s'exclama-t-il, avec toujours son calme.  
  
-Professeur, je peux vous demander quelque chose encore? -demanda Harry qui continuait de tout repasser ce qui était arrivé dans sa tête.  
  
-Bien sûr!  
  
-Qu'est-il arrivé avec Voldemort?  
  
À ces mots, comme s'il venait de dire quelque chose d'interdit, tous les visages devinrent plus sombres. Tous savaient ce qui s'était passé excepté Harry. Personne semblait n'avoir songé que cela pourrait l'intéresser de savoir. Mais la vérité était parfois cruelle.  
  
-Te souviens-tu ce qui est arrivé avant que tu ne t'évanouisse, Harry? -demanda Dumbledore avec une mine soucieuse.  
  
-Non...attendez, je me souviens de cette lumière verte. Elle me rappelait vaguement quelque chose mais avant que je n'ais pu savoir quoi, je me suis effondré. -répondit-il, essayant vaguement de se souvenir du moindre détail.  
  
-Je ne suis pas étonné de constater que cette lumière te rappelait quelque chose. C'est cette même lumière qui t'as fait ceci...-dit-il en désignant la cicatrice que trônait le front d'Harry.  
  
-Vous voulez dire que...  
  
-Oui Harry, pour la deuxième fois, tu as survécu au sortilège de mort. -dit sagement Dumbledore dont les signes de vieillesse se faisaient plus proéminent. -Et de la même façon. Le sortilège s'est retourné vers ton attaquant et celui-ci a disparut, de la même façon que 17 ans au par avant. Tu vois où je veux en venir Harry? -demanda Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. Pour certains, cette nouvelle aurait été merveilleuse, mais pour Harry, elle prenait une toute autre allure.  
  
-Il va falloir tout recommencer du début...-dit lâchement Harry.  
  
-Non Harry, pas du début, car tu as acquis une grande expérience qui la prochaine fois t'aidera à en terminer avec Voldemort, mais surtout, tu connais maintenant mieux que quiconque l'amour véritable. Cependant, les gens vont à nouveau reposer tous leur espoirs sur toi et tu vas devoir continuer de te battre Harry. -Dit Dumbledore.  
  
Harry avait l'étrange impression, que désormais il serait seul à se battre. Son mentor n'était pas éternel et maintenant, il n'avait plus la force pour se battre. Tout reposerait effectivement sur ses épaules. Désormais, il serait seul.  
  
-Professeur, vous avez bien dit que Griffondor et Serpentard étaient disparus dans aucun espace temps? -demanda brusquement Rémus sortant tout les autres de leurs pensées.  
  
-Effectivement. -Fut la réponse du vieil homme.  
  
-Alors ça veut dire que la faille a été recrée? -questionna-t-il.  
  
-En effet! Et elle ne restera pas ouverte éternellement...-dit-il à regret.  
  
-Vous voulez dire que nous devrons partir? -questionna Lily avec un air inquiet.  
  
-Malheureusement, vous aviez été prévenu que votre séjour ici ne serait pas éternel et c'est maintenant qu'il tire à sa fin. Nous disposons de très peu de temps... -dit Dumbledore en la consolant d'un sourire faible.  
  
Lily ne put que hocher de la tête. Dumbledore se leva et sans qu'ils n'aient à parler, tous comprirent qu'il était temps de se rendre à l'endroit où la faille avait été recrée.  
  
Docilement, ils le suivirent en silence. Cependant, alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil de la porte, Narcissa se retourna brusquement et retourna dans le bureau. Sans que personne n'ait le temps de lui demander pourquoi, elle saisit une feuille de papier et un crayon et inscrit quelque chose sur une feuille après quoi elle la fourra dans sa poche. Et ils reprirent leur chemin vers l'endroit qui scellerait leur destin une bonne fois pour toute.  
  
Elle était toujours là, au même endroit, dans la salle de classe vide. Il restait quelques souvenirs de la bataille qui avait été livré ici quelques heures plutôt par les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard. Mais seul le spectacle qu'offrait la faille était suffisant pour captiver leur attention.  
  
-Je crois qu'il ne serait pas trop de vous laisser quelques minutes encore avant que vous n'ayez à retourner d'où vous venez. -Dit Dumbledore avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux, avant de sortir de la classe et de s'éloigner dans le couloir, personne ne sachant où.  
  
Les sept restaient face à face, ne sachant pas quels mots exactement étaient approprié pour une telle situation.  
  
-Bon et bien, on y est...-dit Sirius en baissant les yeux. -C'était vraiment super de t'avoir connu Harry...et on se revoit bientôt...-fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire. Cependant personne ne vit la petite larme solitaire qui alla s'écraser contre le sol froid. Une larme pour saluer le départ? Oui. Une larme pour sceller le destin tragique? Oui. Une larme pour effacer toutes les douleurs? Non.  
  
-Tu sais que si jamais tu as besoin d'aide Harry, on va toujours être là pour toi! -Dit Rémus en lui tapant sur l'épaule.  
  
-Je suis encore désolé! -Fut tout ce que Peter pu dire. Décidément, il ne se pardonnait pas ce qui était arrivé.  
  
Quant à Narcissa, elle se contenta de l'embrasser sur les deux joues, ne voyant pas ce qu'elle pourrait dire de plus.  
  
Ce fut au tour de Lily et James de faire leurs au revoirs. Lily s'approcha doucement et le serra bien fort contre lui, essayant tant bien que mal de refouler ses larmes.  
  
-Je t'aime Harry! Et quoi qu'il arrive, je veux que tu ne l'oublies jamais! -Dit-elle en se décollant et en lui relevant le menton.  
  
James s'approcha à son tour et Harry ne mit aucune résistance à son étreinte.  
  
-Je suis fier de toi Harry. Je n'aurais jamais pu souhaiter quelque chose de meilleur que le fait que tu sois mon fils et dans tout ce que tu fais, n'oublie pas que Lily et moi sommes là pour t'aider et te soutenir. -Dit-il en lui souriant.  
  
Harry se mordit les lèvres et ferma les yeux.  
  
-À peine j'apprends qui vous êtes, et déjà vous devez partir! -Dit-il avec difficulté. Péniblement, il releva ses yeux vers ses deux parents, et la tendresse et l'amour qu'il y vit le réconfortèrent.  
  
Puis après quelques secondes il s'éloigna, sachant très bien que Lily et James avaient aussi leurs adieux à se faire. Les deux restaient face à face, le regard plongé dans celui de l'autre.  
  
-James...-  
  
-Shhhh...-l'interrompu James en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
  
Puis, tendrement, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Mais Lily le repoussa avec douceur.  
  
-Non James...pourquoi s'affliger ce supplice en plus? En étant attirer pour la première fois dans la faille, j'ai cru que ma vie s'enfuyait car je laissait tout derrière. Mais je me trompais, c'est ici que je l'ai faite. Ma vie c'est Harry et toi. Mais cette fois, je vais ressauter et elle va bel et bien s'écrouler. Il ne me restera plus rien! -Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.  
  
-Pourquoi dis-tu ça Lily, moi je vais encore être là? -Dit James en remarquant le tressaillement de ses épaules.  
  
-Mais ça ne sera pas pareil. Tu sais très bien qu'on va retourner exactement au moment où tout a commencé. Peut-être ne te souviens-tu pas à quoi se résumait notre relation? -lança-t-elle ne prenant pas la peine de cacher ses larmes cette fois.  
  
-Bien sûr que je m'en souviens Lily...mais si tu es arrivée à te bâtir un monde ici, tu vas être capable de t'en rebâtir un nouveau là-bas! Et puis nous allons bâtir un monde à deux Lily...et même à trois...-dit-il en s'approchant doucement.  
  
-Mais ça ne sera pas pareil James. Il va à nouveau falloir endurer toutes ces insultes. Et il ne restera plus rien de l'amour que nous vivons présentement. Pas même un souvenir...-gémit-elle alors qu'il continuait de se rapprocher.  
  
-Alors des cendres de celui-ci nous en bâtirons un plus fort...-puis il l'embrassa tendrement. Il sentait les larmes qui continuait de s'échapper des yeux de sa belle rousse, mais cette fois, elle n'essaya pas de le repousser.  
  
Lily savait que c'était juste des mots et ce que James disait n'attisait pas la peine qui la submergeait. Mais elle avait envie de croire à l'amour qu'elle avait vu dans les yeux de James. Elle avait envie de croire qu'elle réussirait et qu'ils seraient encore plus heureux. Elle avait envie de croire que à nouveau, elle ne saurait pas quel destin aussi horrible était- il on lui réservait. Et puis, ils l'avaient vu dans la boule de cristal, ce n'était pas comme si elle n'était pas sûre qu'une fois de retour à leur époque, elle et James éprouverait toujours les même sentiments...  
  
Un peu plus loin, Sirius continuait de fixer le plancher. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien. Soudainement, c'était comme si la réalité venait de le rattraper. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu apprendre, chaque fois, il avait réussit à franchir la barrière et à continuer à avancer. Mais soudainement, il y avait quelque chose qui l'en empêchait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à cerner quoi.  
  
Puis deux pieds vinrent se placer dans son champ de vision. Il releva la tête de façon à voir qui était l'intrus dans la pièce et trouver une façon quelconque pour le renvoyer, mais lorsqu'il l'aperçut, les mots restèrent figés dans sa gorge. À quelques pas de lui se tenaient Sirius Black le fugitif.  
  
En l'apercevant, Harry se jeta dans ses bras. Sirius constata que l'homme, qui était en fait lui, n'affichait aucune surprise, donc ne devait pas être au courant de qui ils étaient.  
  
Harry ne lui avait pas menti en lui affirmant qu'il se ressemblait toujours. Les même cheveux mi-longs, foncés, ses yeux moqueurs, cet air de séducteur. Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose de changé. Ses yeux semblaient refléter une innocence perdue depuis longtemps, des rêves effondrés.  
  
Le jeune Sirius vit Harry chuchoter quelque chose au Sirius d'aujourd'hui qui ne dit pas un mot de plus et sortit de la pièce sans faire de bruit.  
  
Sirius constata que cela n'avait eu aucun effet bénéfique sur son moral. L'espace d'un moment, il avait cru que ce qui le rendait aussi nostalgique c'était peut-être le fait qu'il craignait ce que serait sa vie, mais en se voyant, ses doutes étaient disparus, il s'en sortirait. Il y avait quelque chose de plus profond qui le rendait si vulnérable. Mais même s'il refusait de se l'avouer, il savait très bien de quoi il s'agissait.  
  
À nouveau, deux chaussures vinrent se placer en face des siennes. Mais cette fois-ci, elles étaient beaucoup plus proches, presque collées, et différentes. Très doucement, il releva la tête sachant très bien que la personne qui se tenait devant lui était la cause de cette douleur.  
  
Une fois au même niveau, il se força à affronter cette jolie tête blonde qui avait fait chavirer son c?ur. Depuis qu'ils avaient rendus visite à Sybille, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé. Sirius ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas eu la force de retourner vers elle, et elle non plus n'en avait pas semblé capable.  
  
-Narcissa...-dit-il dans un chuchotement, qu'elle seule perçut à peine.  
  
Elle continua de le fixer. Son expression était indéchiffrable. De la colère, ou peut-être de la tristesse, ou peut-être une profonde déchirure, ou peut-être des regrets, ou encore de la peur, il n'aurait su le dire. Mais seulement pour essayer pour une dernière fois de la rassurer, il se força à prendre un air un peu plus sûr de lui et à lui sourire. Si seulement elle avait su à quel point il devait fournir un effort pour parvenir à sourire alors qu'elle se tenait là.  
  
De longues mèches blondes tombaient dans sa figure, ne cachant pas pour autant aucun de ses douces formes. Sirius avait l'impression que peu à peu ses yeux se recouvraient de brume, mais peut-être n'était-ce que le fruit de son imagination.  
  
-Qu'allons-nous faire Sirius? -parvint-elle à dire dans un murmure.  
  
-Nous allons continuer d'avancer Narcissa. -Dit-il en continuant de la fixer.  
  
-Mais c'est dur...-gémit-elle aussi silencieusement. Peut-être était-ce pour empêcher les larmes d'affluer?  
  
-Mais avons-nous un autre choix? -Demanda-t-il tout aussi sérieusement et douloureusement.  
  
Elle ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit à nouveau qu'après un long moment.  
  
-Chaque fois que je te regarde, j'ai l'impression que c'est un rêve que je suis entrain d'oublier. Peu à peu, j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi et que je vais finir pas oublier ton visage...-continua-t-il.  
  
Elle continuait de se taire tout en le regardant.  
  
-Mais au fond, tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse Narcissa...-  
  
-Mais je ne suis pas heureuse Sirius. C'était un mariage forcé...que voulais-tu que j'y fasse? -dit-elle soudainement.  
  
Sirius la regardait et la voyait devant lui, s'effondrée comme une tige de fer trop mince.  
  
-Il est trop tard pour reculer Sirius, le destin est tracé...  
  
-Mais le notre est à recommencer Narcissa...-dit-il en tendant la main vers son visage et dégageant une des mèches pour pouvoir frôler sa joue. -Comptons-nous chanceux d'être venu ici, c'est déjà du temps de plus que nous passons ensemble. Et puis nous retournerons d'où nous venons et tâchons de ne pas penser au futur, simplement de vivre les moments où nous sommes ensembles...-lui chuchota-t-il alors qu'il déposait un doux baiser sur sa joue légèrement humide.  
  
-Et si je n'ai pas envi de voir à nouveau mes illusions s'effondrées? -chuchota-t-elle.  
  
-Est-ce que notre amour n'en vaut pas la peine? -la questionna-t-il tout bas.  
  
Il n'obtint pas de réponse, mais lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et qu'il vu qu'elle n'opposait pas de résistance, il comprit que c'était un oui.  
  
Doucement lorsqu'il se sépara de se doux contact charnel, il constata une lueur d'amusement dans ses yeux.  
  
-Tu sais que, tu t'embellis en vieillissant? -dit-elle non pas sans l'entraîner dans un fou rire.  
  
Mais comme toute les bonnes choses avaient une fin, Dumbledore fit son apparition dans l'encadrement, leur rappelant qu'il était temps pour eux de repartir d'où ils venaient.  
  
Après de derniers brefs adieux, Peter fut le premier à sauter dans la faille béante. Puis Rémus le suivit de près, précédé de Sirius. Narcissa arriva pour se jeter, mais se rappela le petit papier dans sa poche. C'était la dernière chance de reculer. Elle le sortit et le lut une dernière fois:  
  
"Je t'aime Draco"  
  
Quatre petits mots qui voulaient tout dire. Enfin, qui voulait tout dire pour elle. Elle le replia, puis elle franchit le pas et sauta. James lança un dernier regard vers Harry et ensuite vers Lily et s'élança. Il ne restait plus que Lily. Elle embrassa Harry une dernière fois et pour la dernière fois, elle plongea ses émeraudes dans les siennes et chacun pu ressentir ce que l'autre vivait. Elle se détacha lentement de l'emprise qu'avait ce regard et disparut dans la faille qui se mit alors à rapetisser pour ne devenir qu'un simple filet qui s'évapora sous les yeux d'Harry.  
  
C'était fini, ils avaient disparus, amenant tout avec eux, mais laissant un amour indéfinissable derrière eux.  
  
******************  
  
Fini ce chapitre...! Ok, je sais y'a pris un peu plus qu'une semaine, mais bon, ça été moins longs que la dernière fois, et je dois dire que je suis beaucoup beaucoup plus satisfaite de ce chapitre. Je pense que en général j'ai pas mal tout expliqué, mais comme il reste toujours l'épilogue, et ben si vous avez des questions illucidées, et ben n'hésitez pas à les poser c'est votre dernière chance!  
  
Sinon et ben à la fin de l'épilogue, je vais mettre le défi (ce en quoi il consistait) pour que vous puissiez juger si je l'ai respecté ou non. Merci encore à tous mes revieweurs!  
  
*Cyngathi*: Et oui, j,ai osé terminé ainsi...mais sinon tu imagines le chapitre complexe que ça aurait fait? Sinon et ben merci...et j'espère que celui-ci va t'avoir plu.  
  
*Miya Black*: Héhé...vous avez été plusieurs à pas aimé cette fin...lol...mais j'avoue que ce n'est pas trop mon genre d'en faire parce que moi non plus je n'aime pas ça...tk, j'espère que tu vas avoir aimé ce chapitre!  
  
*Ernia*: Ouais je sais que c'est triste pour les deux amants, mais Slazard a fait ça dans de bonnes intentions, soit celle que son amant ne découvre rien de la haine. Sinon je suis ravie que tu aimes...et j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec la fin!  
  
*Celine.s*: Finalement peut-être que mon chapitre précédent était pas si poche, parce que y'a pas grand monde qui se sont plaint...Toujours est-il que moi je préfère celui-ci...et que j'espère que tu vas l'aimer.  
  
*Lexyann*: Merci! Désolée, il fallait que je le redise...mais ce chapitre je te le dois, parce que sans le savoir tu m'as vriament remonté le moral et à cause de ça j'ai été à nouveau capable d'écrire...lol! Bon alors pour tes questions y'en a la majorité auxquelles j'ai répondu donc je ne réécrirai pas le reste pour rien. Ensuite et ben oui, Helga et Rowenda méchantes...quelque chose qu'on voit rarement...mais avec moi tu auras appris que rien n'est impossible! Effectivement on pourrait dire que Peter y'é hypocrite et tu aimes certainement pas la façon dont j'ai retourné la situation en sa faveur, mais sache que je n'aime pas Peter plus que ça...et y faut pas oublier que dès le début, je l'ai tué. Le Peter du présent il était mort! Finalement et ben j'ai oublié de te demander des nouvelles de ta coupe de cheveux...les gens on aimé?  
  
*Fanny*: Génial...tu m'en vois flattée...j'espère que tu trouveras celui-ci aussi bon!  
  
*Caroline Black*: Enfin quelqu'un qui pense comme moi. T'as bien raison, il faut toujours qu'il y ait des chapitres moins bons et dans mon cas c'était celui-ci...comme dans mon autre fic c'est inévitablement les match de Quidditch (c pas pour rien que j'en ai pas mis dans celui-ci!) Pis ce chapitre est selon moi mieux...et il est quand même assez long...tk , j'espère que tu auras aimé...et pour ma prochaine fic et ben je la poste tout de suite après celle-ci.  
  
*Lunattica*: Wow...merci pour tout ces compliments...c'est flatteur. Pour Peter je suis contente d'avoir réussi cet exploi...! Peut-être J.K Rowling ne réussira elle-même jamais! (lol je niaise...ce serait bcp trop prétencieux de se comparer à une écrivaine de ce calibre!) Sinon et ben je suis contente de voir que tu aime autant. Pour Salazard et Godric j'ai passé un peu vite sur ce volet mais en gros il le tue parce qu'il ne veut pas qu'il découvre la vérité sur la haine entre les maison et que ça gâche leur amour.  
  
*Miss-Tania*: Des plus cool? Woua...t sûr que t'en met pas un peu?? Lol...tk ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu me dises ça...merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu vas aimer la suite!  
  
Bisous à tous  
  
Alyssa 


	28. Épilogue

Épilogue  
  
N/A: AHHHHHHHHHHH! J'ai pas encore commencé le chapitre et je suis toute triste parce que je sais que c'est le dernier et que après ça va être fini pour toujours. (pas trop mélodramamtique la fille debords!) Bon...lisez jusqu'à la fin, je vais mettre mes commentaires là...et en attendant j'essaye de vous pondre un épilogue qui en vaut la peine! En passant, épilogue veut dire fin...et par conséquent comme ce n'est qu'un ajout, ça va être très court...alors venez pas me crier après, même si moi aussi j'aurais voulu l'éterniser! Aussi, dans ce chap, y,a une scène qui se retrouve dans les premiers chap...vous allez sûrment la reconnaître, mais lisez-là pareille, la fin est différente!  
  
Rappel des personnage qui ont changé de nom!:  
  
-Godric Griffondor = Marc Gekema  
  
-Salazard Serpentard = Dimitri Scedry  
  
-Sirius Black = Mike Hodsi  
  
-James Potter = Siley Montil  
  
-Lily Evans = Kaysa Montil  
  
-Narcissa = Tamara Figera  
  
-Peter Pettigrow = Malcom Forder  
  
-Rémus Lupin = Philip Jikayo  
  
-Aurélie Ratchet = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
-Alexa Sanders = Membre d'une guilde de duelliste  
  
******************************* Le temps continuait d'avancer, la vie avait repris son cours. Un être avançait dans les corridors de Poudlard. Un sourire, qu'il depuis longtemps avait cru être disparut, flottait sur ses lèvres.  
  
Il avait la tête ailleurs, et sans ne penser à rien, était dans un état de béatitude. D'accord, ce n'était pas aussi frappant que ce qu'il aurait voulu, mais c'était déjà un début. Puis il y avait cette petite phrase qui le chavirait et le rendait si heureux à la fois. Oui, Draco Malfoy était heureux et ce, grâce à la lettre qu'il serrait bien fort au creux de sa main.  
  
" Mon cher Draco,  
L'autre jour, après avoir posté la lettre, j'ai réalisé à quel point tu devais en souffrir, même s'il ne s'agissait que de passer les vacances à Poudlard. Et puis j'ai réalisé que moi aussi j'en souffrais. Alors j'ai été voir ton père, et même s'il n'était pas du tout ravi que j'annule tout ses plans et que je lui tienne tête, j'aimerais que tu viennes passer les vacances avec nous. Je suis impatiente de te revoir.  
  
Je t'aime  
  
Maman"  
  
Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était effectué, mais il y avait quelque chose qui avait changé. Désormais, il n'était plus un inconnu pour elle. Ce n'était pas encore l'amour aussi fort qu'il l'aurait toujours voulu , mais le lien entre eux se resserrait et c'était déjà un pas vers l'avant...et qui sait, peut-être un jour réussiraient-ils à vivre heureux?  
  
***************************  
  
Le temps continuait d'avancer, la vie avait repris son cours. Tout était sombre dans les cachots de Poudlard, aucun son et aucune ombre ne pouvait révéler la présence de qui que ce soit. Et pourtant, recroqueviller dans un coin, sous une cape d'invisibilité, se trouvait deux jeunes femmes. L'une blonde, les cheveux longs et les traits fins, l'autre une cascade rousse tombant dans son dos et deux émeraudes qui outre cette situation, auraient percés dans la noirceur, mais qui toutes les deux regardaient attentivement ce qui se passait, ou plutôt se qui ne se passait pas.  
  
-Lily...- gémit la blondasse- Je suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Et puis je suis prête à parier qu'ils ne viendront même pas!  
  
-Narcissa! Si tu ne voulais pas venir, tu avais juste à rester avec tes bouquins, mais sinon, arrête de gémir et tais-toi!- dit la rousse, avec un brin de colère dans la voix.  
  
-Mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à les attraper?  
  
-Parce que si James Potter fait encore perdre un seul point à notre maison, je te jure que je vais faire une crise de nerf!  
  
-Je te signale que si on est découvert, nous aussi on risque d'avoir des ennuis...-  
  
-Bien sûr que non...Je suis préfète en chef je vais trouver un prétexte. -ajouta calmement la moins froussarde des deux.  
  
La prénommé Narcissa se tut et continua de maugréer pour elle-même.  
  
-Comment savais-tu qu'il avait une cape d'invisibilité? -demanda-t-elle.  
  
-Potter? J'ai eu connaissance de ses escapades nocturnes et j'ai décidé de faire des recherches pour savoir comment il pouvait réussir à sortir sans se faire attraper! Il ne restait plus qu'à en prendre possession, ce qui est facile pour une préfète en chef! -dit-elle un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.  
  
-Tu ne veux pas dire que...  
  
Lily lui sourit énigmatiquement.  
  
-Non? Tu as visité le dortoir des garçons? Chanceuse!!!!!!!! T'as regardé dans leurs valises?.Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait.?  
  
-Voyons Narcissa! Arrête de penser à ça, -dit Lily exaspéré par le côté légèrement dérangé de sa copine.  
  
-Bah...on ne sait jamais...  
  
Soudain, des bruits de pas précipiter se firent entendre, et les deux filles se firent plus discrètes, même s'il était impossible de les voir avec la cape.  
  
-James???  
  
-Aille, Tu me marches sur le pied Sirius! -chuchota un des garçons qui venait d'arriver.  
  
-Désolé Rémus, mais on voit rien ici..."Lumos"  
  
-T'es dingue Sirius...tu vas nous faire repérer!!!!!!!- s'indigna le plus petit des quatre.  
  
-Du calme Peter, on est dans le cachot de potions, personne n'aura la brillante idée de passer ici par cette heure! -Dit le séduisant jeune homme qui répondait au nom de Sirius. - Et peut-être que si James avait eu la brillante idée de prendre sa cape, on aurait pas failli se faire prendre par Fretz!  
  
-Désolé, mais je ne la trouve plus, j'a dû l'égarer lors d'une de nos ballades dehors, -dit un des garçons, qui avait les cheveux en bataille et une paire de lunette, par-dessus deux yeux noisettes.- Et puis c'est pas ma faute si cet imbécile de Fretz parcours l'école à longueur de journée avec son chat rasoir et qu'il fait le même manège la nuit.  
  
-N'empêche que si on se fait prendre, se sera de ta faute! - Dit Sirius  
  
James lui lança un regard noir. Pendant un bref instant les deux garçon se défièrent du regard. Puis ils ne purent s'empêcher de s'écrouler de rire. Ce n'était pas demain la veille que James Potter et Sirius Black se disputeraient, surtout pour une raison aussi futile.  
  
-Bon alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez prévu de faire pour embêter Rogue pendant le cours de demain? -demanda Rémus intrigué par le sourire qui flottait sur les lèvres de James et Sirius.  
  
-En fait...-commença James,- Nous avions pensé faire...  
  
Il ne put terminer sa phrase, qu'une tornade rousse apparut sous ses yeux, accompagné d'une blonde à l'expression froide.  
  
-Tu ne feras rien du tout Potter!-dit-elle avec autorité.  
  
-EVANS!?!?!?!?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Mais c'est ma cape d'invisibilité? Rend-moi la tout de suite!- dit-il avec un profond mépris, alors qu' il lui arrachait la cape qu'elle avait daigneusement tendu vers lui.  
  
-Je t'avertis Potter, si tu t'avises de faire le moindre geste qui risquerait de nous faire perdre des points, je te jure que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon possible pour que tu vives un calvaire.  
  
-Je suis désolée, madame la préfète si parfaite, mais ici, le roi pour rendre ta vie un enfer, c'est moi. Et puis si tu nous dénonces, non seulement nous ferons perdre des points pour avoir enfreint le règlement, mais toi aussi tu en feras perdre! -dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres.  
  
-Qui te fais croire que je vous dénoncerais? -dit-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.  
  
James resta à la regarder, ne sachant quoi répondre, mais gardant tout de même son air si fier et sûr.  
  
-Bah...fait ce que tu veux Evans, mais tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que j'avais prévu. -dit-il comme si elle ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde à la réalisation de son plan.  
  
-Bien dit James! -Lança Sirius sur un ton de plaisanterie, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Mais le regard que lui lança Narcissa lui montrait que sa phrase était déplacée.  
  
-Et d'abord, qui te donne le droit de me donner des ordre mademoiselle la tigresse?  
  
-Ohhh...pardon monseigneur le roi des idiots, j'avais juste pensé qu'un gamin comme vous était capable d'être aussi idiot qu'un scroutt à pétard, et il semblerait que j'avais raison -Hurla-t-elle.  
  
-Tu sais pas à qui t'as affaire Lily la peste, pour me parler sur ce ton -dit-il tranquillement, mais sans perdre son ton sarcastique.  
  
-Oh que si je le sais, t'es juste un égocentrique qui se soucie pas de ce que les autres pensent et qui n'a qu'un seul but qui tourne autour de son nombril!  
  
-Quoi? Moi c'est pas mon problème si t'est pas capable de t'éclater et que tu passes ton temps le nez dans tes bouquins. À la fin, je crois que tu penses vivre dans un de ses livres! Ouvre-toi les yeux Evans! T'es aussi ouverte qu'un ?uf de niffleur! -dit James qui avait perdu tout sang froid et diplomatie.  
  
Leurs insultes continuèrent ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, sous les regards amusés de Rémus, Sirius et Narcissa qui n'osait rien dire en s'amusant des deux septième année qui réagissait comme des enfants qui se disputeraient pour une friandise. Tout le monde avait un jour espéré que ces accrochages mènent à une belle histoire d'amour, mais maintenant, tout le monde décourageait et peu entretenait encore cet espoir. Mais, on avait fini par rire des nombreuses disputes de Lily Evans et James Potter.  
  
-Regarde Evans, pour une fois, laisse-toi allez...Et puis sous tes petits airs de Miss parfaite, je suis certain que tu cache une vrai démone qui meure d'envie de se venger des Serpentards.  
  
-Tu me connais très mal Potter, et puis sois certain que si jamais il y avait vraiment une démone en moi, ça ne serait certainement pas à toi que je la montrerais et que je l'associerais! -dit-elle en se rapprochant dangereusement.  
  
-Et pourquoi?  
  
-Parce qu'elle t'aurais déjà embrochée!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
James Potter continua de lancer toutes les insultes qui lui passait par la tête. Non pas qu'il soit un maître dans cet art, mais quand c'était elle qui l'agressait, il était dur de l'arrêter. Il avait toujours détesté cette fille. Elle était agaçante avec ses airs de petite fille modèle et quand elle se mettait en colère...il adorait ça, la voir si fâché, cela ne lui donnait que plus d'énergie à continuer de l'enrager.  
  
-Sale égocentrique -cria-t-elle  
  
-Désolé Evans, mais tu te répètes! Tu serais pas venus à bout de tes insultes?  
  
Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit comprendre que cette phrase était peut- être de trop. Il devait s'avouer, que cette fille avait des yeux magnifiques. Et pourtant, il les détestait, non seulement à cause de la personne à qui ils appartenaient, mais aussi parce que l'expression qu'elle y faisait passer pouvait parfois passer à deux doigts de vous tuer.  
  
-Bon ça va les enfants! -Cria Sirius qui commençait à en avoir marre de cette discussion qui ne menait à rien.  
  
James et Lily le regardèrent tous les deux avec des airs drôlement dangereux et se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Avant même que personne n'ait pu prévoir ce qui arriverait, ils se sourirent et Sirius se retrouva mouillé de la tête au pied, non pas seulement par un, mais par deux sorts de "mouillatempra".  
  
Évidemment, Lily et James ne purent s'empêcher de s'étouffer en riant, entraînant les autres avec eux. Mais riaient-ils tous vraiment pour la même chose? Non, Peter, Rémus, Narcissa et Sirius riaient simplement parce que soudainement, une vérité leur était apparu. Il était rare de voir Lily et James s'entraider, mais lorsque cela se produisait, cela donnait le plus beau spectacle qu'il leur eu été donné de voir. Il y avait à nouveau cette petite pointe d'espoir qui leur faisait croire que peut-être ces deux-là pourraient un jour développer une idylle. Un espoir nouveau qu'ils ne savaient pas venu de où, comme le petit pincement que ressentaient Lily et James lorsqu'ils se regardaient. Après tout, ne disait-on pas que la haine était proche de l'amour?  
  
***************************  
  
Le temps continuait d'avancer, la vie avait repris son cours, mais Harry savait que tout serait à désormais changé. Quelques heures à peines s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ de ces êtres si chers, et cela lui semblait une éternité.  
  
Dumbledore avait convoqué Sirius et Rémus pour leur expliquer la situation, mais Harry ne les avait pas revu depuis ce temps. Il n'était cependant pas difficile pour lui d'imaginer la réaction qu'avait probablement eu son parrain et son ancien professeur. La simple satisfaction de savoir qu'un des leurs, qu'il croyait avoir perdu à jamais, avait prouvé que les maraudeurs seraient toujours unis, devait leur apporter tout le réconfort qu'ils avaient cherché depuis la mort de Lily et James.  
  
Quant à Harry, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser. Il n'avait parlé ni même à Hermione de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait l'impression que c'était trop personnel, c'était des souvenirs qui lui appartenaient, des souvenirs dont il avait besoin pour continuer.  
  
Oui continuer, car il devait recommencer sa lutte contre Voldemort. Il devrait à nouveau souffrir des regards lourds de sens que lui lanceraient les autres. Il devrait à nouveau porter le destin du monde sur ses épaules. Il devrait à nouveau continuer d'avancer seul face à un destin qui se voulait trop cruel. Combien de temps cela durerait? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais cette fois-ci ce serait différent.  
  
Ce serait différent car cette fois-ci il saurait qu'il avait une famille. Il saurait que peu importe l'univers qui les séparait, Lily et James Potter veilleraient sur lui. Il saurait qu'il n'était plus orphelin. Parce que nombre de fois, il s'était demandé si orphelin était seulement le terme qu'on attribuait à ceux dépourvu de famille. Il en était venu à la conclusion que c'était beaucoup plus. Un orphelin c'était quelqu'un qui n'avait plus personne pour l'aimer. Quelqu'un de seul au monde. Et il avait compris.  
  
Lui, il n'était pas orphelin. Il avait Hermione, il avait Sirius...mais depuis peu il savait aussi qu'il avait ses parents. Maintenant, il savait que peu importe ce que le destin lui réservait, il pourrait continuer d'avancer sans craindre, car plus que jamais, il était persuadé qu'il était protégé et que même lui, sur qui tous reposait l'espoir de l'humanité, était aimé!  
  
**************************  
  
Fini...Au complet...ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...je serais sensée être heureuse, mais non, je suis toute triste...(ben là chu quand même un peu heureuse...!) Non mais c'est pas rien...ça fait bizarre de dire que j'ai terminé ma fic! Woua...en plus messemble que ça fait une éternité qu'elle est commencée, mais en même temps ça l'a tellement passé vite...hihi...c'est la seule dans laquelle j'ai pas eu un arrêt d'inspiration ou ben de motivation...ça allait tout le temps bien et pour être sincère, je me suis embarqué là-dedans sans vraiment savoir où je m'en allais...et voilà le résultat! Hihi! Bon ok, comme je vous l'avais déjà dit, c'était quand même basé sur un défi, et maintenant qu'elle est terminé j'estime que vous méritez de voir c'était quoi ce défi...(je voulais pas le mettre avant pcq ça aurait gâché des punchs!)  
  
-Godric Griffondor et Salazard Serpentard s'aime passionnément pour fuir à Helga Poufsouffle et Rowenda Serdaigle, qui réussiront à les suivre dans le futur.  
+ -Leur fuite a ouverte une braiche temporelle que les maraudeurs et Lily plus une copine ont traversé.  
+ -Dumbledore, il y a trente ans à poussé Voldemort vers les ténèbres.  
+ -Les maraudeurs et Lily se détestent.  
+ -Dumbledore a un double astral qui se manifeste environs tout les 30 ans et qui est invulnérable et sans pitié.  
+ -Lily est secrètement amoureuse de James, mais sa copine ne l'entend pas de la même oreille.  
+ -Godric est tué par Salazard.  
  
Et voilà...c'était le défi...un peu poussé par les cheveux...mais, vous trouvez que je l'ai bien respecté?  
  
Sinon et ben c'est votre dernière occasion de me laisser un review...et en passant j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont lu cette fic et aussi ceux qui l'ont reviewez. Y'a des revieweurs qui me suivent depuis le début ou presque et d'autres depuis moins longtemps (héhé, je vous aime autant quand même) et pis ça fait vraiment plaisir...pis dites-vous que cette fic je l'ai écrite parce que j'adore l'écriture, mais aussi un peu pour vous!  
  
Dernière chose avant de passer aux derniers remerciments aux revieweurs...et ben c'est juste pour vous annoncer que je commence une nouvelle fic qui va s'appeler «Aller simple pour l'enfer» et qui sera un slash...alors ceux que ça intéresse...ça devrait être sur le site d'ici quelques jours...!  
  
Bon maintenant les remerciements:  
  
*Cyngathi*: Merci beaucoup, vraiment! Ça fait super plaisir de voir que tu as aimé...et comme note de la fin faire qualifier cette fic de chef-d'?uvre est vraiment touchant pour moi...et je dois dire que je suis triste de constater que c'est la fin.c'était mon ptit bébé...Merci beaucoup!  
  
*Miya Black*: Voici le famuex épilogue...et je voulais te remercier parce que tu es une des personnes qui suit cette fic depuis le début ou presque si je ne me trompe pas...! Et je me souviens que tu avais trouvé la scène avec Joseph bien drôle...et que je t'avais promis une autre apparition mais que je l'ai pas faite. Je suis affreusement désolée, mais je voulais la mettre s'il y avait eu une scène NC-17 entre Lily et James mais finalement j'ai changé d'idées. Mais merci pour tout!  
  
*Miss-Tania*: Ça y est, c'était le dernier chapitre et jmerci beaucoup pour tout tes encouragements ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir.  
  
*Mary-Evy*: Vraiment très flattée par tout tes beaux commentaires...je ne croirais pas que ce chapitre-ci ne t'amène les larmes aux yeux, car il n'est pas particulièrement triste, mais en l'écrivant moi je l'ai avait puisque je savais que c'était la dernière fois que j'écrivais pour cette fic! Tk, merci beaucoup!  
  
*Lexyann*: Voici la fin de cette fic...hé oui...toute bonne chose a une fin. Sinon et ben ça m'aurait fait plaisir de te répondre sur le chat, mais lorsque j'y suis allée tu n'y étais pas donc...Sinon et ben je crois que tu as ta réponse...j'y suis allée dans les deux époques différentes, et ce pour rendre justice à tous les persos. Sinon et ben je voulais te remercier d'avoir suivi cette fic et de tous tes encouragements. Merci beaucoup.  
  
*Kyzara*: Vraiment contente que ça t'aie plu...et émouvu! Sinon et ben pour l'épilogue le voici et j'espère que tu auras aimé. En passant, vla quelques chapitres, tu m'as laissé un review pour Harry Potter et le deuxième monde je crois...et je voulais te dire que non, effectivement la fic n'est pas terminé, mais j'ai eu un manque de motivation, surtout que au milieu, j'ai commencé celle-ci et le plus grand succès de celle-ci m'a attiré donc j'ai délaissé l'autre. Je ne dis pas que je ne la continurai jamais, mais je n'ai plus vraiment d'inspiration et comme j'ai lu le 5e tome ça serait pour moi difficile de l'avancer. On verra bien...sinon merci beaucoup pour tous tes encouragements, ça vraiment fait plaisir!  
  
*didie*: C'est toujours plaisant de voir des revieweurs nouveaux! Merci pour les encouragements et j'espère que tu auras aimé jusqu'à la fin.  
  
*Lunattica*: Woua...quelle belle review pour terminer...ça donnait quasiment le goût de continuer! C'est vraiment bizarre de finir une fic et de voir comment le monde ont apprécié...toi tu étais émus en lisant le dernier chapitre, et moi en lisant toutes vos belles reviews...! Et ça m'a touché ce que tu as dit à la fin! C'est vraiment trop gentil, et j'espère vraiment que tu auras aimé ce dernier chapitre! Enfin, merci braucoup pour avoir suivi ma fic et tout!  
  
Bon alors c'est tout. Une dernière fois, merci à tous!  
  
Bisous  
  
Alyssa 


End file.
